Haldir's Here
by Jedi Gollum
Summary: COMPLETED (160) ! King Thranduil chooses Haldir to come from Lorien to baby-sit a small elfling named Legolas. Will Haldir return to Lorien in one piece?
1. Haldir

Chapter One: Haldir

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was deleted, but I have fixed the errors that it was deleted for... Sadly, there is less/no baby talk, because it will be deleted if there is. But for all the baby-filled chapters, e-mail me.**  
  
"Legolas, I must go now." Thranduil told his young child. Legolas shook his  
head. "Nay Ada! You stay with me, and we will have fun!" the elfling, Legolas, told  
the king. Thranduil chuckled at his small elfling's sweet way of speaking. "The lord and lady of Lorien are awaiting my arrival." Thranduil went to fetch his cloak, but found it missing from it's usual place.  
  
"Legolas; Do you happen to know why my cloak is not in its place?" The king  
asked. Legolas giggled, but did not reply. "Legolas. . ." Thranduil sighed. "I  
hided it! I hided it! Now you can stay home with me!" the prince told Thranduil.

"No Legolas, you say 'I hid it' not hided."

Thranduil picked up the little elfling and began to search for the cloak. "Legolas, where is my cloak?" Thranduil asked. Legolas giggled. "Legolas, I must be off! Now, tell me. Where did you put my cloak?" Thranduil asked. More giggles erupted from Legolas, but no answer the king wanted. "Little Greenleaf, I will tell you now. Haldir, of Lothlorien, will be coming to  
baby-sit you with my departure, as I promised you long ago he would one day come to visit you. He shall be arriving any moment now. Now will you tell me where you put my cloak?" Thranduil asked. Legolas loved Haldir, who was a good friend of the young prince's, and to have him travel all the way from Lorien on one of his only months off as duty of March Warden was a large treat for Legolas, as well as a large ammount of money from Lord Thranduil for babysitting was a treat for Haldir.  
  
Legolas gasped. "Haldiw! Yay!" he sang, now trying to escape from his father's  
grasp. "Oh no you don't. If you do not tell me where you hid my cloak, Haldir will leave and Cield will watch you." The king lied. He knew that would get his son to show him where  
his cloak was, for oddly, Legolas was not fond of his elder brother Cield. Legolas froze. "Oh Ada I don't want Cield! I will show, I will!" Legolas said quickly. Thranduil released the elfling and watched as Legolas ran away and returned in a few minutes with his cloak in his small hands.  
  
"Here you are Ada." Legolas muttered, passing his father his cloak. "And here is Haldir." Thranduil smiled as Legolas spun around. "Haldiw! Haldiw!" Legolas sang, running up to the elf. Legolas outstretched his arms, awaiting Haldir to pick him up. Legolas' smile faded as the elf walked passed the elfling and went to Thranduil. "You best be going as the Lord Celeborn has been waiting your arrival." Haldir told Thranduil after bowing to the king. Thranduil nodded, and went to the door, Legolas quickly following.  
  
"Bye Bye Ada." Legolas whispered, his eyes now brimming with tears. Thranduil picked up the elfling and gently kissed Legolas on his forehead. He gently ruffed Legolas' golded hair as he placed the elfling down on the floor once again.   
  
"Now behave while I am gone." Thranduil ordered, opening the door.  
  
Legolas nodded his head, and waved as his father shut the door.  
  
"Legolas, you WILL behave, as your father asks, wont you?" Haldir asked. He was quite older than the little elfling, but still the young elfling was hyper and never listened to Haldir. Legolas giggled. "I like playing with Haldiw!" smiled Legolas, looking up at Haldir who smiled down and him. Haldir quickly caught the elfling, who began to squirm uncontrollably. He was going to run off, before Haldir had caught him. "Come now, your father left a list on the table of what to do with you until he comes back. Lets see what we have for today." Haldir grinned. Legolas nodded, but continued to squirm and wave his hands and legs. As not to be kicked or hit by the little elf, Haldir held Legolas a distance from his chest, still clutching the elfling's waist tightly.  
  
"Here it is! Here it goes!" Legolas laughed, knocking the letter off the table.  
  
Haldir let the elfling down, but clutched his wrist, as he remembered what happened when he last let go of Legolas. Haldir picked up the letter. "Ok Legolas, this is what it says for today." Haldir smiled.  
  
"First Day List- Lunch. Let Legolas play outside. Bath. Bananas. Nap. More play. (Bath if dirty). Clean room. Supper. Play. Dessert if deserved. Play. Brush hair & teeth. Bed." Haldir read.  
  
"Legolas, go wash your hands, your father has left out your lunch. Hurry now or your - er - soup, will get cold!" Haldir told the elfling. He let Legolas go (one thing he should learn NOT to EVER do). Legolas ran off to his room, to wash his hands, or, so Haldir thought he was going to do. . .

_To be Continued_

_I cant believe this was deleted. I just cant... But, hey, it gave me a week of time-off since I was banned from uploading... I got to play many video games. And if anyone has a back-up of "Haldir: An Elfling's Tale" I would appreciate it if you sent me an e-mail to me with it. Below is some elvish translations, as well as some Legolas translations._

**Ada: Dad/Daddy**

**Hided: Hid**

**Haldiw: Legolas' way of saying "Haldir".**


	2. Lunch

**Chapter Two: Lunch**

"Legolas, are you done?" Haldir called. No reply came from the prince's room. Haldir went upstairs. He remembered when he watched the prince in Lothlorien he had lost the elfling. He hoped that would not happen in Mirkwood, he did not know all the hiding places yet.  
  
"Legolas? Were are you!" Haldir asked. Legolas' room was empty. "Legolas?" he called. "Yes Haldiw?" he heard a muffled voice call. Haldir looked under the bed, the blankets, and no Legolas was in sight. "Legolas, please, tell me where you are!" Haldir begged. Legolas could be heard giggling. He pulled away the carpet, to see if their would be any signs of where Legolas had went. Sure enough, a trap door was found. Pulling the door open Legolas stood there.  
  
Legolas noticed Haldir and burst into giggles, then, ran off down the hall under the ground. Haldir jumped into the trap door and followed the prince down the narrow hall. Legolas soon got to the end and quickly opened the door, and pulled himself out. Haldir came right out after him, and caught the prince.  
  
"You thought you could get away from me!" Haldir laughed, embracing the little child he held in his hands. "I'm hungry!" Legolas complained, his voice quiet as Haldir's lengthy, white locks of hair went into his mouth. "Pah! Ucky Haldiw's hair!" Legolas complained again.  
  
Haldir brought the elfling inside, and washed the dirt off the little one's hands. He sat the elf down and gave him his soup. "Its cold!" Legolas whined. Haldir grumbled as he reheated the soup. "Next time be faster, little Prince."  
  
Haldir smiled. Legolas frowned. "I'm not LITTLE!" Legolas protested. Haldir  
chuckled at this. "If you were taller than me, then I would agree with you. But for now, you're still the littlest prince of Mirkwood." Haldir grinned, making Legolas pout. "My brother's taller than you, so there!" Legolas snapped. "And you is older than him!" "Eat your soup, and then you can go play outside." Haldir told the elfling.  
  
Legolas nodded and soon his soup (which Haldir had reheated) was gone. "That was  
fast little elfling" Haldir smiled, for he was still eating his own soup. "Now do I get to play  
outside?" Legolas asked. "Wait! I must finish my own soup." Haldir told him, taking a small sip of his still hot soup.  
  
Legolas sat on the floor and began to pout. "Legolas, don't be mad, it will only  
be a few minutes!" Haldir muttered. Legolas continued to pout. "Las don't like waiting!" he complained. Haldir sighed, and abandoned his soup. "Come on Legolas, let's go outside." Haldir muttered.  
  
"Yay!" Legolas smiled, running to the door. He sat in front of the door like a dog and waiting impatiently for Haldir.  
  
"Lets go outside! Lets go outside!" Legolas sang. Haldir slowly opened the door, and Legolas immediately tried to squeeze through the door, which was only open ajar. "Legolas, you wont fit! Wait!" Haldir muttered. He finished opening the door, and Legolas was outside.  
  
"Legolas! Don't climb that tree!" Haldir yelled. Legolas was already half way up the tallest tree in the king's courtyard. "Why not? Ada lets me!" Legolas called back down. "Your Adar lets you when he is holding you tightly all the way up!" Haldir yelled. Legolas paid no attention to Haldir and continued to climb, and climb and climb.  
  
Haldir sighed. He was not in the mood to climb, but feared the prince would get injured if he did not follow. He quickly began to climb the tree, Legolas noticed him and started to climb faster. 'At least I will be able to catch him when he falls!' Haldir thought as he continued to shimmy up the tree.  
  
To be Continued...

Now, you will continue to review, wont you? I will be posting less author's notes because I fear they will delete my story because of them. Oh well. Below is translations, and below that responses to reviews, which I do rarely.

**Adar: Father**

_LegolasTroyGirl: Was it girl or gurl? Um, sorry if I made a mistake. Yes, this site hates me. But I hate this site, so we are even!_


	3. Picking out Thorns

**Chapter Three: Picking out thorns**  
  
"Legolas that branch is too thin! It can't hold you!" Haldir yelled. "Why not Haldiw?" Legolas asked, edging towards an old, thin branch. "It is far to old and too thin to hold you!" Haldir called, still near the bottom of the tree, now climbing faster.  
  
"Ada is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY old and too thin but he can hold me!" Legolas called, now sitting on the branch. The small branch began to crack, and suddenly fell off the tree. Haldir did not catch the prince as he fell.  
  
"Haldiw! Help! I'm stuck in a thorn Bush!" Legolas yelled, and indeed he was stuck. "Coming Legolas!" Haldir yelled, then also fell off the tree accidentally.  
  
"Haldiw I'm stuck!" Legolas yelled, only his feet visable, but no one was there to see him wriggling them about.

"Guess what? I am stuck too!"   
  
"Legolas, I'm going to pull you out." Haldir told the prince. "Okay!" Legolas yelled. The elfling was quite scared, for he was quietly crying. Pricks where in his arms and it hurt his tender skin. Haldir caught hold of the prince's feet and pulled him out. "Free!" Legolas yelled, but the noticed he had thorns everywhere and were making him bleed. "Get them out Haldiw, get them out!!!" Legolas cried, now showing his tears to Haldir.  
  
Haldir picked up the elfling and examined him. Legolas' legs had not touched the bush, but from his waist and up thorns had found there way into his delicate skin. Haldir brought the little prince into the palace, humming quietly to him in hope to calm Legolas.  
  
Haldir unbuttoned Legolas' tunic and pulled it off Legolas. He put it on the chair and told Legolas to sit down on the chair. Legolas was so scared (for he knew he was bleeding) that he immediatly sat down. Haldir first pulled out the thorns in his own fingers then washed his bloody hands. Haldir came back to Legolas and began to pluck the thorns from the prince.  
  
"Owy! Owy! OWY!" Legolas cried. Finally Haldir had gotten all the thorns from Legolas and Legolas pulled his tunic back on, and buttoned it all up. That was amazing for the prince; he did it in a new record. It took him ten whole minutes; it used to take him fifteen. Legolas felt proud.  
  
"Legolas- that was good time, as you are usually quite slow with buttons, but you need to take a bath." Haldir told him. Legolas gasped. "NO! No bathy!" Legolas yelled, running away. Haldir sighed, and began to chaise after him.  
  
_To be Continued..._

_Of course, you all knew it would be continued! I'm now joined at soup fiction, with the same pen name._

_Tinkerbell003: Most people could read it. But the baby-talk is breaking some of this site's overdose of rules, so most of it is cut out. But as you all know, you can e-mail me for the original chapters._


	4. Bath and Bananas

**Chapter Four: Bath and Bananas  
**  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Legolas yelled as he ran down the halls. Haldir had stoped chasing him and had started his bath. As soon as Legolas ran pass the bathroom, Haldir snatched him up into the air.  
  
"This time you are taking your bath." Haldir grinned, unbuttoning the first button on Legolas' tunic. Legolas bit Haldir's hand as hard as he could, making Haldir drop him suddenly. Legolas had caused Haldir to bleed very slightly, and Haldir was not too happy about that.  
  
Legolas turned to run out of the room,but found that his babysitter had locked the door. He reached up and tried as hard as he could to unlock the door. His arms could not reach the lock, so had a different plan.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Legolas yelled, jumping into the tub of water fully dressed. "Legolas!" Haldir reprimanded, now covered in water. Legolas giggled. "Sorry Haldiw." he muttered as Haldir put soap in his hair and lathered it.  
  
Once he rinsed Legolas' hair, he pulled him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around the prince. "Look at you! You got all your clothes wet! You know very well your father would be furious." Haldir said sharply. Legolas lay his head on Haldir's chest.  
  
"Please Haldiw, don tell Ada I been bad. Please! Ada will get weally, weally mad!" Legolas cried. "Dont cry, don't cry! Please, just don't cry! I am not mad at you." Haldir panicked. He was never good with children.  
  
He rocked the elfling in his arms, then brought Legolas to his room and changed him into a dry tunic. Legolas snuggled up to Haldir and embraced him tightly. "I love you Haldiw. You awe the best babysittew I evew had." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Banana time." smirked Haldir. "Oh No!" Legolas yelled, realizing his was trapped in Haldir's arms and could not escape. Haldir got the bananas, smashed well, and shoved a few spoons in Legolas' mouth.  
  
Legolas shut his mouth tightly this time. "Please! Open! Look, it a, erm, an elf warrior! Open for the elf warrior? For the arrow? The knife?" Haldir begged. Legolas refused. Legolas took a handful of bananas and shot them in Haldir's face.  
  
"Nay Legolas, you know better." Haldir scolded, lifting the elfling and giving him a small spanking, which Legolas did not like very much. "Sorry." Legolas muttered as he was placed back down in his favorite chair.  
  
Haldir brought Legolas upstairs and put him into his crib. "Goodnight little one." Haldir smiled. Legolas yawned and got drowsy. "Tell me a story Haldir. Please." Legolas begged. "If you promise to behave." Haldir told him. "Yef, I promise." Legolas smiled. "Yef?" Haldir asked, grinning. "Yef! Yef!" Legolas sang his way of saying yes.  
  
"Alright then." Haldir smiled, scoping the baby into his arms.  
  
_To be continued..._

_Yef: Yes_

_LegolasTroyGurl: Of course I will keep writing. It's fun, and since I write so much I never loose interest in the Lord of the rings!_


	5. Haldir's Story

**Chapter Five: Haldir's Story**  
  
_The story is in 3rd person/flashback. Anything in (brackets) is what they are saying in Elvish translated to english._  
  
"Now, Legolas, you must understand that I am no good storyteller." Haldir tried to explain. "But Haldiw! I really want to hear a story! Please?" Legolas begged, tugging on Haldir's warrior braid. Haldir sighed. "What do you want a story of?" he asked. "Uh. . ." Legolas muttered.  
  
"Alright then. Once upon a time there was a man named Uh. . . and he was the steward of Rohan. . ." Haldir smiled. "You funny Haldiw!" Legolas giggled. "What? You don't believe me that the steward's name was Uh. . .?" Haldir asked. "There is no stew in Rohan! Ada teached me!" Legolas smiled.  
  
"You're a smart little one." Haldir grinned. "What stories do you know of Haldiw?" Legolas asked. "Well, I have two brothers. . .Rumil and Orophin, remember them?" Haldir smiled. "Oh yes!!! Tell me a story about them!" Legolas begged. "What kind of story, little prince? Love? A humorous story? A dull regular day story? An elven story?" Haldir asked. "All of them! All in one!" Legolas begged.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_Haldir was quite pleased with himself. He had finally managed to get Rumil and Orophil to come with him to Rivendell. They where only interested when he said an elven princess named Arwen dwells in Rivendell. He had never told them that Estel (Aragorn) dwelled with her. I realize Estel would not be born at the moment, but use your fan fiction imagination  
  
Haldir's two younger brothers eagerly followed their brother over the mountains, never wanting to rest. They realized only one of them could get Arwen, so they where drawing straws the next time they made camp.  
  
---Camp  
  
Rumil looked nervously at the straws in Orophil's hand. Orophil had already drawn a straw that was quite big. He hoped he would get bigger- Arwen sounded as the perfect match for him.  
  
"(Go Rumil)!" Orophil ordered. Rumil sneered at his brother and grabbed a straw. "(What)?!" Orophil cried as he saw Rumil's longer straw. "(Look now)!" Rumil smiled.  
  
"(I hate you)!" Orophil yelled in rage. "(Listen to my laughter)!" Rumil pranced around the camp. Haldir had yet another brilliant plan.  
  
"Orophil?" Haldir called his youngest brother over. "(Elladan is another faie lady of Rivendell)." Haldir grinned, hoping to trick his little brother into falling in love with Elrond's son.  
  
"(Oi)!" Orophil smiled, running off and laughing in Rumil's face of Elladan.  
  
"(Orophil, smelly one)!"  
  
"(Rumil, old one)!"  
  
The two shot insults back and forth as Haldir laughed at them.  
  
"(Estel is a lady of Rivendell) . . ." Haldir sniggered. His little brothers' eyes widened. He dared not push them into believing Elrohir was another lady, as too much would make them disbelieve everything he had already lied about.  
  
The three traveled until they reached Rivendell. They spoke with Elrond and Haldir followed his siblings once they finished speaking with the lord. They had asked where the elf maiden Arwen was, and Elrond had told them kindly. Rumil tried to impress her while Orophil searched for Elladan.  
  
"Elladan? (My lady Elladan)!" Orophil called, before getting punched in his eye by Elladan as soon as he was called my lady. Elladan explained why he punched him and made Orophil furious. Orophil told him of Estel being a lady and Elladan held back laughter.  
  
"Of course she's a lady!"  
  
Orophil could understand that much of English. He ran off and was knocked out by Estel as soon as he called him a lady.  
  
Later that night, Rumil accidentally walked in on Estel and Arwen kissing- though they where kissing outside so anyone could have seen.  
  
Rumil ran in rage to Haldir, along side him was Orophil who had just woken up from his knock out.  
  
And thus, the two younger siblings beat up Haldir.  
  
_**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Legolas' shut his eyes. "That was a good story." The prince yawned. Legolas reached up and kissed Haldir on his brow. Haldir smiled and put the prince into his bed and blew out the candle. "Sleep well." Haldir whispered  
  
_To be Continued... _

_Sorry, I have so many chapters to post at the moment, I have no time for writing here. Plus it's my grandfather's birthday and I'll be busy for a while, cleaning and such..._


	6. Cield

**Chapter Six: Cield**

Legolas had just been awoken by Haldir to be told to come for supper, and the prince rushed downstairs in his silky bed clothes and was aleady eating.

"Mmm! Haldiw this tastes just like when Ada has the chefs make it!"  
  
"Uh... no... the chefs... did not make it..." Haldir tried to make his lie convincing.  
  
"If you say so Haldiw."  
  
Legolas ate his food quickly and quite sloppy, but the prince was happy... for unknown reasons that no one ever found out why. He was just an excited little elfling.  
  
"What will we do after dindin?"  
  
"You mean what are we doing after diner?"  
  
"Yef."  
  
"Well, I'd say I could... let you play for a bit in your room before bed, alright with you?"  
  
"Yay! Thanks Haldiw! Ada never lets me do that!"  
  
Haldir smiled as the eager young elf ran off to play for the remainder of the time. That left Haldir with the two elder sons of Thranduil: Tonus and Cield.  
  
Cield quickly finished his food and left the table.  
  
"Now don't you go bother Legolas!" Tonus snapped. But in Tonus' heart, he knew Cield was going to do something to Legolas. You could say Tonus predicted it...  
  
Cield smiled and left.  
  
**---Inside Legolas' room---  
**  
Legolas sat cross-legged on the floor. In his left hand was his little toy teddy bear, in the other a little toy arrow that couldn't't kill a fly as Thranduil wished for the most safety for his elfling who grew up in a house of hunters that even had an armoury in its basement.  
  
"Die Teddy! Poof!"  
  
And so the Teddy fell on the floor, dead, even though the Legolas-Proof arrow bounced right off the teddy and on the floor.  
  
Legolas smiled and pulled his teddy up, cuddling it and smelling the teddy. The teddy smelt like Thranduil. Then he realized Cield stood above him.  
  
"Hi Key! Come to play?"  
  
Cield did not reply but he was smiling evilly.  
  
"No play?"  
  
"No Legolas. But what I wish to do... will be much fun."  
  
"Ooo! What we play? Tag? Draw? Hide and seek?"  
  
"No. It will be much more fun than all those games, at least for me."  
  
"But your games are boring! Like... reading! And drawing with pencils and with no colours!"  
  
"Ah but that is were you are wrong."  
  
With that Cield gave his little brother a middle earth-style wedgie, making Legolas yelp and scream for Haldir or Tonus.  
  
Haldir along with Tonus came quickly in were Legolas was on the floor, Cield kicking him in his ribs, Legolas screaming louder.  
  
"Cield!"  
  
Haldir pulled the elfling from Cield's reach and Tonus grabbed Cield and pulled him away from the elfling, holding his brother back.  
  
"You know not to hurt him!" Tonus snapped, looking at his littlest brother with sympathy.  
  
"I'm sorry just the twerp is always annoying me! I had to get revenge and since Ada is away... I just could not help it-  
  
"CIELD! JUST BECAUSE YOUR FATHER IS OUT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I WOULD NOT CARE IF YOU BEAT YOUR BABY BROTHER TO DEATH!"  
  
Haldir was amazed he had just yelled at one of the princes of Mirkwood, but calmed down when Legolas looked up, sleepy and in pain.  
  
"Why yell? Am I in trouble?"  
  
"Nay little one, your just hurt."  
  
Haldir stormed out of the room and went to check for the bruises on Legolas' chest from being kicked repeatedly.  
  
Haldir gently poked Legolas' bruised skin, making Legolas wince. "That hurts!"  
  
"Sorry little elfling."  
  
Haldir put ice up to Legolas' bare chest, soothing the elfling so. He changed the prince into his sweet little blue pyjamas and placed him in his bed.  
  
"Night time Legolas."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aww," Legolas sighed.  
  
"Sing me a song Haldiw, please!"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Haldir gathered up courage for the little elfling and his teddy's concert of Haldir, then searched for a good song for the elfling. Haldir had a beautiful voice, one of the fairest voices in Lorien, but he still believed he had a horrid voice.  
  
"Lay down  
  
Your sweet and weary head  
  
The night is falling  
  
You have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
  
And dream of the ones who came before  
  
They are calling  
  
From across the distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
You're only sleeping  
  
What can you see  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And all will turn  
  
To silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
All Souls pass  
  
Hope fades  
  
Into the world of night  
  
Through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time  
  
Don't say  
  
We have come now to the end  
  
White shores are calling  
  
You and I will meet again  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
  
Just sleeping  
  
And all will turn  
  
To silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
Grey ships pass  
  
Into the West"  
  
Haldir smiled as the elfling fell asleep. Haldir quietly left the room, blowing out the candle on his way. Cield had been grounded until his father came home and then would have to face the wrath of a disappointed Thranduil.  
  
_To be Continued..._  
  
**Dindin: Diner**

**Yef: Yes**


	7. Hole in the Wall

**Chapter 7: Hole in the Wall**  
  
When Legolas woke up, he ran out of his room in search of the March Warden who babysat him.

Haldir was resting in the throne room, on Thranduil's throne. Legolas ran to Haldir and let the elder elf scoop him up and cuddle him in his arms. Legolas kissed Haldir and Haldir kissed him back. Legolas snuggled up against Haldir's muscular chest, waiting for the right time to suggest a game.

Cield, meanwhile, stood near the door to the throne room, scowling at Legolas and Haldir. Though if you looked at him you would believe he was mad at Legolas and wanted nothing to do with Haldir, inside Cield just wished for the same treatment as Legolas. Legolas was sometimes spoilt by Thranduil, unlike Cield who, since he had been raised whilst Oropher was alive, had not been spoilt as a child. Legolas also got babysitters who where fun. Cield had been babysat by Tonus and Oropher, Oropher being too busy to play games and Tonus being a little jerk and bullying him. Cield quickly left the doorway to go to his room, where he lay on his bed. Cield did not realize that to Tonus, Cield had a better life, but Cield, with his horrid mood swings, could not care less if he tried.

"Hal, can we play hide an' seek?" Legolas piped up, his shimmering blue eyes starring up at Haldir.

"Certainly."

"You count." Legolas said, still smiling.

"Alright then." Haldir said, smiling.

Legolas ran off as Haldir counted to one hundred, in elvish. Once Haldir had finished counting, he searched around the palace, but did not find Legolas anywhere. Haldir gasped when he realized he had never told the elfling to stay inside the house. For all Haldir knew, Legolas could bee running around outside at the very moment, so Haldir panicked and ran to Tonus for help.

"Tonus... Legolas is missing! Gone!" Tonus just smiled and watched as Haldir, who was somewhat older than him, panicked. "I know where he is, hush, your overreacting!" Haldir silenced himself and simply looked at Tonus in amazement.

"Are you certain he is not in the forest, Prince Tonus?" Haldir asked as he followed Tonus out of the palace.

"I am certain. Legolas can misbehave, but he would not run in the forest. Our father has told him that he is forbidden to enter the forest. Our father slapped Legolas very gently last time he went in the forest alone, for my father fears greatly that Legolas will wander south. Ever since the battle of the last alliance my father has been that way..." Tonus trailed off.

"Yes, but, there is still no proof to show that he has not gone into the forest! Your father is not here so now no one will beat him, and he knows I love him too much to give him the good beating he deserves, after all the things he has done." Haldir sighed.

"I know he is not in the forest. Believe me Haldir of Lorien, I am the prince and, more importantly, his brother."

"That is true."

"I know it is true!" Tonus smiled. "I am sorry for not believing you, my prince." Haldir said quietly as he followed Tonus.

"Please, just call me Tonus... My prince is rather annoying to be called."

"Okay then, Tonus, if you will only call me Haldir. I know I am from Lorien, you do not need to say that I am with each time you speak my name."

"My apologies, but I was taught to be polite. But I will simply call you Haldir..." Tonus continued walking until they passed the royal gardens, where there was a small area big enough for two elves Thranduil's size to squeeze together or three elflings, or one elfling lying down. "This is Legolas' hiding spot. My father showed it to him, for my father used to come here to hide when he was much younger. And even after I was born he came here." Tonus said.

"But he is not here! Your father will murder me when he comes home to find Legolas missing!" "No, Legolas is just curious. You see that hole in the wall? It's just big enough for an elfling of his size." Tonus smirked. "That is true." Haldir said, bending down near the crack. "Legolas, are you in there? Legolas?"

"Yef?" Legolas' sweet voice answered as he heard his name. "Please come out."

"Okay." Legolas crawled out, holding an old teddy bear. The cloth it was made from was torn and dirty but Legolas still cuddled it. "That's adorable!"

"Well... I would not say that... It's kind of old, and filthy." Tonus said.

"Yes, but Legolas holding it just makes both of them so sweet!" Haldir smiled, kissing Legolas' dirty cheek. "Tell me, where did you find that bear?"

"In the room!"

"What room?"

"Come See!"

_To be Continued_

_Haldir's Heart and Soul: The rule is "incorrect grammar and spelling" and obviously our dear little Legolas has broken this rule, which is why the story was removed from this account. But, on the brighter side, one of the flamers who left a link to his story, has had that story removed. Now he knows what it feels like. And yes, no matter how many times my accounts/stories are deleted, I will never part with the binks._

**Yef: Yes**

**Bink(s): Hello (bet you never would have guessed that!). It is also a poking gesture.**


	8. The Toy Room

**Chapter 8: The Toy Room**  
  
Legolas slid through the hole in the wall, telling Haldir to follow.  
  
"Legolas, Tonus and I cannot fit. We are too big."  
  
"You is fat Haldiw. That's why."  
  
Haldir tried to ignore what the elfling had said. "I can see through this hole though... valar, look at all these toys!"  
  
"They all say 'Thranduil' on them. Whose Thranduil?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Your father's name is Thranduil."  
  
"NO! My ada's name is ada."  
  
"Believe what you want to believe little one, but his name is Thranduil. Thranduil Oropherion. Have you never heard him being called Thranduil before?"  
  
"When I was really little, my Nana always called my ada Thran.... Thrand... Thranduil... And my Ada would call my nana 'my love'..." Legolas said. "And nana called me sweetheart and Illiendal she called Sweetie and Cield was Honey and Tonus was... um..."  
  
"Pudding..." Tonus smiled. "I believe my mother was quite hungry when she decided to call Cield and I Honey and Pudding." Tonus laughed. "Now, let me see what's in this room. Haldir, please move aside." Tonus said.  
  
Legolas' brother bent down, his golden hair in his face, as he peered into the elfling sized hole. "These must be ada's toys from when he was Legolas' age, or maybe even older. My father used to sit Cield and I down whenever we fought and instead of punishing us both, he would tell us a story. Cield and I loved the stories and our mother would always give us milk while we listened. It was more of a treat than a punishment. One of the stories our father told us, was about his father. Adar said that his father could not spend as much time with him as Adar spends with us, so Grandsire Oropher would give Ada more than enough toys, which he kept in one room just for the toys... This must be their room. Ada never showed it to me..." Tonus said softly. Tonus was about to push back some of his golden hair (for it was falling in his face again) when Haldir took it all into his hands and held it back for the prince. "Thank you." Tonus said, sitting up and Haldir letting go of his hair.  
  
"Your hair is shorter than the other elves of Mirkwood It is shorter than Legolas' hair!"  
  
That was true, for Tonus' hair went only down slightly past his shoulders, whilst Legolas' golden hair passed his shoulderblades. Cield's hair, unlike his siblings, had long hair that went all the way down his back and slightly past his waist, the same length as Thranduil's hair was.  
  
"I am glad to have short hair, for if I did not, everyone would mistake me for my father, for I had at one time hair the same length as his. Once lord Elrond mistook me for my father and forced me to attend a meeting. He afterwards learnt I was not Thranduil and lord Elrond was quite embarrased." Tonus said.  
  
Legolas then popped back out from the hole in the wall and kissed Tonus and then Haldir.  
  
"Lets go back inside, I'm bored." Legolas said, jumping onto Haldir's back. Haldir sighed and rode with Legolas on his back, all the way to the palace.  
  
_To be continued..._

_Darth Golum: Hey, I know you... I am you!_


	9. Evil Cield

**Chapter 9: Evil Cield**  
  
Note: The original name of this chapter was "Tonus is furious".  
  
Cield was trotting around the house, bored, when Legolas bumped into his leg.  
  
"Why, hello there Greenleaf, what a surprise." Cield smiled. Legolas yelped and tried to run away, but was picked up by Cield and rocked in Cield's muscular arms.  
  
"Cield, mind watching Cield for me whilst Tonus and I go to... the market? It will only be an hour." Haldir smiled, covering Tonus' mouth, for Tonus was about to protest.  
  
"No problem... sir." Cield smiled, taking Legolas upstairs. Legolas looked at Haldir with pleading, scared eyes, but Haldir just smiled, for he knew what he was doing.  
  
"You idiot! He's going to be hurt!" Tonus snapped. "I'm testing Cield. I wish to be able to trust him, but I fear that I cannot." Haldir said. Tonus sighed. Tonus knew Legolas was going to be hurt. Tonus was sure. Call it a prediction, if you wish.  
  
Cield sat Legolas on his bed. Tonus and Haldir secretly where watching him from his window.  
  
"Legolas, we are going to play a fun game."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you play?"  
  
"It's tag, Legolas, you have played before!  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But if you don't run fast enough, meaning that I catch you..."  
  
"But your faster than me!"  
  
"Yes, well, then I am going to give you a nice cut across your chest."  
  
"NO!" Legolas gasped. "Oh yes." Cield smiled, patting an elven blade that was neatly in it's sheath on his belt.  
  
"I dont want to play." Legolas said softly.  
  
"Well then..." Cield said, taking out the blade. "I'll just cut you now. It will save me some time." Cield smirked as he placed the knife on Legolas' chest.  
  
"No! I'll play, I'll play!" Legolas sniffed quietly.  
  
"I thought so." Cield smiled, putting his blade aside.  
  
Legolas jumped to his feet and ran, as fast as his small legs would take him. He ran to the door, nearly banging straight into it, and realised it was locked.

"Not fair!" Legolas screamed, running in circles a few times before being grabbed harshly by his brother and carried over to the bed, were Cield removed his blade, and placed the knife on Legolas' bare chest.

Cield's blade went half way across Legolas' chest when Haldir booted Cield away from Legolas. Tonus held back Cield (being cut by the knife he held a few times before Tonus was able to get the knife out of Cield's hands), whilst Haldir tended to Legolas.  
  
"Why? Why did you do such a thing to your baby brother?" Haldir snapped.  
  
"I... I... you would not care!" Cield yelled. "Tonus, go heal Legolas, I wish to speak with Cield, alone."  
  
"Alone...? Are you sure that is such a good idea?" Tonus asked.  
  
"Just go help Legolas." Haldir ordered. Tonus nodded his head.  
  
"Sit down, Cield."  
  
Cield nervously obeyed the angered March Warden, knowing not to anger such a fierce warrior any more.  
  
"I want you to tell me what is bothering you. I wont tell anyone, just tell me what is the matter." Haldir said gently to Cield. Cield bit his lip. "You would not understand... just leave me alone!" Cield tried to get up and leave, but Haldir had a firm hand on Cield's lap. "No. Tell me, I want to help you.You just came of age Cield, I realize that that is hard and can be stressful, but I will do what I can to help you." Haldir said quietly.  
  
"That's not whats bothering me." Cield said. "Then tell me what is." Haldir ordered.  
  
To be continued...

I hope you all like the way I changed this chapter. The next chapter might have a little more blood than usual...


	10. Cield confesses

**Chapter 10: Cield confesses**  
  
"Well- I- it's not important." Cield frowned, again trying to get up but failed.  
  
"Go on, tell me."  
  
"Well... I was to be the crowned prince of Mirkwood. But when Legolas was born, Ada and Naneth both agreed that their youngest son would be the crowned prince, despite the fact that Tonus should have been crowned from the beginning. I had yet to be crowned and so they chose to crown Legolas when he became mature. Naneth is gone now and I really wished to be crowned, it had been my dream until Legolas came."  
  
Haldir sighed. He was hoping it could have been something easier that related to his own experience, but since he was un-royal this had nothing to do with him or his family.  
  
"It gives you no reason to do what you did. Legolas was scared and you cut him!"  
  
Cield sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"I'm... well... It's not only that... I'm... I'm... well... Please don't tell anyone." Cield looked up at Haldir.

"I wont."

"I'm... jealous of him... Ada only pays attention to him, and not me, or Tonus..." Cield bit his lip, knowing these where not good excuses. But he was getting Haldir's attention.  
  
"That is still no reason to do such a thing, for I was jealous of my brothers, being first born. But that stopped when I became mature, like you, but it seems that you are still jealous even now that you are a grown elf and he only a babe."  
  
Cield looked away, and then back at Haldir. Haldir could see Cield was upset, for Cield was having a mood swing and now was saddened by his behavior instead of a twisted, evil elf. "Here, come closer." Haldir said, and Cield did as he said. Haldir wrapped his arms around the younger elf, and Cield was hesitant but then embraced Haldir.  
  
"You are still a prince, and I would not expect your father to pass away any time soon so crowned or not no one will be king aside from your father for quite some time."  
  
Cield looked at the floor, much to ashamed to look at Haldir anymore, now out of the embrace.  
  
"Now. I am going to punish you for this terrible behavior and I have made up my mind how. These kind guards are going to give you a nice cell in the dungeons. You will be fed well, and also cared for just as usual, with the one exception that you will be behind bars and from your brother's reach."  
  
Cield gasped as the guards grabbed him by his arms. Cield was not too pleased with this, and to his luck, as the guards were dragging him from the room, his hand came close enough to a blade on an end table. Cield grabbed it, and threw it (with very poor aim) at Haldir, who had his back turned.

"Haldir!" One of the guards shouted. Haldir turned just in time to have the knife go straight into his left arm. Haldir frowned.

"Guards, I don't think prince Cield will need food _that much_, so don't bother feeding him for a couple of days. I hope you like the feeling of starvation, Cield, it should teach you." Haldir smirked as Cield's jaw dropped.

"You cant do that!" Cield managed to say.

"Yes I can. It wont kill you, so at least you'll live. BUt the feeling of starvation is not very good, so you may not enjoy yourself."  
  
**---Haldir goes to see Legolas, after having the knife removed---**

"How is he Tonus?" Haldir suddenly asked. Tonus turned around and smiled. "Fine, fine. He put up a good struggled at the bath even in his conditions, but I managed to bathe him as well and re dress him without turning the bathroom into a swamp of clothes, elves and water."  
  
Legolas looked up. His tunic was unbuttoned and Tonus seemed to be soothing the deep gash across his chest.  
  
"Haldiw!"  
  
Haldir pulled the elfling into his arms and kissed him gently.  
  
"My chest hurts... so does my bum."  
  
"Its okay Legolas, everything will get better, I promise."  
  
Haldir gently cuddled the elfling, carefully avoiding all his wounds.  
  
"When is Ada coming home?"  
  
"In a while Legolas, but don't worry, you will be perfectly safe."  
  
"Good. I'm... tirred..."  
  
"Then I will tuck you in bed."  
  
Haldir, along with Tonus, went up to the elfling's bedroom and gently laid him in bed, pulling blankets up to his neck and giving him a glass of nice, ice cold, clean, water.  
  
"Goo' night Haldiw, Tonus..."  
  
"Good night little elfling. I know you just woke up a few hours ago, but you can have nap time now, just to heal up and get ready to be a happy, hyper young elfling as always."  
  
Legolas shut his eyes and drifted off. Tonus wondered why his brother shut his eyes, but Haldir just told him to ignore it, so Tonus finally agreed.  
  
"I must go... do something..." Tonus smiled as he left the room. Haldir did not bother following, but instead kissed the little elfling as he watched him sleep.  
  
**---Where Tonus went---**  
  
Cield sat on the floor of his cell in the dungeons. He had the nicest cell, but he was not at all happy. Then he saw Tonus and believed things might get better and he might be able to tease Tonus, for Tonus was too easy to tease.  
  
"Hullo there." Tonus smiled. Cield got up and came to the bars, in reach of Tonus, just as Tonus wanted.  
  
Before Cield could even insult his brother or tease him, he was backhanded by Tonus.  
  
"You harmed your own baby brother!" Tonus yelled as Cield fell on the floor. Cield tried to back away but his elder brother held him by the front of his tunic.  
  
"You did not like that? Well try being sliced across your chest! And because of how wide your chest is, it would hurt even more! You are a cruel monster Cield!" Tonus yelled as he punched Cield a few times, backhanded him again in the same spot, then released him and stormed out of the dungeons.  
  
Cield could tell that Tonus had turned the side of his face red, so Cield just stayed in the corner of his cell, away from everyone.  
  
_To Be Continued...  
  
Alce Peredhil, thank you, she gave me all the story's chapters!_


	11. Balconies

**Chapter 11: Balconies**  
  
Legolas' eyes fluttered open. To his own amazement, beside him slept Haldir, eyes opened but not starring at anything in particular, chest rising and falling. Legolas formed himself into a small ball and cuddled against Haldir's arm. He kissed Haldir on his cheek before going to sleep. But he did not sleep long before he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
Legolas could have sworn he heard his father in the courtyard. Though since most elves did have a voice similar to his father's, Legolas could not tell from his bed. He tried to shake Haldir awake but the elf was in a deep sleep.  
  
Legolas lay his head on his babysitter's chest, assuring that Haldir's heart beat. The elfling had seen the healers do the same to his father when his dear Ada had collapsed, going unconscious when Legolas had injured himself beyond belief. Legolas smiled and was about to climb out of his crib when he learnt his was actually in his father's room, henceforth why Haldir slept with him.  
  
Legolas was pleased once more when he remembered that his Ada did not have bars around his crib and he could simply slid down, which he did. Legolas could still hear the voice he thought belonged to his father, and walked out onto his father's balcony.  
  
Legolas could not see well past the balcony bars that were there for his protection, so began to climb them. He stood on the tips of his toes on the narrow metal top of the balcony bars, searching for his father.  
  
Legolas was soon unbalanced. He found out that the voice belonged to Galion, a servant of the king. He was going to go back in his bed but instead fell face forward down, landing with a thud on the cement below.  
  
Haldir heard that and quickly realized the prince was no longer next to him, nor had he fallen on the floor. He rushed to the balcony, and looked down, squinting, hoping the prince had not fallen to his certain death.  
  
Haldir gasped as soon as he saw the motionless body at the bottom of the balcony. Legolas was terribly bruised; his tunic had ripped on his way down, his arms and knees where cut and his face seemed to have been sliced on a sharp rock at the bottom.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
Haldir's yell made Tonus come running, and saw what Haldir yelled about.  
  
"Quickly! He may still live!"  
  
The two ran down and quickly found Legolas. Tonus took him in his arms and began to cry quietly, while Haldir checked for a pulse or heartbeat. Tonus soon had red eyes and Haldir was unnoticed, but crying for if he had lost the prince it would be the end of him: he would feel terribly guilty as well as he loved the prince like his son... and the fact Thranduil would have him executed for the death of Legolas.  
  
"Wait! Tonus, his heart!"  
  
The two gathered close around and could feel the prince's little heart beating. Tonus noticed the prince's chest slowly rising and falling as all elves.  
  
"Quick, Get him inside."  
  
Tonus pulled Legolas into his arms and rushed inside, bringing Legolas to a proper healer. They waiting patiently outside, though Haldir paced around the room, obviously worried sick.  
  
Haldir was so panicked he never realized that Legolas walked out of the room, cut on his face healed and smiling happily.  
  
"Legolas! Are you in pain?"  
  
"Nay! The healers where really nice and gave me yummy medicine and a cookie and the medicine made me feel nothing!"  
  
Haldir was terribly relieved the elfling had felt nothing.  
  
"The herbs made my booboos sting though."  
  
Haldir couldn't care less, and pulled Legolas up into the air in a tight embrace, Tonus then snatching his little brother away and kissing him all over his confused little face.  
  
"Why kisses and hugs?"  
  
"We thought you where going to die!"  
  
"Oh. Okay!"  
  
Tonus then remembered what Cield had said the moment he learnt of his baby brother's fall.  
  
"Cield wants to see Legolas."  
  
"Nay! I let him before and I am going to regret it for ever." Haldir snapped.  
  
"Yes, please, he just wants to know if he is seriously dead or not."  
  
Haldir sighed and carried the elfling down to the dungeons. As soon as Legolas met Cield's gaze, he squealed and hid behind Haldir's legs. Haldir simply soothed the elfling in his arms and showed him to Cield.  
  
Cield sighed and gently ran his fingers threw Legolas' hair. Legolas felt loved by Cield and was certain he was.  
  
"Your not dead..."  
  
Legolas took his brother's hand and gently kissed his thumb. Legolas was young and could easily forgive anyone for anything, though deep inside he was a small bit scared.  
  
"I thought you wanted him dead Cield?"  
  
"No! Never. I just was angry at him for... ending my dreams. But dead oh no! That would be like if Tonus had killed me because I took away crowning from him."  
  
Legolas smiled but did not feel like being loved to death at the moment. He was fully charged from his beating with Cield and jumped out of Haldir's arms, running... to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for Haldir.  
  
"Come back Legolas!"  
  
"Leave him, he is hungry... I think he may be preparing a surprize for you!" Tonus smiled. Haldir sighed.  
  
_To Be Continued..._


	12. Breakfast

**Chapter 12: Breakfast**  
  
Haldir waited some time until going to the kitchen to see what the elfling was preparing.  
  
"Haldiw, go away! It's not ready!"  
  
Haldir opened his eyes carefully to see Legolas, standing below him with brown, sticky dough in his hair and on his face. Haldir sighed and bent down to Legolas' height.  
  
"What are you doing little one?"  
  
Legolas clearly was not ready to tell Haldir he had been cooking a breakfast for Haldir, and though most of it was ready and just was waiting for the cake to finish baking, wished to direct the subject to something else.  
  
"Why do elves always call me 'little one' and 'elfling'?"  
  
"Legolas... What are you doing?"  
  
"Sowwy Haldiw. I was just trying to cook you food!"  
  
Haldir smiled and sat down on the floor. He pulled the elfling into his lap and embraced the baby tightly, slowly rocking from side to side.  
  
Legolas surveyed the room as he tried to get out of Haldir's 'ucky hug'. His eyes widened as he looked over to his cooking pot he was baking with. He immediately pulled himself from Haldir's grasp and ran to the pot, pulling out the odd contents.  
  
"What is that Legolas?"  
  
"Fruitcake!" Legolas giggled happily as he put it on the plate he held, beside a blueberry muffin, a glass of orange juice and a raw egg that Legolas scrabbled with a fork.  
  
"This is so nice Legolas. You are so adorable, your Ada is so lucky to have you as his little son..."  
  
Haldir gently ran his fingers down the prince's hair, going over knots and making Legolas yelp.  
  
"Eat Haldiw! EAT!" Legolas begged. Haldir looked at the raw egg with disgust but carefully took the muffin and ate it happily, knowing it wouldn't kill him, as he had known Legolas had found the muffin in the pantry.  
  
Legolas watched, proud, as Haldir ate the food and sipped at the orange juice.  
  
Haldir observed the fruit cake, but did not touch it or the eggs.  
  
"Why no eat Haldiw?"  
  
"Eh... I'm, er, afraid of fruitcake!"  
  
"Oh! I'm afraid of the dark, I understand. But why not eat eggs?"  
  
"Because there is eggs in fruitcake."  
  
"There is? Oopsies!"  
  
Haldir went to the sink and rinsed his plate, then picked up Legolas and swayed him in his arms, humming softly 'Into the West' to the baby.  
  
"I am hungry Haldiw."  
  
Haldir slowly put Legolas on the floor and took him by his wrist.  
  
"What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Um..."

---Tonus decides to go see Cield---

"Cield?" Tonus asked softly. Cield had his back turned.

"Go away, gwador."

"Cield, I wish to speak with you."

"No you don't. You're going to hurt me. You always hurt me. Your going to hurt me again."

"No, I am not."

"Then why else would you come? You have much better things to do than_ talk_ with _me_."

"Cield, I came to talk. I am not going to hurt you, gwador."

Cield gave no reply and kept his back turned.

"Cield, remember when we were both elflings?" Tonus asked. Cield grumbled.

"I will take that as a yes," Tonus said. Cield grumbled more. "I remembered what I used to do to you..."

"Now you remember? You yell and slap me for things I did to Legolas, when you did just as bad to me! Tonus, you ruined my childhood. I was never happy and I had few friends because they were scared you would hurt them," Cield snapped in rage. "You ruined my life. Now I am a miserable adult, and you and Legolas are both joyful." Cield grumbled.

"Cield, I came to apologize."

"That wont do anything. You cannot change the past. No one can. Leave me now." Cield said. Tonus sighed and turned around, leaving the dungeons.

_To Be Continued...  
  
Well, there's more Cield and Tonus in this chapter. Poor, poor Cield. just like messing with his life, don't I?_

**Gwador: Brother**

_Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yes! Three llamas! One for every time I posted the story. If this story is deleted again, there shall be four llamas! Then five! This could be fun..._


	13. Legolas' Breakfast

**Chapter 13: Legolas' Breakfast**  
  
"I want... uh... Pizza! Meaty Pizza! And chocolate cake... and a BIG lollipop!"  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That is all junk Legolas, you will be fat and it's terribly unhealthy."  
  
Legolas pouted.  
  
"Do you know what a dwarf is Legolas?"  
  
"Yef. I met one and it was big, fat and smelly... Ada told me dwarves are mean and that they are..."  
  
"Are what, my little prince?"  
  
"Ada told me not to say it. He yelled at me me last time I did."  
  
"So he told you something but you where not allowed to repeat it?"  
  
"Nay. He was yelling about how stupid dwarves are in his room then he yelled out the words. I was not supposed to be listening. I can't say the words."  
  
Haldir did not wish to know what foul language Thranduil had yelled in rage, but had to agree with Thranduil with whatever insult he had used, though yelling at Legolas seemed somewhat unfair as all the elfling had done was learnt from his father.  
  
"Legolas, how about a yummy piece of toast instead?"  
  
"Nay! I WANT PIZZA!"  
  
Haldir sighed and got the prince the food he ordered, making Legolas quite pleased as his father never gave him such fattening foods.

"Legolas, what is THIS?" Haldir asked, holding a burnt piece of... something.

"I tried to make bacon." Legolas giggled. Haldir smiled and kissed the elfling's head.

"Thanks Haldiw... for breakfast."  
  
Legolas stood up after finishing his foods and ran over to Haldir, embracing his legs.  
  
"Can I play outside?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Haldir opened the door and allowed the elfling to run outside, himself slowly following.  
  
_To Be Continued_

**Yef: Yes**

_Haldir's Heart and Soul: Well, if anything is to happen to this account, I have already opened another account, Darth Gollum, and Haldir's Here will be posted there_

_InterstellarHobbit: We should get Haldir: An Elfling's Tale back, as long as I can find the chapters... If any one has them, I need them._


	14. Near Drowning

**Chapter Fourteen: Near Drowning**  
  
Legolas noticed Haldir followed slowly, but he was having far too much fun to care. He kicked his boots off, letting his small toes be tickled gentle grass. His boots had also landed in the mote that flowed around the palace, the mote that had rapids for no apparent reason.  
  
Legolas sat at the edge of the mote, sinking his feet into the water happily. But soon the rapids where too much and pulled him in. Legolas reached out, trying to grab the side of the ground, but instead caught a branch. He pulled himself up out of the water with much difficulty and climbed up the branches and rocks that stuck out of the palace.  
  
As he climbed, he got caught on a branch. His tunic held him captive on the branch. He tried to wriggle free but all hope was lost.  
  
Haldir came outside and immediately saw Legolas' boot flow by in the rapid water.  
  
Legolas' tunic began to rip down the back, and soon his tunic was in two, floating along with his boots in the water. The elfling was quite fortunate and was held by the edge of his leggings, though they too slowly ripped.  
  
Haldir saw the elfling's tunic in the water and gasped. He knew Legolas could not swim yet, and with those rapids he would die before he even got to land.  
  
Haldir ran to the water and jumped in. He swam round the palace at least four times until he had all the prince's wet clothing. Haldir was panicking and feared the worse, while Legolas sat on a tree branch laughing. He had unhooked his leggings from the branch and had climbed into a tree and found Haldir's panicking the funniest thing ever.  
  
"He's... gone. It's impossible to believe. And it's my fault."  
  
Haldir was sobbing uncontrollably while Legolas laughed his little head off.  
  
Haldir looked up and saw the prince's little feet carelessly dangling from the tree.  
  
"LEGOLAS THRANDUILION!"  
  
Legolas smiled and looked down.  
  
"Who is Thranduil?"  
  
"Your Ada's name is Thranduil."  
  
"NO! His name is Ada."  
  
Haldir sighed and climbed up the tree then brought the elfling back down.  
  
"You knew I was worried? You knew I just swam through your father's mote to save you yet you where merely laughing? You had just threw your clothing into the mote?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head an clapped his hands, pleased, thinking this was an honor.  
  
"That's very bad of you Legolas."  
  
Legolas' smiled faded and he embraced the soaking wet Haldir.  
  
"Sorry Haldiw, I did not know twas bad!"  
  
"Yes well you know now, don't you?"  
  
"Yef and I promise to behave."  
  
Haldir smiled and embraced the elfling.  
  
"Come now. We both need to change into dry clothes and you are barely wearing anything to begin with."  
  
Legolas followed Haldir who, as soon as he got changed, changed Legolas.  
  
"Now what Greenleaf?"  
  
"Call me Yellow Leaf."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everyone calls me Greenleaf. Yellow is nicer."  
  
"Okay then. What do you feel like doing Yellow Leaf?"  
  
"Bake MUFFINS!!!"  
  
_To Be Continued_

_I love muffins so how could I reject the suggestion of MUFFINS!!! If you have seen LegendaryFrog's movies... "Muffins are Kerrigan's favorite food in the whole entire universe!" That's why for breakfast Haldir got beside fruitcake and raw egg, a muffin and a glass of orange juice, just like Kerri! And I've been e-mailing Joey (LegendaryFrog)... He's a friendly frog... Yay Muffins._


	15. Thranduil's Talk

**Chapter 15: Thranduil's Talk**  
  
"Thranduil?"  
  
Thranduil snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Celeborn.  
  
"Sorry, I am a little... off today."  
  
"So I see. What is on your thoughts?"  
  
Thranduil stammered slightly. He was lucky Celeborn had not asked him what was on his mind during the meeting.  
  
"Legolas. He is so young, but Haldir is also. I know Legolas is very hyper and does not behave. I know Legolas was also very sad to see me leave."  
  
"Thranduil, my friend, this is all very normal for an elfling. He should act like that."  
  
"So are you saying that Legolas rejecting all the rules I have set down for him does not call for discipline and I should not beat him, just because he should act disrespectful?"  
  
"Well... yes. I would not beat Legolas at all. He is still young. Perhaps a gentle slap but nothing more."  
  
"You just say that because Legolas is so sweet and cute." Thranduil sneered. He knew he was one of the only elves who could get mad at his adorable son.  
  
Celeborn shrugged. "I tried to help." He muttered quietly. "What happened the last time you beat the adorable fool?" Celeborn asked, trying to help as much as possible.  
  
**---Flashback**  
  
"Legolas Thranduilion, please come see me in my room after your snack." Thranduil whispered as the little elfling nibbled at a cookie. Legolas nodded his small head as his father left the kitchen, and Legolas immediately knew he was in trouble.  
  
It was pouring ran and terribly muddy outside. His Ada had forbidden him to go outside because of the rain and mud. But Legolas had not listened and snuck out. Thranduil had caught the elfling about to enter the forest. Thranduil had seemed very angry though he tried to hide it.  
  
Legolas was in his thoughts so deeply he only realized his cookie was gone when he bit his finger.  
  
"Owy!"  
  
Legolas slowly walked to his father's room and pushed the door open with his little fists.  
  
Thranduil awaited his son, his staff of oak on one hand, tightly held.  
  
"Ah, Legolas, so glad you have finally arrived. I need to speak with you."  
  
Legolas bit his lip and came over to his father who took him on his lap.  
  
"Now Legolas, what did I tell you about going outside in the rain?"  
  
"Not to..."  
  
"And what happens when you disobey a rule?"  
  
A small tear ran down Legolas' face, but no answer came from the saddened prince.  
  
"Legolas..." Thranduil said, though Thranduil felt sympathy for his little baby.  
  
"You punish me for being bad."  
  
Thranduil nodded his head and the elfling looked at the floor.  
  
"The floor is preatty."  
  
"Ion Nin, you knew very well you would be punished if you went outside. Normally, I would not punish you, but, you also tried entering the forest... which you know you are never to do until you are much, much older."  
  
"I'm sorry! I just... was bored."  
  
"No excuse Legolas."  
  
Thranduil sighed. He knew he had to do this or he would have a son with not a bit of discipline. Legolas looked at his father sadly as his father pulled his over, Thranduil placing his staff on the floor to slap Legolas' backside with his hand, the elfling closing his eyes in pain.  
  
When Thranduil finished he stood his son up. Legolas had tears in his eyes and pain in his backside.  
  
"Sorry Ada..."  
  
The elfling left the room, head hanging down. He wished he could go to his hiding spot but knew what his father would do if he did, so ran off to his room, sobbing on his bed.  
  
---End flashback  
  
"Thank you Celeborn for making me feel like a terrible father." Thranduil nodded, leaving the room to go to the guestroom he stayed in.  
  
Galadriel slapped Celeborn across his face, Celeborn backing away from his scary wife.  
  
"What?"  
  
"King Thranduil is having rough times, with his wife gone. You are not helping! He always has been over protective as well as much too strict. Just let him be, I know Haldir will take great care of his son."  
  
_To Be Continued_

_Yay! It's the Galadriel-Slap chapter! _


	16. Do you know the Muffin Elf

**Chapter 16: Do you know the muffin elf**

"Alright little yellow leaf, I will bake muffins with you."

"Yay! Oh Thank you Haldiw you so nice! Tonus and Cield never bake with me 'cause they dont want me to burn a finger. And Ada is always too busy." Legolas looked sad at the fact his family never had time for him, but continued to embrace Haldir.

Haldir carried the elfling down to the kitchen and began to take out all the supplies needed to bake the muffins for Legolas, while the elfling danced around the room singing.

"Do you know da muffin elf? Da muffin elf! Da muffin elf! Do you know da muffin elf who lives in Lothlorien?"

Haldir chuckled and picked up the excited elfling and passed him an egg.

"Break it."

"Okay!"

Legolas cracked the egg on his head, but the insides poured all down his hair unlike the prince's plans.

"Uh oh."

"It's okay Legolas, your father has many more eggs..."

Haldir got out two new eggs and with one showed the elfling a proper technique of cracking the eggs. Legolas nodded his head, smiling, and did the same: Cracking the egg on the bowl instead of his head.

Legolas felt loved so much whenever Haldir would let him pour food into the bowl, and soon the prince was filthy and Haldir couldn't care less, having far too much fun with the baby.

"Now stay back Legolas, the fire is hot."

Haldir placed the muffins above fire and took the elfling in his arms, sitting on a chair with him.

Legolas' small hands slowly went up Haldir's chest, around his ears and resting in his silky hair, a place where Legolas enjoyed playing in when his father picked him up as Haldir did.

"Little elfling, you told me before your father has no time for you. Is this true?"

"Yef... and no. Ada cant play with me all the time like you do. But Ada still play a bit with Las."

Haldir smiled and gently tickled the prince under his chin making him giggle happily and try and stop the older elf from tickling him.

"Muffins are ready, I will get them. You stay here as not to burn yourself."

Haldir got up and carefully pulled out the baked, huge chocolate chip muffins. Legolas smiled as Haldir put them aside.

"I want to eat!"

"Not now Yellow Leaf first let them cool. I must go talk to Tonus, so you be a good boy and keep away from them."

Haldir left the room, hoping the elfling would keep to him. Though that was rare for the sweet elfling who was starving for a fresh muffin.

Legolas had already managed to climb up the counter top in the small time Haldir was gone. He had chosen a very chocolaty muffin and was going to pull it out.

_To Be Continued..._

_I have chapters 5 and up (providing that they are not part of Twins and a Greenleaf) but I would really like to have chapters 4 and down._


	17. What Haldir dont know wont hurt him

**Chapter 17: What Haldir don't know won't hurt him**  
  
"Uhhh.... Ehhhh...."  
  
Legolas struggled to pull the warm muffin from the tray, pulling and pulling. Haldir had not greased the pan, as he knew there was at least half the palace's worth of grease on the pizza he had served before.  
  
Legolas looked up. He was sweating terribly for an elfling of his age, and then he saw a magnificent sight: a black butterfly that fluttered in the house. Legolas knew it must have been trapped, and felt sorry for the butterfly. He knew what it felt like to be trapped inside the palace on such a bright and sunny day, especially inside his room when he was grounded.  
  
Legolas tip toed to the edge of the counter top were the butterfly was. He slowly stuck his arms out and opened his small hands to the butterfly.  
  
"Come here pretty butterfly. Dont be scared. I wont hurt you." Legolas whispered as best as he could. The elfling watched, overjoyed, as the butterfly flew into his hands.  
  
"Good Butterfly."  
  
Legolas cupped his hands over the butterfly, but left room for her to breathe. He jumped off the counter top and took one hand off the butterfly. The calm butterfly remained in the prince's hands, as she smelt no evil.  
  
Legolas used his one empty hand to open the palace door. He outstretched his arm and watched as the butterfly took off. The elfling was quite proud of himself for freeing the butterfly and shut the door. He was going to get his muffin when he heard the sound of Haldir coming.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas looked up.  
  
"Oh Legolas! You did not touch the muffins!"  
  
Legolas was about to protest against that but realized Haldir seemed very proud of him so decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"You are such a good boy, that you are! You are really a big elfling. You listened to what I told you, I am so proud!"  
  
Legolas felt so special of all this attention. He allowed Haldir to pick him up and rub his small back, praising the 'good' elfling.  
  
"The muffins are cool now Yellow Leaf, would you like one?"  
  
"Yef! That one!"  
  
Legolas pointed to the muffin he had tried to pull out earlier, and Haldir pulled it out for him. The little elfling smiled happily as he took a big bite out of his muffin. He took the muffin from his mouth, and let out a huge gasp when he touched his front upper tooth...

_To Be Continued_

_You must know whats going to happen, don't you? I know you all do._


	18. Teeth Fall out

**Chapter Eighteen: Teeth fall out**  
  
"Haldiw! This is terrible! My tooth is all... wiggly!"  
  
Legolas wobbled his tooth and let out a cry of horror.  
  
"Oh Legolas, this is good!"  
  
"No its not!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Nay!"  
  
Haldir put the elfling down on the counter top and sighed.  
  
"It was supposed to get wobbly. All teeth do. Your just going to loose that tooth, and you should."  
  
"But- Ada doesn't like it when I loose my toys! He wont like it if I loose my own toothie!"  
  
"Legolas, he will be more than pleased! You should loose all your teeth and you will grow new ones."  
  
Legolas sniffed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Green- I mean Yellow Leaf."  
  
"Okay... if you say so."  
  
Legolas put his arms around Haldir's neck as the elder elf picked him up again, yawning.  
  
"Is Haldiw tired?"  
  
"Yes Haldiw is tired." Haldir smiled.  
  
"Go sleep Haldiw. Tonus can watch me."  
  
Tonus nodded his head and took the elfling from Haldir.  
  
"Thanks Tonus, I owe you."  
  
"It's nothing, now go get some sleep, I know the perfect game to play with Legolas here..."  
  
_To be Continued_

_I have a FUN game to play with Legolas indeed... _


	19. Run Legolas Run

**Chapter 19: Run Legolas Run**  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The elfling ran around the hallways yelling as Haldir tried as hard as he could from inside the guest bedroom to block out the elfling's wails. He could hear Legolas' small booted feet tapping across the marble floor, and heard elder feet as well.  
  
Haldir groaned as he heard the elfling bash into the wall then get up again, running more.  
  
Haldir had no choice. He stormed out of bed and slammed the door open.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FREEZE!"  
  
Everyone obeyed Haldir. Legolas froze from running, sweat covering his face. Cield, who had been freed by Legolas and his chubby little fingers, had one hand on the elfling's belt and another at his chest. Smiling but sweating and also frozen in his run, close behind him being Tonus who had stopped in his tracks as well.  
  
"For one thing, what in the name of Valar is Cield doing out?"  
  
Tonus gave no answer, nor did Cield. Legolas looked panicked and worried but decided he had to admit what he had done.  
  
"I let him go."  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow and sat beside the elfling.  
  
"He was there to keep him from you!"  
  
"I know... but Tonus was chasing me so I let him go... I wanted him to help me. But he chased me too... and whenever they caught me..."  
  
Haldir put a loving hand on the elfling's cheek.  
  
"What did they do? Beat you? Hurt you at all in any way?"  
  
"Nay... they tickled me until I fell on the floor!"  
  
"But why did you free Cield? You knew he would not help."  
  
"I knew. But Cield dont deserve to be locked up. Ada says no one does - except for dwarves."  
  
Haldir smiled and took the elfling in his arms.  
  
"I think we both need some sleep. Cield, since Legolas is such a big elfling and says you will cause no harm I am letting you go about the palace – and only the palace – freely. But you best not cause any harm. I am taking Legolas to sleep with me, you've tuckered the little thing out."  
  
Haldir entered the guest room again and lay down in bed, tucking the small infant in bed beside him. Haldir laid his head on the pillows. Legolas, still confused, sat up until Haldir put a hand on his chest and pushed him down.  
  
"Goodnight elfling."  
  
Haldir kissed the elfling good night on his small, sweaty cheek as the elfling fell asleep, tired as he was though he already had a nap.  
  
_To be continued_


	20. Thranduil is Depressed

**Chapter Twenty: Thranduil is Depressed  
**  
"Thranduil?"  
  
Thranduil sat at the edge of his bed, looking up he saw Celeborn.  
  
"Don't act this way. I know Legolas and though he misbehaved, you are still a great father."  
  
"No. I am not. You have made me realize this." Thranduil kept his head down as he had been crying before, uncontrollably missing his wife and feeling terrible. Celeborn felt just as terrible since he was the fault of the elven king's misery - and Galadriel had slapped him.  
  
"Legolas loves you so much Thranduil, as do all your children. They all depend on you."  
  
"Yes... but I am much to harsh with my baby and punish him far too often."  
  
"How often do you give the boy discipline?"  
  
Thranduil did not wish to admit the fact to his friend.  
  
"Thranduil..." The way Celeborn had said the king's name sounded just as Thranduil and Haldir had said many times to Legolas when he did not answer, which was often.  
  
"At least once a month... but he is the fault of it. Though you showed me how terrible that is."  
  
"Stop saying that! It is all not true. Legolas loves you deeply, though he may not always show it. He needs you Thranduil and loves you just as you are!"  
  
"He... said one time... that he hated me."  
  
**---Flashback**  
  
"Ada, please stop! I will be good!"  
  
Legolas' small backside was being slapped repeatedly by Thranduil's strong hand, as the elfling had been quite bad and had bitten a good piece of flesh from Cield's shoulder with his small sharp teeth- all on purpose.  
  
Thranduil pulled up the elfling's small leggings and gently pat the elfling's back.  
  
"Stand up, my little birdie."  
  
Legolas pulled himself off his father's lap and stood up, frowning at his father.  
  
"Why you hit me?"  
  
"Because you where bad."  
  
"But I said I was sorry so many times to you and Key!"  
  
"It is not reason to have bitten your brother, he is now being healed by healers, and possibly will need stitches."  
  
Legolas stormed away.  
  
"I HATE YOU ADA!"  
  
The entire color from Thranduil's face faded and he looked at the marble floor in disbelief. His little baby elfling had just claimed to hate him.  
  
**---End Flashback  
**  
"Thranduil, all elflings are like that. All."  
  
Thranduil sighed.  
  
"You are correct, I suppose. I was just like Legolas, always getting into mischief. My father was much harsher and gave me many more beatings than Legolas will ever get in his life - or so I hope. But I will be a better father than my own... I will not beat Legolas as he did to me and I will devote all my time – well as much as I may spare – to the sweet baby."  
  
_To Be Continued_


	21. Dress Up

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dress up**  
  
Haldir woke up, refreshed. He smiled as he saw small Legolas sleeping silently beside him, Thranduil's old teddy in his hands, making small snoring sounds.  
  
Haldir knew the elfling needed a good rest, so slowly got up. He pulled the blankets up the elfling's neck and left the room silently, going to see Cield and Tonus.  
  
"You know Cield, you are very fortunate. If your brother was not so sweet and loving, you would still be in the dungeon."  
  
Cield nodded his head sadly, nibbling on the first piece of good meat he had eaten in days: he only trusted food he got from the kitchen himself and not those from the dungeons, though the food they tried to feed him was perfectly safe.  
  
"I am still so sorry of what I did to Legolas... I cant get it out of my head... it haunts me... as if someone is going to get me for it!" Cield muttered... Yes I know all of you who read this wanted to kill him... Don't you know I keep all of these characters locked up in my basement and feed them muffins and read them the reviews? They know too!

Tonus got up to the sound of quiet giggling, though only he heard it as Haldir and Cield where in deep conversation about how sorry Cield was.  
  
When Tonus got back, his face pale, all white. Though he laughed slightly. Haldir looked up.  
  
"What in middle earth is the matter Tonus?"  
  
"Go see what the young elfling is up to in his father's room."  
  
Haldir ran to the king's room and gasped.  
  
Legolas had pilled pillows up about two feet from the edge of his father's bed, using all the good, soft pillows. The king's fine, silk blankets were pulled to the edge of the bed and tucked under the pillows with the remaining pillows supporting the blanket from falling off the edge of the bed, thus forming a small tent at the end of Thranduil's bed big enough for the elfling, his teddy bear and Haldir. But that was not the worst part of it.  
  
The little elfling, who was just about to go inside his tent when Haldir came, had been playing dress up with his Ada's clothes. He wore all the sparkly robes his father had kept hidden and he wore plenty of necklaces and rings.  
  
Haldir could not help but smile, then he put a straight face on, in the mood to play a small joke on the even smaller prince.  
  
"LEGOLAS THRANDUILION!"  
  
Legolas looked up nervously at the elf.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF VALAR ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR FATHER'S ROOM?"  
  
"P-playing... Haldiw...sir..."  
  
"LOOK AT THIS MESS!"  
  
"I-I will clean it up Haldiw! I promise! Can't I just play _fow_ a bit longer?"  
  
Haldir laughed and sat down beside the elfling, following him into his small tent.  
  
"You little rascal, Legolas. I was not mad."  
  
"I knew that! I did I did I DID!"  
  
Haldir ruffled the elfling's hair and smiled.  
  
"Now I cannot let you continue to play. You are wearing your father's good clothes as well as playing in his good sheets."  
  
"But... Haldiw!"  
  
"How about you take off your Ada's clothes and make his bed again. I will put away his clothes and..."  
  
Haldir sighed.  
  
"You can play dress up in my clothes... and you can make a new tent in your room with your blankets and pillows. Your sister had a bed in your room as well, so you can make an even bigger tent using both cribs!"  
  
"Yay! But- I cant reach the top of our beds so I cant put the blankets up!"  
  
"I will help you with that cherub."  
  
Legolas pulled off his father's clothing and gave it to Haldir who put it away neatly. Legolas was taught to be a good boy, though he did not always feel like showing it, and neatly made his father's bed just as it was before the little blonde tornado had hit it.  
  
Haldir took the elfling by his wrist and brought him to his room. He opened a chest full of his own clothing and let the little elfling fool around with it. He made the elfling a tent far better than any Legolas could have strung up at his age, and soon the elfling was having the time of his life playing with Haldir in his tent.  
  
"Now you be a good boy as I go see your brothers."  
  
Legolas nodded as Haldir left the room... How I wish he'd stop leaving the elfling alone, for his sake!  
  
_To Be Continued..._

_I am so sorry for the lack of updates. The Document Manager was giving me a hard time for the past three days and would not let me upload! Go read my new story, if it will interest you all!_


	22. Sleepy Elfling

**Chapter 22: Sleepy elfling  
**  
Haldir entered the kitchen Cield and Tonus spoke in. Cield was now eating a muffin, holding an empty plate that seemed to have been filled with food moments ago.  
  
"What was the troublesome elf doing?"  
  
"Playing dress up with your _Adar_'s clothes and built a tent with your _Adar_'s good sheets."  
  
Cield spat out the juice he had just began to drink and Tonus simply smiled.  
  
"That is Legolas for you. So much mischief in his small body!"  
  
"I built him a tent in his own room and he's playing dress up with... my clothes"  
  
Tonus and Cield laughed at this as Haldir blushed.  
  
"Haldir, you may want to make sure the elfling is still behaving, or to check if he has no injuries. He has been awfully quiet. I will come."  
  
Tonus and Haldir walked to the baby's room. They did not see the elfling playing, but going up to the tent and peering inside they saw the sweetest sight.  
  
The elfling clutched his teddy, curled in a ball. The elfling shivered but slept peacefully, smiling with his eyes wide open as he slept  
  
Haldir and Tonus smiled at this and Haldir went to get another wool blanket. He came back and gave them to the elfling. Though Haldir was refreshed from his pass nap, he knew his job was to watch over the elfling.  
  
"I will sleep with the baby, just to stay close to him."  
  
Haldir lay down on the floor. Luckily he had placed a carpet beneath the tent just for the elfling's small knees. He picked up one of Legolas' toy bears and used as a pillow. He did not bother lifting up Legolas' head to stick another teddy under his head, fearing he would wake him.  
  
"Good night Haldir, sleep well Legolas."  
  
Tonus put the blanket over both of them and left, smiling.  
  
"Legolas really needs allot of sleep today..."  
  
_To Be Continued_

_100 Reviews... I had 100 reviews last time. How sad. Now I do not. Ah well... Make me happy, why don't you? Also, go check out my website. It's under condstruction, but be sure to book mark it, then when it's open you'll all be very happy!_


	23. Rips

**Chapter 23: Rips**  
  
Legolas woke up again to Haldir's face. The older elf had his arm around Legolas and the small elfling seemed to have been pulled close to Haldir's chest to comfort both the toddler and the babysitter.  
  
Legolas, with much difficulty in pulling the arm off him, got up and began to play happily.  
  
As Legolas walked out of his tent, he rubbed against the crib post. He heard a terrible ripping sound and let out a yelp. He ran over to Haldir and started to shake him.  
  
"Haldiw! Haldiw! PLEEEEEEEEEASE WAKE UP! Haldiw!" the prince yelled. Legolas let out a cry, as the elder elf did not wake. Legolas ran out of the room in search for help.  
  
"CIELD!"  
  
Legolas ran into his brother's open arms and began to cry on his brother's chest.  
  
"C-Cield! H-Haldiw is... dead! He's not moving! Help him Key, please! I need Haldiw to become alive again or I can't talk to him, and what I gotta say is really REALLY important!"  
  
Cield's eyes widened. He could not believe that Haldir would be dead, as the elf had been perfectly fine before. Legolas did not seem harmed in any way so no one had murdered Haldir, which only left one option for the death, unless he had a broken heart.  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
"I don't know! I woke up, played then I had ta talk to Haldiw and... He wouldn't wake up!"  
  
"It is much pass your bedtime, you should not have started to play."  
  
"I sowwy, but...but...HALDIW IS DEAD!"  
  
Legolas began to cry again as Cield ran to the elfling's bedroom. He sat beside Haldir and checked for any bumps or injuries on the elf. None could be found.  
  
"He did not get injured at all... did you hurt his feelings at all?"  
  
"No! I am a good, big boy elf and I would never hurt his feelings! That's mean!"  
  
Cield bent forward and pulled the woolen blanket over Haldir's motionless body.  
  
"Go get Tonus."  
  
The sobbing elfling ran off and came back, dragging Tonus who was just as shocked. Tonus sat beside Haldir and brought his head close to Haldir's; taking off the blanket that Cield had placed as he found Haldir apparently dead.  
  
"He is breathing. And I can feel his heart. Silly you Legolas! Haldir is just sleeping deeply."  
  
Legolas made a loud sniffing sound and another weep, waking Haldir.  
  
"Legolas, what is the matter?" Haldir sat up.  
  
"HALDIW!"  
  
The small bundle of Haldir's red outfit flung himself on top of Haldir, hugging and kissing the startled elf.  
  
"He thought you where dead..."  
  
Haldir gently ruffled Legolas' mess of blond hair and left the room with the two elder Thranduilions.  
  
"You can play a bit more little yellow leaf, then I will come and put you to bed for the night."  
  
Once sitting down, the three began to talk and joke as they where all nearly the same age, beside Cield who was years younger.  
  
So interested in the talk he was having, Haldir nearly jumped as a small amount of weight was added to his lap, but smiled as he looked upon the smiling baby prince who had just climbed onto him and sat down on his lap.  
  
"Haldir! I just remembered why I had to talk to you!" Legolas' small face darkened.  
  
"I ripped your clothes..."  
  
Legolas showed a big rip down Haldir's cloak, reveling his green tunic beneath.  
  
"Oh, it is okay Legolas. You did not mean for it to happen."  
  
Haldir embraced the elfling and took off the large cloak that was once his and in good conditions.  
  
Legolas kicked his boots off and tried to climb up Haldir. His leggings would not allow it. The small elfling started to pout, but Tonus pulling at the edge of his leggings gave him the idea. Legolas took off his leggings so his small feet could be bare, and with them he could climb.  
  
He small toes curled around Haldir's belt, then he raised his left foot, catching onto Haldir's tunic material, nearing ripping it in the process, but soon moved both feet to Haldir's shoulder. Legolas slid down Haldir's back then climbed up the lothlorien elf again, again, again... it was like a free amusement ride to the young prince.  
  
_To Be Continued_

_Uh oh... something bad will happen... As you all know... Go see my website. Sorry if it's getting annoying, but I want visitors to my site!_


	24. Broken Finger

**Chapter 24: Broken Finger**  
  
Legolas had been playing on Haldir for quite some time. Haldir did not mind watching his adorably small feet climb up him and him sliding down, the elfling was just too cute to say no to.  
  
The elfling, on his way up again, was having difficulties catching onto Haldir's tunic material. Haldir had his hand raised to his chest for no reason, so Legolas hopped on with both feet, but missed his hand and got Haldir's index finger.  
  
The elfling slid, his small fists holding onto Haldir's shoulders where failing, and as soon as the elfling fell from Haldir a cracking sound was heard, followed by a faint yelp from Haldir with an expression that showed he was in great pain.  
  
"Cield, take Legolas away to bed. I will get the healers for Haldir."  
  
Cield picked Legolas up from the floor. The elfling suffered only a bruise, but Haldir seemed to have it worse.  
  
Legolas was very confused and scared when his elder brother sat him down in his bedroom.  
  
"Key, what's happening? Is Haldiw hurt? Are you gonna hurt me? Am I in trouble?"  
  
"For now, all you need to know is that you are going to bed, yes Haldir is hurt, no I shall not harm you and your not in trouble, yet anyways."  
  
Cield sat beside the small elfling. There was no color in the baby's face and he quickly buried his face in his brother's ribs and began to cry.  
  
"Do not weep Legolas. It is your fault, yes, but you are forgiven. Now, you will see Haldir when you awake tomorrow, now it is pass your bedtime."  
  
Legolas pulled his head away, but small tears continued to run down his face. Cield picked up his baby brother, knowing he had to make the elfling trust him after what he did before his father arrived home, and gently rocked the small baby in his arms, humming the barrel song to him as he knew no other song the baby enjoyed so much; Legolas had always ran to the river when he heard his father speak of barrels coming or going, and he would sit next to Galion, his favorite servant of all, and listen as he sang the barrel song.  
  
Legolas sucked his thumb and with his free hand lay it on Cield's chest, scared and nervously shaking.  
  
"You seem cold Legolas."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Nay."  
  
Cield gently put a hand on his brother's forehead, feeling the elfling's cold skin. He knew his brother was not fading as he was just worried, and he knew that was what had always happened when the small elfling got so scared.  
  
Cield tucked his brother into bed, taking down the tents but promising to rebuild them another time. Just because the elfling appeared so cold, he took his sister's warm blankets as well, bundling the elfling up.  
  
"Goodnight Legolas, and do not worry for your dear Haldir."  
  
"Dont leave me!"  
  
Cield turned on his heel to face his brother.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because- I- I- get scared!"  
  
"Warriors are not scared."  
  
"Well- Well- I'm no warrior! Please don't leave!"  
  
Cield knew he should stay, so he took the elfling's small wooden chair and sat near his crib, until the elfling fell asleep. He then left to tend to Haldir with his brother and the healers of his father.  
  
_To Be Continued..._

_Oh my Haldir is injured. I should be arrested for making Haldir go through this pain... Go see my website... Have a good day, and don't forget to feed your goldfish._


	25. Blanket of Snow

**Chapter 25: Blanket of Snow**  
  
The next morning, Legolas woke up to the sound of 'Haldir, drink your medicine and stop spitting it out'. The elfling still felt terrible for Haldir and slid out of his crib through the bars and ran into Haldir's bedroom, where he had heard the sound from, and struggled to push the door open.  
  
The elfling banged his fists on the door and yelled, wailing for Haldir.  
  
Tonus opened the door as he could hear his brother's cries. Legolas ran past his brother and climbed up Haldir's bed.  
  
Haldir sat upright, propped up with many of the king's soft pillows. His mouth was shut tightly as Cield held a spoon of medicine.  
  
Haldir soon noticed Legolas was slowly crawling towards him. Haldir smiled and took the elfling by his arms, sliding him forwards to him and cuddling him in his one arm, the other having a broken finger dared not go near the elfling.  
  
"I am sorry Haldiw! I AM SOOO SORRY!" Legolas cried, embracing Haldir tightly. Haldir gently embraced the elfling in return, kissing him on the top of his hair, which was tangled and knotted from sleep.  
  
"Don't be sorry Legolas. Twas an accident, and anyways, my finger will heal with time-"  
  
As Haldir spoke, Cield shoved the medicine in his mouth. Haldir swallowed it in shock then stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
  
"It was either that Haldir, or painfully inject it into you."  
  
Haldir sadly nodded, then got back to the elfling who was pouring his heart out, telling Haldir how sad he was and sorry.  
  
"Legolas, Legolas. Please stop apologizing. I am not at all mad at you and there is no reason for you to say your sorry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can Haldiw play with me now?"  
  
Haldir was about to answer the elfling's question, but Cield interrupted.  
  
"Haldir needs to rest and heal. Thanks to you, I do not think Haldir will manage to play with you until the next time he visits."  
  
Tears gathered in Legolas' eyes. He held back from crying and his voice was quiet.  
  
"Is that true Haldir?"  
  
"Nay. In fact, I believe I can play with you now; I just need to be a little careful with my finger. Why don't you look outside the window, I think you will be quite pleased with what you see..."  
  
Legolas jumped off the bed, rushing to the window. Tonus helped him pull away the curtains, letting light shine into the room. But Twas not the sun that pleased Legolas, Twas the blanket of snow that covered the courtyard that made the elfling smile so brightly...  
  
_To Be Continued..._


	26. Lost Scarf

**Chapter 26: Lost Scarf**  
  
"Come Haldiw! Come come! Lets go play! Lets go play now!"  
  
Haldir slowly got out of bed, despite Tonus' pleads not to and to rest.  
  
The small elfling nearly ran outside in just his nightclothes if it was not thanks to Haldir who caught the elfling gently by his braid of hair, causing Legolas to stop in his tracks.  
  
"You are not planning to go outside in you pajamas, now are you?"  
  
Legolas made a face as Haldir carefully picked him up in one arm, carrying him up to his bedroom. Haldir had only the use of one hand, but still unbuttoned the prince's nightclothes with ease. The last three buttons where much harder, as the prince squirmed terribly.  
  
"Legolas, please, stop."  
  
The elfling paid no attention.  
  
"Please, please Legolas. Might I remind you that I have a broken finger and-  
  
"Sorry... I forgot."  
  
Legolas slumped down and let the older elf take off his nightclothes, changing him into his small, leather tunic.  
  
Legolas jumped off his bed as soon as Haldir finished and ran off. Haldir knew the elfling could not do much, as he had locked the doors, Thranduil had cleaned the house of most weapons, locking necessary ones away, and Haldir had all the windows and balcony doors shut tight after Legolas' incident.  
  
Haldir took this moment of Legolas-Free time to quickly change into his own clothing, having on his bed robes at the moment. As soon as he was changed he caught the small elfling who was struggling to unlock the door.  
  
"Nay Legolas. First you need to get your snow clothes on or you will freeze... I do feel sorry for your father, coming home in just a cloak with all this snow..."  
  
Haldir took the small elfling's jacket off its hook and knelt down, placing the jacket on the elfling and buttoning it up. Legolas put his winter boots on while Haldir got his own jacket and cloak on. Legolas managed to put his cloak on by himself but needed Haldir's help to get his hat off the top shelf. The elfling loved his little blue, warm, woolly hat with the sparkly silver pompom on top.  
  
Soon Haldir was ready, and Legolas was certain he was.  
  
"Lets go now Haldiw, before the snow is all melted!"  
  
"Now Legolas... you need a scarf or your neck will get frost bite around your neck."  
  
"But Haldiw, last winter I lost my scarf when Cield took it and hided it outside. I never found it!"  
  
"That could be a problem."  
  
_To Be Continued_

_I'm trying to get all the chapters back up before my school starts on the thirty-first... I'm going to high school for the first time so I will be really busy._


	27. Found Scarf

**Chapter 27: Found Scarf**

"Legolas, come with me."

Haldir walked down the elven halls to the guest room and unlocked his clothes chest. The small elfling, though his arms could barely move in his extremely puffy jacket, followed Haldir, his arms frantically trying to swing but had no luck.

"Here you are little one."

Haldir wrapped a scarf around the small elfling's neck. Legolas smiled.

"It's so soft and warm!"

"And you may keep it. Tis a gift for you, little prince."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Legolas tried as best as he could to embrace the elder elf, but his over-stuffed jacket would not allow it. Haldir chuckled as the elfling tried and tried. Legolas kissed Haldir on his nose instead as he got too tired of trying to hug.

"Im gonna name this scarf... Spongebob!"

Haldir smiled at the elfling who was giving names to his new scarf. "That's an odd name, Legolas..." Haldir pointed out. No, Legolas had never seen the show "Spongebob Squarepants" but me, here in the Jedi Gollum account believe that Legolas is the reason we have the show Spongebob Squarepants.

"I really like the colour! Red is really pretty."

"Yes, red is a nice colour."

Legolas pulled at his red scarf then ran to the door.

"Open Seasame Seed!"

Haldir thought he was about to roll onto the floor laughing, but managed to simply open the door with out falling.

_To Be Continued..._

_Oi its very short!_


	28. Another Fatherly Moment

**Chapter 28: Another Fatherly Moment**

"Thranduil... Elrond is here."

Thranduil raised his head as Elrond entered the chamber.

"Lord Celeborn has told me what is on your mind, _mellon-nin_."

"Oh please, you know also?"

"Yes. Now don't worry about your elfling. Legolas behaves better than Elrohir and Elladan did at his age. I know he can get into mischief just like the twins can when he feels like it, but he is still such a great elfling. You raised him well. Perhaps, yes, a little over protective and you could spend more time with Greenleaf, but other than that Legolas loves you and tis all that matters."

Thranduil sighed.

Elrond approached Thranduil, sitting beside his friend. His fist was shut tightly and he clearly carried something.

"Legolas will grow to be a strong, respectful, handsome elf. I can see it in the elfling. Do not trouble yourself over him."

"I know... I know... I do not doubt my some will grow into a good elf, I- I just want to be a good father while he is young... with his mother gone I do not want him to look back at his childhood when he is grown and feel as though he was hated and not well cared for."

Elrond then remembered that Thranduil's wife had been killed just a small while ago, and Thranduil, as well as his elder sons, where still trying to cope with the loss. Legolas along with his twin sister Illiendal where so young when the death had happened, and are still very confused at what had happened, though they too where sad of their mother's absence.

"I understand you miss your wife dearly, and I know Legolas, as well do all your children, miss their mother. But twas not your fault she left nor should you worry about it. I know it is hard to raise children without their mother, Celebrian often goes to Lorien, though tis not as if she is gone forever."

Thranduil nodded his head.

Elrond approched Thranduil and placed a chain around Thranduil's neck. On the chain hung a large, soft, white pearl.

"What is this, Elrond?"

"A gift. I know you love silvers and white gems. The pearl is white and the chain is of fine silver. Give it to Legolas one day when he is much older, he will love it just as much since it came from his father."

Thranduil touched the pearl. It was smooth and soft, reminding him of his little baby son who was in the care of Haldir.

"I will give this to my son when he is much more mature. Legolas will truly love it, I know he admires my jewels though not as much as I do..."

Thranduil smiled the first smile in a long while as Elrond put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The meeting is now." Celeborn beckoned the two elves forward...

_To Be Continued..._

_For all who were asking: YES Hobbits for dummies will be re-posted, just not right now... Go see my site if you really want to know everything about these fictions, and don't forget to sign the guestbook._


	29. Walking On Snow

**Chapter 29: Walking on snow**

"Come Haldiw! Come!"

Legolas pulled at Haldir's hand, trying to get him to come outside.

"Can you walk on snow yet, or do you still sink?"

Haldir recalled the last time he had visited the elfling when he was a tad smaller, Legolas could only sink down into the snow and always got stuck.

"Ada teach me how to walk on snow!"

**---Flashback**

Legolas sunk into the snow. Thranduil had been trying for the past hour to teach the happy elfling how to walk on top of the snow, but all the elfling could do was sink. On the brighter side, the elfling had learnt how get out of the snow on his own and Thranduil was gaining more patience with his elfling.

Legolas climbed out of the snow, and just before sinking back down flung himself over to his father. Thranduil nearly missed the elfling as the jump was so sudden and low, but he quickly managed to bend over and catch his small baby.

"Little Greenleaf, look. Your skin is all red from the cold. Perhaps we can try again another day, all right sweetie?"

"Bu-bu... Ada..."

Legolas sneezed.

"You're catching a cold too!"

"Ada, please, just one mowe time? Just once?"

Thranduil sighed and pulled the small bundle up to his chest.

"Please?"

Thranduil knew that nobody could say no to his adorable little face save Thranduil himself. But Thranduil decided that just this once he could say yes, but only once more.

"Alright Legolas..."

"Yay! Oh thanks Ada! Thankies!"

The small elfling embraced his father tightly and allowed Thranduil's fingers to go around his waist, lifting the elfling off his father and onto the snow, though Thranduil did not remove his fingers once.

"Now Legolas, this is just like walking. Pretend you are on the grass walking. Take your time, don't try to run... concentrate, carefully now, yes..."

The elven king took the few first steps with his hands tightly on his son. Slowly his grip lightened until he released Legolas. Usually after another step without his father's loving hands he would sink, but this time he continued. He walked and walked and even managed to go around his father a few times.

The elfling then got uneasy and tripped. Thranduil gasped and slid his arm under his son jut before he hit the snow, pulling the elfling up and into his arms. The elfling placed his cold arms around his father neck in joy as his father cuddled him to keep him warm, smiling fondly at his baby who had just learnt to walk on top of the snow.

"I love you my little Greenleaf. I am so proud of you."

The elven king kissed his son many times, Legolas overjoyed his father was showing so much affection towards him.

**---Flashback ends here...**

Haldir smiled as the elfling pranced around over the snow.

_To be Continued..._


	30. Snow Valars, Snow elves, SnowLakeMen, sn...

**Chapter 30: Snow Valars, Snow elves, Snow-Lake-Men, snow-coated- Haldirs...**

Haldir followed the elfling outside. Legolas plopped down onto the snow, his legs getting wet and cold, but for an elfling of his age all that mattered was that he had fun. Legolas waved his arms and legs then stood back up, admiring his creation.

"Look Haldiw! It's a snow _Valar_!"

"Very nice Legolas!" Haldir had not even looked over at the snow _Valar_.

"HALDIW!!! You no lookie!"

Haldir looked.

"Yes, very lovely!"

Legolas then abandoned him snow Valar, stepping all over it, and made a snowball. He rolled it into the snow until it was his height (Haldir being forced to push it when Legolas could no longer). He took twigs and stuck them on either side of the enormous snowball, drew a face with a bare finger (then his finger turned red and he cried, so Haldir warmed his finger by giving him his own gloves and finishing Legolas' mouth that he drew), using pebbles from the snow-free path to the elven halls to make eyes, using a baby carrot (he could not find any other carrots) and using Scarfy the scarf as the snow elf's scarf.

"Tis done! Haldiw, tis done!"

Legolas pranced around the snowman (which was only one giant snowball, looking quite odd, but not a single elf guard or Haldir pointed that out, though they all clearly held in giggles).

"Nice snow elf Legolas. Very well done for an elfling of your age!" Haldir complimented the elfling, but, it seemed to upset Legolas.

"It is NOT a snow elf, it is a SNOW-LAKE-MAN-OF-LAKE-TOWN. I call him Joe!"

Haldir chuckled.

"Now I want ta make a Snow-Coated Haldiw!"

"How do you do that?" Haldir asked nervously.

Legolas ran forward and tackled his babysitter to the ground. Galion, who had been watching and holding so much laughter inside burst out in tears of laughter and Haldir landed in the snow, the elfling following Haldir in the snow bank.

When Haldir sat up, he was covered in melting snow, as well was the elfling. Legolas smiled innocently.

"I think we should go inside..."

"NO! Please Haldiw, I really want to ski and toboggan!"

Haldir looked at the small elfling.

"Oh fine. Just because you are such a sweetheart and you have been behaving quite well... Aside from creating a 'Snow Coated Me'."

Legolas kissed Haldir on his cold cheek and pranced over to the cabin Thranduil kept skies and sleds the elfling loved.

_To be Continued..._

_Sorry that I did not update yesterday... I got my hair cut and went shopping and stuff like that._


	31. Skiing

**Chapter 31: Skiing**

"OOUF!"

Legolas fell forward into the snow. Haldir pulled the elfling to his feet and rearranged his skies.

Legolas skied down a steep hill and again fell. Haldir was about to follow after the elfling but then realized how steep the hill was (this hill is based on a true story about a hill as high as a house and as steep the wall of china which I witnessed maniac children going down), and Haldir feared to go down. Legolas was not hurt but could not stand up with the skies on, as one of the sticky things (I am not familiar with skiing, did it once, that is where the steep hill came from) had gotten stuck in the hill on his way crashing down.

Just looking down the steep hill scared Haldir. He was amazed the elfling even dared to ski that, but Haldir knew from overhearing Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil talking, the elfling had once tried to fly, jump up to capture a star, become a fish without knowing how to swim and also trying to befriend a group of bees who had found Legolas eating their honey.

"HALDIW! I'M STUCK IN DA SNOW!"

Haldir knew he had to get down to the elfling, but their was no other path.

_To be Continued..._

_Wow. That was short!_


	32. Being a brave elf of lorien

**Chapter 32: Being a brave elf of Lorien**

Haldir took a deep breath as he looked down. He knew it would be painful, though the elfling had not cried. Haldir shut his eyes, and then re-opened them as he remembered he had to see where he was going and he had to catch the elfling's skiing stick.

Haldir raised his own skiing sticks and nearly yelled as he took off, rapidly going down. By the time he was half way down, his skies tangled and one of his sticks dropped. Haldir was in much pain and was afraid he had broken something. He caught the elfling's stick, and his own two, before he slid down, harshly landing on the ground. Legolas crawled over to Haldir.

"Haldiw... I'm cold... snow in my tunic a-nd... down my leggings... Haldiw? Haldiw, are you hurt?"

The elfling crawled up against the elder elf and looked at him. Haldir brought the elfling close to his body, keeping the elf warm. He raised his other arm to stroke his golden hair, but he let out a yelp and his arm dropped back to his side.

"My back is sore, both my legs are bruised, and I have a dislocated shoulder. Other than that, sweetheart, I am fine. Don't worry... I should get better enough soon."

Haldir knew that was a lie. But the sweet elfling was so upset and nervous he could not bear to hurt him by telling him he'd need rest. He knew the healers could fix his arm, leaving it just a wee bit hurt.

"We need to go inside for just a bit, okay? We can get changed, fix my arm, and have some hot chocolate milk."

Legolas nodded, smiled, and let Haldir carry him in his good arm. Of course, now that Haldir was injured, he found that there was a path right beside the steep hill. The lothlorien elf felt foolish, but took the path and brought Legolas inside the palace, Galion following when he saw the two, one's arm in pain the other cold and snowy.

_To be Continued..._


	33. Fixing wounds and hot chocolate

**Chapter 33: Fixing wounds and hot chocolate**

"Haldir, sir, I suggest I take the elfling. You honestly need healers."

Galion followed Haldir around, though Haldir did not once show any sign that he cared about the butler's service. Haldir sat Legolas down on a chair in the kitchen and took out some chocolate and milk. Combining the two ingredients in a pot, he picked the pot up to take it to the fire to heat it, but he let out a loud cry and dropped the pot, Galion sliding under and catching it (having experience at this as he had been catching dropped food ever since Tonus was a young elf just learning to cook).

Haldir whimpered quietly, holding his arm tightly. Galion shook his head at the elf and put the milk and chocolate above the fire.

"You need your arm fixed."

"I'm fine."

"Haldiw I'm COLD!"

"Oh Valar! Cield, quick, come, Haldir looks awfully hurts."

"Galion! Do something! Tonus is correct about your terrible wound."

"HALDIW! COLD!"

"Haldir, you need healers."

So many where talking Haldir was certain he'd get a head ache during this. Finally he had to agree with Galion.

"Alright Galion, you win. I do need my arm fixed... though re-locating it will be just as painful."

Galion began to lead Haldir from the room when the small Legolas followed, pulling at Haldir's cloak.

"Leg 'Las is cold."

"Sweetie... I must go for just a moment to do something very painful to my arm, but it will make me feel better. Your brothers will change you and care for you until I return."

Legolas watched his babysitter being escorted from the kitchen. Cield lifted the elfling by his wrist into the air, about to carry him to his room as so.

"OW! KEY THAT HURTS! KEY! KEY! STOP!"

The young prince squealed and yelped because he was held in such an uncomfortable position by his wrist. The elfling's blood circulation stopped at his wrist as Cield's grip was firm.

"_Daro_ Cield!"

Legolas understood clearly elvish, it being his first language, barely knowing English. He could tell Tonus had said stop and Cield. Cield released Legolas and Legolas was driven out of thoughts as he was dropped onto the floor, letting out a small whine as he hit the marble floor.

Tonus pulled Legolas into his arms as he glared at Cield.

"I-I'm c-cold... Tonus will you make me warmy?"

Tonus gently embraced the elfling and carried him to his room, Cield following behind.

Tonus sat his baby brother on his bed and took off his jacket and snow clothes, plenty of snow falling from inside the woolly jacket. Tonus took off his boots and looked at his baby brother, the snow all over his bedroom.

A loud yell of pain came from Haldir's mouth in the healing room, startling Legolas.

"Is Haldiw hurt?"

"Don't worry for dilith gwador [little brother], Haldir will survive. You, on the other hand, could get a cold if we don't change you."

Tonus pulled off the elfling's leggings just as Haldir walked into the room. Haldir's face was pale and he held his shoulder, pain across his face. His face brightened when he saw the baby Legolas, and he knelt down beside the prince and unbuttoned his tunic.

The small elfling was now only clad in his little green elfling boxers. (a/n: Yes middle-earth had underwear varieties... Gandalf has a... well, go see for yourself but it wont be pretty) Legolas wrapped his arms around Haldir's neck and kissed the elf on his forehead.

Haldir smiled and took out two thick tunics for the prince, putting each one on and making the elfling very warm. Haldir fetched two pairs of thick leggings which Legolas insisted on putting on himself, though he only managed to pull the first pair on, the second barely making it past his ankles without Haldir's help.

Legolas then jumped onto Haldir's arm.

"OOOG!"

Haldir fell over, crushing the elfling. Legolas squirmed around until Haldir got of him. Haldir explained to Legolas he had hurt that arm, so Legolas jumped onto the other one.

Haldir carried the elfling into the kitchen. Galion suggested something to Haldir, which the babysitter thought was a great idea, and to Legolas' surprise, he was told to remove both layers of leggings.

Galion re-entered the kitchen with two pots of boiling water, one on top of each other. He placed one beneath Legolas' feet, and one next to Haldir's feet, for he was busy still getting his own leggings off.

Legolas swayed his feet back and forth, enjoying the smell of the heating chocolate. Haldir realized the elfling had no intentions to do anything with the water, nor did Legolas know what the water was for. Haldir even doubted that Legolas realized there was water beneath his feet and steam rising around him. Haldir, now legging-free and about to put his feet in the water, went over to the elfling.

"My feet are cold."

"That is what the water is for. Put your feet down in the water."

"I don't want to bathe!"

"No, no. It is not a bath. It is just to warm up your little feet. Nothing of it is like a bath."

Legolas nodded his head, his hair waving freely. He sunk his feet into the water, then yelped and pulled them out again, water splashing all over the floor, the elfling's leggings that where abandoned on the floor and all over Haldir, as well as one of his feet kicking Haldir in his mouth and causing his gum to bleed. Haldir ignored the taste of his blood in his mouth and returned to caring for the elfling.

"O, Haldiw... I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you bleed!" A single tear ran down Legolas' face.

"Now Legolas, you must keep your feet INSIDE the water."

"B-but it's... hot!"

"I know that pen dilith [little one], but your feet will get used to the heat if you just keep your feet in for a few minutes. It will feel really good and you will stay warm, until we return outside after hot chocolate milk... as well as some yummy marshmallows and... perhaps some... cookie baking is in order? Then while the cookies bake we can play outside."

Legolas nodded his head and smiled happily at the thought.

"Can we put icing on the cookies?"

"Er... okay, if you want."

"What kind of cookies?"

"What kind do you want?"

"Butter cookies!"

"Then butter cookies it is."

Haldir knew at once he would need to diet when he returned to Lothlorien.

Legolas embraced Haldir tightly.

"Haldiw, you is the nicest elf ever. I wish you lived in Mirkwood, then I could see you all the time. You is more fun than Tonus and Cield. I love you Haldiw." Legolas whispered.

Haldir could tell how much the elfling looked up to him and Haldir loved the boy as if he was his own son. Haldir gently ran his fingers down the elfling's hair and kissed his on the top of his mess of hair, then sat him back into his chair and placed his feet in the water. Legolas nearly yanked his feet back out, but Haldir stopped him from doing that and soon the elfling was pleased. Haldir returned to his own water and moaned in relief as his feet warmed.

Legolas kept his eyes on the pot of chocolate and milk as Galion gave it a stir and beckoned Haldir over.

Haldir dried his feet off on a towel beneath the pot of water and poured the chocolate milk into a plastic cup for Legolas, dropping a few big marshmallows in the cup (not adding too many as the elfling was hyper enough).

Haldir gave Legolas the cup only when the hot chocolate was cooled enough. The elfling eagerly slurped all the milk as Haldir slowly drank his own. He smiled as he looked at the elfling who had finished the milk and was now fishing around with one finger, trying to hunt down his two marshmallows he had not eaten while the glass was filled with chocolate milk.

When the elfling finally caught the marshmellows he ate them quickly and stood up, walking out of the pot of water. He made small wet footprints everywhere, until he got to Haldir who pulled him onto his lap.

"I love you Haldir 'cause your nice and you play with me... and you don't get angry at me that much... Which is nice. That's why I love you. I love you alot... I wish you were my nana, then I would have a nana 'cause my nana died." Legolas whispered.

Legolas gently rubbed his face against Haldir's arm. Haldir kissed the elfling upon his forehead (disgusting Legolas) and rocked him in his arms, his chocolate milk finished and aside on the countertop.

Galion was meanwhile taking out ingredients: butter, flour and all the ingredients the prince and babysitter would need as well as a few spoons, bowls and a sprayed cookie tray. Galion lit a fire to cook the cookies on, and kept it going as Haldir stood up, holding the elfling with both arms (one arm hurting badly as he did so) and quickly dried his feet off, then carrying Legolas over to the cooking area, prepared to bake cookies with the little prince.

_To Be Continued..._

_If you think I am posting too many chapters at once well... I just have nothing better to do. Well, actually, I do have better to do, I just don't feel like doing anything else. And I hope to get most of the chapters up before school starts..._


	34. Baking Cookies

**Chapter 34: Baking Cookies**

Haldir sighed. He knew it would be hard to cook with the excitable elfling, but would never have expected it to be as hard as it was.

He had successfully managed to get the ingredients into the bowl with only a few minor problems:

Flour coated elfling

Flour coated Haldir

Flour coated Galion

Flour coated Cield (he walked in when Legolas was playing with the bag of flour)

Flour coated Tonus (he tripped over the small elfling who sat of the floor and landed in a pile of flour)

Eggs on floor and ceiling (don't ask how it got on the ceiling)

Butter in the littlest prince's hair

But then, the dough was ready and round, raw cookie shapes where formed on the tray. There had been forty cookies at the start and when the tray was about to be placed over the fire, Haldir realized he was left with thirty. He searched all over the kitchen and found

Two under the table

One on the ceiling

One in Cield's hair

One in Legolas' now cold pot of water his feet once soaked in

One beneath Tonus' boot

One in the garbage, cleaned off the floor by Galion

Two in Legolas' hands, victims about to be eaten, one in the waiting line the other half eaten

The last one, no one ever found. But Haldir was certain that last raw cookie was the late raw butter cookie, former victim of the youngest Thranduilion.

Haldir had no choice but to scold the elfling for running off with the two cookies he was caught with, and that made Legolas confess to stealing nine cookies, saying that "The tenth one slipped off da tray".

Haldir passed Legolas to Cield, asking him to put the elfling's leggings on. Cield took the elfling, and Haldir made sure Cield held Legolas properly before going to put his own leggings on, but as soon as he heard a wail of "You're holding me too tight Key! Stop – DARO!" from the elfling, he turned around to see he elfling being held extremely tight by his brother. Haldir snatched the elfling away and passed him to Tonus, who he knew he could trust, and then left with his leggings to go to his bedroom to change into some winter clothes, leaving Tonus under the care of Legolas to change him, never once thinking of how the elfling could easily get hurt by Cield if Tonus took one eye off him...

_To Be Continued..._

**To all of Mistopurr's Reviews:** **You filled my e-mail inbox thing! Well, yes, I have been considering a Thranduil and Legolas elfling story, but I have not had the time. Thranduil is my favorite character (well, elf, anyways, Pippin Took took over the rest of my heart)... And good job at the prequel to Captured by the Past... You helped me get 100 reviews! Yay! I am sorry of the lack of baby-talk though... But, if you visit my website you can (soon) download the original chapters! **

_I now have like, 30 movies to watch before labour day weekend, when my uncle comes to take them back... I might be busy. _

**__**


	35. Thranduil's Question

**Chapter 35: Thranduil's Question  
**  
_A/N: This is just to clear up about where Legolas' twin sister is. She will not be in this story, and just to properly eliminate her, I am slipping her into this chapter, along with her whereabouts.  
_  
---  
  
"Elrond..."  
  
Thranduil spoke to Elrond quietly. The two followed Celeborn to the meeting, though even to Thranduil, the halls where so long and... he could not believe he was even thinking this but, he found it boring. His thoughts of being bored made him feel as though he was a child, and whispering to Elrond made him feel just as foolish. But his question was of great importance to him.  
  
"Where is my daughter?"  
  
Elrond raised him head, along with an eyebrow, and looked at Thranduil.  
  
"Illiendal, my baby, my daughter, where is she? How is she?"  
  
"Oh... she is in Rivendell. Arwen said she could watch her while I attended this meeting... she is much more fond of Elrohir and Elladan, but they said to let Arwen handle her and they would just keep her company."  
  
Thranduil had expected Elrond to bring his daughter here. He knew that that was a horrid idea if Legolas had attended as well, but alone with not a single elfling (or Elladan and Elrohir who where nearer to her age) would be just fine.  
  
"I thought you where bringing her!"  
  
"Well if you brought Legolas-  
  
"I told you Haldir was watching Legolas! Illiendal has been in Rivendell for at a week by now- that is the longest she has ever been away from me, or her brothers!"  
  
"I admit she gets lonesome without Legolas, and she does tell everyone... I mean EVERYONE. I swear, now I have my royal servants telling me when she is sad, hungry, or hyper! But Elladan and Elrohir can please her. Where else did Legolas and Illiendal get their mischievous behavior?"  
  
"I would think they got their behaviour problems from me, Elrond! You did not know me as a child, but I got into my fair share of trouble. And my father was king just like my two baby children have a king for a father. I got in so much trouble, and I have probably still have the marks from my beatings to prove it."  
  
"Well, they never have seen YOU behave so terrible, and mischief is not something you pass down, generation to generation, or else I'd wonder what I did in my youth that caused Elladan and Elrohir's behavior."  
  
The two where speaking much louder by now, and from inside the meeting room their voices could be heard – Thranduil's mischievous behavior now known by many important elves as well as Elrond's more goody-two-shoes behavior. Celeborn was enjoying watching the two foolish elves yelling out secrets about themselves just to prove why their children acted as they did, but then realized that he was not the only one who could hear and unless he wished for another Galadriel-slap, he had to stop them.  
  
Celeborn gestured to the door, doorknob at his hand. Thranduil quickly shut his mouth, Elrond doing the same, as the door was opened. The walked in so calmly that many of the elves who where not familiar with their voices thought some other elves had been bickering, as Thranduil's crown of berries with red leaves and oak staff made him look too royal (and magical, judging by the staff) to even think of bickering as the 'other elves had been', though, whoever the other elves where, none knew (yes the other elves where Thranduil and Elrond).  
  
Thranduil knew he should not have bickered like a child with Elrond, but he was just worried for Illiendal. She was his only daughter, closest to Legolas, youngest (by very little time, being Legolas' twin) and she meant just as much as his other children did to him. He hoped she was pleased and he hoped she was not hurt, or missing him too much.  
  
---Meanwhile (don't worry, their will only be one of these)  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Oh, but, Illiendal, every lady, even one your age, should enjoy dressing up in fancy jewelry!"  
  
Illiendal could barely move. Heavy necklaces, bracelets and rings where covering her wrists, fingers and neck. She was extremely bored and wished she were not trapped with Arwen. She missed her father so much, but she did not cry about it as she thought he was still in Elrond's study, where he had been after he left her with Elrohir a week ago, telling her to behave. She did not know yet that he had been gone for a week.  
  
"Ro!!! Dan!!!"  
  
She hoped they could get her away from the 'evil Arwen and her evil jewelery', and they did.  
  
"Arwen, little Illiendal hates this!"  
  
"Yes, you must not do this too her."  
  
To Arwen's amazement, the twins took off all the jewelry she had spent so long forcing onto Illiendal to make her look older. Illiendal did like jewels, inheriting that love of the white and silver from her father, and loved to dress up in them. But only would she have fun if the jewels belonged to her father (she played in her mother's jewels just until a small period of time after her mother's death, when she and Legolas accidentally broke one of their mother's jewels, upsetting Thranduil so much he nearly slapped them both across their faces), and also needed to be with Legolas to have the most fun.  
  
"YES! FREEDOME!"

Illiendal flung her arms around Elrohir's neck and the slightly older elf embraced her then put her onto the floor. Oddly, the twins did not bore of the young elf: they where glad that they could pass down their knowledge of tricks to the elf and her brother.  
  
"Come on Illien. Ro and I where just about to trick Glorfin-

Elladan shot a glance at Arwen who was listening to every word. "Want to help... 'study with Glorfindel about glue'?"  
  
Illiendal let Elladan pick her up as she nodded. Judging by the tube of glue in Elrohir's hand, a very sticky trick was about to take place that Glorfindel would be having trouble getting away from.  
  
---  
  
Elrond just hoped the twins did not ruin Thranduil's children, making them just as mischievous.  
  
_To Be Continued...  
  
That was a one-time thing with Illiendal, just to show what she was doing at the moment. Back to Legolas!_


	36. Cield is Evil

**Chapter 36: Cield is evil**  
  
"Tonus... I miss Ada. Where is Ada? I want Ada!"  
  
The elfling threw himself over his eldest brother's shoulder, trying to climb over him to go away, but Tonus put a firm hand on his brother's back, the elfling now pressed against his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Ton, let me go!"  
  
Legolas' small feet kicked at Tonus' chest, barely hurting his brother.  
  
"Legolas, stop."  
  
Legolas continued to kick and squeal. Cield approached Legolas and grabbed him off of his elder brother and held him tightly.  
  
"STOOOOP! PLEASE!" Legolas screamed.  
  
Now Legolas kicked Cield, who paid no attention.  
  
"LEGOLAS, YOU HAVE MISBEHAVED SO MUCH. YOU KICKED TONUS, AND THANKS TO YOU, HALDIR IS HURT SO BADLY! YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!"  
  
Legolas burst into tears. Legolas was never told anything so harshly. Whenever his father would say he misbehaved, he would remain calm and speak slowly and quietly. Legolas was not used to being accused of hurting Haldir, which also caused the tears.  
  
Cield held his baby brother up to his head by his belt, hurting the elfling's waist as his belt dug into him.  
  
"Please don't beat me Key!"  
  
Cield shook his head and dropped the elfling. Tonus was in so much shock he did not even get a chance to catch him. The elfling fell face first onto the floor, crying. Tonus picked him up and the elfling immediately buried his head into Tonus' chest, sobbing.  
  
"Tonus I'm sorry I hurt you and Key is right I should be punished... I'm sorry! I am a bad elfling!"  
  
Tonus rubbed the elfling's back and swayed him in his arms, whispering soothing elven words to his baby brother, calming him. "It is alright sweetie... Your a good, good, good boy. Cield on the other hand... a bad boy and he should be punished."  
  
Tonus gently slid the elfling's two pairs of leggings on, followed by all his winter garments. The elfling threw himself over his brother's shoulder again, tossing and turning to get comfortable, then lay his head down and sucked on his thumb, smiling as he was happy in his position.  
  
Tonus approached Cield and slapped him across his face, glaring at his brother. Legolas turned his head and looked at his brother with fear. Cield grinned at the elfling and Tonus felt the elfling quivering as he quickly laid himself back on Tonus' shoulder.  
  
Tonus grabbed the front of Cield's robes, pulling him forward, and quickly backhanded his brother. Legolas kept on Tonus' shoulder.  
  
Blood trickled from Cield's mouth. In rage, Cield grabbed Legolas and tried to separate him from Tonus, but Tonus kept him, and then Haldir came.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Cield hurt Legolas, so I slapped Cield a couple times."  
  
"HE BACKHANDED ME WHILE ALL I DID WAS DROP LEGOLAS SIX FEET FROM THE GROUND!"  
  
Haldir looked at Cield and backhanded him as well. He took Legolas and gently swayed him back and forth.  
  
"Can we go outside now?"  
  
Legolas just noticed Haldir was all ready for the outdoors.  
  
"Yes... if you get your hat."  
  
Legolas jumped down from Haldir and ran to where he left him hat, to find it was not there.  
  
He looked frantically for his hat, and then burst into fresh tears.  
  
"Haldir! I lost my favorite blue hat with the silver pompom!"  
  
Legolas let Haldir pick him up and kiss his small nose. Haldir realized that Cield was missing, as well as Cield's snow clothes.  
  
"I have a feeling someone is outside with your hat right now."  
  
_To Be Continued  
_  
_Aww, Cield is being mean again... But most of us know what's about to happen..._


	37. The hat is found

**Chapter 37: The hat is found**  
  
"Where's my hat, Haldiw?"  
  
Tonus left outside without saying a word. Haldir watched from the window as Haldir climbed onto the palace roof. In a few minutes Cield fell off the roof, holding Tonus by his winter jacket and pulling him down with him.  
  
No pain went to the brothers as the landed in the snow bank. Cield miserably came back in, and Tonus re-entered with the prince's small hat in his hand. The small elfling quickly grabbed it and ran outside, singing the barrel song and holding Haldir's hand, swinging his arms and joyfully skipping along.  
  
"He ho splash plop!"  
  
The elfling sang until they got outside, where the prince grabbed a sled. He ran to the top of the palace, despite Haldir begging him not to.  
  
Legolas sat on his sled and began to whine.  
  
"HALDIW! PUSH!"  
  
Haldir sighed and came up to the palace roof. He knew Thranduil would be furious if he was there, but since he was not and the palace side made a perfect sledding slope, Haldir pushed the elfling down...  
  
_To Be Continued..._

_This chapter was deleted by myself by accident. Oops._


	38. Binks and a prince with one less tooth

**Chapter 38: Binks and a prince with one less tooth**  
  
Haldir got used to pushing Legolas. It took the elfling a minute to get back up, but Haldir was patient. On what seemed like the one-millionth time down, Legolas did not return up.  
  
Haldir waited, expecting him to be back any moment. But once ten minutes had passed, the babysitter got suspicious. He left the palace roof (brushing off any markings they had left so none knew he had let an elfling play on the high roof) and went to the ground.  
  
He was happy to see that the elfling was not at all hurt. In fact, Legolas slept peacefully, still on the sled. Haldir pulled the sled out from underneath the elfling and returned it to the cabin, the picked up Legolas into his arms, carrying him inside the palace, relieved he did not need to force him to nap. The cookies where ready anyways.  
  
On his way inside the palace, something poked Haldir's nose.  
  
"**Bink**."  
  
Haldir looked down in his arms to see the elfling was awake and '**binking**' his nose.  
  
"**Bink**."  
  
Legolas continued to poke Haldir's nose, making Haldir smile.  
  
"I thought you slept."  
  
"**Bink**."  
  
Haldir put the elfling onto the floor, and immediately the elfling seemed to be dieing: Legolas could no longer **Bink** Haldir's nose.  
  
Legolas was much more relieved when Haldir finally took off his jacket and boots, brushed away the snow, and sat down to help Legolas out of his winter clothes.  
  
"**Bink**."  
  
The prince's pokes made unbuttoning the elfling's jacket much harder, but Haldir managed. The one thing he could not do, with or without the **Binks** and pokes, was taking off the elfling's hat. His boots, scarf and jacket (along with all the snow that was on the elfling) lay aside, but the elfling would not separate from the hat.  
  
"**BINK**! NO!"  
  
Legolas pulled his hat over his ears and held tightly onto the edges.  
  
"Why not Legolas?"  
  
"'Cause this is my hat wit da pretty pompom! I love my hat and I don't want to take it off! **Bink**."  
  
Haldir let the elfling continue with his hat, knowing it could keep him warm.  
  
"Haldiw, can you cuddle me? Im c-cold! Oh yea, **BINK**!"  
  
"But, sweetie, don't you want some butter cookies?"  
  
"O! YEF! **BINK**!"  
  
Haldir picked up the elfling, but he slid back down.  
  
"I mean, yef please! **Bink**."  
  
Then, after adding please, the elfling allowed Haldir to carry him to the kitchen, **binkingI'm** Haldir all the way.  
  
Haldir took a large butter cookie and sat down, still carrying Legolas. He broke of a small piece and placed it on Legolas tongue, the elfling gratefully appreciating it. Haldir feed the elfling the cookie in pieces, fearing Legolas would choke. Once the cookie was done, Haldir took one for himself. But Legolas seemed to want another.  
  
"Can I have another? Please?"  
  
"Well, I don't know..."  
  
"PLEASE? **Bink**. I want to eat it by myself!"  
  
"Well, can you eat a cookie by yourself?"  
  
"Yef! And Tonus even told me a story ABOUT COOKIES!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yef! It goes:  
  
If you give a warg a cookie, he will ask for more.  
  
If you give a warg more, he will want milk.  
  
If you give a warg milk, he will want it in a dish.  
  
If you give a warg milk in a dish, he will lap it up wit his tongue.  
  
If you let a warg lap the milk wit his tongue, he will spill it on da floor.  
  
If you let a warg spill the milk on da floor, Ada will step in da milk.  
  
If you let Ada step in the milk, he will slip and fall.  
  
If you let Ada slip and fall, Ada will get wet with da milk,  
  
If you let Ada get wet with da milk, he will not be happy,  
  
If you let Ada not be happy, he will be angry.  
  
If you let Ada be angry, he will yell at Leg' Las,  
  
If you let Ada yell at Leg' Las, Las will get sad.  
  
If you let Leg' Las get sad, Leg' Las will cry.  
  
If you let Leg' Las cry, Ada will feel sorry and cuddle me.  
  
If you let Ada cuddle Leg' Las, Leg' Las will bink Ada,  
  
If you let Leg' Las Bink Ada, Ada will get mad.  
  
If you let Ada get mad, he will not yell because I am too cute and he will kiss me instead.  
  
If you let Ada kiss me instead, I will be happy.  
  
If I (Leg' Las) is happy, den the Warg will feel lonely and ignored.  
  
If you let da warg get lonely and ignored, he wills run away.  
  
If you let da warg run away, LEG LAS CAN EAT ALL HIS COOKIES!"  
  
Legolas burst into giggles as Haldir tickled him under his chin and on his tummy. Legolas took Haldir's hand and kissed it as Haldir used his other hand to get Legolas a small cookie to eat.  
  
Legolas took two bites out of the cookie, smiling with each bite. But just before putting the cookie in his mouth for a third bite, the elfling pulled the cookie piece away.  
  
Tears filled Legolas' eyes, then poured out. The elfling began to sob as he looked at the cookie in horror. Blood coated the bite he had just made. Legolas saw something small and pearly white sticking out. Sticking a finger in his mouth, and then taking it out, his finger had plenty of blood on it, followed by a drop of blood tricking down his chin, making the elfling cry more.  
  
Haldir took the cookie and laid it aside, then rocked the elfling in his arms, whispering soothing elven words as Legolas was accustomed with whenever he cried.  
  
"Hush Legolas. It is all right. Hush, hush."  
  
"Haldiw, I'm gonna die! I'm bleeding!"  
  
Tears streamed down Legolas' face.  
  
"Remember what I told you about teeth falling out?"  
  
"Y-yef?"  
  
"Well, that is what happened. And don't you worry, you will grow another one soon. Now, there is too much blood to tell now but-  
  
"TOO MUCH... B-BLOOD?"  
  
Legolas burst into fresh tears.  
  
"Now, now. Don't cry! As I was saying, once we clean away that blood, we will see if a new one is growing in right now. Now come with me and I will clean away all that blood. Loosing a tooth is a great thing."  
  
Haldir pulled the sobbing elfling up in his arms. Legolas lay his head upon Haldir's chest, and Haldir immediately wished he had worn something red: Legolas' blood ran out of his mouth and onto Haldir's newly bought green tunic.  
  
Haldir sat the elfling down on the side of the sink. He took a piece of cloth and wet it.  
  
"Open wide sweetheart."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth wide, whimpering as blood ran down his chin. Haldir wiped away that blood and then placed the cloth in the elfling's mouth.  
  
Legolas did not enjoy this part as he held his mouth open for at least ten minutes.  
  
"All done little one."  
  
Legolas shut his mouth.  
  
"Uh, Sorry. I need you to open your mouth once again to see if a new tooth is growing."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth wide, sighing.  
  
"Oh Legolas, a new tooth is growing in front where the old one fell from! This is great, your Adar will be so proud of you!"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened.  
  
"Weally? B-but, it hurt!"  
  
"Yes, it did a bit."  
  
"It don' seem like a very important thing. Why did I have to loose it if I'd jus get another one?"  
  
"Well, there is something very important that happens every time you loose a tooth. You see, once you loose a tooth, if you put the tooth under a pillow, the magical elf fairy-  
  
"You mean, Yavanna?"  
  
"Well, Yavanna is much different. Yavanna was a Valar, but the magical elf fairy was- special. She was a, er, Toothlar."  
  
"Is that like a Valar?"  
  
"Yes, but instead of caring for the world, they care for lost teeth. You see, the magical elf fairy-  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Uh... Carak. Now, Carak-  
  
"Isn't dat the elven word for Tooth?"  
  
"Yes. That is the point. Now, Carak comes to the bedrooms of sleeping elflings and gives them coins for their lost tooth, then she takes the tooth."  
  
"Is Carak scary?"  
  
"No she is pretty."  
  
"What does she do with the tooth?"  
  
"Brings it to the other fairies to look at. And the better you take care of your teeth, the more coins you will get. Just put your tooth under your pillow at night before you go sleep."  
  
"OOO! I want to do that!"  
  
"Then go get your tooth, it is in the cookie you where eating. Why don't we go tell Tonus the-  
  
"And Key!"  
  
"... And Cield, if you want, the good news! They might even have a present for you... or tricks ... or something!"  
  
"Oh, yes!"  
  
The elfling ran off to find his brothers. First, he came upon Tonus who picked him up as soon as he saw him. Legolas excitedly whispered in his eldest brother's ear what had just happened.  
  
_To Be Continued  
  
See, it is VERY VERY long Now, go... have fun... **BINKS** are in bold just to please you._

_"Bink", "Binking", "Binks" all mean "Hello" or "Poke". In this case, both._


	39. Telling Tonus

**Chapter 39: Telling Tonus**

"Really Legolas? Let me see."

Legolas opened his mouth wide and Tonus saw at once the gap in his brother's mouth.

"Wow, Legolas, this is great!"

Tonus watched as the elfling, who was shaking, being so cold, stood upon his arms and climbed into Tonus' tunic. The small prince's head stuck out of the top of Tonus' tunic.

"I'm cold Tonus!"

Tonus could recall his little brother snuggling down like this in his father's tunic.

"I think I have something that you might find useful."

"Yay!"

Legolas curled up, keeping his hands on the neck of his brother's tunic so not to slide down to his brother's belt, which was so tight the elfling could not even slide down past the belt.

Tonus trod to his room and took out a small leather bag. He poured the contents, many small pearly white teeth, out onto his desk.

"Here, put your tooth in here before you go to sleep. I have lost all my teeth and grown them back, so I will not need this anymore, though I do want it returned. Oh, and here, have these coins for your tooth."

Legolas received the small leather sac and five silver pennies. The elfling embraced his brother as he took the coins and bag and gave it to Haldir who know had his tooth and placed it in the bag, tying the bag shut.

Legolas let Tonus pull him out of his tunic and gave the elfling to Haldir.

Legolas ran off to his room and placed his tooth in the sac beneath his soft, silk pillow. He put the coins with the small amount of pocket money he owned: now a total of five coins... he did not own any pocket money to start. He spent the last of his money, fifteen silver pennies (a lot to the elfling, but barely half a penny to Thranduil, Tonus, Cield or Haldir), on a cheap brush for his beloved pony Gwodry (given to him by Gandalf therefore why the pony owned a name common amongst men) and a highly priced pet fish whom died within a week of the purchase.

Legolas then pranced out of his room, searching for Cield. While searching, he hummed and paid no attention to wear he was going, causing him to bump into Cield...

_To Be Continued..._


	40. Silver Pennies

**Chapter 40: Silver Pennies  
**  
Legolas fell onto the floor. Cield nearly grabbed his baby brother off the floor and nearly hurt him, but something got to his first.  
  
Cield's pet hound, Galil, pounced on top of Legolas. At first, Legolas was scared and tears ran down his face  
  
"Galy! Galy! OFF!"  
  
Legolas kicked and squealed. The hound licked Legolas all over his face, and soon the elfling stopped yelling and gently began to pet the hound, ruffling the hound's ears and fur.  
  
Cield, on the other hand, was not as pleased. He grabbed his hound by his diamond collar and tossed him aside.  
  
"Get off him Galil you stupid dog!"  
  
Cield usually loved his dog, Galil being the only living thing Cield ever showed affection and a good mood toward (well, sometimes Cield tried to impress She-elves but usually Cield would embarrass himself and turn red)- but Cield was also acting very moody these days so no one knew what mood he would be in next, even toward man (or elf)'s best friend.  
  
Cield then pulled Legolas up into the air. Legolas did not detect the anger in Cield and immediately told him about the tooth and Carak.  
  
"An' look! I got another lose one!"  
  
Legolas wriggled another tooth.  
  
Cield threw Legolas over his shoulder and carried him to his room. Cield withdrew from a deerskin pouch two silver pennies and gave them to Legolas, who pranced away singing thank you.  
  
Cield caught the elfling before he ran away and began to do something in his mouth.  
  
"Key! What are you doing?" Legolas cried to his older brother. "I'm just helping... Carak... with the tooth gathering!" Cield sniggered. Evil Cield was pulling at Legolas' other loose tooth, twisting it and turning it in every direction. Legolas was in luck though: Galil jumped onto Cield, nearly pulling the tooth out. But Legolas managed to scurry away before Cield got back onto his feet.  
  
Legolas put his pennies in a sack with the money Tonus gave him. Then, the greatest idea ever came.  
  
Legolas took his sack with the tooth in it from under his pillow and ran to Galion.  
  
Legolas explained to Galion that he lost his tooth, and that Carak gave money to lost teeth. The prince never forgot to add that everyone had been giving his pennies. Galion gave the elfling four silver pennies: only because Legolas would not stop following him around mentioning how he'd love to have silver pennies.  
  
Then Legolas took his tooth to Edvan, yet another faithful servant to the king. He told him of his tooth and pestered the servant into giving him three silver pennies.  
  
The last person on his list (or at least, in the palace) was Laoli, a butler who often aided Galion with the barrels that flowed in from lake town, as well as aided Thranduil in getting the hyper elfling Legolas and his sister to bed.  
  
Legolas did not even need to put on a sweet face or pester Laoli. Laoli loved children and she especially loved Legolas and gave him five silver pennies from the start.  
  
When Legolas returned to his room, he put his tooth back under his pillow and the coins he earned with the others, now having a total of nineteen coins and very happy about it. His last target was Haldir, who had not given him any coins...  
  
_To be Continued_

_Uhoh Haldir has to play the role of Carak by night and Haldir-The- Broke-Because-He-Gave-Money-To-Legolas by day! Well, by request, he is not AS broke, but he'll be working at McDonald's for quite some time if ever he wants to repay Orophin for that loan he made last summer..._


	41. Haldir gives coins

**Chapter 41: Haldir gives coins**

"Hal! Hal! You see... everyone gives me coins! Why you don't?"  
  
Haldir realized the young prince was begging for money- what had middle earth come to? Rich children begging poor adults for money... Haldir quickly shook the thoughts from his head and rummaged around in his back pocket to find coins. He pulled out all he had in his pocket.  
  
"OOO! Ten pennies! Thank you Haldiw!"  
  
Legolas pranced away and Haldir sighed.  
  
"That was all I brought to Mirkwood... Thank Valar I still have one hundred gold coins in my Piggy bank at home!"  
  
The elfling came back to Haldir and his stomach made a grumbling noise.  
  
"Hal... I am hungry..."  
  
Haldir raised the elfling's small body up to his chest and smiled as the elfling pulled at his hair that hung freely over his ear.  
  
"What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Pancakes please."  
  
"Pancakes it is!"  
  
Haldir gave the small elfling an elf-back ride as he walked to the kitchen, Legolas amused with Haldir's beautiful golden hair.  
  
Haldir quickly threw all the ingredients together and asked Galion to watch, to make sure no fire started.  
  
"Haldir, I want to ride a horse."  
  
"Well... I guess... These pancakes DO take some time to cook... oh why not!"  
  
Legolas embraced Haldir then ran to get his winter clothing on, his winter hat still on and happy in it's place.  
  
Haldir got his cloak on and boots then sat down beside Legolas.  
  
Haldir buttoned Legolas' jacket up and tied his scarf well and tight. He buckled Legolas' boots (then his own again since Legolas unbuckled them).  
  
The hardest part for Haldir was buttoning up his own cloak and tunic. Legolas unbuttoned Haldir's cloak, causing it to fall onto the floor. Then, just before Haldir had the chance to pull it off the ground Legolas began to unbutton Haldir's tunic.  
  
Finally Haldir gave Legolas' wrist a gentle slap, which kept Legolas' hands from his tunic buttons long enough to put his cloak and tunic.  
  
Haldir carried Legolas to the stables. Haldir took out his beautiful stallion Rill, while Legolas' horse... did not resemble a horse at all. In fact it was a...

_To be Continued_

_What is it? Maybe it's Gandalf? No, Gandalf's off reading stories to little wizards._


	42. Llama

**Chapter 42: Llama**

Legolas lay on not a horse or pony, but a wooly llama. The llama seemed to scare Haldir's horse, which continued to back away from the llama every time he neared him.

"I thought you wanted to go for a horse ride?"

"Ada says I'm too small to ride horses."

"Then...why not ride your pony?"

"Pony is sleeping, and other pony Galion says has a cold."

"So... who is this you are riding?"

"My llama! His name is Twig, but Ada calls him Fimbrethil cause he said I should have given him an elvish name... but I still like Twig!"

Haldir smiled at the name the elfling chose to give his steed. Twig was and original name, he was certain of that, though he hoped he began to name his horses properly when he became the age to have one, for Legolas would certainly be mocked if he named a horse 'Shoopuff' or 'Kooser' [which two names my friend and I invented during our last year in school, which was not too long ago].

"Whas you horse's name Haldiw?"

"Uh... Rill."

"Okay."

Haldir smiled as the elfling sat properly on his llama. Legolas kissed Twig on the top of his head and then ordered him to follow Haldir's horse. Rill was not very pleased with this idea, so ran much faster than Haldir commanded.

"Daro Rill. DARO!"

Legolas tried to get his llama to hurry so he could follow Haldir's horse, but the llama was much to slow. Soon Rill and Haldir where out of sight and the elfling was alone in the courtyard and scared.

"Haldiw? Rill? Twig... I'm scared!"

Legolas embraced his llama's neck and began to sob.

Finally, after many cuts from tree branches and many times of falling off and barely managing to get back on, Haldir settled his horse down. He knew he broke something when what seemed like the millionth time he fell off and hit a tree. He refused to tell the elfling though. Little Legolas really wished for Haldir to play with him, and having gotten a third injury would worry the elfling sick.

Haldir turned his horse around. He knew where they where, as this was the path he had taken to arrive at the palace. It seemed Rill had had plans to return home.

Haldir whispered to his horse that the llama was good and so was the elfling. He tried to calm him down and it worked, Haldir somewhat pleased of that.

When he returned to the courtyard he immediately tied his horse down to a tree as soon as he laid his eyes upon the sad prince crying on his llama.

"Legolas!"

"H-Hal...diw?"

"Yes, I am back."

Legolas wiped away his tears and ran over to Haldir. He jumped up and barely got caught for his just was low and sudden. Haldir cuddled the elfling in his arms then carried him over to his horse; wincing often for the pain in his foot – his toe to be precise – was harsh.

"What are you doing Hal?"

"Showing my horse that you are friend. Let him smell your hand yellow leaf."

Legolas cautiously stuck his hand out in front of the horse's nose, which smelt him and allowed his to stroke him gently. Legolas smiled and kissed Haldir's horse upon his head.

Haldir placed the elfling on the snow and then fetched his llama. The llama was heavier and hurt his broken toe much more, as well as his now re- located shoulder and his broken finger, which was healing fast.

He placed the llama next to his horse and eventually Rill got used to having Twig and Legolas pacing back and forth beside him.

Haldir helped Legolas mount Twig, than untied his horse from the tree and mounted him. Legolas followed Rill around the courtyard, over and over again. Then, the elfling fell off.

"Legolas! Are you hurt?"

"No... b-but I got snow... in my...c-coat...and down my leggings... an... my b-bum is cold and snow... is... Everywhere!"

Tears formed in Legolas' eyes. Before they even dared to spill, Haldir scooped the elfling gently and cradled him in his arms, whispering elven words to the scared and cold prince.

"Maybe we should go in now. Our pancakes should be ready, and I have a few... minor injuries, that need to be cared for."

Haldir placed the prince on his horse, making sure he would not fall off, and every now and then ordering him to have good posture, as Legolas often would slump over to one side or hang over the horse.

Haldir guided his horse with Legolas on him and Twig the llama back to the stables, feeding his horse an apple and water, and giving the llama some llama food and water. He then took Legolas into his arms and carried him inside.

The trip inside was painful. Legolas was amused with Haldir's cuts on his forehead, and every so often he would put a finger onto the cut, making Haldir's cut burn and make him wince, which Legolas would was like a very amusing button that could make Haldir 'seem' he was in pain, though he was truly in immense pain from his broken toe and cuts.

Once Haldir arrived inside, he placed the elfling on the floor and unbuttoned his jacket, took off his boots and all the rest of his snow clothes – even managing to get his blue hat with the pompom off.

Haldir did not need to struggle with his own winter garments. Legolas was more than pleased (wouldn't anyone be?) to unbutton Haldir's winter garments. He even took off his boots and tried to take off his tunic (he is so lucky to have this opportunity), but finally, since Haldir did not feel the need to be stripped by the elfling, so he gave the elfling's wrist a small slap of his hand, which made Legolas take his hand away and gently nursing it in his arms.

"You hit me."

"Please stop unbuttoning my tunic."

"Sorry Haldiw. I will stop if you don't hit me."

"I will stop, just behave and keep your hands from my tunic buttons."

Legolas allowed Haldir to pick him up, off the ground, and gently rock him as he walked to the kitchen, where the table was set for four and pancakes, covered in butter and syrup, lay on the table in four different plates, along with a glass of milk for each plate...

_To Be Continued..._


	43. Pancakes are Sticky

**Chapter 43: Pancakes are sticky**

Legolas jumped out of Haldir's arms and sat on his chair at the table. Usually, he sat between his father who was at the head of the table, and his sister, followed by his mother at the other head of the table, Cield and then Tonus at the other side of Thranduil, but things had changed and now it was Thranduil, Legolas, Illiendal, Cield and then Tonus, their mother no longer at the table. But this table was not like usual. Haldir took Thranduil's place and Legolas had the side he and his sister ate at all to himself. The table was as it usually was for Tonus and Cield.

Legolas used his fingers to eat the pancakes. Haldir would have scolded him, but he had been gone now to fix his toe and clean his cuts, and promised Legolas he would return.

Legolas did something he should not have. His fingers, coated in sticky syrup, scratched his head, covering his golden hair with syrup. When Haldir returned, leggings no longer on as his bandaged toe refused to go in the leggings (and ripped holes in the leggings every time they tried to go over the toe), Haldir nearly yelled in horror.

"Legolas! You have syrup all over your hair!"

"So?"

"This is very sticky and you will need to take a bath to get it out."

"NO!"

"Yes. Now finish your food and we will give you a bath after."

Legolas miserably ate as Haldir ate rapidly, hoping to catch Legolas before he ran away.

When Tonus finished eating, Haldir politely asked him to create a bath for Legolas. Tonus obeyed, and came back in a few minutes telling that the bath water was of a good temperature and that Legolas could now bathe.

Legolas had syrup all over him now, and he was finished eating. But to the elfling's horror, Haldir grabbed him just before he ran off. Haldir held the elfling close to his chest, despite the squeals and kicks Legolas made.

Once he arrived in the bathroom he shut the door and locked it. Trying to distract Haldir from undressing him and getting him in the warm bath, Legolas unbuttoned half the buttons on Haldir's tunic. Haldir frowned and, knowing it was the only way to calm Legolas from stripping him again, slapped the elfling's wrist a third time in the day. Legolas pulled his arm back sadly.

Haldir re-buttoned his tunic and grabbed the elfling tightly around his waist, being gentle though so he would not injure him too much.

Haldir unbuttoned Legolas' tunic, but the prince grabbed his hand and held it tight as soon as Haldir took off the elfling's tunic.

"Hal, why can you take off my tunic, but when I take off you, you hit my wrist?"

"Because little elfling, I need to bathe you, therefore you need me to undress you. But I do not need to be undressed, so you cannot undress me."

"Oh..."

Legolas made a face as Haldir undressed him and placed him in the water. Legolas kept his sour face as soap was lathered in his hair, and as Haldir rinsed his hair clean. He nearly bit Haldir when he began to wash behind his ears.

Legolas' sour face stayed on him all the while he bathed. Haldir smiled at one point as he placed the bar of soap he had been scrubbing the sticky little prince with back down in its place.

"Finished sweetie."

Legolas' sour face then faded and was replaced with a grin as Haldir pulled him out of the water and wrapped him in a towel, using a second towel to dry Legolas' hair. The prince growled as Haldir roughly used the second towel to dry his hair, then wrapped his hair up in the towel.

Carrying the toweled up Legolas, the elfling twirled Haldir's hair in his now clean fingers. Haldir smiled as the elfling clapped his hands in delight, continuing to play with the hair.

Haldir placed the elfling onto his bed in his room as he searched around for Legolas' clothes. To Legolas' surprise, instead of being dressed in his green tunic that he loved, he was placed in his blue nightclothes. The soft silk was just washed and felt good on the elfling. But he still wondered why Haldir placed him in his pajamas.

"Nap time little elfling"

"Aww! I don't want to nap!"

"Sorry sweetie, but you must."

"But... can you stay with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nap with me. I get scared when I am alone. Please?"

"Well... I... I suppose. Some sleep will do me some good."

"Can we sleep in Ada's bed?"

"Since you are no longer sticky, we can. Your father has nothing against his clean son sleeping in his bed."

Haldir took the elfling in one arm, the elfling's towels and sticky clothing in the other. On his way to the king's chambers, he tossed the elfling's clothes and towels in the laundry room.

Haldir lay the elfling in his father's bed. Haldir lay beside Legolas and pulled the blankets up to both their necks. Haldir gave Legolas a soft kiss on his cheek before falling asleep.

Legolas realized that Haldir must have been quite sleepy, as he had just drifted off. Legolas crawled close to Haldir and lay his head on the older elf's chest. Legolas brought his knees to his own chest and slowly fell asleep against Haldir.

_To be Continued..._


	44. Missing Legolas

**Chapter 44: Missing Legolas**

**I deleted a chapter by accident so things are messed up. Ignore the messed up chapter names and remember to e-mail me for the original 132 chapters, or go to my site (you can find the link at my user page here).**

The meeting had ending not long ago. Thranduil lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

'_I miss my son, my baby son. I don't know why but I miss Legolas so much. He is my baby and I wish to be there with him so badly... but I have never felt this way before... the last I was away from Legolas this long was when his mother was alive... I did not feel this feeling then...'_ Thranduil thought to himself. He wanted something to remind him of Legolas, just hoping he could find something filled with his son's memories.

Thranduil searched frantically but found nothing, until he came across something he had not packed.

Thranduil discovered a teddy bear belonging to Legolas, with a note attached with a pin to the bear's ear. Thranduil knew this bear anywhere, the bear often came with Legolas into his bedroom when a certain young elfling was nervous of the thunder outside.

Thranduil pulled the note off the bear and looked closely, eyeing the odd and confusing handwriting. He knew this was his son's writing, and he read the letter out loud to himself.

_Dear Ada._

_I'm going to miss you Ada, I really love you. You are the best ada in the world... I left you Mister Snuggles because I know you always smile when you see me and Mister Snuggles come into you bedroom at night so HUG Mister Snuggles once a day or he will be sad Ada. Ada I wan't you to come home as soon as you are done in LothLorien. Thanks for leaving Haldiw with me because Haldiw is really nice and I know he will play with me. I love you more than anything Ada._

_Love: Legolas._

"Very good Thranduil, I am certain you're about ready for your first day at school, though I believe that you still have not learnt enough to qualify for lessons from me."

Thranduil turned around and blushed as Glorfindel entered the room and sat beside him.

"Now I know you did not write that. Who did?"

"My child, Legolas."

"He is just the sweetest. I remember him. He followed me around all day, singing songs and randomly giving elves he knew hugs and occasionally kisses if the elf wanted, and if he knew the elf well enough."

"That is Legolas, and Legolas is Legolas. He left this letter in my bag before I left; I am amazed I never found it. He left me his bear Mister Snuggles too. I can't believe he did, that bear was his best friend. Now I am certain he love me and that I am a good father, or, so I hope. He misses me, unless Haldir is the greatest man alive."

Thranduil held the letter to his chest and whispered something under his breath so quietly Glorfindel could not hear.

"I miss you too little Greenleaf."

_To be Continued..._

_Damn it. I deleted a chapter. _


	45. Cield and Galil return

**Chapter 45: Cield (and Galil) Return**

Haldir woke up and saw that Legolas no longer slept by his side. Now, Legolas lay on Haldir's chest and had been rising and falling with every breath Haldir took.

Haldir carefully took Legolas into his arms and slowly walked out of the bedroom, careful not to awake the child. He learnt that he and the elfling had been sleeping for such a long time that Galion had already prepared supper and it waited at the table.

"Legolas, Legolas, sweetheart, you must wake up."

Haldir shook the elfling in his arms a few times, and finally, blinking his eyes, he awoke.

"Why Haldiw? Did Carak come?"

"No, Carak will come when it is your actual bedtime. Its supper time now."

"Oh."

Haldir put Legolas in his high chair and helped feed him his baby food prepared by Galion. Sometimes Legolas ate like regular elves, but often he was prepared meals of baby food to ease eating for the prince.

Once Legolas had been spoon-fed all the baby food, Haldir took the elfling from his high chair and sat Legolas on his lap. Legolas watched as Haldir ate his own food, then picked up the elfling and washed his plates all while carrying Legolas in one arm.

"Haldiw, is there dessert?"

"Yes, you may have a cookie."

"Thanks."

Legolas walked over to the cookie jar, and began to jump around for the cookies, but failing. Cield approached him.

"What are you trying to do elfling? Win a prize for jumping about like an idiotic elf?"

Legolas lowered his head at the harsh words, then returned to 'jumping about like an idiotic elf' to get the cookies. Cield sighed and realized he had to help his baby brother, at least, his way of helping.

Cield grabbed his baby brother by his braid (which, I forgot to say in chapter 43, Haldir made) and hoisted Legolas into the air, Legolas now in reach of the cookies but also getting his hair pulled out slowly.

Legolas grabbed a rather large cookie.

"Put me down now Key."

But Cield did not feel like it, and continued to hold Legolas by his hair.

"Key! Please put me down!"

Then, just before Legolas had to burst out in tears to get Cield to stop, Galil ran into the kitchen, knocking over many vases, portraits, plates and antiques in his path. Cield gasped and dropped his brother, rushing over to stop his hound from destroying his father's home.

"GALIL! DARO!"

Cield grabbed Galil's collar and pulled him out of the house, into the courtyard where he tied the dog to a tree right outside the stables.

Legolas, before his brother could return, ran to Haldir and sat on his lap. As soon as Cield returned, he grabbed Haldir's arms and wrapped them around him, keeping him away from harm of his brother.

"Haldir, this letter is for you from my father, it's urgent and he left it before he left in the elfling's room." Tonus handed a note to Haldir, who read it out loud.

"Haldir, on the night of the fourth day you care for Legolas, you must take Legolas to the healers. It is nothing special, just his check up. Just reminding you, I will return on the morning of the eighth day,"

Legolas heard the words 'check up' and ran away. Haldir nearly ran to catch him, but first finished reading the letter,

"Do not tell Legolas he is to get a check up. He loathes check ups and needles and he will surely run off."

Haldir sighed and ran after the elfling.

_To be Continued..._


	46. Check Up

**Chapter 46: Check up**

Legolas hid under his blankets and tried not to budge. He peaked out from under his blankets to see Haldir's muscular arm pass by as he searched the room for the elfling he had seen running to his room.

Haldir sat on the bed and Legolas let out a yelp – Haldir had sat on his foot. Haldir jumped up, but had heard the yelp and then noticed the large lump on the bed. Haldir snook up on the lump, then grabbed the child. Legolas kicked and screamed but Haldir held him tightly to his chest and never released him.

Haldir took Legolas to a fair sized room, a room Legolas hated. It was his father's study. Young Legolas loathed the room for three very good reasons:

He only went in when he was to get a check up or if his father was going to punish him with a beating or a long lecture. Or to study, which was just as bad.

His father stayed in his study for long hours, and Legolas got bored silly when his father stayed in there and began to miss his father.

He was not allowed inside unless told to come in, and if he came in when not wanted his father would scold him and lecture him.

Haldir locked the door behind him as soon as he saw that the healer was already in the study, set up and ready to examine Legolas.

Haldir stripped Legolas of his blankets and lay him on his father's cleared off desk, as the healer asked. Legolas, though depressed, swayed his small legs off the edge of the table peacefully.

"Legolas, are you nervous sweetie?" Haldir's voice was soft and gentle, and the Lorien elf ran his fingers down the side of the elfling's young, smooth, tender face. Legolas sadly nodded his head, looking up with his beautiful blue eyes at his babysitter, followed by looking at his healer. He looked fair, though Legolas knew he was, he just, felt uncertain. The same elf had done the same check up procedure six months ago to the prince.

"Legolas Thranduilion, I remember you, and how could I not? You are my prince, young master..."

Legolas giggled happily at being called master.

"...Now, you remember me, don't you? Who am I?"

"You is Cleall, my healer'."

"Yes, you are correct young prince. Now, may I ask that you remove your tunic and leggings?"

"Haldiw... can you help me?"

With Haldir's help, the elfling was left in his undergarments, and again sitting on his father's desk, swaying his feet (once kicking Haldir).

Legolas' eyes followed Cleall's hands as they gently ran down his face, stopping with a halt at the prince's chest.

"My, what happened to you Greenleaf? Your chest has been sliced!"

"Key did that to meh."

"How could he, to his own brother? I will speak with him as soon as I see him, and your father will hear about this."

Cleall's hand continued down the elfling's slender form. He then took the elfling to be weighed, followed by measured.

"Legolas, you have grown a whole inch!"

"I grew an inch? Is that bad?"

"No Legolas, you are an INCH taller."

"YAY!"

Legolas truly did not know what it meant to have grown an inch.

"And you have gained four pounds, which is also good."

"YAY!"

Legolas again, truly did not know what it meant to have gained four pounds.

Cleall continued with the check up, praising the elfling for good care of his body as often as possible.

"Time to check your vision, elfling."

Cleall had a board with three designs upon it: One picture, one letterr and one number.

"What's this Legolas?"

Cleall pointed at the letter.

"Its... da lette' H like in Haldiw!"

"Good, and this?"

Cleall pointed at the number.

"Seven. I is seven!

"That you are... this picture now, what is it?"

"Ooo! That's a picture of my Ada. I miss Ada lots."

"Very good Legolas, you take after your father's eyes, well, your father's eyes before he had that... _incident_... Now, open wide so I may check your teeth."

Legolas opened wide, but it did not seem wide enough. Cleall stuck a stick onto Legolas tongue (causing Legolas to gag momentarily).

"Ooh, Legolas, is that an empty space? Did you loose a tooth?"

"Yup! An I got lots pennies!"

"Great. Now, I'll be checking to see if your teeth are clean."

Legolas was slightly disappointed that he did not get any pennies from his healer. Cleall looked into the prince's mouth, checking for cavities. Happily, he found none, but still had to brush Legolas' teeth. He hated it, and what was worse was when Cleall flossed.

"Now Legolas, I have done most of your check up. There is, though, one last part. A small injection is all you need, Okay?"

Legolas gasped and jumped off the table, hiding behind Haldir's slender leg. Haldir pulled the elfling into his arms and sat in Thranduil's chair.

"Pleafe Haldiw, don' make him give me an injection!"

"Sweetheart, it wont hurt a bit. I get injections a lot in Lothlorien."

"Bu- Bu... HALDIW!"

Legolas burst into tears.

"Shh, do not cry. Here, I will show you that it does not hurt. Cleall, please give me an injection like the one Legolas shall be receiving."

"But, Haldir, sir, these injections are for young elflings-

"I do not care, please, give me one."

Haldir rolled up his tunic sleeve and outstretched his arm to Cleall, who took his arm, injection in one hand. He held the needle steadily above Haldir's wrist.

"When you are ready, Haldir."

"Legolas, watch. It does not hurt. It's just a small pinch."

Haldir looked at the elfling, who popped his head out from under Haldir's arm, and observed.

"Now, Cleall."

Haldir shut his eyes as he was injected with the medicine Legolas would soon have running through his veins. He could not believe he was getting a childish injection, but, since twas for Legolas, he did not mind.

Legolas' eyes widened as he looked at the needle embedded in Haldir's skin. Haldir showed no signs of pain, nor did he cry or yell as Legolas would. He did not even hold his Ada's hand, was Legolas' first thought.

When the injection finally came out of his skin, Haldir opened his eyes, relived it was over. Legolas looked up at Haldir, doing his most adorable face he could conjure up.

"Are you ready yellow leaf?"

"Well... well... yef... I guess..."

Shaking nervously, Legolas outstretched his arm for Haldir, and Haldir took the arm. He held the elfling's arm tight with one hand, the other around the elfling's body, also holding the elfling's other hand. Cleall held the needle just above Legolas' wrist, as he had did for Haldir.

"Okay, in three... two... one..."

Cleall injected the needle, and Legolas gasped in pain and tears poured down his face, holding Haldir's hand tightly. Legolas looked at the injection that pierced his skin

"Don't look at it sweetheart, it will not be pleasant if you do."

Legolas hid his face under Haldir's arm and sobbed.

"Done Legolas, all done."

Legolas raised his head to see Cleall cleaning a small amount of blood from his arm. Legolas felt Cleall added a bandage to the small puncture the needle had caused.

"That was not too bad, now was it Legolas?"

"I guess not... well it was bad a bit..."

The young prince yawned.

"It is your bed time yellow leaf, I am afraid."

"No... sleep..."

Legolas yawned again, and Haldir gently through the elfling over his shoulder, so that the elfling's body lay on his chest while his head had his shoulder as headrest.

Haldir lay the elfling in his bed. He carried the elfling's clothing in one hand, but since the elfling had fallen asleep while being carried to his room, he chose not to dress him.

Haldir lay a kiss upon the elfling's golden head, and silently left his room.

_To be Continued..._


	47. Haldir's Grumpy

**Chapter 47: Haldir's grumpy**

Haldir awoke quite early. He could hear the elfling sleeping in the other room. He was still tired, but, ignored that fact and wanted to relax while he had the chance. He first, however, had to play the role of Carak.

Haldir had no more money, so he went to talk about a loan to Tonus. Tonus was kind, and gave him a gold coin, but wanted it to be returned by his next visit, and Thranduil had said to Haldir 'You won't need money, everything you could ever need is in my home'. Thranduil even mentioned that he could find a wife in his home; there were so many beautiful maidens. Haldir found that Thranduil was right on that part.

Haldir's quiet feet stepped into Legolas' bedroom. He quickly slid his arm under the elfling's pillow, took the tooth, and slid the coin back underneath. He was now proud of himself – ready to have his own children, he bet. Then, his bet changed.

Haldir felt so stupid. He slid on the elfling's tunic he had carelessly left on the floor the night before. He fell on the ground, and moaning, got back up. His broken finger and toe both throbbing in pain, he chose to take a bath to calm his nerve.

Haldir got undressed and got his towel from his luggage. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left his room, then went to the bathroom

That was when the real terror began. He knew spiders where found all over Mirkwood, but... spiders in the bath, which was just too much. Haldir entered the bathroom to see millions of small spiders crawling everywhere. He yelled in horror, and Galion came running.

With Galion's help and a few minor spider bites, the room was spider free for Haldir. Galion poured Haldir's bath, which was not the best idea.

Haldir shut the bathroom door and took off his towel. He sank into the bath, then yelled and jumped back out. The water was practically frozen. He never got the bath he truly wanted.

Then, he went to prepare breakfast, once he was dressed. He put a bowl of porridge on top of the fire, and when he was removing the pot, burnt his fingers on the bottom. Then, he dropped the pot, and boiling porridge poured all over him, causing him to through his arm forward, landing in the fire, and burning his arm.

Now Haldir was miserable. He sat in his room, in nothing but his undergarments, ice on his arms, legs and chest from the boiling porridge and fire.

Haldir truly was feeling angry at everything. And then, the worst possible event happened, Legolas awoke and came singing into Haldir's room, he also only in his undergarments.

"HALDIW! CARAK CAME!"

Haldir was getting a migraine now, and he was not happy about it.

"That's nice sweetie..."

"Haldiw, why is you skin all red an' why is you have no tunic on?"

"Haldir got a little hurt. Don't worry, I will be fine... why don't you go ask Tonus to make you breakfast."

Legolas nodded his head and pranced away. Just then, Galion entered the room. He shut and locked the door behind him. Sweat poured down his face, a look of grieve, horror and panic showed all over his face.

"What is wrong?"

Galion looked everywhere, checking that Legolas was no where to be found.

"Its... the stables."

"What?"

"A pack of wargs where caught in the stables last night, due to Galil's barking. We did manage to slay the lot, but... not in time."

"Oh no. Did they... kill Galil?"

"Galil is part wolf, and the wargs did not attack him, though we have discovered few scratches around his neck area. What the wargs killed, was much worse."

Haldir swallowed a lump in his throat, and then nodded his head, signalling Galil to continue.

"Two out of three of the king's greatest stallions where killed, your horse Rill, Cield's horse Feanor, Tonus' pony [a/n: Tonus may be the oldest, but he adores ponies]... and that is not the worst of it all."

Haldir was in horror. He loved his horse Rill so much, so much... and now, Rill was dead. He could not think of anything worse that could happen. Then he recalled Galion checking to be sure the prince was out of the room. He truly hoped that what he thought may have happened, was not what had happened. A tear ran down his smooth face in Honor of Rill, and then he nodded his head for Galion to continue. Galion spoke in such a quiet voice that only Haldir could hear.

"Twig, the prince's llama, was killed. The llama gave up without a fight."

Haldir sighed. He was hoping that was not the case. He had no idea how he would break it to Legolas that his dear llama was dead.

"Where any elves harmed?"

"Yes, two. But do not worry, they are being healed and should be back on their feet in two days. I, received a deep gash across my stomach, but, I healed quicker than the others as I was healed first, as I blacked out when it happened and needed to be brought back to the palace right away."

Haldir nodded as Galion left the room.

"HALDIW! TON AND KEY MADE FOOD! COME HALLY DIWWY!"

Haldir groaned. He was so miserable, so angry at everyone. He was not in the mood to be with the elfling, he just wanted to yell at Legolas and send him to his room until his father returned.

Haldir lay his ice down, got dressed, and slowly left his room to eat. He smelt the smell of oatmeal, but that did not cheer him up any more.

_To be Continued..._


	48. Do you dare Anger Haldir

**Chapter 48: Do you dare anger Haldir**

Haldir slouched down onto his seat and ate a spoonful of oatmeal slowly.

"Lalalala! Lalalalalalalalalalala!"

Haldir groaned as the elfling caused so much noise. He tried to ignore it, but then Legolas began to talk with Galion. Galion, was in the other room, and the two where near yelling, for thirty straight minutes.

Then, Legolas' oatmeal was cold.

"My oats are cold Hal"

"So?"

"It needs to be hot."

"Eat it."

"I cant. Too cold."

"Eat it."

"But Hal-

"EAT. NOW. OR ELSE."

Legolas pouted, and slammed a fist onto the table, though he hit the porridge bowl. The elfling, still clad in only his boxers, now had a thick oatmeal and sugar coating. Haldir was full of rage, but held it inside.

"Now, you get no food and you must bath."

"NO!"

Haldir grabbed the elfling and carried him off to the bathroom in one arm, squeezing the elfling against his ribs as he did so. Legolas was uncomfortable, but showed no sign. Haldir poured a warm bath for Legolas, took off the elfling's undergarments, and placed him in the bath.

Haldir made the elfling a bubble bath, despite his anger. He rubbed soap against the elfling's chest, in his hair, behind his ears and everywhere, riding Legolas of the oats. Legolas certainty did not enjoy the scrubbing of his scalp, and to show it, reached out with one of his wet hands and grabbed Haldir by the front of his tunic. He tugged, and the unbalanced Haldir fell into the bathtub, soap covering him. Then, Legolas grabbed the jar of soap used in his hair, and poured it on top of the sopping wet Haldir.

Haldir was now, furious. He got out of the elfling's bath and dried himself off with a towel, then took Legolas out of the bath and dried him off. He carried the elfling to his room, dressed him, and sat him on his bed...

_To be Continued..._


	49. Punishing the elfling

**Chapter 49: Punishing the elfling**

Legolas looked up at Haldir. The elfling could see all of Haldir's rage now clearer than before, and he felt bad. He bit his lip as Haldir burst out in anger.

"That was bad of you Legolas! I am ashamed."

"It was an accident!"

"One does not 'accidentally' grab some one, then 'accidentally' pull them in to their bath then 'accidentally' pour soap all over them! LEGOLAS, THAT WAS MY LAST DRY OR NOT DESTROYED TUNIC!" Haldir boomed, scaring young Legolas who immediately hi behind his pillows, a tear running down his face.

"Sorry Haldiw..."

"Now, I want you to stay in here and think about what you have done. In other words Thranduilion,"

Legolas despised being called Thranduilion. Again he wondered, who was Thranduil, and he wished Haldir would stop lying to him and saying that Thranduil was his father's name, as he knew that was silly of Haldir to say since his Ada's name was Ada, and that he should have been called Adaion.

"...You are forbidden to leave your bedroom until further notice, I suspect until lunch in an hour. Now, I want you to make no racket and stay calm, no tantrums. I will comer when you can leave, as I said, in an hour."

"But, Haldiw! An HOUR! That's like... FOREVER!"

"Quiet! Now, no more talking. NOT.A.PEEP."

Legolas watched as Haldir left, only, he did not want him to leave. He wanted Haldir to give him hugs and kisses just like he used to. So, Legolas knew there was only one thing that would get Haldir to return. The only problem was Legolas never thought of how angry he would make the already furious and grumpy Haldir.

"Peep." Legolas whispered, just loud enough to be heard in Haldir's ears. Haldir was furious at this.

Haldir was not really the babysitting type. He guarded things, and yelled at elves to follow his orders and attack, and they always listened. Legolas never did, and he had dealt with misbehaving warriors before: simply yell at them or force them to leave his army, but, he had never dealt with misbehaving elflings. He could only remember how he was punished in his days, how he'd be turned to the side and slapped on his backside when he angered his father to the limit. And Haldir was certain he reached his limit, never realizing that the limit of a parent would have been higher than his own.

Haldir glared at the elfling and stormed over to Legolas. He looked at Legolas with his blazing eyes, and the elfling nearly burst into tears just having them set upon him. Then, even to Haldir's amazement, he grabbed the elfling by his shoulders and pulled him forward, turning the elfling over and giving him a slap to his backside. "That is what my father would have done to you LONG before." Haldir snapped, storming out of the room.

Legolas looked at the floor in shock that he had angered Haldir so much. He slowly walked over to his night table and took a cloth off the table and also a stuffed dragon toy. The elfling placed the corner of the cloth in his mouth and chewed on it, holding it with one hand. The other hand held his stuffed dragon tightly around its neck. He crawled onto his bed and buried himself beneath his pillows, leaving just enough room for his head to stick out. Again he held his chewing clothe in one hand and the dragon in the other. Two small tears ran down his face as he looked at his dragon.

"Tikse... I did not wanna anger Haldiw. I wish I could make him happy..." (a/n: Tikse means dot in elvish).

Legolas brought his blue and silver dragon toy to his chest and sobbed quietly.

-------------------  
Haldir grumpily sat down at the head of the kitchen table and thought of what he did, for a good half hour. Then, it finally struck him. He had just yelled at such an innocent elfling. And worse, he just slapped that innocent elfling. That time he had gone too far. Haldir nearly burst into tears thinking of what a nasty elf he had been, and he got up and ran to the elfling's bedroom, wanting to cheer Legolas up and put his grumpiness behind him.

_To be Continued..._


	50. Apologies

**Chapter 50: Apologies**

Haldir opened the door to a terrible vision: Legolas, chewing his chewing cloth, hugging a toy dragon and sobbing. Haldir ran over to the elfling's bedside, but Legolas immediately stuck his head down into the pile of pillows, hiding from Haldir.

"I'm sorry..." a muffled voice came out from the pillows between sobs.

Haldir shoved aside the pillows and discovered Legolas, who curled into a ball, using his knees to protect his chest from Haldir, who he expected was going to slap him more.

Haldir dragged Legolas carefully from the pillow area to in his arms, and he sat on the bed.

"Legolas, sweetheart, little yellow leaf, sweetie, please forgive me for slapping you and yelling at you before. I should not have reacted the way I did, and I apologies fully for that."

Haldir swayed the elfling from side to side, trying to please him. He sang songs the elfling's father sung to him, and he whispered nice elvish words. Soon the elfling stopped sobbing, tears still running down his face.

"Is Haldiw mad at las? Is las in big trouble?"

"No and no. I love you; little 'las' and I want you to forget that I ever slapped you. I'm just having a bad day and I overreacted."

Haldir kissed the elfling on the top of his beautiful head, and soon the elfling was standing on Haldir's lap, running his fingers around Haldir's ears.

"You have pointy ears"

"You do too little yellow leaf."

Haldir ran a finger around Legolas' ears.

"Not as pointy as you Haldiw. Your ears are more pointy than my ada's ears."

Haldir smiled and kissed the elfling again.

"Maybe when you get older your ears will be just as pointy."

Haldir watched as the elfling lay down in his arms, took a clump of the elder elf's hair, and began to play with it in his fingers. Then, he fell asleep.

Haldir was uncomfortable in his current position, but lay down with the elfling anyways, knowing not to try and get his hair out of his extremely small hands or he would awake.

Haldir watched the elfling's small chest rise and fall. He could see that Thranduil truly received a little angel seven mortal years ago. Haldir wished one day he would have his own little angel, but until then, watching little Legolas was close enough. He took his small fist and held it, then lay his head on the pillow and tried to sleep, but could not with the elfling's fist holding a good lock of his hair, and with the elfling's adorable foot rammed in his stomach painfully. Haldir did not move a bit, for if he did Legolas' foot would be moved as well as his arm, so he stayed still and just watched the sweet child.

_To be Continued..._

_Only five more chapters to go, and then I'll have as many as I had before the story was deleted for a second time._


	51. Thranduil Leaves

**Chapter 51: Thranduil leaves**

"Thranduil?"

Galadriel entered the room. Thranduil looked panicked.

"Fair lady Galadriel. I am so worried for my young. What about the Necromancers? Morgoth? Sauron! Legolas was brought into a world of danger, and now, I am far away from him. He mustn't feel very safe without me! There is so much evil, as well as the forest he was born in is filled with bloodthirsty animals!"

Galadriel watched Thranduil ramble on , all about the evils of the world and how his youngest son was in grave danger. She finally shut his mouth when she interrupted.

"OROPHERION!"

Thranduil hushed and looked at Galadriel in horror; never had he seen her so mad at him (only this mad at Celeborn). Galadriel looked at Thranduil with her furious eyes, and eventually Thranduil got the hint.

"...Yes?"

"You must calm down about Legolas. But seeing as how everyone has been trying to get you too calm, and all have failed, we believe that you should return home now. It should take you two days, so you may arrive on the night of the seventh day Haldir will be in Mirkwood, instead of the eighth morning."

Thranduil looked at the floor, thinking about the option. After long minutes of 'obserbing and admirring' the oak floors, he finally came to a decision.

"Yes. That is a good idea."

Thranduil rushed over to his luggage and quickly packed, then ran out to the stables. He bid everyone good day and he also warned Elrond that he wanted his daughter home soon or he WOULD go to war, though that he would only do if Elrond refused giving his daughter back, and then he rode off on his finest horse (not knowing that his other finest horses had been a last meal to a pack of wargs).

While he travelled out of Lothlorien he though of the past. He recalled one night when Legolas was even younger, only five. He could talk then, worse than now. That night, Thranduil was certain, he would remember forever.

---Flashback

Thranduil lay on his hammock, gazing up at the stars. The beauty of the stars, he would love always, but not as much as his children or his wife.

Five short mortal years ago his wife had given birth to the smallest elfling he had ever seen. Thranduil had already three children, two male. The little boy his wife had just given birth too was a surprize that she had hoped would suprize him and please him, but Thranduil was rather nervous: Cield was still under age and too young to care for himself, and Illiendal still an elfling.

He barely played with the newborn, but did look at the infant while he slept, his beautiful son, and soon Thranduil began to play with the baby, and then there was a bond between Thranduil and the infant, Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood.

Now, Thranduil heard the sound of his youngest son's feet running across the cement path, and then they where silent as he walked through the grass. The small child came up to his father and smiled brightly.

"Ada!"

The elfling smiled as his father ruffled his already messy blond hair.

"Is it not your bedtime? You truly should not be outside at such late hours!"

"I know Ada, but I wanted to see you."

Legolas jumped onto the hammock, his knees landing on Thranduil's wrist.

"Careful Legolas! Caref-

The hammock was now unbalanced by Legolas, and rejected the elfling and his father, then two landing onto the ground, Thranduil squishing his son as he was flipped out.

Thranduil stood up and brushed off some dirt from his green tunic, then helped his son up to his wobbly feet (he had only learnt how to walk some years back), and then he removed some twigs and dirt from his child's hair.

"Sorry Ada. Are you mad now?"

"No, my little angel, I am not mad at you. How could I be mad at you an your adorable little face?"

Thranduil smiled as he picked up Legolas up into his arms, holding him against his chest as he lay back down on his hammock. Legolas found a comfortable position on his father's chest and then settled down, looking up at the stars like his father did.

"What was those stars called again ada?"

"Big dipper sweetie."

"And those?"

"Little dipper."

"Oh."

Legolas began to shiver. Thranduil put a hand on his son's cheek and could feel the coldness. He removed his own cloak and wrapped Legolas in it, then continued his conversation with the child.

"Ada?"

"Yes Legolas?"

"Can we play... hide... and...seek?" Legolas yawned.

"Tomorrow sweetie, now you are tired and I must get you to bed."

"Can I sleep here with you?"

"You should sleep in your room-

"Please Ada? I want to sleep with you under stars!"

Thranduil chuckled and smiled.

"Alright little birdie, as you wish, we can sleep under the stars."

"Can you sleep too under stars Ada?"

"Aye Legolas, I will stay with you. I would never, ever leave you to sleep alone, in the dark in these treacherous woods."

"Okay Ada."

Legolas brought his knees to his chest and took a clump of his father's hair in his hand.

"Ada?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you to little Greenleaf. I love you so much."

"Ada?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

Thranduil ran his fingers down Legolas' hair as the small bundle slept peacefully, under the stars, as he wanted. Thranduil did not plan to actually be sleeping under the stars as the elfling wanted too, but, since Legolas was his baby and he wanted Legolas happy, he stayed under the stars for the sweet elfling. In the morning though, Legolas' reaction that he stayed outside all night was not as he expected.

"ADA! WAKE UP!"

Thranduil blinked and learnt he was on the floor. He knew he should not have slept with Legolas on a hammock, as Legolas tossed and turned so much he knocked the two off.

"We did not sleep under stars! Look! They gone now."

"No Legolas, they are still there. But the sun, she came up, and so she hid the stars. But don't you worry, the stars will always be there, you just cant see them."

"Oh. So we really slept outside?"

"Aye."

"Yay! Ada thank you!"

Legolas kissed his father's cheek as he pranced away towards the palace.

"Where are you going their Greenleaf? Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"Inside... don't we go inside now?"

"Well, we could go in, but I just thought you'd rather eat breakfast outside too!"

"Oo! Really Ada?"

"How many times must I say 'Aye' in one day little Greenleaf?"

"Yay!"

Legolas wrapped his small arms around his father and sat down as the butler, Galion brought them their breakfast outside.

---End Flashback

Thranduil was near tears thinking of that night; the first time he ever had a 'campout' with his youngest son.

_To be Continued_

_--- When I last posted this, I was pissed off... Now I am not. Yay!_


	52. Tooth Fairy

**Chapter 52: Tooth Fairy**

Legolas shook Haldir. Then he shook Haldir some more. Haldir did not seem to want to wake up, and that upset the elfling greatly. He wanted his babysitter awake, yet he would not wake. He pounded his small fists on his babysitter's chest and he wailed loudly. But Haldir was in a deep and good sleep.

Legolas heard his stomach rumbling, making him even hungrier than before. He finally let out a loud yell that made both his brothers come running.

"Legolas, what is it?"

"I want Haldiw."

"Legolas, gwador [brother], Haldir needs some rest. Why don't you join Cield and I...?"

"NO! WANT HALDIW!"

Haldir popped up as he heard the prince's scream. Legolas immediately buried his small face in Haldir's chest and wrapped his arms around Haldir.

"What is it little yellow leaf?"

"I wanted you but you did not wake!"

"Well, I am awake now."

"I'm hungry."

"Cield, Tonus, please make lunch, or get Galion too, I fear I am too sleepy and would burn an arm off and cut off three fingers on each hand if ever I tried sometime soon to cook."

Haldir watched as the brothers left the room, and then Legolas made himself a place to sit in Haldir's arms, cuddling up against him.

"So, Legolas, did Carak come?"

"Yes! And I had a dream too that Carak came..."

"Oh Really? What was it like?"

"Well... I was sleeping and then a shining fairy came in the room... her name was carak, but she looked like you... in a dress!"

"You sure it was not bed robes that Carak was wearing?" Haldir recalled wearing his blue bed robes that day he placed the money beneath his pillow... not a dress.

"No. It was a pink and fluffy dress."

Haldir blushed at even the thought of the little prince dreaming of him in a pink, fluffy, shiny fairy dress.

"She left me a gold coin Haldiw!"

"Really?"

"Yef!"

Legolas kissed Haldir on his cheek, and then Tonus entered the room, carrying a tray of sandwiches. He left them with the elfling and Haldir, took some for Cield and himself, and then left.

"Can I ride Twig after' lunch?"

"Well, Legolas, I'd love to let you, but..."

_To be Continued..._

_For all who were wondering [this was writing for Haldir's Heart and Soul the last time I posted this story, but it's for all of you now] The following is about Thranduil's **incident**._

_You see, long ago, there was a war, which we call "The battle of the last alliance between men and elves". Thranduil was there. You see, Thranduil was fighting._

Thranduil: I am fighting

_Before Gil-Galad's command (he was a good son and listened to his Ada's command instead) but an orc tried to stab him from behind. Oropher jumped behind Thranduil and killed the orc without Thranduil knowing his father was behind him. Thranduil ducked because an arrow was aiming for him, but since he did not know his father was behind him, by ducking, the arrow hit Oropher (who had his back turned and did not see)._

_Of course Thranduil wept over his father's body. Galion (a long-time friend of Thranduil, as well as butler nowadays) tried to get his to move because he would be killed if he stayed. Galion stayed by the weeping Thranduil (who refused to move from his father's body) and Galion protected him, for orcs kept trying to kill the crying king. While protecting Thranduil, Galion lost a finger and damaged his bow hand. Galion could no longer hold sword or bow, so he dragged Thranduil away from his father. But, Thranduil tried to return to Oropher's body, and whilst trying to get back to the body, Thranduil was hit by a poisonous arrow in his shoulder which made him soon unconscious._

_Galion dragged him to be healed (and Galion needed healing himself). Galion was no longer able to fight, for he lost his finger on the hand he held his sword with (and he had a broken wrist as well), and the poison spread in Thranduil and the king was temporarily blind, and well, his vision was damaged slightly. May sound dumb but I wrote that down on some papers a while back. _


	53. Llama is gone

**Chapter 53: Llama is gone**

Some minutes ago, Legolas had been snuggled against Haldir's chest. Now, his head was buried in Haldir's chest, which was now soaking with a mixture of bath water, soap suds and elfling tears.

"There there Legolas. Do not be upset."

"But twig was my new llama! ... Mommy gave me him!"

Haldir rubbed the elfling's back and took a bite of his sandwich before continuing to speak with Legolas.

"I lost my horse Legolas. Rill was killed too. Your brothers and ada lost their pets too."

"Y-you mean... Galil is dead?"

"No. But Cield's horse is."

Tears continued to run down Legolas' face as he ate his sandwich. The warn tears splashed on the bread making it much to moist for the prince's likings and he tossed the sandwich on the floor. Haldir sighed and drew the prince towards him, cuddling him in his arms and kissing his time after time.

"It's alright Legolas, hush..."

The wailing was getting on Tonus' nerves, so he came in the bedroom holding something in his hands behind his back.

"Legolas, pick a hand."

Legolas sniffed and pointed to his brother's left arm.

Tonus threw what he held onto the bed and Legolas kicked Haldir until he was released, and he crawled over to the object lying on his bed and smiled at it. He looked up at Tonus.

"Yes Legolas, you can play with it... and keep it."

Tonus walked up to Legolas and brushed away the elfling's tears and kissed his brother's forehead. Legolas smiled and grabbed the object and rolled it across the bed. Then he shook it, turned it to the left, and turned it to the right. Soon the elfling was giggling and smiling.

"What on earth did you give him Tonus?" Haldir tried to look over Legolas' shoulder.

"A compass."

"And THAT is what is amusing him so much?"

"Ever since the little elfling found that compass in my father's study, he has had the time of his life, turning it and trying to figure out why the arrow stays in the same place."

Legolas looked up at the elder elves.

"Why does the compass' arrow stay in da same place?"

"Because it would not be a compass if it did not."

"Why?"

"Because that is what compasses are for."

"Why?"

"To help guide your way."

"Why?"

"So no one gets lost."

"Why?"

"Because without compasses, dwarves get lost."

"Why?"

"Because dwarves are stupid and go mining too deep."

"Why?"

"Because they want gold and mithril."

"Why?"

"So they can be rich."

"Why?"

"So they can buy things."

"Why?"

"So they can have pretty homes."

"Why?"

"Because if they don't have pretty homes then their homes will be as ugly as they are-

"And smell as bad as them." Tonus added.

"Why?"

"Because dwarves smell."

"Why?"

"Because they work too much over nothing."

"Why?"

"Why, is for another story. Now, I think I shall take you to town and buy you a new llama... I will be owing Thranduil so much..."

"Oh! Haldiw you'd really buy me a new llama?"

"Yes."

"Oh Thank You! THANKIES!"

"Go get your jacket, boots, hat and scarf. We shall be walking there. I, must get my weapons- WHICH YOU CANNOT TOUCH."

"Okay Hal!"

_To be Continued..._


	54. Market

**Chapter 54: Market**

Haldir was so proud of Legolas. They had been travelling to the market for almost an hour and the elfling was very well behaved. Legolas stayed still in Haldir's arms, occasionally jumping down and walking to stretch his legs, then letting Haldir pick him up again.

When they arrived at the market, Legolas then began to fight against Haldir's grip. But Haldir did not release him until he was at a stand, which sold llamas.

Legolas jumped down and fell to his knees, luckily in the dirt. A hand reached down and Legolas took the hand, expecting it to be Haldir's, but it turned out not to be. As soon as he saw whose hand it was, he ran over to the hand's owner's leg and hugged it.

"Mister Neall! Mister Neall!"

Haldir looked down at the small elfling. "You know this man Legolas?"

"Yef! This is Mister Neall. He's Tavel's Ada."

"Who is Tavel?"

"My friend. Since Ro and Dan live in Rivendell, you live in Lorien and so do Rumil and Orophin, I have friends in Mirkwood."

Legolas let go of Neall's leg and turned his head to see his friend, Tavel. Tavel looked as young as Legolas, but he was not at all a resemblance of the prince. Unlike his mother or any of the golden-haired elves of Mirkwood (or Lothlorien), his hair was dark.

As soon as Legolas spotted Tavel and Tavel spotted Legolas, they ran over to each other and embraced each other, then started to talk, giggle and play together. Neall looked down at his young playing then back up at Haldir, an elf he had never seen before in Mirkwood.

"Who are you anyways, good sir? Friends of my elven-lord, the great king Thranduil?"

"Well, I suppose... Haldir, March warden of Lothlorien is my name. I am watching young Greenleaf-

"Yellow leaf, Hal. Yellow is I."

"... While his father is in my own home, Lorien."

Neall nodded his head.

"Neall son of Cuthalion, father of Tavel. Young Tavel is one of the prince's friends. I was truly amazed when I finally got it out of Tavel that his friend was Legolas."

"The young lads seem to be good friends."

"They are, which saddens me to think of separating them in some years."

"Whatever for?"

"I am a mortal therefore Tavel is only half-eleven. I fear for my young so much, as he is not as immortal as you or the other elves of Mirkwood. His mother plans to take Tavel and I over sea in ten years once he is eighteen. I will be then forty and ready to sail, while Tavel will be still young but of a good age. Seperating him from his home and friends will be difficult, luckily all the friends he has - or so I am aware of - are elves and will one day sail to Valinor as well."

"That is true... but I am certain he is safe here. I know four half-elves, all of a family, who live fine. So perhaps sailing to sea is not needed- for you yes. But not the child, not when he is so young. That is all I need to say on this matter, I am here for a new llama for Legolas."

"Ah yes. Here they are."

"Legolas, come here dear, choose a llama."

Legolas sighed and left Tavel to see Haldir. He went over to the llama fence, but could not see through the fence.

"Can't see Hal!"

Haldir gently lift Legolas up and the elfling surveyed the llamas until he laid his eyes upon the softest, curliest, fluffiest, brown-spotted llama there was.

"That one Hal! And that one too! And don't forget that one! I want _three_ llamas!"

Haldir smiled as he looked at the llama and then he told Neall of the llamas. Neall fetched the llamas and Haldir paid for the llamas. He sat Legolas on the llama that was the fluffiest (though they were all quite fluffy).

"Good day Neall, and good day little master Tavel."

"Good Bye mister!" Tavel muttered.

"Bye Tavel!" Legolas yelled.

"Bye Legolas!"

The two left with the new llamas.

"I call him Haldiw, like you Haldiw. And this one is Haldiw 2. And this one is Haldiw 3."

Haldir smiled and gently rubbed the child's back as they continued on their walk. Haldir stopped by a river and sat beneath a tree, Legolas getting off his new llama and going over to Haldir who stripped himself of his weapons and thin armour.

"Why you stop now Hal?"

"Tired little Thranduilion. We shall just make a quick rest and then continue. I'll pick you some berries while we wait. You stay here."

Legolas forgot to tell Haldir all about the berries and how you could not eat them.

_To be Continued..._


	55. Playing with Weapons

**Chapter 55: Playing with weapons**  
  
Legolas crawled over to Haldir's weapons and took his entire quiver and one of his blades, and he crawled over to the riverbank.  
  
He skipped the arrows across the river. When he had only six arrows left, he realized the arrows did not skip well. So he trough the whole quiver into the river. Then he fooled around with the knife, slicing at trees and writing his name in the dirt.  
  
The trees however, did not like being sliced. One particularly elder tree's arm slowly went down and caught Legolas by the edge of his leggings, hosting him into the air, piercing the elfling's leggings as he did so.  
  
Haldir then arrived with the berries in one hand. He popped a few in his mouth. "Here are some berries Legolas. You want some?"  
  
"Hal those berries are poisonous."  
  
Haldir took one glance at the berries in his hands and spat out the remaining ones from his mouth and through the rest on the ground, stomping on them. He regretted eating them immediately. Then he noticed the elfling, struggling to be freed from the tree that's branches clawed in his leggings and his lower back.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Haldir ran over to the tree and quickly scrambled up it.  
  
"Let him go you old tree! That is your youngest prince you hold so tightly!"  
  
The tree's arm Haldir stood on shook and sent Haldir flying off. The elf quickly climbed back up, this time staying low and holding tightly. He rammed his foot in the willow's face and the tree moaned. His fingers slowly released Legolas and the elfling was sent falling to the ground, landing on his backside. He let the knife go and it flew into the river.  
  
Haldir gasped as he saw the knife land in the river and saw his empty quiver float beside.  
  
He ran down and first checked the prince to see any injuries. He found some bruises to the elfling's backside, some being their from Cield, others from just now, as well as some splinters from the tree's branches on the elfling's back.  
  
"Are you alright Legolas?"  
  
"My bum hurts again and my back has booboos and my leggings ripped. But that's all. I no cry."  
  
"Good."  
  
Haldir embraced the small child then pulled away.  
  
"You played with my weapons did you not?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That is very bad of you Greenleaf."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'll deal with you when we arrive back home. For now, I am going to go see if I can rescue my weapons. This time, STAY PUT."  
  
Haldir went over to the edge of the river. The ice was broken in a large space, but ice still covered a fair amount of the river, blocking many sections off. He removed his jacket and layers of his tunic, leaving himself wearing only the thinnest layer of his tunic and his leggings, all the other layers much to thick to swim in. He was cold like this, and extremely cold as soon as he jumped in the water. But he swam. Legolas watched as Haldir caught his quiver and threw it at the riverbank.  
  
Haldir went after his knife, but soon it sunk deep and beneath the ice. Haldir came up for breath, and jumped back in. He swam deep under the water but could go no further. He lost his breath and struggled to swim upwards without panicking. And then he truly panicked when his nose his the ice that blocked his way and he could see blood fill the water in front of him.  
  
Legolas could see the blood too, and quickly jumped into the water to save Haldir. But he rapidly sank beneath the surface, to the bottom.  
  
The elfling could swim, but very little. His father planned to teach him when he was at least thirteen human years because of his fear of the creatures in the water.  
  
But at the moment, creatures in the water would have been Thranduil's smallest worries. Legolas' foot was caught in a sea plant, and Legolas tugged but he had gotten his foot quite stuck, and struggling only got it worse. He began to cry as he struggled as nothing he did worked, and soon he could not hold his breath anymore.  
  
Haldir managed to escape the ice and breathe once again, with only a bad nosebleed to show. But then, he saw the elfling and let out a loud warrior cry in rage as he sunk back down to save him.  
  
The prince saw Haldir and was so happy. Haldir had not found his blade, so he sunk deeper down to the plant. He got many kicks from Legolas struggling foot and because Legolas panicked as he saw Haldir's blood and he could not bleed. The prince soon fell into a sleep of nightmares, as he could breathe no more.  
  
Haldir took a huge bite out of the plant, which freed Legolas. He grabbed Le body and looked at the elfling's face in horror. The child's eyes wide open, not moving once. He could feel Legolas' heart pounding, and still had hope. He swam to the shore and placed Legolas down.  
  
_To Be Continued..._


	56. Safe Elfling

**Chapter 56: Safe Elfling**

"Legolas! Legolas, sweetie, please, please wake up!"

Haldir's stomach hurt badly from the berries and he was catching a cold for certain, as would the elfling. Thinking of the elfling catching a cold was not joyful for Haldir, so he gathered his clothing up and wrapped the wet Legolas up with his clothes, then removing his last tunic layer and tying it around Legolas like a belt.

Haldir's chest was freezing but he cared too much for the child to care. He gently rocked Legolas in his arms, and soon the elfling was awake.

"Hal!"

Legolas rubbed his head against the March warden's chest to show his affection. He could see the blood dripping from Haldir's nose.

"Awe you dying Hal? Oh no! Don't die!"

"I'm not. Just a nosebleed is all I have Legolas."

"Can we play more?"

"No! Sorry Greenleaf, but as you can see I am just dressed in my leggings and it is snowing! I am terribly cold and we will both have a cold and-

Legolas ate a handful of the crushed berries. "Go on Hal... I listening!"

"....Now we shall both have the stomach flu too."

"What's that?"

"Never you mind for now."

Haldir went over to the llama and led the new llama and Legolas home, where Galion immediately tended to the shivering, topless Haldir.

_To Be Continued..._


	57. A fun Bath

**Chapter 57: A Fun bath**

Galion immediately tended to the two.

Galion rushed them inside and poured them both a bath of boiling water. While the water heated, Legolas had to be tended to because of his splinters.

"Owwy! Galion, stop!" Legolas whined as Galion carefully pulled out a long splinter from Legolas' back.

"I am sorry Legolas, but I must remove these or you will get an infection... again..."

Galion continued to pull out the splinters whereas Legolas continued to complain. Eventually they where all gone, so Galion simply took a cloth of warm water, mixed with soap, and washed the patch on Legolas' back where the splinters had been. Legolas had his tunic off for all this and got very cold, so Galion took him to the bathroom, where his and Haldir's bath awaited.

Meanwhile, Tonus and Cield aided Haldir. They brought him blankets, soup, medicine for his stomach, and tried to help him all they could. Haldir lay on his bed, groaning in pain and cold. He also went to bathe once all that Tonus and Cield could do was done.

Legolas was pressed against Galion's chest. He refused to go in the bath even though he was cold. He was afraid the steam would eat him. Galion tried but every time he approached the bath, the small prince's feet darted up and glued themselves on Galion's shoulder, while his hands already held Galion's tunic.

Haldir entered the bathroom; blankets off and this time wore a towel like the time before he was to take a bath. He observed Legolas and laughed.

"Here is the little prince I have been searching for, and he is acting 'so' grown up..." Haldir chuckled and yanked Legolas off of Galion, nearly sending the butler flying into the bath.

"That's all your needed in here, good master Galion. Your job with the king never applied to caring for Legolas-

"I agreed to when his mother gave birth to such a beautiful child."

"...Yes, well, I can get Legolas in the bath from here. If I cant, I'd even let Cield have a go at putting him in the bath!"

"No! Last time Key put me in bath he stuck my head under the wawa and I could not breathe... then Ada came and he yelled at Cield and he slaped Cield's face."

Haldir smiled and kissed Legolas on his nose. Galion left shortly after that.

Haldir sat on the floor with the prince in his arms and he removed the small child's clothing. Legolas sighed and then began to squirm as Haldir stood up once more, holding Legolas above the water.

"Isn't it warm little Yellow leaf?"

Legolas nodded his head and smiled. Then, Haldir lowered Legolas just enough so that the prince's foot would touch the water. Never realizing that it actually felt good, Legolas yanked his foot out of the water, splashing water at Haldir.

Haldir sighed and put Legolas on the floor.

"I guarantee you this water is warm. Here, I will show you."

Haldir entered the bath and smiled at the warmth it brought to him. He looked at the shivering Legolas and grinned.

"Come in Legolas. It is so warm! I promise you it wont hurt."

Haldir outstretched his arm and Legolas took it, finally arriving in the bath.

"It is warm!" Legolas giggled happily, splashing the water around with his hands, occasionally the water slashing Haldir. Haldir soon wanted to join in, so he ran his hand down the water, splashing Legolas' face.

"Hey! Haldiw, don't do that!"

Legolas splashed water at Haldir's chest. Haldir returned the splash to Legolas and soon both of them where acting like elflings, splashing each other like fools. Galion heard the splashing and entered the room, groaning at what he laid his eyes on: the floor covered in water.

"Master Haldir, with you bathing with Legolas the room in wetter than ever before- aside from the one time Cield bathed as a child without his father in the room."

Haldir blushed and was soon splashed in the face with water. Haldir frowned and gently pinched Legolas' arm, just enough to let him feel a small pinch.

"Hey!" Legolas squealed.

Legolas pinched Haldir's leg and soon the two where in a pinching fight.

"Legolas, it is your bedtime now. You spent so long getting that llama. Now, I believe bath time is over for you else we will never get you to bed."

"Awww... but I'm having fun in bath! Not over!"

Haldir sighed and gently ran his fingers down the elfling's wet hair.

"Sorry Yellowleaf-

"Blue leaf," Legolas corrected, "Now I am a blue leaf."

"...Blueleaf, but bath time is over now. I told you bathes could be fun, did I not?"

"Yea..."

"Well, maybe we can take another bath another day, now it is your bedtime. I have a stomachache and soon you will. So let Galion take you out of the bath and he will put you to bed, I will come by in a few minutes to say goodnight."

"Fine Hal..."

"That's a good elfling." Haldir kissed Legolas' forehead as Galion took the prince from his bath. Legolas waved a small hand as he was wrapped in a towel and carried away from Haldir.

Haldir lay down in the bath and smiled. This bath would be refreshing and it soothed his sore stomach. By tomorrow he and the prince would have a stomach flu, so he knew he deserved this well.

_To be Continued..._


	58. Kisses Goodnight

**Chapter 58: Kisses goodnight**

Legolas sat on Galion's lap, now dressed. He pressed his head against Galion's chest and smiled.

"Good night, my prince." Galion whispered as he lay the child down in the bed.

"Gal... isare you going to bring the barrels in tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Can I come watch?"

"Yes you may, if Haldir allows it. But only if you promise not to go near the barrels."

"Can I soak my feet in the river while you pull the barrels out?"

"Yes you may."

"Can you sing the barrel song?"

"You mean..."

Galion smiled at the prince who shook his head rapidly.

"Sing me da song.... As a bedtime song! Please!"

"Oh fine sweetie." Galion smiled and whispered under his breath the barrel song, making the elfling smile with delight. Galion laid the child in the bed and blew out the candle.

But Legolas was not asleep. He could not sleep without his father, Haldir or his brothers giving him a kiss goodnight. He always went to bed with a kiss goodnight.

Once Legolas was certain Galion was out of his way, the small child escaped from bed and crept downstairs to the throne room. He found Haldir, in a bathrobe, on his father's throne. Haldir had fallen asleep despite the flu he had that kept him awake. Legolas did not like this, but walked upstairs.

He meant to go into his own bedroom, he truly did, but he accidentally went in his brother Cield's bedroom. The small child climbed up his blankets and then noticed Cield in the bed. He naturally would have gotten up and ran away, but the elfling was so very tired he drowsed off. His brother's arm lay loose across the bed, so Legolas raised Cield's arm. He slipped under the elder elf's arm and let his brother's arm fall on top of him, giving him a warming feeling.

Legolas curled up and tucked his head beneath Cield's. He kissed Cield on his chin and pulled the blankets up to his neck, Cield sleeping to whole time.

Being with someone made Legolas feel wonderful so he drowsed off quickly, never even thinking of what Cield's reactions would be if he caught the elfling there.

And unfortunately for Legolas, Cield woke up during the middle of the night.

_To be Continued..._

_This is where I was the last time I tried to re-post this story._


	59. Cield awakes

**Chapter 59: Cield awakes**

Cield immediately saw the child who slept close to him. Normally, he would have simply shoved him away and let the elfling fall, but that was when Legolas was awake.

Looking at his baby brother he suddenly felt love towards the infant. His golden hair in the moonlight, his innocent face so smooth, peaceful and calm, his tiny, pointed ears against Cield's neck, the elfling's chest slowly rising and falling small amounts as he breathed, and his adorable figure in total. Cield could not help but adore this child.

Cield saw the position his arm was in: tight around the elfling's slender form. He looked down at his brother and felt so much love towards him. He kissed Legolas on the top of his head and whispered a phrase so low that only the elfling could hear - but was not awake to hear.

"I love you so much my little gwador [brother]."

Legolas stirred and then awoke, looking up at the awake Cield.

"Key, you don't want me here? 'Cause I can leave if you don't, you do not have to yell or hurt me."

"No, I like having you here."

"Really?"

"Yes... and, can you keep a secret Legolas?"

"I don't know what a secret is."

"Well, I love you. I know I don't show it, but, I love you a lot more than you think I do."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are my little baby brother, my adorable brother, I love you with all my heart Legolas. I'm sorry of my behaviour the past weeks... months..."

"Years?"

"Yes. Years. That is it Legolas... I have been mean to you for years... I apologies. Now, you sleep. You're just a babe and need rest or you will fall asleep in your breakfast... again..."

"Okay."

_To be Continued..._


	60. A friend will come

**Chapter 60: A Friend will come**

Legolas woke up. He was no longer in the soft blankets that belonged to Cield. He blinked and could feel he was against someone's chest, a strong, muscular arm around his small body. At first he hoped it was his Ada, but the length of the blond hair in his face told him otherwise, for his father did not have hair as long as this.

Looking up, he could see Cield's chin. Legolas' arms where held with the rest of his body in Cield's arms so his could not move his arms to tap Cield, showing he was awake. Instead, Legolas tilted his head up wards and blew on his brother's neck.

Cield was alone, first up, and had carried Legolas down with him because he could not separate Legolas from him without waking the elfling. He laughed as he looked down to see the blowing elfling.

"Hello Legolas."

"Hi."

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Haldiw."

"What do you mean by that? Surely March Wardens in bathrobes would not be the tastiest breakfast?"

"No! I want to know where Hal is."

"Sleeping. Now, I will be making your breakfast because you have a big surprise today that you can only learn about once your dressed, fed and washed up."

"Okay then... toast with jam. Strawberry jam."

"Strawberry?"

"Yup."

"Okay then... have mine."

Cield gave the elfling his nibbled on toast- Cield was not that hungry that morning so did not mind giving up his food that much.

Galil came into the room and ate his food in silence. Cield gently tickled Legolas' tummy and under his chin. Legolas laughed and giggled but Galil ran over and began to bark, growl and snap at Legolas.

Legolas' giggles turned to tears and he buried his head in Cield's chest to hide from Galil. Tears streamed down his face. He then removed his head from Cield and tried to stop crying. Failing in trying to stop his tears, he managed to squeak through sobs "I-m n-not scared!"

"GALIL!" Cield yelled, hitting the hound until he whimpered and stopped scaring the baby.

Legolas' cries woke Haldir from Thranduil's throne. He got up and ran to the kitchen.

"CIELD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEGOLAS? WHY IS HE CRYING, YOU FILTH OF A PRINCE?"

Haldir took Legolas from Haldir and sat Legolas aside on the table. Cield could see anger in Haldir's eyes. As soon as Haldir's hand darted forward Cield shut his eyes, just in time as Haldir punched him in his face.

Legolas cried as loud as he could as soon as Cield was backhanded. Haldir stopped attacking Cield and looked up at Legolas. Haldir walked over to Legolas and rocked him in his arms. Cield stayed on the ground, tears of surrender in his eyes.

"You're a mean elf Hal. Meanie! I HATE YOU HALDIR!"

Legolas kicked Haldir and jumped from his arms, running down to Cield. He embraced Cield who made no sign that he noticed the elfling. Haldir had tears in his own eyes because of himself, being so foolish to have been so cruel in front of the elfling.

"Greenie I'm-

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Cield! You hurt him!"

"Sorry Cield..." Haldir muttered, feeling as if his mother had just forced him to apologize.

Legolas kissed Cield on his nose, which was bruised badly from being punched.

"You Okay Cield? You still like me?"

"I still love you Legolas."

"Yay!"

Legolas kissed Cield again and Cield stood up.

"Legolas was crying because Galil gave him a scare. I did not lay a harmful finger on him."

Haldir bit his lip and bent down to see Legolas. The elfling seemed not to care, but was raised to be a good boy so stayed to listen, being polite like his father wanted.

"What have I done? Legolas, please forgive me, I immediately blamed Cield because I would have suspected him to harm you. But now you are friends! And, Tonus has just given me this letter your father left me... if you let me help you get dressed and washed up I will tell you what it says."

"Well... Okay!"

Legolas released Cield's hand that he held and took Haldir's. Haldir walked Legolas to his bedroom where he changed Legolas into his older clothes; the clothes Legolas wore when he might play something that could ruin his newer and expensive leathers and silks.

Haldir then sat Legolas on his bed, where he took the braid out of the elfling's hair and then brushed it. Every time he passed through a knot, the elfling bit Haldir's arm, causing Haldir to flinch.

Finally, Legolas hair done, they moved on to brushing teeth. Legolas drooled a lot.

Then washing up Legolas face got water all over the floor, which Galion chose to clean up. Legolas was relieved to learn that he was finally finished washing up and that he could find out what his father had written in the letter.

"Legolas, your father says that..."

Haldir opened the letter, quickly read it to himself and then out loud.

_"Dear little Greenleaf & company,_

_When your reading this I will be all the way in Lorien, so I hope you do not miss me my little Greenleaf. Now, just to give Haldir a break from being forced to play with you all these days I have invited your little friend over. His name has escaped my memory... but you will know who it is Legolas. Now, he should be there by ten in the morning and he will be staying over night, until ten the next morning._

_Love you lots my little baby, Ada_

_(Thranduil Oropherion)"_

Legolas smiled when Haldir said his friend would be sleeping over. Haldir knew Thranduil did this to help him, but to have TWO little rascals around the palace... he was not sure if Thranduil meant well by this or if he was just a bitter old king. Haldir was pretty certain the king meant well, or at least he hoped.

"YAY!" Legolas sang, as a knock on the door was heard.

_To be Continued..._

_Cield is nice again! Soon Firelien should be in the story!_


	61. Tavel arrives

**Chapter 61: Tavel arrives**

Legolas struggled to open the door. Haldir carefully lifted Legolas just enough for him to turn the knob and open the door. Tavel, his little friend found at the market, was standing there holding a mortal lady's hand tightly. Haldir suspected this was his mother.

"Hi mister."

"Hello little elfling."

"Hi Tavvy!"

"Hi Greenie!"

"You came over to play, Tavvy?"

"Yes! Mommy, can I go play with Legolas now?"

"Well... I suppose. Bye sweetie, have fun. And be careful."

Tavel's mother bent forward and kissed Tavel on the top of his head before releasing his hand. The two little elflings smiled and went into the palace to play.

"Where is lord Thranduil?"

"In Lothlorien, speaking with the lord and lady I presume."

"But lord Thranduil was the one who asked if Tavel could come over, surely he would be here...?"

"He would love to be with his baby Legolas right now, but the meeting is of great importance so he has left me to take care of the little rascal."

"Oh. And you are who, sir?"

"I am March warden of Lorien, Haldir is my name."

"I am Reaveth wife of Neall. I am immortal, unlike Neall."

"Yes, Neall has told me. Legolas and I met him at the market the other day... I bought Legolas three new llamas."

"So it was you who bought the llamas! That did our family great. We are running low on food and money. The money you paid bought Tavel the clothes he is wearing. An odd coincidence that you where the one who aided Neall in buying me the materials to make that outfit, and here Tavel is wearing it along with his new nightclothes."

"Glad to help, Reaveth wife of Neall."

"Thank you kind sir. But I must be going now, home, where I am cooking Neall's breakfast and I do not wish for it to burn, or burn him."

"I have been experiencing many burns lately."

"That's terrible... but, now, I must be off. Good day to you."

"Namarie [farewell]."

Reaveth nodded her head and strode off. Tavel ran to the door and waved to his mother.

"I love you mommy!"

"I love you too Tavel."

Tavel ran back to Legolas once his mother was out of sight.

Haldir remembered Tavel at the market place. The elfling was calm and quiet. Haldir hoped he would be like this today and until ten-tomorrow morning.

"HALDIW!"

Haldir came running as he heard Legolas yell his name.

"What is it Legolas?"

Legolas and Tavel where both on Legolas' bed, quivering and holding hands in fear.

"Down their mister." Tavel said quietly, pointing to the floor. A small spider, not even close to an inch big, was slowly crawling on Legolas' bedroom floor. Haldir shook his head and stomped on the spider with his foot, then kicked its corps away.

"Thanks mister Hal."

Haldir smiled and gently ruffled Tavel's hair. "Any time little ones. Now, what are you two planning to do today?"

Both Legolas and Tonus shrugged. Haldir took the adorable children into his arms and smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really..."

"A bit..."

"How about a butter cookie for each of you?"

"Yef Haldiw, yef!"

"Can we have milk with cookie mister Haldiw?"

"Yes you may."

Haldir walked out of the room with the two snuggled up against Haldir's chest.

_To be Continued..._


	62. Chocking

**Chapter 62: Chocking**

Haldir sat Legolas and Tavel down at the table. The two immediately arm wrestled as Haldir heated up three cookies. He left them on the table to cool and walked over to the elflings and watched them, amused by their playing. Tavel had just beaten Legolas at their arm wrestling game, depressing Legolas so.

Haldir brought the cookies to the elflings and gave each a cookie.

"Who's the third cookie for Mister Haldiw?"

"Me! Don't you think I should get a cookie too?"

"But cookies are for _elflings_ not _adults_ Mister Haldiw."

"Well... I'm allowed to have a cookie if I want to!"

Haldir began to pout, making Legolas and Tavel giggle happily as they ate their cookie. Whilst giggling because of Haldir's pout, Legolas chocked on his cookie he was eating. Tears of panic streamed down Legolas' face as he did not know why he was chocking, but he did not like it one bit.

"Legolas, careful!"

Haldir pulled Legolas into his arms. Tavel looked up in fear for his best friend and his prince; seeing Legolas crying and worried was one thing Tavel hated.

Haldir smacked Legolas' back a few times, trying to stop the chocking. He remembered saving his young brother, Orophin, from chocking, once, when they where both elflings.

**---Flashback---**

Haldir's mother left to get their father, Arhael, who could help Orophin, who was chocking.

Orophin was hacking and coughing. He was too young to eat carrots, yet he tried to eat one off of Haldir's plate, which was what he was chocking on.

Haldir was scared for his baby brother, and he began to panic. His nana was not back yet with his ada, and Orophin looked like he was dying.

Haldir jumped onto the table and pulled Orophin out of his chair. Haldir hit his brother on his back as his nana would do to make Orophin burp, and finally Orophin spat out the carrot, just as his parents and Lord Celeborn came rushing into the kitchen.

"How are you?" Orophin's father asked.

"Fine." Orophin muttered, embracing his father and wiping his tears away.

Haldir just looked at Orophin in shock. He had been so worried for his baby brother. He did not want to loose Orophin. He loved his brother dearly, and even watching him chock was unbearable.

"Be careful Orophin." Haldir's father whispered, rocking Orophin in his arms, not even noticing that Haldir was still crying silently because of his shock he had minutes before.

**---End Flashback---**

Haldir shut his eyes at the terrible memory, and he continued to smack Legolas' back until finally Legolas was quiet. Haldir looked at Legolas in the elfling's panicked eyes and could feel tears gathering in his own eyes.

"Never scare me like that again Legolas. Never again."

Legolas nodded his head and managed a smile. Legolas wrapped his arms around Haldir's neck, kissing him on his cheek.

Haldir sat Legolas back down.

"I'm not hungry any more Hal." Legolas whispered. Legolas abandoned his cookie; Tavel already finished eating his own cookie.

"Mister Hal, can me and Greenie go play in the throne room?"

"Yes you may."

The two elflings ran off into the throne room. Haldir sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

That experience with Legolas would stay in Haldir's mind for the rest of his life, and he hated it just as much as he hated watching his brother coughing. Tears spilt from Haldir's eyes just as they did years ago when he was younger. He rubbed away the tears and entered the throne room, where the elflings had discovered a fascinating vile which Haldir knew at once what the contents where and ran over as soon as Legolas took the stopper off the vile.

_To be continued..._


	63. Acid

**Chapter 63: Acid**

Haldir grabbed the vile from Legolas. For a spilt-second he did not realise that the stopper was off, but that one split-second mattered.

The contents slashed against Haldir's wrist. The elder elf yelled in pain and dropped the bottle onto the floor, clutching his writ tightly. The little elflings looked at the contents that where spilt everywhere and nearly dipped their fingers in it when Haldir shoved them both away. Galion immediately came running _(he's always there when needed)_ and cleaned the contents from the floor.

Haldir looked at the stunned elflings. "Never. Play. With. Acid. Again." He managed to say. He knew Tavel and Legolas could not simply discover a vile laying in the throne room, or at least, the possibilities of that where truly slim, so Haldir approached Legolas.

"Tavel, excuse me and Legolas for a couple minutes. Don't run off, just stay here and Legolas will be back."

Haldir pulled Legolas away from his friend and just beside Thranduil' throne. Legolas was hesitant and kept looking at his friend, so Haldir took Legolas in his arm and used his free hand to hold Legolas' chin so he would not turn his head.

"Tell me Legolas, and no lies, where did you get that vile?"

"I don't know."

"Legolas Thranduilion, I am being serious. That vile had acid in it. Do you know what that is?"

"Nope."

"Well, it burnt me badly. Now tell me how did you get that vile or your father will be dealing with this when he returns, and your father is much stricter than I."

"Well... me and Tavvy where playing in the throne room and a man came in. He was really tall and he had a big black cloak..."

"Are you saying a Nazgul came?"

"No! He was a man. And he wanted to talk to Ada. So I told him ada was away..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Where is king Thranduil?"

The man was dressed in a black cloak, he was the size of an elf, and he was no Nazgul. He did not notice the little elflings below until the youngest one spoke up.

"My Ada is the king. But he's gone away now. He'll come back cause he loves me. I'm Legolas and in a long long long long long long long long time I'll be king but if my daddy lives always then I wont be king." Legolas smiled, thinking he had helped this stranger and that he was now his new friend.

"Hmm... son of the king, eh? Legolas Thranduilion?"

"Thats what my ada yells at me when I run away from him when I'm suppose to be napping."

"Well... why don't you and your little friend-

"Tavel is older than me."

"Well, why don't you two play with this vile. It can be QUITE amusing... if you remove the stopper. Or you could splash it on your father... that would, er... please him if you did. Yes. I will be going now."

Legolas received a small vile from the man, who turned on his heel and left.

**END OF FLAHBACK**

"Legolas! Where you really going to splash the acid at your father?"

"Well... the man said ada would be happy!"

"Legolas you should NEVER talk to strangers, EVER. He could have hurt you! He might have splashed the acid on YOU and you would have this burn!" Haldir showed Legolas the burn on his wrist and Legolas looked in horror.

"I'm sorry Legolas... but..."

Haldir raised his hand to slap Legolas. Haldir was surprised to see Legolas did not try to run, but instead the elfling shut his eyes tightly, a tear running down his face. Haldir sighed and picked up Legolas. The elfling carefully opened his eyes. Haldir was rocking him in his arms.

"No punish?"

"No punish. I have to tell your father about this, he will deal with it however he feels he should. But I will be nice and not bother you..."

"Thanks Hal. You're really nice." Legolas kissed Haldir on his cheek, hugging him tightly. "I love you Hal." Legolas whispered.

Haldir took Legolas by his hand and led him back to Tavel. "Now, you two will not talk to strangers again, will you?" Haldir asked, and both elflings shook their heads.

"Galion seems to be gone... ah yes, barrel lifting today."

Legolas and Tavel's faces brightened. "Can we go watch?" Both elflings asked Haldir, who laughed and smiled. "Yes, of course. I will come to. Lets get your snow clothes on."

_To Be Continued..._

**Mistopurr: Yes, the flashback was from Haldir:An Elfling's tale - or at least, based on a part in the story. It's not exact to what I had writen but I do not have a back up so I could not simply copy and paste...**


	64. Injured Galion

**Chapter 64: Injured Galion**

_Soon Firelien will enter the story, which means soon Cield will... I'm not ruining it for those who have not read this part!_

The little elflings, now in snow clothes, ran over to the Anduin River, Haldir trailing behind them, still trying to pull his boot on. Legolas spotted Galion up ahead and jumped up, Galion nearly missing Legolas, but managed to catch the elfling.

"Hello my prince. You did not forget my promise, I see. And you brought a friend? Who is this Legolas?"

"Its Tavel! Remember Tavvy?"

"Yes I do. Good day young master Tavel, came to watch like Legolas did?"

"Yea!"

"We have already commenced but you are still welcome."

Galion pointed to the other two butlers, Belegorn and Dínlaith, who where singing the barrel song and pulling the flowing barrels up to the shore. Dínlaith looked up at Galion as he finished pulling up a barrel.

"Is there trouble?" Dínlaith asked Galion, who shook his head.

"Nay Dín."

Galion placed Legolas on the ground and shook hands with Haldir, then turned around and sang along with Dínlaith and Belegorn as he caught a barrel and heaved it up.

Haldir approached the bank and observed, standing beside the two elflings who sat and soaked their feet in the cold water.

Legolas was nearly knocked into the Anduin because of Haldir's leg, close to his face, whacked him lightly but sudden, too light for Haldir to know and so sudden it could have knocked Legolas over if Tavel had not stuck his arm in front of Legolas' chest in time.

To get back at Haldir, Legolas grabbed the elder elf's leg, Tavel taking Haldir's other leg, and the two managed to push Haldir backwards, Haldir tripped and falling into the Anduin. Haldir yelled as he was sent down into the freezing river.

Galion nearly dropped the barrel he held on his foot, but managed to move his foot in time. Galion and Belegorn ran to the riverbank where Haldir popped up and grabbed Belegorn's hand and was pulled up.

"LEGOLAS!" Haldir boomed. Legolas could have sworn Haldir was turning into his father. But Legolas crawled over to Haldir's foot and looked up, raising his arms to be picked up. Tavel did the same. Haldir scooped them in his arms and sighed.

"Galion, Dínlaith, Belegorn, we will be back in say half an hour. I must get dried off and these two are going to have a small time out..."

"Alright. Since it is just now that the water is thawing there is a large shipment of heavy barrels and we may be here for another hour."

Haldir nodded and took the elflings into the palace, leaving them on his bed in the guest bedroom.

"Now, you two will stay here until I am dried off. You should not have pushed me in the Anduin."

"But-

"No buts Legolas. You have an - uh...time out, until further notice. You two will get to go back to the Anduin, do not fret about that."

Legolas sighed as Haldir gathered some dry clothes in his arms and left the two to change, locking the door behind him.

Legolas sighed. "Sorry Tav. I got us in trouble."

Tavel shook his head. "It's not your fault Legolas." Tavel muttered, playing absent-mindedly with his child's braid.

Haldir re-entered the room, clothed in a green tunic and red cloak. He sat between the two elflings who lay their heads on Haldir's lap in boredom.

"Can we go out now?"

"No Legolas. I am sorry but you must stay inside for another fifteen minutes."

For another fifteen minutes the elflings remained in silence, heads on Haldir's lap. Haldir hated to watch the elflings so bored but knew not to spoil them either.

"Come on elflings, we can go now." Haldir smiled, the two elflings jumping to their feet and running out the door with Haldir following. But when the two elflings got to the Anduin they gasped, and Haldir did to as he saw what was there.

Galion lay unconscious on the ground, blood down his arm and his tunic's sleeve ripped, luckily his hair too short to get blended with the blood from his shoulder. Dínlaith and Belegorn held a man in black, the man from the throne room who had given Legolas the vile, tightly. The man struggled and kicked but Belegorn held tightly and would not let go. Dínlaith on the other hand was weakening as he had a broken nose from the fight.

"This man... came... attacked... knocked Galion unconscious... cut Galion's arm... broke Galion's wrist... Broke Dínlaith's nose." Belegorn told Haldir.

"GALION!" Legolas yelled, running over to Galion's motionless body. "Legolas, stop!" Haldir sighed, holding Tavel tightly and pulling Legolas into his arms beside Tavel.

"Go take that man to the dungeons and make sure he does not escape. He has met these elflings and caused me pain just like he did to you two and Galion. I will take care of the elflings and Galion, as well as three new butlers can get the barrels." Haldir told them. The butlers nodded and took the man into the dungeons as commanded, while Haldir put the elflings on the ground.

"I must carry Galion, Legolas. I cannot carry you and Tavel, but I wish you two to stay very close and don't wander. This man could cause you harm so I don't want you to get hurt." Haldir said. Haldir carefully lifted Galion's unconcious body over his shoulder and entered the palace with the elflings staying close behind.

Legolas was very nervous for Galion. He loved Galion dearly, favourite of all butlers and servants.

_To be Continued..._

_I have to keep writing here... Apparently it's what keeps me in 'lord of the rings spirit', because according to a friend, my close friend who showed me lord of the rings and was obsessed, is no longer obsessed. That makes me sad. So I must keep with the rings, for it is my life and I will not loose it. It is no phase! I don't know about you folk, but I am always told that it's just a phase. Stupid people._


	65. Galion Awakes

**Chapter 65: Galion awakes**

Haldir lay Galion down on the floor. Then Legolas forced Haldir to place Legolas on his bed, so Haldir moved Galion to the king's bed. Luckily Thranduil would not be home for another two days so the king would never learn that a butler had been healed in his bed. Plus anyways, the king had healed Legolas many times on his bed.

**---Flashback---**

Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, sat at the head of the dinning table, where an important meeting was taking place; the king looking royal with his crown of berries and leaves, oak staff and fine silver robes. Lord Elrond all in purple with a circlet on his head sat on the left of Thranduil, whereas lord Celeborn (dressed in white and silver, also wearing a circlet) on his right. Many other important elves sat there including Galadriel and Celebrian.

The meeting was going well, and Thranduil had been speaking when he was suddenly interrupted by an elf running into the room, carrying a smaller, crying elfling.

"What is going on Thranduil?" Galadriel asked.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Thranduil said quickly. The king went over to the elf and looked at the smaller crying one with love and affection.

"What happened Glorfindel?" The king asked quietly but sharply.

"Your son was climbing a tree, I tried to stop him, but... He did noy listen. I'm sorry my lord, I should have been more careful with Legolas."

"Indeed you should have." Thranduil muttered. He held Glorfindel's chin so that Glorfindel would stop fidgeting in panic.

"How hurt is he?"

"He landed on his arm. He has some scratches and bruises, but I think he broke his arm. He wont stop crying."

Thranduil took the crying bundle from Glorfindel and sighed.

"Glorfindel go tend to Cield. I presume he is still outside?"

"Yes he is."

"Well, then you may watch him for the rest of the night as I will be caring for Legolas."

Both Thranduil and Glorfindel turned and left. Thranduil though, returned to the meeting.

"It is worse than I though, so, may you excuse me for, half an hour?"

Galadriel gasped at the small crying elfling and nodded her head. Elrond knew the little elfling well and was hurt to just see the elfling in his conditions. "What happened to Legolas?" Elrond asked quietly.

"I will explain everything later on. All I will say now is that my youngest son is in pain and I am in no way helping him by standing here."

Thranduil left and brought Legolas to his room. He shut the door, trying to quiet the wails.

"Hush my little one. Tell me where you are hurt." Thranduil whispered softly to Legolas as he laid the elfling on his bed. Legolas sniffed and wiped away some of his tears and pointed to his forearm.

"Where on your forearm?"

"E-every w-where d-daddy." Legolas managed to say as tears rolled down his face. Thranduil carefully pressed Legolas' arm, causing the elfling to yell in pain. "Sorry Legolas, I did not mean to hurt you so!" Thranduil said quickly.

"It's broken..." Thranduil muttered to himself. He walked away for a few seconds and returned with all the medicines and bandages he would need to heal his baby.

"Ada... it h-hurts..." Legolas whimpered as his father walked back.

"Do not weep my Greenleaf, everything will be better, I promise you." Thranduil whispered. He lay Legolas down on the bed as comfy as he could possibly make Legolas, and removed the elfling's tunic, revealing many small scratches on the elfling's chest and back. Thranduil took the wet cloth and carefully wiped away all the blood.

"Ada, that stings." Legolas whispered as he was turned over so his father could clean his back. "You have some splinters Legolas. It might hurt jut a bit to pull them out." Thranduil said softly to his son. Legolas whimpered at this, but was soon soothed by his father wrapping one arm around him and quietly singing to Legolas.

When Thranduil pulled the first splinter, Legolas grabbed the king's free hand tightly. Thranduil continued to sing and let Legolas squeeze his hand as he removed the splinters. Finally, all splinters where gone and Legolas was relieved, but his arm still in pain.

Once Thranduil had wiped away all the blood from Legolas' scratches, he held Legolas' upper arm carefully, observing the broken half in disgust.

"It is time to fix your arm Legolas. It might hurt because I am going to have to touch your arm a lot with the bandages." Thranduil said quietly to Legolas, who stiffened in his father's arms. "Do not be scared little one." Thranduil managed to smile, trying to give Legolas confidence.

Thranduil took the bandages and with many cried from Legolas, squeezing of his hand and time; the king successfully bandaged his son's arm.

Thranduil took out Legolas' nightclothes and changed the little prince, then took some ice wrapped in cloth and placed it on Legolas' other arm, which had managed to survive being broken unlike the other arm, but had minor bruises.

"Legolas, I will take you to my meeting but you must try to be as quiet as you can be." Thranduil told the elfling. "Can you be quiet Legolas?" Thranduil asked softly. Legolas nodded his head as his father picked him up and rocked him in his arms. "I will be quiet Ada." Legolas whispered as his father left the room with him. Taking one look back at his bed, Thranduil realized it now had small blood marks and filthy elfling dirt all over it, and that his bed needed to be washed before he could sleep.

**---END (of long) FLASHBACK---**

Haldir took a wet cloth, brushed Galion's short hair out of his face and placed the cloth on his forehead. Removing the first few layers of Galion's tunic, he found the deep gash on Galion's arm. A piece of glass had made that gash, and pulling it out, Haldir realized it was from a vial. And the vial's contents clearly seemed to be acid (this black man likes acid, you see), and the burn on Galion's other arm proved it.

"Is gal gonna be okay Hal?"

"He should be."

Just then, Galion blinked and woke up, moaning.

"Where am I?"

"WELCOME! GALION SON OF... uhhh... WELL ANYWAYS, YOU ARE IN THE HALLS OF MANDOS."

"I never thought it would end lifting barrels... hey, Haldir, what are you doing in the halls of mandos? I'm the one who died!"

"Your not in the halls of mandos."

"B-but the valar- they said-

"That was I."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"In pain..."

"Don't worry, I will get you healed."

Haldir turned to the elflings. Legolas and Tavel carefully embraced Galion.

"Legolas, I must heal Galion. You two will by watched by... ehh... Cield. Yes. CIELD THRANDUILION!" Haldir yelled. Cield came running.

"What?"

"Watch your brother and his friend-

"Tavel."

"Yes, Tavel, while I heal Galion. It should not take more than fifteen minutes."

Cield nodded his head and took the elflings in his arms and left Haldir to heal.

_To Be Continued..._


	66. Oropherion

**Chapter 66: Oropherion**

Thranduil lay on the snowy floor, his horse tied to a tree near a river for drinking. Thranduil admired the stars, thinking of his children. They where all Thranduil had left, since his wife and father died.

Thranduil loved all his children dearly and he could not choose a favourite: Tonus was first born, and therefore would always have a special place in his heart. Legolas was last born and still had the innocence of a baby, which Thranduil loved so much despite how it often was annoying. Illiendal was his only daughter, and Thranduil had always wanted a daughter. Cield resembled his mother the most, and when missing Aldaril, Cield could easily remind him of a male version of his wife and comforted him to think he was the child of Aldaril.

The crowned prince was not chosen yet. Thranduil did not plan to die any time soon, so he did not worry about it. Many times before with his wife had they discussed this, Aldaril had wanted Legolas crowned prince. But Thranduil would always fight against this: Crowning Legolas was not the way it shoukd be. He was crowned prince of Mirkwood for he was eldest of Oropher's two children. Thranduil wanted to crown Tonus. And now, Thranduil could, with no one around to say otherwise.

Thranduil's memories trailed to Legolas, and he thought of any time he had to hurt him to teach him a lesson. Never had Thranduil used a belt or backhanded Legolas before, nor did he want to ever need to, especially not at Legolas' age. Thranduil never slapped Legolas across his face, with a belt or whip, and he was proud of that. Simply slapping Legolas' backside hurt Thranduil more than Legolas would believe.

Thranduil remembered when Legolas had first broken his arm, during the meeting that was held at his house. Seeing Glorfindel carrying Legolas' crying, little form made Thranduil sickened. He could not stand seeing the tears running down his baby's face. Whilst Thranduil healed Legolas, the baby looked at his father for support, and Thranduil gave what he could, singing and holding Legolas' small hand. The king did recall that once the healing procedure was over, Legolas was attached to his father. Thranduil felt that Legolas loved him dearly, and Thranduil loved Legolas in return. The elfling even remained quiet during the meeting just for his father. The blankets of Thranduil's bed needed washing, but after that he even slept with the little elfling and kept sleeping with him until his arm was healed. Legolas appreciated it and every morning, Legolas would wake up and nearly land on his arm but thankfully with Thranduil's help he was caught just before landing by Thranduil and never did Legolas have much harm caused.

Thranduil feel asleep, thinking of his dear young children and how joyful it would be to return to them.

_To Be Continued... _

_I'm not sure if I should put the prequel or the sequel out first. I think it will be the prequel... In the prequel, Legolas and Thranduil go to Lorien, and Legolas gets lost. Our brave March Warden finds him, and that's the first time they will meet... In the sequel Legolas will be older, but still not of age, and Haldir will come to baby-sit again - but this time, Legolas is not alone: Not only will Haldir have to watch the teenage Legolas, but also the little baby Nenmir, son of Cield... There's also another sequel to THAT in Lorien, with Legolas, the fellowship and Haldir... it don't need explaining!_


	67. Cield is Fun

**Chapter 67: Cield is fun**

"Yay!" both Legolas and Tavel smiled. Cield had given them both elf-back-rides (similar to piggy-back-rides, but with lots of long hair in your face instead). Cield learnt that two elflings where very heavy when combined. The elder elf sat down on his bed and the elflings suddenly slid of his back.

"More Key! More!" Legolas tugged at Cield's tunic sleeve. It was odd to Cield, as Legolas had never acted like this around him, and Cield did in a way... enjoy it. Instead of Legolas cowering in fear from him and hiding in his father's tunic, Legolas was actually playing with him and was very happy. Cield could recall Tonus when he was a child: Tonus bullied him all the time. Cield's mother luckily always was there to help Cield when he was cowering in the corner from Tonus. Cield snapped out of thoughts when a second little elfling began to tug at his tunic.

Cield put his arm around Legolas and shook his head. "I'm too tired Legolas." Cield muttered. Cield lay down in his bed, and the elflings followed him. He was hoping that they would lay down with him, but instead they jabbed their little fingers in his ribs, and it caused Cield to laugh and giggle until finally he sat up and they stopped.

"What do you little ones want to do?" Cield asked as nicely as he could, but still had a sharp tone because of his former behaviour.

"Well... uh..."

Cield raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..."

"Are you two hungry for lunch?"

"Okay!"

"I'll make some soup, how about that?"

"Okay!"

Cield left the room with the two elflings skipping along behind him.

"I like soup! Do you like soup? Do hobbits eat soup?" Legolas sang as he and Tavel continued to follow Cield into the kitchen, where he put soup over the fire and sat down.

The elflings liking him was truly odd to Cield, and having them sitting on his lap was different than usual. Cield kissed Legolas on the top of his golden head just when Haldir came in, and Haldir gasped in shock.

"Cield! You really do love your brother... I will remember this forever... and you will not hear the end of it!" Haldir smirked Cield shook his head and pretended to shove Legolas off his lap, but only pretended or he knew he'd never experience his brother admiring him again.

Haldir stuck out his tongue at Cield and the two elflings imitated him. Haldir walked over to the elflings and took them in his arms, kissing each on the tops of their heads. He rocked them in his arms for some seconds then sat them back on Cield's lap.

"Key is really nice, Hal." Legolas smiled, wrapping his arms around Cield's waist.

"Lets hope he will stay nice... anyhow, I am still aiding Galion. He has a bad lump on his head and his arm needs stitches. I'd contact his family but I am too busy, and Tonus is helping me where as all the other servants and butlers are either guarding that man who wants to take over Mirkwood... he wont give us his name so we've been calling him Bob, or there are gathering the barrels... and some have the day off since the king is not here. Cield, after lunch could you take the elflings to Galion's parents home? Someone must tell his parents and siblings that he is injured and the elflings cant look after themselves. I'll bet they will have a wonderful time with you if you bring them along."

"If the elflings want to go, I will take them. Do you two want to go see Galion's parents and siblings?" Cield asked.

"Yef!"

"Yes!"

Cield smiled and embraced the elflings.

"I will go then." Cield said.

"Thank you Cield. Galion has been trying to get out of bed and tell his parents himself... I have been in there not only healing him but forcing him in the king's be-

Haldir stopped as Cield pointed to the door of the kitchen where Galion tiptoed past, trying to once again get to his parents. Haldir waved his hand, telling the elflings good bye, and spun around and caught Galion, taking him back in bed.

"After lunch we will go to Galion's parents house, Okay?" Cield asked. The two elflings nodded then slid off his lap and started to play leap-elf (similar to leap frog but with elves). Cield smiled and grabbed the pot of soup.

_To be Continued..._


	68. Thranduil Moment

**Chapter 68: Thranduil moment**

Thranduil suddenly woke up. He had dosed off, and it was not near nighttime. He got up and began cooking. He realised why he was having so very many thoughts of his babies. Elrond had told him it was because now he was caring for them all alone with no wife...

Thranduil could remember the days Legolas would play in the courtyard, pick a few flowers, and run up to him. Thranduil would pick Legolas up in his arms and Legolas would climb over his father's shoulders and onto Thranduil's head, giving his father the flowers and smiling brightly, holding his father's hair tightly so he would not fall.

Thranduil always would take Legolas, still riding on his head, inside and put the flower in water (or Legolas would complain) and then go back outside with his elfling.

Thranduil smiled at the thought of his young elfling, holding him tightly, Legolas trusting him not to let him fall.

Thranduil knew not all thought he was such a kind and loving elven king. Those who saw him and his sons and daughter strolling in the woods and playing, they knew he was a good father, but some who had never seen those fatherly moments thought he was just meant for commanding his armies and should not have been a father to four children.

Many elves from other lands had came, and seen Legolas being put aside during meetings, Thranduil telling him to find something else to do, and those elves thought that Legolas did not deserve such a father. But unknown to those elves, once they where gone Thranduil always would go see Legolas and make sure he was content and would play with him immediately.

Thranduil was furious at the elves and men who thought Legolas should be taken away from him, but Thranduil always forgave them. Legolas loved Thranduil and never wanted to be taken away from his father... again.

Some weeks after the death of Aldaril, Thranduil's wife, Thranduil was extremely depressed. Legolas and Illiendal where both quite young, especially Legolas, since they no longer where getting attention from their father and where miserable without their father giving them the attention they used to always receive. Thranduil would not play with them and they could not heal from the loss of their mother with their father behaving as he was.

Because of this behaviour, Elrond and Celeborn realised that this was unhealthy for Thranduil's youngest children as they where terribly sad. Celeborn took Legolas into his bedroom, away from his father and anyone from the palace. Celeborn asked Legolas when the last time his father had played with him, and Legolas could not remember. When Celeborn asked when was the last time Legolas was happy, Legolas still could not remember. When Celeborn asked Legolas is he was happy in Mirkwood with his forest, Legolas cried, and managed to say through sobs no.

Celeborn and Elrond took Legolas and Illiendal away from Thranduil, telling him it was for their better. Thranduil begged not to, at their feet even, and yelled much. Though Celeborn pitied Thranduil, never seeing the elven king looking so pathetic on his hands and knees before, but Elrond refused.

Legolas along with his sister where taken to Imladris (Rivendell) where Elrond took him as his foster son, and Illiendal as his foster daughter - that pleasing Elladan who really did like she-elves, no matter who they where. When Legolas was brought to Imladris, he had just turned six. Once Legolas was six and a half, his sister then ten, Thranduil missed his children so much he was certain he was going crazy. He left his eldest son Tonus in charge of Mirkwood and rode to Imladris, demanding for the return of his children. Elrond tried to calmly explain to Thranduil why he needed to foster his children, but Thranduil ignored every word. Elrond decided to invite Thranduil to stay in Imladris with him and his children, and if Thranduil could care for his children then he would get them back and he could return to Mirkwood with the children.

Thranduil took this as a challenge and immediately accepted this. Thranduil stayed in Imladris and chose to stay in the same room as his son and daughter. Elrond watched for three months as Thranduil proved Elrond wrong. Thranduil spent all his time with Legolas and Illiendal. He played with them, fed them and soon Elrond saw the two giggling more than they had since coming to Imladris, more than when Legolas would be tickled by Elrohir and more than when ELladan would do something stupid in attempt to impress Illiendal.

Elrond finally allowed Thranduil to keep his children after four months of watching Thranduil. Thranduil had grown very impatient with Elrond and left immediately with his elflings. Legolas was glad to be home, and many suspected that Thranduil's disliking of Elrond came from this experience, though occasionally Thranduil would appear to be best friends with Elrond.

Thranduil again snapped out of memories, as he smelt his toast burning. Taking away from the fire, he was left with black toast.

_To be Continued..._


	69. To Galion's house we go

**Chapter 69: To Galion's house we go**

The elflings Legolas and Tavel, now fed and happy, where on their way to Galion's house to tell his parents and siblings of his incident that day. Cield held Legolas close to his chest as the elfling was shivering, because he had not worn his warm cloak.

"I told you that you should wear something warmer." Cield almost laughed as the elfling buried his body in Cield's warm cloak. "I know Key, I know..." Legolas muttered, looking down and Tavel and sighing. Cield kissed his baby brother and continued to walk.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nay."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nay."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nay."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nay."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nay."

"Are we there yet?"

"GAH!" Cield yelled, shoving his brother's small body out of his arms. The elfling flew forwards and into the snow banks. Tavel helped Legolas up and the elfling gave a cold glance at Cield as he walked back to the side of his brother.

Once they arrived at the door of Galion's parents house, the elflings knocked at the wooden door. Soon the door was opened and the maiden at the door immediately bowed.

"Prince Cield." She whispered.

"You need not bow, my lady." Cield smiled, aiding the maiden to her feet.

"What brings you and these two elflings to these parts of the woods sire?"

"Well, first I must ask you. Is this the home of Galion's family?"

"Galion is my dear elder brother, and I, Firelien live here with our parents, my young brother Cudir and my younger sister Dinwen."

"Good. But, not as good as the news I bring. A man has been caught at the palace... he attacked the elves lifting the barrels. Galion was attacked worst out of the three who where attacked." Cield told Firelien, who looked shocked and nervous.

"What... how... how is Galion? Is he-

"No. Galion was knocked unconscious, cut and his arm was burnt slightly, but that is all. He is recovering in the palace at this moment-

Cield stopped as he noticed the elflings running around him in circles. Then Legolas yelped as he was lifted from the ground, and Tavel stopped running to look up and see how come Legolas was flying away.

Firelien handed Legolas to Cield, who blushed and took Legolas in his arms.

"My apologies, my lady. Legolas... he is very excitable." Cield said, glaring at Legolas and giving him a small slap to his backside, angry that Legolas had interfered with his important speech concerning Galion. Plus, Cield found Galion's sister was beautiful and wished to take her for diner one night, and the annoying elfling was not helping his chances of her saying yes.

"Meanie." Legolas muttered to Cield as his brother held him close to his chest so the elfling could not slide away as he kept trying to.

"Come inside you three, the rest of my family should hear of this event." Firelien said, opening the door to the house wider and letting the three inside.

_To be Continued..._

_Firelien is here... It's not long now until..._


	70. Telling the news

**Chapter 70: Telling the news**

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

"Legolas- stop!"

The little elflings ran around the house, and none could catch them. Tavel was nearly caught by Galion's brother, and Legolas had nearly been caught by both Cield and Firelien, both trying to grab Legolas at the same time and crashing into each other, failing as the elfling got to escape. Cield got to help Firelien to her feet on the more positive side, which made Cield feel special.

"Legolas, if you do not stop running around I will tell Ada that you behaved like this." Cield threatened. Legolas froze in his tracks, as well did Tavel, and they slowly trotted back to Cield. As Cield was about to lift them into his arms, the two ran off. Cield sighed and shook his head.

"It is no problem as long as they do not break anything." Galion's mother pointed out.

"I promise you they wont." Cield said, Galion's father offering Cield to sit, and Cield sighing and sitting down. The family sat near the elder prince as he told his story. Once his story was finished and all questions answered, they where interrupted by a loud crash and the sound of a small elfling falling over.

"CIELD, HELP!" Tavel came running to Cield and began to tug at the prince's wrist.

"Legolas!" Cield gasped as he was led to where his brother lay. Cield sat beside Legolas. The elfling had apparently been knocked unconscious by running into the corner of the wall. His forehead was red, but no lump was found.

"Key..." Legolas whispered, waking up.

"Legolas, I told you not to run around, and now look what happened!"

"Sorry."

Cield carefully lifted his little brother into his arms.

"I suppose I best be going. You are all welcome to come with me to see Galion If you wish."

"Thank you for coming, my prince. My husband and I cannot go with you, nor can my youngest son, but Firelien may go if she wishes."

"Yes Naneth, I would go."

"Then you may. Your brother has been trying to get past the watchful eyes of the March warden of Lorien, just to see you. He will appreciate your presence."

And so Cield took the elflings and the maiden out of Galion's home and they began their walk back to the palace, Cield very content.

_To be Continued..._


	71. Walking Home

**Chapter 71: Walking home**

Legolas was utterly bored, as was Tavel. They where starting to miss the old Cield, the one who would beat up Legolas and tease Tavel, occasionally them both getting a scrape or punch. Now Cield was being kind, calm, and was not paying much attention to the elflings, and when he did he would either be catching them or telling them off for misbehaving during the walk. Holding Firelien's hand so much that Cield even forgot to scold them from time to time distracted Cield. Legolas also found that holding a girl's hand was icky, unless it was his naneth's hand or his sister's.

Legolas tried every way he could think of to get his elder's attention. He pulled at Cield's tunic, he even bit his brother's wrist at times, but never to Cield pay much attention. Legolas finally figured out a plan, and Tavel agreed that it would work.

Legolas ran and leaped onto Cield's back. Cield released Firelien's hand and went flying into the dirt path they walked on. Firelien ran over to where the two lay and looked at Cield, hoping he was not hurt.

"Prince Cield, are you hurt?" Firelien asked, Cield grabbing his little brother by his tunic collar and carefully getting to his feet.

"I am fine, but Legolas will not be very fine." Cield muttered, his grip on the elfling's tunic tightening.

"Explain yourself Legolas. Why did you do that?" Cield asked, trying his best to remain calm. He had no idea how his father managed to be so calm with Legolas.

"I wanted attention. You not giving me attention. That made me sad. I love Key lots but you busy with girlfriend because you really like Firelien and want to marry her! So you no pay me any attention." Legolas whined.

Firelien giggled at Legolas' speech and at what Legolas had said, and Cield immediately blushed a very red colour, being partly embarrassed partly angry. Cield was about to punch Legolas in his innocent face when Firelien gently touched Legolas' cheek, just below his eye, and smiled.

"Cield your brother is so sweet! He's just adorable, and you're such a good older brother to him." Firelien smiled at Cield, causing him to blush even more.

"Thank you." Cield blushed, allowing Legolas to lay his head on his brother's chest. Cield ran his fingers down his brother's hair and forgot all about punching the elfling.

"You are a very kind elf, Cield Thranduilion. Nothing at all like the other elven men I met. Now, may I enter the palace to see my brother?"

"Yes, yes you shall." Cield was terribly red in his face from blushing at this point, and he opened the gate to the palace.

_To Be Continued..._


	72. Asking Firelien

**Chapter 72: Asking Firelien**

Galion was finally pleased. His sister sat at the edge of the king's bed and gently stroked Galion's hair, kissing her brother on his forehead every so often. Galion also had two little elflings at his side, curled up and comforting Galion.

Haldir stayed close to Galion and the elflings at all times, and he watched as the elflings told stories.

"Cield was blushing!" Legolas giggled, causing Haldir and Galion to laugh.

"And Cield likes your sister, Galion." Tavel smiled, pulling at Galion's braid, which was in his face. Luckily for the elflings Cield was not nearby and could not hear them. Haldir smiled and took Legolas into his arms. Legolas kissed Haldir's wrist and jumped back down to Galion's side, just missing landing on Galion, which would have harmed Galion for certain.

Cield entered the room, and all went silent.

"Key you was blushing!" Legolas giggled, pointing at his brother and making everyone but Cield laugh. Cield started to blush again, and he took Legolas into his arms and gently but still powerfully rubbed Legolas' head with his fist. The elfling began to squirm and kick until Cield stopped, and Legolas put his arms around Cield's neck and pulled himself higher up. Cield placed his arms around Legolas' body so the elfling would not slip, and the elfling continued to talk.

"You was blushing and you was sweaty."

"I think everyone knows now Legolas, so you may shut up."

"Yea but it was funny 'cause you was all red and nervous."

Cield smiled and rubbed Legolas' back. Firelien sighed and kissed her brother for a final time.

"I must go now Galion. Do not worry gwador, I promise if I am allowed, that I will see you again." Firelien whispered quietly.

"You may come again." Haldir reassured, putting a hand on the maiden's !" Cield said quickly, beating Haldir to offering.

"Pardon, my prince?" Firelien asked.

"I-I could... well... I could walk you... home... if you want, I mean... you don't need if you... don't want to..."

"Well, prince Cield, if you wish to walk me home you may. I do not mind, in fact I would, enjoy that."

Cield smiled, and could feel the sweat Legolas spoke of running down his face. He could also feel Legolas' finger playing in his sweat drops, giggling. Cield lay Legolas back down beside Galion, and guided Firelien to the door.

Thranduil and his mother had raised Cield very well. Thranduil had taught him archery and manners well. Cield held the door open for Firelien and she walked through, Cield quickly following.

The two elves walked to her house, smiling, talking and laughing occasionally. Before Cield allowed Firelien to open the door to her house, Cield gently put a hand out.

"Firelien, well... I just wondered if... if well... if tomorrow you would like to go have supper with me... at the palace...?" Cield could feel the sweat drops again.

"Prince Cield, that would be wonderful! Of course I would like to have supper with you tomorrow." Firelien smiled. Cield felt relieved.

"I can come walk you to the palace at five tomorrow, if you want."

"Fine, my prince. I will see you tomorrow." Firelien smiled. "You are very kind and gentle for such a fierce warrior that you are." Firelien whispered.

Firelien bent forward and kissed Cield on his cheek.

"Your blushing Cield." Firelien giggled as she opened the door to her house.

"Bye Firelien." Cield muttered, blushing even more.

"Good bye prince Cield." Firelien smiled, shutting the door. Cield walked away joyful, singing, which was very rare as Thranduil's second son had a wonderful singing voice but never truly used it.

Cield did not realise it but Firelien was listening to his song from her bedroom window, and it was good Cield did not know because the one thing Cield hated was others hearing him sing. But Firelien was charmed by Cield's magnificent voice anyhow.

_To be Continued..._

_Most of you know what happens on the date... uh oh... my poor baby Cield..._


	73. Thinking Back

**Chapter 73: Thinking Back**

Thranduil thought of his father's death. Just the night before, his father was so brave and so strong. Thranduil had been having a conversation with his father...

**-------Flashback**

"You will get me more grand children, correct, ion-nin? And spend more time with your child?" Oropher looked over at his son, who turned pink at this, but nodded his head.

"I promise you Adar, I would love another child... I love Tonus with all my heart, and I would love another beautiful child. I want to be able to spend more time with my family too, Adar... I really would like to have less duties, adar, so I have more time with Aldaril and Tonus." Thranduil smiled, his father kissing him on his cheek.

"And I approve of that. I have spoken with Tonus, and he wishes you had more time for him. If you make it back to Mirkwood alive, which I am more than certain that you will, I will remove some of your duties! And Tonus is already a great warrior, so why not you train him, instead of me... Tonus would love that."

"Why did you not allow Tonus to come with us to war? Tonus would have given us great help!"

"I know that Tonus is strong and brave, and he wished to go and defend Mirkwood by your side, but I would never endanger Tonus. I would never let my child come Adar."

Oropher gently touched Thranduil's cheek.

"You are very brave to have came yourself. I know you would rather be home with your love and your son." Oropher whispered.

"Yes, those are my hopes to return home to. I miss them so much. Tonus is trying to grow up so fast, I don't want to miss the rest of his life by dying in war." Thranduil muttered.

"Thank you Thranduil. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful grandson, and thank you for being my beautiful, talented son.

"Adar, if I do not return home, please, please tell Tonus that I love him. And that I died protecting him, and I will always love him." Thranduil looked into his father's eyes, so alike where his own and those of his children.

"I will do that for you my beloved son, but only if you tell your child that I love him dearly in return if I am to die." Oropher kissed his son on his brow.

"I will not do such a thing, because you shall not die. You are the greatest warrior I know Adar. But in the chance you do die... I will tell my child that you love him, and I know you do love him." Thranduil whispered.

"I love you my son, I love you more than anything in Middle Earth. I am so glad your mother gave birth to you so many years ago. I can recall your childhood and it was wonderful to have you as my little rascal." Oropher whispered, kissing his son a second time on his brow.

The next day, his father was killed... and Thranduil saw in horror as his father fell to the ground. Thranduil returned to mirkwood with his ftaher's body and weapons.

Tonus was close to his grandfather, and was suprised when his grandfather did not return.

"Your grandsire Oropher has gone to the halls of mandos. He will not be returning Tonus... I am sorry..." Thranduil whispered, then pulling his son close

"Listen, your grandsire told me, the night before his death, that he wanted me to tell you that if he was to die, he wanted you to know that he loves you, and will always be with you." Thranduil whispered.

Some days later, Thranduil was king. There was still one thing he wished to do, one thing his father wanted.

Thranduil chose to have another child. A year later, Cield son of Thranduil was born, and Thranduil was happier than he had ever been since his father's death.

**-------End Flashback**

Thranduil missed his wife, and knew she would never be coming back. He remembered Legolas, the little rascal. One memory came to his head suddenly.

**----Flashback**

"Legolas, where have you been?" Thranduil asked, folding his arms across his chest. Legolas had been missing for fifteen minutes and Thranduil had gotten nervous.

"Playing outside... in da forest." Legolas smiled. Thranduil knew what usually happened when Legolas went into the forest.

"Legolas, empty your pockets." Thranduil ordered.

"They ARE empty daddy."

"Legolas do not lie to me. Empty your pockets now."

"They are empty."

"Legolas, empty them now."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No."

"Legolas, empty your pockets RIGHT NOW or I will no hesitate to punish you."

Legolas sighed and emptied his pockets, two baby spiders in each. Thranduil sighed and knew there was still one thing. Thranduil removed his son's tunic and a frog hopped out.

"Legolas, what have I told you about going into the forest and bringing animals home?"

"Not to?"

"Exactly. Legolas, go to your chambers, and think about this." Thranduil ordered. Legolas sighed and embraced his father's leg before turning around and slowly walking away. Thranduil sighed and followed the elfling.

"Legolas?"

"Yes Daddy?"

Thranduil sat down on the floor and let Legolas come close to him.

"Are you sorry that you went into the forest Legolas?"

"I am really sorry and I'll never go outside again without you're pemission. I promise. Ada I'm sorry, please don't make me go to my bedroom or punish me!"

Thranduil sighed and took Legolas into his arms and walked in the opposite direction of the elfling's bedroom.

"As long as you are sorry, and will not worry me like that in the near future, I suppose I can let it slip this one time." Thranduil smiled. The elfling kissed his father as he was carried away happily.

Thranduil smiled at the thought, then groaned as the second toast he had cooked since the other had burnt, burnt. The king had to stop daydreaming.

_To be Continued..._


	74. Dinner

**Chapter 74: Dinner**

"Come on you little rascals, its time for supper. And after supper, Legolas, you need a bath... as does Cield." Haldir said, taking the elflings by their small hands to the kitchen and seating them each at a chair.

Haldir served the children some mashed bananas; as Legolas was suppose to eat some every day. They did not complain, luckily, because they had each other's company. Then they heard singing. Looking at Haldir, he had a mouthful of beef in his mouth and therefore was not singing, but rushing to the window the little ones caught a glimpse of a singing Cield. The two began to giggle as did Haldir and took the back to their seats, where they continued to eat until Cield entered the room.

"Cield, your being strange today. First you said that you love me, then you played with me, then you blushed and sweaty and nervous and now your singing!" Legolas smiled as his brother, for what seemed like the millionth time, blushed.

"And this time it was not only Legolas who heard." Haldir added, chuckling at the colour of Cield's face.

Once the two elflings had eaten and ran away outside to go to Legolas' hiding place (then slip through the crack in the wall and go to the toy room), Haldir put down his fork and brought Cield closer to him, in an embrace.

"You're in love Cield, and it's no reason to be embarrassed that your little brother notices it!" Haldir told the prince, who just backed up.

"You don't know what Legolas does Haldir!"

"Oh yes I do."

"Oh No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't! Tonus had a girlfriend just a year back, and Legolas told everyone, Ada, even random gardeners, and people at the market! Tonus' girlfriend did not like how so many people knew, and she also found that Legolas was annoying, and left Tonus!"

"Well, that is a problem. But still, Firelien likes Legolas, and Tonus' girlfriend could always change her mind and come back with Tonus: then no on would know that they where dating again..."

"Tonus' girlfriend got married two months after she left Tonus."

"Oh... and I'm guessing she did not wed Tonus?"

"Nope."

"Thought so. But still Cield, your blushing is getting you even more embarrassed, now all Legolas talks about is you blushing!" Haldir smiled.

"I understand Haldir." Cield muttered, before leaving the room. Haldir got up and went to find the elflings who had just went outside, taking Galion with them as now the butler could walk but still needed the care of Haldir.

"There you are you little rascals." Haldir smiled, grabbing Legolas' legs and pulling him towards him. The two where in Legolas' hiding spot, both trying to get through the crack in the wall at the same time, and neither able to. Haldir also took Tavel's leg.

"Look at you both, filthy!" Haldir smiled as the two elflings lay themselves on his chest, and then groaned ad they shoved his chest hard enough to send him to the ground in the dirt.

"Now you dirty too Hal." Legolas giggled, embracing his babysitter.

"Well, your getting your bath first Legolas. Then Tavel, and then... I will get the bath that I deserve!" Haldir smiled at the thought of a bath.

The March warden carried the two inside, and left Tavel with Galion and took Legolas for his bath. Shutting the bathroom door, Haldir undressed Legolas, who undressed Haldir in return.

"Stop that."

"Stop what Hal?"

"Stop undressing me."

"Naf."

"Naf? Is that a new word?"

"Yes naf is a new word. It mean no."

Haldir sighed and dropped Legolas into the empty tub.

"Where's da wawa?"

"Wait, the wawa [wawa means water] is coming." Haldir smiled, kissing the elfling on his head. He took a bucket of water and pulled it closer to him. Haldir buttoned his tunic then stopped as Legolas began to whine and unbutton his tunic more.

Haldir poured the water into the tub and Legolas yelled.

"COLD!"

The elfling splashed, kicked and yelled. Legolas finally managed to climb over the side of the tub and into Haldir's arms.

"You try to drown me!"

"No I did not!"

"Yea you did!"

This continued for some time until Cield came in with warm water and added it to the cold water. Haldir dropped Legolas carelessly into the tub and them elfling smiled at its warmth.

Legolas splashed at Haldir as the elder elf washed Legolas' back.

"Hal?"

"Yes?"

"When areyou leaving?"

"In two days sweetie."

"Do you have to go?"

"It is when your father has told me to leave, and so I must."

"But I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too."

"Will you come back?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes Legolas, I promise you I will come back."

"When will my sister be back?"

"I do not know."

"Will she ever come back?"

"Yes."

"When will my daddy come home?"

"In two days."

"When will Tavel leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"You know a lot Hal."

"Yes because I am smarter than all of you!"

Haldir removed Legolas from his bath, dressed the child, and did the same for Tavel, and finally it was his turn. He shut the door and poured the warm bath, stripped himself and lay back in the warm bath, sighing in joy.

The elflings stacked on top of each other and managed to silently open the door wide enough for Legolas to sneak in and grab all of Haldir's clothing and run back out before being caught.

_To be continued..._

_If everyone could write really long reviews that would make me happy! But small ones are nice too... BIGGER IS BETTER..._


	75. No Clothes

**Chapter 75: No clothes**

Haldir sighed and sat forward. He reached forward to get his towel, but learnt that it was missing. Haldir could not go out of the bathroom in nothing but his skin, so reached down for his clothing, when learnt it as well was missing. Haldir looked around nervously, trying and trying to discover the missing clothes. Haldir failed in discovering his clothes, but saw signs of Legolas. He sighed and got up, going to the door and opening it just wide enough so he could peek his head out, to see Cield walking by, singing merrily.

"Cield!" Haldir hissed quietly.

"CIELD!"

"Hu- What?"

"Get me a towel!"

"Eh... why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Really? Because if I where to show you, you would scream."

"Why would I scream?"

"Look, I have no clothes because Legolas snuck away with it. Get me a towel or I'll scare the elflings to death cloth-less!"

Cield quickly through Haldir a towel, and the March Warden smiled and wrapped it around his waist before emerging from the bathroom and went hunting for elflings.

When he found them he could not help but awe at them: snuggled up by each other on his clothes and sleeping. Haldir took them into his arms carefully (then snatched his towel as it slipped), and carried them into the guest room Haldir slept in.

Haldir lay the children onto his bed and smiled. Then, Legolas began to stir and toss and turn. Haldir approached the elfling who began to whimper and flap his hands. Haldir carefully put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, then lifted the elfling into his arms.

"Legolas, sweetie, wake up!" Haldir whispered, gently shaking the elfling. Legolas had sweat running down his young face as he blinked and buried his face into Haldir's chest, sobbing.

"What's wrong Legolas?"

"Ada! Ada... he was... he was... dead! Ada no move! He just lay there, and no breathe! Hal it's terrible, Ada's dead!" Legolas sobbed, tears rolling down his face as Haldir rocked him in his arms.

"Don't worry Legolas, it was just a dream. Your ada is safe in Rivendell, and will be home in two days. Just a nightmare."

"Hal... can me and Tavvy sleep with you?"

"Why?"

"Cause when you are there, you can keep all the bad things away, and I'm safe!" Legolas managed to smile, wiping away his tears with Haldir's hair.

"Then you two may. Tavel is still asleep. Now, if you want to sleep with me, you're going to have to go on the bed and turn around so I can change."

"Okay. I don't want to see naked Haldiw anyways." Legolas shrugged, turning around as commanded, whilst Haldir changed into his nightclothes.

"You wont be too comfortable in those clothes. As for Tavel, he is already asleep. But you should change into your nightclothes.

"Can I wear Haldiw's nightclothes?"

"Its too big for you."

"Pleafe?"

"Oh... fine, I have a second pair of nightclothes anyways." Haldir smiled, removing the small elflings clothing and putting the extremely large nightclothes on him.

"Thanks Hal. You weally nice and I love you. Not like ada loves nana, but I just love you like I love my ada and my sisiter and my nana and my gwadors and..." Legolas continued his list as Haldir lay onto his bed with Legolas laying on his chest. Haldir smiled as Legolas fell asleep while saying 'Gwim', Gwim being the dwarf Legolas had met when exploring and brought home asking Thranduil if he could keep 'it'. Thranduil was not that pleased with Gwim, but that day Legolas met a new friend (though Legolas scared the dwarf).

Haldir looked at Tavel and felt sorry for him. His family seemed poor, selling at the market to have enough to make him clothing. Haldir planned to give his mother a tunic when she came to the palace tomorrow, and perhaps some other objects he could spare. Haldir kissed each elfling and put his hands on Legolas' fair blonde hair, before drowsing off, happy.

During the night both elflings awoke, but so tired all they did was snuggle closer to Haldir and sleep once again.

_To be Continued..._

_Remember, bigger is better!_


	76. Talking with Haldir

**Chapter 76: Talking with Haldir**

Legolas woke up, followed by Tavel. The two sat on Haldir's belly and began to jump, waking Haldir with a yell. Haldir's yell scared both elflings under the blankets (Legolas' nightclothes falling off occasionally). But Haldir pulled them out from under and smiled sweetly. The elflings crawled to Haldir and snuggled near him, Haldir kissing each on their foreheads. The elflings smiled as Haldir gently brushed the hair from their faces.

Cield entered the room, still merry from the kiss he had received the night before and excited of his date tonight, sang happily.

"Legolas, Tavel, would you like to help me with breakfast?"

"Ooo! Yes, yes!" Tavel said happily.

"Not now Cield. I want to stay with Haldir." Legolas smiled as his friend jumped into his brother's arms.

"Why don't you go Legolas? This is the first I've ever heard of Cield making breakfast with his little sibling."

"I know. But you're my babysitter and I want to be with you."

Haldir smiled and let Legolas sit on his chest.

"Hal?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come next time Ada needs a babysitter?"

"If your father asks me and I am not going to war or needed by the lord and lady, then of course."

"But my ada is the 'lord'."

"Of Mirkwood. But I live in Lorien Legolas, and you must understand that I am not royalty and I am not in charge. I am captain of my army, but truly Lord Celeborn is my leader. I've looked up to Celeborn ever since I was a child and he visited me often, smiling at me and playing with me. So, Celeborn tells me what I may do. But as Lord Celeborn is close with your father, I am certain he will want you happy and will let me come. He did this time, after all."

Legolas smiled.

"Is ada giving you money for watching meh?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Well lets just say more than what I make as a March Warden."

"Is it fun going to war?"

"No. It is sad Legolas. I could die, I might never return. I see everyone around me sad and worried. Of course, I have no wife or children unlike many of my men, so it is not as bad as they have it."

"Oh. But is it fun to play with elvish bades?"

"You mean blades?"

"Yef."

"Well... I suppose. I had always loved looking at my father's blades. When I finally was allowed to touch them, and when I was able to use them properly and well, I was very pleased and I loved it."

"I want to learn how!"

"Not until you are older. And make sure never to touch the blades. My father was quite furious with me when I took his blades without asking when I was your age."

"Did he punish you Hal?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I got a deep gash on my hip from playing with the blade, and my father said that was punishment enough. I still have the scar."

"Can I see?"

Haldir lowered his leggings just enough for Legolas to see the scar.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, badly. I cried for hours none stop until my father tickled me silly."

"Ow!"

"Indeed. So you will not play with your father's blades?"

"No!"

"Good. Now lets get some food before Tavel's mother comes."

"Okay."

_To be Continued..._

_Legolas acts like he is three... I know. It worries Thranduil too. Its unnatural, but Legolas is slow, but he has eternity to learn._


	77. Fights infront of Elflings

**Chapter 77: Fights in front of elflings**

When Legolas and Haldir entered the kitchen, both Cield and Tavel where coated in light, white flour and where tossing eggs at each other. When Tavel got an egg in the eye, he nearly cried, but Haldir swooped him off his feet and got the eggshells out of the child's eye and turned to Cield in rage.

"CIELD!"

"What? It was an accident-

Haldir overreacted and threw a fist to Cield's face. Cield gasped and kicked Haldir in his stomach, the March Warden stepping back a bit. Legolas jumped out of Haldir's arms and ran to his friend.

"Tavel come! War is upon us!" Legolas tried to say that as 'grown up' as possible. "We have to hide inside... or Hal will get mad that we left the house... I know where!"

The elflings left the room quietly to seek refuge in another room of the palace, whilst Haldir and Cield fought.

Cield was punched in his chest, then ribs. Cield quickly elbowed Haldir to the ground and kicked Haldir in his face with his booted foot repeatedly, until Haldir managed to grab Cield's young foot and pull, causing the prince to trip. Haldir pinned Cield to the ground and gave a harsh punch to Cield's jaw, then two kicks and a few more punches scattered across Cield's face. Haldir kicked Cield's chin and was about to kick him in his jaw when he was shoved off Cield and onto the ground by Tonus.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"I attacked him because he shot an egg in Tavel's eye." Haldir said.

Cield tried to protest, but grasped his jaw and managed a painful moan. Tonus knew his brother always protested, and dropped down to the side of his brother's, and quickly pushed Cield's hand away from his jaw. Tonus looked carefully at the jaw of his brother's and sighed, gently touching the jaw and causing Cield to wince.

"What is it?" Haldir asked, carefully getting up, now filled with concern for the elf he had been beating just before.

"His jaw... you... you broke... You broke my little brother's jaw!" Tonus turned around and shoved Haldir to the floor.

"Oh Valar forgive me." Haldir whispered, crawling over to Cield's side opposite Tonus who gave him nasty glares.

Tonus looked over his brother, surveying the injuries. Cield's face had many scratches, a black eye and a bruise on his forehead, and when Tonus opened his brother's tunic to reveal his chest, there was a large bruise and small scratches.

Tonus looked up at Haldir and approached him. Haldir turned his head and shut his eyes as Tonus raised a fist, but then felt a gentle finger just below his nose, wiping away some blood.

"Your nose is bleeding." Tonus said quietly.

Haldir nodded his head.

"You should not walk in the conditions you are in. I could carry you." Tonus said to Cield, who simply moaned. Tonus doubted that he could still carry his little brother, since it had been years since he had carried him and Cield had grown much in those years. Cield was also taller and heavier than Tonus, and Thranduil swore Cield's hair alone weighed more that Legolas.

Haldir stood up, shaking slightly. He took a cloth and put it to his nose, as he watched Tonus carefully slide a hand beneath Cield's legs and behind his neck.

"This should not hurt if you stay still, as you are barely hurt, but if you move this could be painful."

"Put me...down Tonus."

"I will not cause you harm."

"I... recall... when we where... young... you..."

Cield stopped and grabbed his chin.

"I know what you mean to say gwador. I do recall as well, when you where young, bullying you. It was cruel of me Cield, but as I was young and foolish I had gotten jealous that you got all of Adar's attention. Now please, let me help you!"

Cield sighed as his brother raised him and carefully carried him to his bedroom.

"Will I be better for my date with Firelien tonight?" Cield asked in barely a whisper.

"I promise you my gwador, you will be fine hours before your date." Tonus whispered.

"Good." Cield managed to whisper.

Tonus lay his brother down on his bed and began the healing procedures.

Meanwhile, Haldir was worried. The elflings where missing, and he was scared he had lost them.

_To be Continued..._


	78. Locked Room

**Chapter 78: Locked Room**

Haldir yelled Legolas' name, he called for Tavel, but no luck. Knocking at every door to the palace, hoping, hoping the children where behind one of them and never where they.

Finally, after searching for what seemed an hour, banging and yelling, Haldir was loosing his voice (he still is sick after all), and his fist red from the many palace doors. But Haldir could here the laughter of the two little children and quickly opened a door. It was not them behind the door, but a servant doing the March warden's laundry. Shutting the door, he walked to the next door, which was across from the King's bedroom. The door was locked, and though it would seem impossible to enter from the front of the door, his sharp elven ears where certain those two rascals where there.

Haldir knew he should be respecting Thranduil's privacy and not enter the locked room, but to loose the elflings would be worse. Haldir snuck around the palace, getting snow all over his nightclothes, and found the crack in the wall near Legolas' hiding spot. Peering through the hole, Haldir could spot the tiny elflings, and the locked door. Haldir knew it was no use squeezing through the crack as he did not fit and would surly get stuck, but the March Warden searched in his pocket and found a chain of keys left by Thranduil. Haldir re-entered the palace and began to try every key in the keyhole to the locked room.

Haldir's hands where red and tired, but at the last key came a click and the lock could be taken off. Opening the door, Haldir found the two adorable elflings huddled together in a stack of bears and dragon toys, smiling but hiding because 'war is upon us'.

"Hal! War is upon us!" Legolas giggled as the March Warden swooped him and his best friend up into the air.

"Indeed." Haldir smiled.

"You have a nose bleed Haldiw."

"I know, but It is healing now. I was so worried I had lost you!"

"We was just hiding fwom you and Cield's war."

Haldir smiled and gently brushed the hair from the faces of the elflings.

"I think we all need to change. My clothing is wet and you two are still in nightclothes as me." Haldir said, taking the elflings to his bedroom where their tunics lay on his bed as did his.

"Hal let me dress you!" Legolas begged, but then Galion came rushing into the room.

"Galion! Your suppose to be resting in bed."

"I know sir, but I could not help it, this is my job, and I heard a knock at the front door-

"Go back to bed, it must be Tavel's mother." Haldir smiled, quickly changing Tavel and getting the child's belongings as well as one of his own cloaks.

Haldir opened the door, and it was Tavel's mother as predicted. Tavel jumped out of Haldir's arms and landed in those of his mother's, kissing her face happily.

"Nana! I had lots of fun with Greenleaf and mister Haldir!"

"I'm glad you did sweetheart." Tavel's mother whispered, kissing her son on his forehead.

"Thank you for taking care of my Tavel. Did he behave?"

"Yes, Tavel was an excellent little elfling."

"Good... I see you two have just woken up?"

Haldir blushed as he looked at himself in bedclothes and looking over at Legolas in the nightclothes that where too big for him. Tavel's mother bent down and gently ran her fingers down Legolas' hair.

"Do you not find those night clothes too big for you, my little prince?"

"It's Haldiw's clothes." Legolas smiled.

Tavel's mother stood up, and before leaving Haldir gave her his cloak. "Give it to Tavel when it fits him." Haldir smiled.

Tavel's mother shook hands with Haldir and left. Legolas took Haldir's hand and skipped off to his bedroom.

"Now can I change you?"

"Well... I suppose... but, just into a tunic, not my leggings or anything else."

Legolas smiled as Haldir let him sit on his lap to undo all the buttons to his tunic, which took some time to finish doing, and Haldir expected Legolas to be putting one of the Lorien tunics on, but Haldir could not resist laughing when he was Legolas had plans for Haldir to wear one of the elfling's tunics.

Legolas struggled to shove his little green tunic over Haldir's head, not even bothering with the buttons, but his plans failed.

"Haldiw, you too fat! You can't fit in the clothes. You have to diet Hal."

Haldir chuckled and took the elfling into his arms.

"Well Legolas, that is because you are only a little elfling and I am a fully grown elf. You wear small clothes that fit you, but I where bigger clothes that fit me."

"So you are saying that you are fat." Legolas smiled.

"No. I have just finished growing."

"So you are saying that you are fat."

"No... look Legolas, I am taller than you,"

"Yef."

"Stronger than you with bigger muscles than you,"

"Yef."

"Faster than you,"

"Yef."

"And therefore with all my muscles and longer legs and arms than you, I need bigger clothes..." Haldir began calmly. "I AM NOT FAT!" The March warden then added, pouting. Legolas embraced the March warden and giggled.

"You _are_ fat, you just don't want to admit it Hal. That's what Ada says. He says dwarves are fat, they just don't want to admit it!" Legolas smiled, taking Haldir' proper tunic and sliding it over his babysitter, then doing up the buttons.

"Whatever you say little blue leaf."

_To be Continued_


	79. Many Questions

**Chapter 79: Many Questions**

While eating, Legolas found it was the perfect time to ask questions.

"Hal, why does Cield Blush?"

"Because he is embarrassed."

"Hal, why does Ada always say that I can't talk?"

"Because you cannot pronounce your words perfectly yet, and you do not always use proper grammer."

"Hal, why does Key say I'm slow?"

"Because you learn a little slower than everyone else."

"Why?"

"Well, its just how you are! You will grow up to be smart Legolas, don't worry about that."

"How do you know that?"

"Because just looking at you makes me see that you will one day be strong and brave and, of course smart. Your father is king Legolas, and he will not let you grow to be stupid!"

"Why does my daddy like the sparkly rocks so much?"

"You mean his jewels?"

"Ya, them!"

"I would truly not know, but I suppose he wants more than the other elven lords."

"Why are you so fat?"

"I already told you Legolas, I am not fat, your body is just smaller than mine, and therefore-

"You are fat!"

"Nay Legolas, your clothes is just too small for me."

"FAT!"

"Nay-

"FAT!"

Legolas stabbed one of his fingers on Haldir's stomach, and the March Warden smiled and then began to laugh as Legolas continued to stab his fingers in his stomach and ribs.

"Stop... that... that.... Tickles!"

Haldir grabbed the elfling and tickled him, Legolas giggling and trying to swat the elder elf's fingers away.

"Can we go play outside?"

"Yes we can."

"Yay!"

Legolas quickly got his snow clothes on, Haldir following, and the two ran outside... and that was where Haldir made his biggest mistake as a babysitter.

Legolas ran close to the forest. Haldir knew he would not enter, but Legolas turned around and gasped.

"Hal! Once, my nana went in the forest with me, and orcs came! I was scared and my Ada saved me but ada said the orcs made my nana go to Mandos! What if orcs make ada go to mandos? I have to save ada!" Legolas told Haldir. Haldir was about to tell Legolas that his father would be fine, but was too late, and the elfling ran into the forest trying to save his father.

Haldir gasped and ran in after him, but making a few wrong turns failed in finding Legolas. Haldir ran into the palace and got every guard he could find to help him search for the elfling...

_To be Continued..._


	80. Elfling is lost

**Chapter 80: Elfling is lost**

Haldir had been searching for hours, and had not found Legolas.

**---Meanwhile---**

Legolas was now running through the forest. He was scared and alone. Legolas new he would be in trouble, but he was not sure if he would ever be found. Legolas knew he was lost.

Legolas ran up to a tree and curled up beside it, tears running down his sad face.

"I want my Ada. Ada please find me." Legolas whispered as he fell asleep against the tree. Luckily, this certain apple tree (though it had no apples in the winter) was familiar with Legolas. The little Greenleaf had been hungry one day and was with his father in this part of the forest. Thranduil had not brought food with him, so Legolas pointed to a certain apple that was highest on the apple tree and finest. Thranduil had his bow and knives with him, and Legolas wanted his father to shoot the apple down. Thranduil explained that he could anger the tree, and therefore Thranduil found himself climbing the tree to get his son the apple he desired.

Thranduil noticed Legolas had begun to follow him in climbing the tree just as he had cut the apple from the tree. Whilst yelling to get down from the tree to Legolas, both the king and his son where distracted from their balance and fell. The tree quickly caught the small elfling before Legolas could fall to his certain death (Legolas had climbed a lot), but Thranduil hit the ground painfully. The elven king was terribly injured, but remained conscious long enough to thank the tree for saving his baby's life, then finally slipping unconsious. The tree, along with his tree-pals, carried the elven king and the scared and crying elfling to the palace, where Thranduil was healed and Legolas' small cuts cleaned. Whence Thranduil had fully recovered he found the tree and thanked the tree many times, and owed the tree his life.

The tree saw the elfling, but since the tree had his roots frozen, he could not carry him home. So the apple tree put branches over Legolas, many branches so that no wild beast or anything at all could enter the so tiny dome of the elfling, as well as thick enough that Legolas could not wander from the safety of his branches.

**---At the palace---**

"We have searched everywhere. Lord Thranduil will be home tomorrow-

"He will NOT be home tomorrow."

Haldir turned around and gasped at who he saw standing there.

"But... no... it cant be!"

"What is the matter? I would think you would not be so scared of me."

"I am not scared of you, just, shocked."

"Where is Legolas?"

_To be Continued..._

_Who could that guy be?_


	81. Cield and Tonus

**Chapter 81: Cield and Tonus**

_This is a flash back of Cield and Tonus' childhood._

"ADA HELP!"

Cield's small little feet could be heard running as fast as they could into the elven halls, where Thranduil was trying to hold a very important meeting, concerning his father's death. Cield jumped up and threw himself into his father's arms, though those arms where not wishing to hold any small elflings. Thranduil began to blush as the important elves surrounding him where looking at him impatiently, and his mother's furious eyes the worst of all. Though Thranduil's mother loved hes grandchildren, as well as hes son, more than anything in middle earth, Thranduil's mother did not approve of this sudden interruption, since this meeting concerned her dead husband.

"Hello my little baby-

"Thranduil." Thranduil's mother snapped, looking at her nervous son. Thranduil was wasting his mother's patience.

"Sorry little one, I cannot keep you here. You must go."

"But Daddy! DADDY! Tonus said he would throttle me if he caught me!"

Thranduil managed to laugh at that.

"Now Cield, you know Tonus would never throttle you. Now, you must go, I am sorry. I will see you as soon as I can, after this meeting."

Thranduil led his small child to the door, despite the elfling's force to turn and leave.

Thranduil shut the door on his son and returned to the meeting, but Cield began to cry and pound his fists on the door.

"Help! Please!"

Cield was grabbed around his waist and shoved onto the floor.

"Daro Tonus!"

Tonus smiled at his brother, but Cield screamed and ran from the palace, Tonus chasing after him. Cield game to a hault at the top of the stairs, and began to cry.

"Daro.... please.. stop...don't throttle me."

"I am not going to throttle you."

Tonus grabbed his brother by his tunic and the youngest prince of Mirkwood (Legolas not born at the time) and held him above the stairs.

"No! Don't drop me! I'd get hurt Tonus!"

"I know you'd get hurt, therefore I will not drop you."

"Really? You so nice Tonus! No hurt me."

"If I hurt you Ada would punish me."

Tonus tossed his small brother the opposite way of the stairs, and re-entered the palace, stepping on his small brother's hand as he entered.

Cield began to whimper as tears ran down his face. How Cield wished he was loved by his elder brother as much as everyone did.

_To be continued..._

_Do not fear, Tonus is nice nowadays!_


	82. The return of the King

**Chapter 82: The return of the King**

"Lord Thranduil! Legolas... he is..."

"Tell me where my son is! I have been away for a week and I miss my little boy so much!" Thranduil was smiling. Haldir could see Thranduil truly wished to see Legolas, which made Haldir fear telling Thranduil of Legolas' trip to the forest.

"You where coming home tomorrow!"

"I came early. Now stop putting off my question- bring me Legolas!"

"My lord... I am so, so sorry... it was an accident... I took Legolas outside just some hours ago and... he ran into the forest to find you. I have been searching for hours non-stop... but... I have failed in finding him."

Thranduil looked at Haldir with rage. Haldir saw Thranduil clench his fists, scaring Haldir.

"You... lost my son. My baby son, you lost Legolas?"

"Yes my lord. Please forgive me, please. I'm certain that Legolas will be found! He has only been missing for two hours."

"And meanwhile Legolas is lost in the dangerous forest, scared and alone! He is probably crying and tired! I have lost my wife and one of my children because of these woods, and to lose my youngest would kill me!"

"But... my lord, you did not loose a child in the woods... did you?"

"When my wife was killed in the forest she was carrying a child. When she died, the child did as well, being in his or her mother's lifeless body. But that is behind me now, and you are what I must deal with now."

Haldir was terrified of the king, but dared not back away. Haldir looked up at the king in horror as he was swiftly backhanded Haldir twice across his face, the harsh slaps' force knocking Haldir to the ground.

Haldir crawled back slightly, just until he hit the wall. Thranduil was one never to make angry, or cross when angry, and Haldir had did a combination of the two. Thranduil grabbed Haldir by from the front of his tunic, and pulled the March warden forward. Haldir had never seen this side of Thranduil, nor did he want to. Thranduil kept an arm behind Haldir's back as he backhanded him a third time, the arm behind Haldir preventing him to fall.

Haldir was then pinned against the wall. Thranduil raised a tightened fist when Haldir suddenly yelped.

"Please, please, I beg of you my lord. Stop. Daro. Please. You're hurting me badly. I will not give up searching for Legolas, please, just, don't hit me again." Haldir begged. Thranduil released Haldir, who fell to the floor on his knees.

"Thank you King Thranduil. I will go out and find Legolas, and I refuse to return without the child."

"Nay Haldir of Lorien. I will find Legolas myself. But you are not dismissed. I want you to stay here, guarded by the guards. I will hunt for Legolas in the woods. And if I return with Legolas, you are free, if I return with Legolas' dead body, then I will have your head. If I do not return with Legolas, then mark my words, you will not be seeing Lorien for many, many long years." Thranduil said. Immediately three guards surrounded Haldir. The March warden had enjoyed himself with Legolas, but now it had came to a sad ending. Haldir was not worried that he would loose his head if Legolas were dead; he was worried that Legolas would not be found. Not because he would be kept a slave to be tortured by Thranduil until Legolas was found, but because the elfling was so important to Haldir, as if a son, and to learn that Legolas would be dead or never found would sadden Haldir possibly to death.

"Please Valar, please let Legolas be found. He is cold and scared, please, he is just a baby, let him live." Haldir prayed.

**---In the forest---**

Legolas had awoken. He was first scared because of his dome that he was trapped in and thought that Gwim's cousin was back from the dead and wanted to catched him, Gwim's cousin being accidentally killed by Legolas when trying archery. But Legolas learnt that it was the apple tree's doings and was quite pleased, in fact, amused. Nothing could get in, and nothing out.

Legolas suffered a scare when a pack of grey wolves came. They howled and surrounded him, but Legolas was never harmed. The elfling did yell though, hoping someone could get rid of the wolves.

"ADA! HALDIW! SOMEONE PLEASE COME SAVE ME!" Legolas screamed.

**---Thranduil---**

Thranduil heard the scream. He could hear the howl of the wolves. Thranduil came running out from the bushes and saw the pack of wolves surrounding the elfling's dome. Thranduil pulled out his two identical elven blades, gave them a quick swing with his fingers and ran to a wolf. Thranduil quickly slit the wolf's throat and left him to die, whilst moving on to the others.

Young Legolas watched as his father sliced the wolves and saved him. The kindly old apple tree blocked Legolas' view whenever Legolas' father got bitten, as the tree did not wish for his little prince to see such a view. Whence lord Thranduil had slay every last wolf, the apple tree moved his branches and freed Legolas, who outstretched his arms and ran over to his father, jumping up and embracing Thranduil tightly.

Thranduil finally felt the warmth of his little baby he had desired ever since he arrived in lorien. Thranduil kissed his son on his cheeks, followed by another kiss on his brow.

"My little green leaf, I have missed you. And I was so worried. Never go into the forest alone again, promise me that?"

"I promise daddy. I'll never ever go into the forest alone again."

"Good." Thranduil whispered, bringing his small child closer to him.

"Are you hurt at all?"

"My legs are tired and sore, and my bum is sore too. I have twigs in my hair and bugs in my leggings cause I slept on the ground."

"I will fix that when we get to the palace, then maybe some nice hot chocolate milk if you behave?"

"Yay!"

Legolas kissed his father's cheek as Thranduil walked home with the child. A wolf had harshly bitten Thranduil's leg and he needed that healed, as he was limping as he walked (which amused Legolas).

_To be Continued..._


	83. Banished

**Chapter 83: Banished**

Legolas was having some fun, as when ever his father limped Legolas thought Thranduil was just making him go up and down, which did amuse Legolas.

When they arrived back at the palace, Thranduil collapsed to the floor just outside, the pain in his leg finally affecting him to a maximum. Thranduil still held to Legolas closely, and Haldir shoved the guards aside and ran to the fallen king.

"Lord Thranduil! Your hurt!" Haldir said, bending down to try an help the king but was slapped across his face as Thranduil stood up, shaking as he did so. Thranduil this time could not carry Legolas, but the elfling held his father's leg tightly, luckily for Thranduil not the bitten leg.

"Legolas!" Haldir gasped, bending down to see the elfling, but being grabbed by his hair and pulled back up.

"You lost Legolas. I am so lucky to have found him. Legolas was attacked by wolves."

"I am so sorry my lord. May I just speak to Legolas, just, to say good bye?"

"No. After what you have caused, would you even think I would allow you to go near my precious baby son?"

"I is not a baby Ada."

"No sire, I suppose you would not."

"Get out of my woods. You are banished from Northern Mirkwood Haldir of lorien. Never do I want to see you in the borders of northern Mirkwood again. And if I ever catch you with my son, then you will pay Haldir." Thranduil said, then suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his leg in pain.

"Lord Thranduil!" Haldir yelped, sitting down beside the king. He knew he would just be told to leave, but Legolas was on the verge of tears and his father's leg was not helping.

"Let me help you to the palace." Haldir whispered, but Thranduil pushing the March warden back.

"Haldir, I am fine. I was bitten is all."

"You are not nearly fine!"

Thranduil grabbed Haldir by his cloak and pulled him down beside him.

"If you think I cannot harm you because I am currently weakened by my foot, then you are mistaken. I can cause as much harm as I could on my feet." Thranduil snapped, pulling out one of his blades and putting it against Haldir's throat.

"Leave now, or I will cut your throat as I did to the wolves." Thranduil sneered. Legolas had enough. For one thing, no one was listening to the elfling, another, Legolas loved Haldir dearly and did not want him harmed. Thranduil was not usually this cruel, but when the life of his elfling was involved, Thranduil would be much angrier than ever before. Haldir's cloak was released and Haldir backed away, but Legolas burst into tears, and Thranduil dropped his knife and took his elfling into his arms. Haldir was about to approach Legolas and Thranduil to see what was the matter, but Thranduil glared at him and Haldir turned and began to walk home (not having a horse to ride on).

"HALDIW! STOP! COME BACK!" Legolas screamed, Thranduil not being able to do anything.

"I cannot little blue leaf," Haldir began. Thranduil was curious of this name. "Your father does not wish for me to stay, and I will obey his orders."

"Will you come back?"

"No, I will not be coming back, I am sorry."

"Will Las go visit Hal then?"

"No, Las cannot come visit me."

"Why?"

"By your father's orders, I will never see you again. I am so sorry Legolas."

Legolas began to cry again, but when Thranduil tried to comfort him Legolas got up and ran as fast as he could over to Haldir, and grabbed the March Warden's leg. Legolas hung onto Haldir's foot, and Haldir could barely move.

Thranduil crawled carefully to the two, and wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist and pulled.

"Legolas, my baby, let go. Lets not start things badly." Thranduil whispered to his child, who refused to let go despite Thranduil's gentle yet strong yanks.

"No!"

"And why not?"

Haldir watched this, and he knew Thranduil would win this fight. After all, Legolas was little and was not independent and would have to listen to his elders, In this case Thranduil. Haldir would miss the child so much, and miss the palace and king Thranduil (though getting away from Thranduil at the moment would please Haldir).

"Cause Haldiw is the best baby-sitter ever and I never want him to leave. And if you make Haldiw go away I will follow Haldiw. You hurt Haldiw ada and you where very mean to him. See, I can feel Haldiw shaking! He is scared ada. When I am scared you rock me in your arms and sing to me, why is it different with Haldiw? Haldiw made me really happy while you was gone and made me forget how much I missed you." Legolas sniffed, looking up at his father with his fair blue eyes pleadingly.

Thranduil gave a final tug and Legolas fell into his arms.

Haldir backed up a bit, but Thranduil beckoned him back, and Haldir sat in front of Thranduil.

"Yes my lord?"

Thranduil put a hand out and gently touched Haldir's cheek, just below his eye. Haldir stiffened, but eventually settled.

"You truly kept Legolas happy? And forget how much he missed me?"

"Yes my lord. I tried to keep Legolas as amused as possible... and probably will have scars for the rest of my immortal life to prove it."

"Ada, can he stay? Please?"

"Haldir, would you care to stay for another three days? For Legolas' sake, after all, and since we have yet to discuss what has gone on whilst I was away."

"If it is alright with you, Legolas, Tonus and Cield, then I suppose I would stay."

"Then it is settled! Haldir, you are no longer banished from Mirkwood, and I beg of you to forgive me for beating you earlier. And perhaps scaring you."

"I forgive you, my lord."

"You may call me Thranduil, Haldir. You seem dear to Legolas, and therefore you may call me Thranduil, or what you wish. After all, you did find my little Greenleaf when he was lost in Lorien, and perhaps I would never had found him if it where not for thou!" Thranduil smiled. Legolas did not seem quite pleased, as Thranduil would have hoped.

"Ada! You can't make Haldiw not scared if you don't rock him in you're arms and sing!" Legolas protested. Thranduil sighed and once again beckoned the March warden forward.

"This may be a little odd though Legolas. Haldir is a fully grown man and you are just a wee elfling!"

"Ada..."

Thranduil and Haldir both sighed, and then smiled. Thranduil took Haldir by his shoulders and held him in his arms, Haldir and Thranduil terribly uncomfortable.

"Legolas, you realize I am too heavy for your father to carry."

"That's cause you're fat!"

Thranduil shot a glance at Legolas.

"But Legolas, Haldir has a point. He is very heavy."

"Ya but Ada, you have to make him not scared!"

"Alright then Legolas..." Thranduil sighed as Haldir gave a laugh.

"Listen to the elfling." Haldir smiled.

As Thranduil began to rock Haldir in his arms and was about to sing as Legolas commanded, Legolas stopped it.

"Wait for me!" Legolas yelped, jumping onto Haldir's stomach and lying down, now being rocked slowly with Haldir.

"Tinuviel elvanui  
Elleth alfirin edhelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui  
A renc gelebrin thiliol..."

Thranduil sang, pleasing Legolas and Haldir not really giving a damn, but still quite fascinated by Thranduil's beautiful voice he had never heard before.

"Haldir, would you care to aid me and Legolas into the palace? I fear my leg has given up on me."

Haldir nodded and gently placed Legolas to his side as he slid his arms beneath those of Thranduil and carefully raised the king to his feet, always holding him tightly. Eventually, two guards where helping their king, and Haldir was left to bringing Legolas safely inside.

Haldir took Legolas into his arms as he entered the house. Haldir removed Legolas' snow clothes (and Legolas removed Haldir's snow clothes), and brought Legolas to his bedroom.

"Can you fix me Haldiw?"

"Ehhh?" Haldir asked.

"My bum hurts cause I sat outside too long and now its cold."

"I think your father would rather do that. Did he not tell you he was going to?"

"Yea but... my bum is cold!"

"Then snuggle up in bed."

Legolas crawled into his bed and waited for Haldir to tuck him in.

"TUCK!"

Haldir smiled and wrapped the blankets around Legolas, who smiled. Haldir sat beside Legolas as the two waited for Thranduil.

_To be Continued..._

_By the way, the song Thranduil sang translates like this:_

_Tinuviel [the] elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast [her] night-dark hair,  
And arms [like] silver glimmering..._


	84. Rash

**Chapter 84: Rash**

Thranduil entered his son's bedroom. The king was still limping, but using his staff to walk, and his leggings had been removed as the bandages around his left leg where incredibly thick. Legolas smiled as his father entered the room, and he quickly shed his blankets and ran over to his father, who sat down on the edge of his bed.

"So little Greenleaf, what is wrong? Where are you hurt?"

"I'm cold, my bum is sore and my legs are tired. But my bum hurts a lot, and bugs are up my leggings and they itch."

"Your legs just need some rest, but as for your backside..."

Thranduil smiled and gently ran his fingers down Legolas' blond hair, ridding it of twigs and leaves and snow. The king began to unbutton Legolas' tunic, but the little elfling began to unbutton Thranduil's tunic, Thranduil chucking and taking Legolas' hand away.

"What are you doing Legolas?" Thranduil laughed as the stubborn Legolas tried to continue to unbutton the tunic but failing as Thranduil held his chin.

"I am unbuttoning your tunic ada!"

"But why?"

"Cause you're unbuttoning mine."

Thranduil smiled and kissed his elfling's nose. Legolas giggled.

"Well, I am unbuttoning yours because I am going to heal you of any wounds, but you do not need to heal my wounds, so you should not unbutton my tunic.

"Okay."

Haldir was amazed that Thranduil had so much ease in teaching the elfling when not to do something, and most amazing of all, Legolas did stop, and just observed as his father removed his tunic, followed by leggings and undergarments.

"Well you are correct about the bugs ion-nin." Thranduil smiled, taking one off Legolas' ankle, another off his leg and the last one from his knee. The other bugs where still in the elfling's leggings which lay on the floor.

Once Thranduil was certain there where no more bugs or injuries, Thranduil turned Legolas over and observed the child. Legolas had not many injuries, but when observing Legolas' backside Thranduil noticed what had been bothering his elfling.

"A rash..." Thranduil muttered, then turned to Haldir.

"Watch Legolas and make sure he does not run off, whilst I prepare some ointment for him."

Haldir nodded as Thranduil rose and left.

Legolas sighed and drew his knees to his chest.

"Me no like rashes. They don't feel go on my bum."

"I know. I did not like rashes either, though the last I had one on my backside I was very young."

Legolas smiled at Haldir, who smiled back and gently ruffled his hair, but Legolas' smile faded as his father entered his bedroom. Thranduil carried in his hand a wooden bowl filled with light cream, which Legolas found smelt bad and was cold, as his father had used this on Legolas' rashes before.

"Turn over ion-nin." Thranduil tried to be as kind and gentle with Legolas as possible. Thranduil's trip to Lorien made him re-think about his parenting to Legolas, and he wished to make sure Legolas was happy and not scared.

Legolas nervously turned himself over on Thranduil's lap. Thranduil could feel the elfling trembling, and gently ran his hand down Legolas' back.

"Do not be so scared little one. Nothing is going to happen to you that would harm you, I would not let it."

"Will the cream be cold again Daddy?"

"Yes, just a bit."

"But you always say just a bit and it is really cold!"

"To you it is cold."

Legolas sighed again and held onto his father's arm, which was around his neck carefully.

"I'm going to put some of the cream on Legolas, so don't be surprised if you think it is cold. Ready?"

"Ready Ada."

Legolas yelped as his father gently placed some cream on his backside with his finger, and softly rubbed it around, covering Legolas' rash. Legolas complained of how cold the cream was until his father pulled his leggings back up, covering his backside. Legolas stood up.

"FREE!"

"Not yet sweetheart." Thranduil smiled, pulling Legolas closer. Legolas moaned as his father put his tunic back on, and then he was pulled into a warm embrace.

"You behaved whilst I fixed your rash Legolas. I believe someone could have some chocolate milk now, don't you Haldir?"

"But ADA! I want hot chocolate milk, I DO! Don't give my milk to Haldiw!"

Thranduil smiled and kissed the elfling's forehead.

"I meant you where going to get milk Legolas."

"Oh! Yay!"

Legolas snuggled up to his father's chest as he was carried from the room to the kitchen, our dear Haldir following as he felt neglected.

Thranduil prepared the warm chocolate milk for Legolas in a bottle and handed it to him. Legolas sat in Haldir's lap (and tended to crawl from Haldir's lap to Thranduil's lap, then crawling back to Haldir's lap often), as Thranduil and Haldir where discussing the matter of supper.

_To be Continued..._


	85. Talking Together

**Chapter 85: Talking together**

"So young Haldir, how was my child?" Thranduil asked as Legolas crawled off his lap and on to Haldir's.

"BINK!"

"Pardon?" Thranduil asked.

"Legolas said that Thranduil, sir." Haldir explained as the elfling 'binked' him again. Thranduil smiled and took Legolas in to his arms.

"Legolas was, I admit, a little excited and rowdy, but the dear elfling was my pleasure to watch and I would come back any time to watch him."

"YAY!" Legolas sang.

"I do think though, that I should tell you all of what happened tomorrow once we have gotten some sleep."

Thranduil nodded in agreement, but then paused.

"I have one question though."

"Yes my lord?"

"I noticed a terrible mark across Legolas' chest, and I was hoping you could explain it, as I know Legolas did not have any marks so deep before I left."

"I do not know what you speak of sir."

Thranduil looked up at Legolas, who was laid over his shoulder, sucking his thumb and occasionally the bottle of milk.

"Legolas, I am going to need to take off your tunic, okay?"

"Why ada? Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie, I just need to show Haldir what I speak of."

"Okay then, if it wont hurt me."

"Don't you worry, it will not hurt you a bit."

Thranduil settled Legolas and carefully pulled the little prince's tunic off, revealing his chest, where Cield had sliced him.

"This mark, and these bruises." Thranduil said, putting a gentle finger on a bruise on Legolas' chest, near the cut.

"Ada don't touch! That hurts!"

"I do know where he got those marks, my lord. But I think it would be best if I explained to you tomorrow, when the elfling is not around."

"Alright then Haldir." Thranduil nodded, pulling Legolas' tunic over Legolas' head. The elfling began to suck his milk bottle again as he crawled over to Haldir.

"Haldir, where is Cield?"

"Cield... Cield... oh yes! Cield was sent to cancel his date some... hours ago."

"With whom, was his date?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow, and Haldir saw a sly grin on Thranduil's face.

"Firelien, Galion's sister."

"Ahhh... she was quite pretty if I can remember. I will go see them. I figure Cield has carried on his date, and I know where he is likely to have held it. I will go interrupt his date." Thranduil said, though looking into Thranduil's fair blue eyes Haldir could tell the king was not a bit mad at Cield, and the young prince's father was not going to ruin Cield's secret date.

Haldir and Legolas watched as Thranduil arose and left.

"Whilst your father is gone I suppose we should make supper."

"Yes!"

_To be Continued..._


	86. Cield's Date

**Chapter 86: Cield's Date**

Cield had been worried sick. First, for no true reason, Haldir had beaten Cield. Cield's jaw had barely healed by the time Legolas had gone missing. Cield had been preparing for his date at the time, picking the finest flowers, having the chefs make a perfect supper, with great wine and great dessert, and dressing in his most elegant tunic, the fair golden robes trimmed with green that his father had had made just to fit Cield just a year ago for the celebrations of Cield's coming of age.

Cield had been told to cancel his date. Cield still wore the beautiful golden tunic (which matched his hair well), and brought the flowers, and a little piece of the palace's finest chocolate which would be served with dessert, both for Firelien. Cield truly meant to cancel, though he did not.

When Cield laid his eyes on Firelien, she looked beautiful. Her fair hair, similar to the hair of his own but lighter, her blue and silver dress so fair, and her smile... Cield got lost in his thoughts for some seconds. He could not let himself cancel, but instead insisted they had their date now. And so they did.

Cield gave her the flowers and chocolate and Firelien placed the flowers in her hair and nibbled at the chocolate, Cield receiving a kiss on his cheek for them, and of course, Cield blushed. He took her arm and walked her to the palace garden, which was private because of the trees surrounding it.

This was where Thranduil suspected Cield to have gone, and was heading to the gardens that moment.

Thranduil peered through the threes and could indeed see Cield and Firelien. They seemed happy.

Thranduil pushed aside some of the trees silently. Firelien and Cield where to distracted, as just some seconds ago Cield had lay his lips upon those of Firelien, and the two were kissing, and Cield was enjoying every second of it.

Cield was separated from the kiss when Thranduil's fatherly fingers took his ear, on the most delicate part. Cield winced as he looked up.

"Your... home early."

"Yes, indeed I am." Thranduil said calmly, but soon a smile spread across his face. Thranduil released Cield's ear and swiftly ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"I hope your date goes well ion-nin." Thranduil whispered for Cield's ears only to hear.

"I'm not in trouble?"

"No." Thranduil whispered. The king looked over at Firelien who seemed shocked and scared, but the king simply smiled at her.

"I hope I am not interrupting, I did not think you two would be in my gardens. No worries though, I am fine about that... perhaps you should tell me first though. Good day to you both." Thranduil smiled. As he turned to leave Cield smiled at his father, and Thranduil nodded his head, as an approval of Firelien.

Whence Thranduil had left, Cield slid an arm around Firelien's waist.

"Please forgive me for my father's interruption."

"It is fine Cield." Firelien smiled. This had been the first time Cield had not been referred by Firelien as 'my prince' or 'sire' before actually saying his name.

"I am glad you know say my name with out adding any royalty to it. Cield was the name my father chose for me, and he did not name me prince Cield at birth. Just Cield."

"Yes I know, and that is hard to believe."

"I cannot say prince Thranduil, for I have grown quite accustomed with King Thranduil, or Ada, since I was born at the time he was a new king." Cield smiled. "Of course, now I am trailing off, speaking of my father with you. I would rather not do all the speaking tonight-" Cield whispered before being cut of as Firelien's lips covered his.

Whilst walking back to the palace, Thranduil was beaming. He could not believe Cield had found someone he loved, or at least, was dating. It made Thranduil think and come to realize that... he was lonely. All he had left in his life was his baby son and daughter. Tonus and Cield where just as important, but had grown up and now they where of age and where no longer Thranduil's responsibility. Now only Legolas and Illiendal needed him, and if Thranduil lost them he would surly die. Thranduil knew now for certain: he wanted a wife, and wanted one badly.

Thranduil could recall when he was some years younger than Cield was; he had met his wife (and mother of all his children) whilst he was training for his father's army.

**---Flashback---**

Oropher had been nearly certain to allow Thranduil into his army, he just needed a test. Thranduil was practising for this test with his closest friend, Mellonar (who's name just happens to mean friend of royalty), and Mirlaic, father of a maiden watching from the side, helped Thranduil with wielding his sword.

Thranduil, as Oropher noticed when he was young, daydreamed much and had a short attention span, which was one of the reasons Oropher often was nervous of letting Thranduil battle or do anything to represent Mirkwood: once Thranduil had fallen asleep during the second meeting Oropher had allowed him to attend, embarrassing and angering Oropher.

Whilst sword-fighting with Mirlaic, Thranduil noticed Mirlaic's daughter watching from aside. She was watching her father as so it seemed, but secretly had her eyes fixed upon Thranduil whenever the elven prince was not looking her way. But Thranduil knew the maiden had been watching him, as he could see her from the corner of his eye, and he was gifted with wonderful blue elven eyes.

Whilst Thranduil was watching the maiden, who's name was Aldaril, from the corner of his eye, Mirlaic accidentally hit Thranduil unconscious with the side of his blade. Thranduil had not been harmed badly, just a large bump on his forehead.

When Thranduil awoke, his vision was blurry, but three heads surrounded him. Thranduil blinked and noticed that the head that's golden hair fell on his face (therefore blurring Thranduil's view) belonged to his father, the other two heads belonging to Mellonar and the female one being Aldaril. Aldaril held a cold, damp cloth to Thranduil's bump, and she seemed to be the one healing him.

"You aught to be more careful ion-nin. You could have been seriously injured." Oropher scolded, though Thranduil needed no lecture, he knew he was in love.

**---End Flashback---**

When Thranduil entered the kitchen, he gasped at what he saw... a flour covered elfling and a Haldir panicking in the corner of the kitchen.

_To be continued..._


	87. Messy elfling Edited

**Chapter 87: Messy elfling - Edited**

Haldir cowered in the corner of the kitchen. The March warden was covered in eggs with Legolas standing in front of him, cornering him. Legolas held in his arms many more eggs, a broken bag of flour (therefore the flour coming out onto the elfling) and was aiming to hit Haldir with a flour-covered egg in his chest.

Legolas smiled and raised a floury hand to shoot the egg, but his wrist was grabbed and Legolas stopped. Looking up, Thranduil stood above him fiercely, and took the eggs from Legolas, and disposed of the flour, which was nearly empty, with all its contents on elfling and floor.

"Legolas, what where you doing?" Thranduil bent down beside his son. Legolas muttered something under his breath, so Thranduil took Legolas' small head into his hands.

"What where you doing with the eggs and the flour?"

"Throwing it at Haldiw..."

"Should you be throwing it at Haldir?"

"No..."

"What should you be doing with the eggs?"

"Making din din."

"Correct. So why where you not making dinner with the eggs?"

"Cause we finished making din din so I took the left-ove-r eggs and threw them at Hal."

Thranduil sighed and kissed Legolas on his cheek, as the little prince looked as if he was going to cry.

"I will deal with this misbehaviour later on Legolas, for now you... and Haldir... need a bath. But after your bath, I wish to have a word with you in private." Thranduil said. Legolas nodded his head sadly, and took Haldir's hand.

"Can I have my bathy with Hal?"

"Why?"

"Cause its funner with him."

"Funner is not a word sweetheart."

"But it should be. Can I ada?"

"Only if it is fine with Haldir."

Legolas looked up at Haldir with pleading eyes. Haldir smiled and gently pat his head.

"It is fine. I shall go prepare the bath."

Legolas smiled and kissed Haldir's hand as he pranced off behind the March warden, who poured water into the bath.

"I love you Hal."

"I love you too little one."

"Weally?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

Legolas held his babysitter's arm tightly as his poured warm water into the bath.

"Is this too hot for you?"

Legolas stuck a finger in the bath and yanked it out.

"Too cold!"

"Alright..."

"Now?"

Legolas stuck his finger in again, and smiled.

"Good. Buh can I have a bubbly bath?"

"Ask your father."

Legolas ran away and came back sadly.

"Ada says no, cause I have a rash." Legolas muttered. Though Legolas was always getting into trouble, and never truly behaved, Legolas was a good and truthful boy nearly always, and told the truth to Haldir.

"Its alright Legolas, maybe another time."

Haldir pulled Legolas into a warming embrace, then released him.

"Please turn around, as I'd like some privacy to get undressed."

"Okay."

Legolas turned around and shut his eyes as Haldir stripped himself of clothing. Haldir entered the bath and then pulled Legolas closer. Legolas turned around and watched as Haldir unbuttoned his tunic, and sadly for Legolas, Haldir wore no tunic to unbutton.

Whence Legolas' clothing was off him and lay in a heap beside Haldir's clothes, Legolas was carefully pulled into the bath beside Haldir.

Legolas splashed at Haldir, and Haldir back and soon Legolas and Haldir where (again) in a water fight, and Haldir took a bottle of soap and poured it all into Legolas' hair. Legolas grabbed the closest bottle to him and poured that into Haldir's hair. When Thranduil came in to clean Legolas off so Haldir could have some alone time in the bath, he saw the two, coated in soapy water.

"What happened here?" Thranduil asked.

"Legolas splashed me... so I put soap on him, and he put this soap on me."

Thranduil approached the two and took a lock of Haldir's hair into his hands and observed the soap.

"This is not soap. This is green hair dye from when Cield tried to scare Legolas. I had though I had confiscated this a while back..."

Haldir stiffened at these words, and looking at his hair noticed that it was indeed green.

"Will it come out?"

"Yes, in time. It took me almost three weeks of scrubbing Cield's head with all my might to get it out of his hair, and it still was a bit green after that."

Haldir moaned.

"Legolas, you realise that now I will definitely need to have a word with thou after your bath, so please come by my study."

Legolas did not like the sound of that, nor did he like it when Thranduil scrubbed at his scalp and hair roughly.

"Ada you is huwting me!"

"Sorry ion-nin, but I must get this soap into your hair. Put your head back."

Legolas barely put his head back, so Thranduil slid one hand beneath the child's head and another against his forehead, and gently pushed Legolas down, enough to rinse his hair but not enough to get soap or water hi his eyes.

Thranduil raised Legolas' head and took soap, lathering it all over the elfling's body, then again rinsed Legolas of the soap.

"All done Legolas." Thranduil muttered, ringing out Legolas' hair. Thranduil took a towel and pulled Legolas out of the tub and into the soft green towel, wrapping up his son with it and keeping him warm and snug.

"I will be out soon, my lord." Haldir said. Thranduil nodded as he carried the small bundle in his arms into his bedroom.

"Are you mad at me Ada?"

"No Legolas, just disappointed."

"Ada, do you still love me?"

"I will always love you Legolas, no matter what happens.

Thranduil took out Legolas' bedclothes and laid them beside Legolas' undergarments on his bed.

Thranduil took his naked son into his arms and slid his small undergarments onto him, followed by tunic. Since Legolas' bedtime was in some hours, Thranduil chose to dress his son for bed, and since Legolas was going to bed he did not need leggings.

"Come, for now I must speak with you in my study."

Legolas sighed and took his father by his hand and entered his study.

"Now little greenleaf, do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"Cause I put the green stuff in Hal's hair."

"And?"

"I shot eggs at Hal."

"Correct. Now, Legolas, I love you more than anything-

"Even more than nana and Illiendal and Key and Ton?"

"No, not more than them. I love you, Nana, Cield, Tonus and Illiendal more than anything in the world. But I must teach you when you are doing the wrong thing, and you have."

"I am sorry ada."

"I know you are, but still, I must punish you."

Legolas sighed and climbed up to Thranduil's lap, and lay himself upon his father's lap.

"Okay Ada. Punish me if you have to."

Legolas shut his eyes tightly, but Thranduil did nothing to hurt him. Thranduil gently raised his son's body into a sitting position, and gently ran a finger down Legolas' face.

"I am not going to hit you little one."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Then what is my punishment?"

"I am taking away your chewing cloth until you learn to behave better."

"No! Ada you can slap me, but don't take my chewy cloth, please! I love my chewy cloth! No! Don't take it! I'd rather be beaten!"

"I am sorry Legolas, but until you behave you will not be receiving the cloth." Thranduil took the chewing cloth from Legolas' pocket and placed the cloth high on the top of a bookshelf, where Legolas could not reach or climb.

Legolas began to cry and pound his small fists into his father's chest, and ran out of the room to his own room, passing Haldir who had just gotten dressed and was next to the study.

"Legolas, come back, supper is ready." Thranduil sighed. The elven king loved Legolas with all his heart, and doing this was hard but needed. Thranduil was about to go get Legolas when Haldir stopped him.

"Don't go sir I will get Legolas. Go begin eating supper, you have traveled many days and are weary and must hunger for food of Mirkwood."

"That is true. And Legolas seems to like you, so why not. Do tell him that his supper is getting cold."

"I will."

Thranduil headed for the dinning room, whilst Haldir knocked at Legolas' bedroom door.

_To be Continued..._

_This chapter was missing a very important part so I edited it..._


	88. Cooing to Legolas

**Chapter 88: Cooing to Legolas**

"Legolas, may I come in?"

Legolas heard Haldir's voice but was in no happy mood to answer.

Haldir peaked his head into the elfling's bedroom and sighed. Legolas sat on his bed. His arms where wrapped around his little toy dragon Tiske and Legolas had tears streaming down his face, occasionally sniffling or sobbing.

Haldir slowly walked into the room, and sat down on Legolas' bed. Haldir put his arms around Legolas' waist and pulled him toward him. Legolas was furious, flaming, vexed, indignant, chaotic, fiery and raging (I used a thesaurus). But the elfling looked up at Haldir for a few seconds then burst into tears and buried his head into Haldir's waist.

"What is wrong cherub?"

"Whats a cherub?"

"An innocent little elfling like you. Now, what is the matter?"

"Ada... took away... my... chewy cloth..." Legolas began crying again.

"Hush, hush." Haldir cooed, taking Legolas into his arms and rocking him back and forth, the elfling appreciating this, but still cried.

"Is the chewy cloth the little cloth you chewed when I slapped you?"

"Yef..."

Haldir rubbed Legolas' back.

"I know you must be gloomy, but, I cannot do anything about this. I love you, as does your ada, but you will need to wait to get the cloth back."

Legolas gave no reply, but cried.

"Listen, maybe I will give you a little surprise if you come with me to eat your supper – which is getting cold." Haldir cooed again.

"Okay!" Legolas smiled. Haldir gently wiped away the tears from Legolas' fair face, and carried the child to the dinning room.

"I have the elfling." Haldir smiled as he placed Legolas in his highchair beside Thranduil and himself. Legolas ignored his father.

Thranduil picked up a piece of bread and held it infront of Legolas' mouth. Miserably, Legolas took a bite, but refused any more.

"It hurts to bite because of my space."

"Do not be ridiculous, your teeth are beautiful and have no spaces!" Thranduil said.

"Did I tell you, my lord? Legolas lost a tooth whilst you where gone. I'd tell you tomorrow, but I find now would be better!" Haldir smiled. Thranduil dropped the piece of bread and stood up and walked to Legolas' chair. Thranduil tilted Legolas' head backward and opened his mouth. Legolas fought against it, but Thranduil saw the gap and smaller tooth growing in and smiled, kissing Legolas on brow and nearly doing the happy dance (nearly, not yet).

"This is wonderful Legolas! You are truly growing up." Thranduil smiled.

"I don't care ada."

"Why not? This is wonderful!"

"I got money from Carak fairy..."

Thranduil calmed down and sat down.

"You are still mad at me from earlier, are you not?"

"Yef."

"I had a gift for you Legolas, but I believe I will save it for another day, if you shall be acting like that." Thranduil said.

Tears gathered in Legolas' eyes, but before they spilt, Haldir tickled him under his chin. Legolas managed a smile as his took his bread. Thranduil expected Legolas to hand it to him, but instead, Legolas turned to Haldir and handed him the bread.

"Cut the crusties away."

"Okay Legolas... ehh... cut what?"

"The cru-

"Legolas means to say crust." Thranduil corrected his son.

"Yef."

Haldir smiled and did as he was told, and handed the bread back to Legolas.

"Adar, where is Cield?" Tonus asked as he swallowed some soup.

"On a date with lady Firelien." Thranduil said.

"Ah yes, Cield seemed to have a liking for her."

"How did this start, anyhow? Before I left I do not recall Cield behaving like this around Firelien."

"He has never. Cield was sent to Galion's house, and he met Firelien. He just fell in love!" Tonus could not help but smirk.

"Ya but Key hit me cause I was bad when he was with Firelien."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"I will be having a talk with Cield about slapping you. He aught to know that will never attract ladies."

"That will be not the only thing you will be speaking to him of."

"What do you mean by that Haldir?"

"You will understand in time."

Thranduil nodded his head, and looked at Legolas who played with his food.

"Sweetheart, don't play with your food."

Legolas sighed and stopped.

"I am bored. Can I go now?"

"Legolas, be polite." Thranduil scolded.

"Can I be excused?"

"Yes Legolas." Thranduil muttered. The king was about to get up and aid Legolas from his highchair, but was too late. Legolas had thumbs and knew how to use them, so unbuckled himself from his chair and slid out of it, but landed harshly on his backside and began to wail.

Thranduil pulled the child into his arms and began to rock him, but it caused Legolas to scream. The little one reached out for Haldir, and Thranduil handed the March warden his son, and soon Legolas was quieter, but still tears ran down his face.

"Hush, Legolas, you just fell, you will be better..." Haldir cooed, the prince soon settling down and began to suck his thumb.

"Legolas, tis your bedtime." Thranduil whispered. Legolas sighed and ignored his father who was wishing to take Legolas to bed.

"Hal, come put me in bed..." Legolas begged.

Haldir carried Legolas to bed, but silently Thranduil followed. Tonus was left alone, so pulled out from inside his tunic a teddy bear and sat the bear on the chair beside him, and smiled.

"Hello Mister Teddy, would you like to finish Haldir's food? What's that mister teddy? You would? Okay." Tonus smiled, taking a piece of meat from Haldir's plate and placing it on his teddy's arm.

**----In Legolas' bedroom----**

Haldir tucked the elfling in bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night cherub."

"Are you always going to call me cherub?"

"Only if you like being called Cherub."

"Does it mean that you love me?"

"I do."

"Then I like being called cherub."

"Goodnight then Cherub."

"Hal?"

"Yes?"

"Does my Ada still love me?"

"Of course he does."

"But, Ada is being mean. He took clothy away and he's fussing over me. I do not like it when ada is fussy."

Haldir chuckled.

"Your father loves you with all his might Legolas. He is worried for you though. Your father wishes you to grow to be strong, handsome and have many great skills, as does he wish for you to be polite, well raised, obedient, and have matters like a prince should. He wishes to be proud of you, to feel pride whenever he says your name. But most importantly, he wishes for you to be happy."

"But if he wants me happy, then why he take the things I love? Like nana and Illiendal and my clothy?"

"Your father did not take away your naneth, and he would kill himself to bring your nana back. Illiendal is in Rivendell, so no worries about her. Your father took away clothy to teach you to be respectful, polite have learn matters. To behave like the royal prince that you are."

"Okay Haldiw." Legolas whispered, rubbing his eyes as he lay his head down on his pillow. He received a kiss on his forehead again from Haldir, and the march warden silently left the room.

Legolas lay there a few minutes, thinking Haldir was still there, as there where too many candles lit and he only enjoyed having one lit during the night, Then, Legolas was kissed gently on his cheek, but that kiss Legolas could tell was not from Haldir. Looking up, he saw Haldir no longer there, but could see his father leaving the room, and blowing out all the candles and making the room dark, despite Legolas' elven eyes.

"AHH!"

Thranduil swiftly turned around and ran to Legolas.

"What is wrong?"

"Dark..." Legolas whispered, tears in his eyes. Thranduil quickly lit a candle and placed it high above Legolas so the elfling would not knock it over.

"Goodnight Legolas." Thranduil whispered, bending down for a kiss.

"I'm still mad at you."

Thranduil sighed and walked to the door. He turned around once more to see his little child and shut the door, then headed to his own bedroom where he planned to read some time before sleeping.

Thirty minutes later, Legolas tiptoed out of bed, and pushed his father's bed door open and entered the room, where Thranduil say upright on his bed, with a book in one hand and quill in another.

_To be Continued..._


	89. Nighttime with ada

**Chapter 89: Nighttime with Ada**

Legolas crept into his father's room, where he saw his father on his bed with the book. Legolas grasped Thranduil's blankets and pulled himself up, but pulled the blankets down with him to the floor instead. Thranduil tried to ignore his son, but could not help but peer over the edge of his book and smile when he saw a chair being pushed over to the side of his bed. Thranduil chuckled as Legolas got onto the chair and then the bed.

"Ada?"

"Yes little Greenleaf?"

"I am sorry. Weally, weally sorry."

Thranduil pulled Legolas up against his chest, and rocked him in his arms.

"Ada, will you love me now?"

"Legolas, do you not understand? I will always love you, always. Even when you're as old as I am, even if you killed an elf. I would love you because you are my son, and will always be my baby."

"I am not a baby."

"Yes you are."

"Fine Ada, I am little."

Thranduil smiled and cuddled up with his little elfling, and kissed him on his chin.

"Ada, now that I am being a good boy can I have my clothy back?"

"Not yet ion Nin, but perhaps in a day or two. I do have some things to give you. But do you realise it is much past your bedtime?"

"Ya ada, I know that."

Thranduil stood up, tucked Legolas in the king-sized bed, and walked to wear his luggage lay, only half unpacked. Thranduil pulled something out from inside his bag, then walked over to his desk and took out some small sparkly objects from a drawer.

Thranduil lay back on the bed, where Legolas had picked up the book his father was looking at and had it opened.

"Ada?"

"Yes little Greenleaf?"

"What is this book of?"

Thranduil smiled and opened the book.

"Paintings of your family."

"Who is that?"

"That is grandsire Oropher, when he was younger, somewhat close to Haldir's age."

Legolas looked at the picture of his grandfather, Oropher. Legolas was too young when Oropher was alive to recall him, but Oropher looked identical to Thranduil, though Oropher at this time had no crown or even a circlet, and was much younger than Thranduil was now.

"And this one?" Legolas asked, pointing to another picture below the painting of Oropher.

"That is my Naneth, you have met her before, have you not?"

"Ya! But then she sailed away..."

"Correct."

"And this?"

"You should know that Legolas."

"It says underneath that its Thrainduil."

"No Legolas, it says Thranduil."

"Thrainduil."

"Thranduil."

"Thrainduil."

"Thranduil."

"Thrainduil."

"Thranduil."

"Thrainduil."

"Thranduil! It says Thranduil, as it is me, and Thranduil is my name."

"No ada, Thrainduil and Thranduil are not your names. Your name is Ada."

"Well Legolas, you see, because I, along with nana, created you, it makes me your father, so you call me by the elvish word Ada. But before I... did the deed that created you and your two brothers and sister... all knew me as Prince Thranduil Oropherion."

"So when you made Tonus you had you're name changed to Ada?"

"No. Only my sons, and of course Illiendal, call me Ada because that is what I am to my children, but not to others."

"Okay, I kind of understand... but Ada?"

"Yes little prince?"

"How did you make me?"

"...well, do you really wish to know?"

"Ya."

"Well... its very complicated, and I think you should wait before I tell you."

"Fine then. How old were you in this picture?" Legolas pointed to the same photo they had been debating about who it was, and Thranduil smiled.

"I was your age. I looked so much like you."

"Ya."

"And that picture below it, is when I was almost of age."

"You look like Tonus."

"I suppose I did. But I was younger than Tonus is this picture."

"And that one?"

"Me again, at my coming of age celebration."

"Dat?"

"When I was crowned prince of Mirkwood, though in those days it was known as Greenwood."

"Dat?"

"Now who does that look like to you?"

"Nana!"

"Yes. That is your Nana before Tonus was born."

"Dat?"

"Nana with me, about a week before Tonus was born."

"What about dat?"

"Nana and me with Tonus in my arms."

"What about that one?"

"Tonus when he was your age."

"He looks like me!"

"Yes he does, and beneath is me and your Naneth with Tonus when he was a toddler like you."

"And that?"

"Tonus some years before coming of age."

"Dat?"

"The day Tonus came of age."

"Dat?"

"When Tonus became a warrior."

"Dat?"

"Nana and Cield when he was just born. Below is Cield and I when he was just born, and followed by Tonus who was just a little older than you, and Cield."

"Oh."

"And those are all of Cield up to the day he became a warrior."

"And dat?"

"You with me, when you where born. Then it is you and nana, you with nana and I, you and Illiendal, Illiendal and me, Illiendal and nana, Illiendal, and you and Illiendal and nana and Tonus and Cield and I. Then we have you and Illiendal up until now, with some photos of Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, Elrond, Arwen and many other elves along the way. And Gwim, and many more of Illiendal than you since she is elder than you."

"Yay! Gwim!"

Thranduil shut the book and pulled Legolas closer to him.

"This is yours, I believe."

"Mister Snuggles! Did you like having mister snuggles with you ada?"

"Yes, it reminded me of you. And I loved the letter you gave me."

"I wanted you to remember me ada."

Legolas wrapped his arms around his father and smiled.

"I did remember you."

"Wow, ada, what's that?" Legolas asked, pointing to the pearl on the silver chain around Thranduil's neck, which Elrond had given him in the earlier chapters.

"This Legolas, is from Lord Elrond, and is a gift to you, but only when you come of age."

"Its mine?"

"When you get older, I shall give it to you."

"Thank you Ada!"

Legolas kissed his father's cheek and lay back down beside his father.

"And these are for the tooth you lost. Open your hands now."

Legolas opened his hands and Thranduil dropped two golden coins, three diamonds, a gold chain with a ruby on it and a silver penny in Legolas' hands.

"Wow Ada, this is alot!"

"You lost your first tooth, of course I shall give you much. I am proud of you Legolas." Thranduil kissed his son's nose and made him giggle.

"Ada?"

"How did you choose my name?"

"Well, you where a forest child for one, I loved and respected Greenwood, and my father gave me a teddy bear who's name was Greenleaf... Like your name. That bear's name was chosen by my fathert, and I loved that bear more than anything. I do not know what ever happened to that bear, though. It is possible that I threw it away years ago..."

"I like my name."

"I am happy that you like the name I chose for you. But now it is time to go to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you, please?"

"Well... yes, you may."

Thranduil placed his book on his night table, and took the jewels from Legolas and placed them aside as well. Thranduil left the bed for some minutes, removed the chain around his neck, removed all of his many, many rings and changed into his soft nightclothes, and lay back in bed.

"Goodnight sweet one."

Thranduil blew out the candle beside his bed, and to prevent Legolas from being scared, wrapped his arms around Legolas' small body and held him close.

Legolas soon fell asleep with the warming love of his father, and Thranduil fell asleep fast, knowing he was finally with his son, and he could not wait to see what was going to happen tomorrow when Haldir told him everything that had happened.

But then Thranduil woke up, and moaned quietly as he sat up and looked behind him. He had forgotten about his quill and ink, and now the back of his tunic and the back of Legolas' (since Legolas had turned over and now slept on his stomach, so Thranduil could see the back of his tunic) tunic was covered in blue ink. Having no time to clean his clothing now, he simply moved the ink bottle and quill aside and fell asleep again.

_To be Continued..._


	90. Father Cield

**Chapter 90: Father Cield?**

Legolas woke up. He could feel Thranduil's heartbeat, and enjoyed it. Legolas blinked and noticed he lay on his father's chest. Legolas enjoyed his father's chest as it was muscular and felt god when he lay upon it, and he found that heartbeats where amusing, both the heartbeat of Thranduil and Haldir. Feeling around with his face, Legolas could feel Thranduil's bare chest, as well as his own bare chest, and looking down at the floor, saw in a heap, the nightshirts of both himself and Thranduil, covered in ink. Thranduil had woken a second time and had learnt that the ink had been rubbing onto his back so was forced to remove his tunic, and carefully remove Legolas' tunic without waking him.

"Hi Daddy." Legolas whispered.

"Daddy?"

Legolas pulled at his father's ear and poked Thranduil's nose. Legolas waved his hand in front of his face, and Thranduil showed no sign of being awake.

"Ada?"

Legolas took some strands of Thranduil's hair and pulled with all his effort, until he held them in his hands. Thranduil yelled and woke up, startling Legolas so much that he went flying off Thranduil and caught by Thranduil just before hitting the ground.

"Legolas... ow... I did not know it was you."

"Ada, are you mad?" Legolas had tears in his eyes as he looked at his father.

"No, not at all." Thranduil pulled Legolas close to him and Legolas embraced his father.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too little Greenleaf. Did you sleep well?"

"Yef. Did you Ada?"

Thranduil smiled and kissed his son.

"Yes Legolas, thank you for asking. But I woke up with ink on my tunic and back therefore I had to remove my tunic, and you also had ink on your tunic and back."

"Can I see Ada?"

Thranduil turned over and Legolas indeed saw the blue ink all over his father's back. Thranduil turned over again.

"Thats a lot of ink Ada."

"Indeed it is, and you have much on your tunic as well, but you luckily remained clean."

"Yay. I am clean!"

"Yes you are."

"Can I go wake up Haldiw?"

"I suppose you can but first I need to put more cream on your rash. It was all washed off last night when you took your bath, and I forgot to put more."

"Okay Ada. Is the cream still cold?"

"Yes Legolas, and will be even colder since I kept it near ice to stay fresh."

"Will you make sure I don't get a frostbite from it?"

"Don't worry little one, you will definitely not get frost bite from the cream."

"Good."

Legolas held close to his father as he was carried into the kitchen where Thranduil took the cold cream out and brought it back into his bedroom.

"Ada, why is you putting the cream on me here?"

"Would you rather here, where only I will see your backside, or in the kitchen, where guards and your siblings will see your backside?"

"I don't care if Cield or Tonus or Galion sees my bum."

"Well, trust me Legolas, in the future you will regret it if they did. They will tease you about it if I put the cream on you out in the kitchen."

"Buh Key knows I have a rash but he's not teasing me!"

"Yes, but when you are older they will laugh and never let you live it down."

"You're confusing me Ada."

"I'm sorry that I am confusing you."

"But if you say I'd be teased then I want you to put my cream on in here."

"Alright Legolas."

Thranduil took Legolas carefully and laid his across his lap, pulling down his son's undergarments (them being the only clothing Legolas wore). Legolas yelped loudly as the chilly pasty cream touched his tender skin.

"Ada... thats... cold..." Legolas whispered, clutching his father's empty hand. Thranduil rubbed the cream slowly onto the rash, and Legolas soon got used to the coldness and settled down when Thranduil pulled his undergarments back up.

"Now can I go wake up Hal?"

"Why don't we get you dressed first?"

"Okay."

Legolas was carried out of Thranduil's room and into his own, where Thranduil slid him into his green leather tunic.

Legolas ran out of his room and into Haldir's. Thranduil smiled at his son. Legolas was quite fast at his age, and Thranduil had never seen an elfling as fast. Legolas may have been slower at learning than the other elflings, but Legolas had all his immortal life to learn, and he had speed to make up for it.

Thranduil chose to go talk with Cield, as he wished to know how his date had gone. When he entered his son's bedroom, Cield was pulling his tunic over his head. Cield looked panicked and worried, and when he saw his father he looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Cield, is something the matter? Did your date not go well?"

"My date went well Ada. Too well." Cield said, his voice quiet and he trembled.

"I do not understand you ion nin, sit down and speak with me." Thranduil said, sitting beside Cield on his bed.

Legolas used the same technique as he did to get into his father's bed the night before: pushing a chair. When he got onto Haldir's bed, he poked Haldir in his eye. Legolas fell of the bed in shock when Haldir yelled in pain. Legolas wondered why everyone yelled when he woke them up, but Legolas figured it had to do something about the fact that since elves sleep with their eyes open, Legolas had poked Haldir's open eye.

Haldir winced as he picked up the elfling from the floor and held him tightly, to prevent him from crying.

"Don't do that, please. It hurt. Just don't cry either."

"I wont."

"Good. Now, would you like to go see your Ada? You know he misses you and he wishes you to not be mad at him."

"But I am not mad at my ada anymore! Now I am happy at Ada!"

"Great! Now, how about we go see him anyways, and have breakfast?"

"Okay!"

Haldir carried Legolas out of the guestroom, and was going to lead Legolas to the kitchen to find Thranduil when he saw the king leaning against the wall next to Cield's door, one hand rubbing at his temple.

"Thranduil, what is the matter?"

"Cield has... done something with Firelien, which I should not mention in front of Legolas."

"You would not mean to say he has...?"

"Yes, I do."

"Valar." Haldir muttered. Legolas was extremely confused at this point, as no one wanted to say what Cield had done before of him.

"Daddy!"

Thranduil looked down at Legolas and sighed.

"Yes Legolas?"

"What did Cield do?"

"Well... he did something... and... according to Cield... Firelien is pregnant."

"What does that mean?"

"That Firelien will have a child, and Cield will be the child's Ada."

"Oh. Is that a bad thing? Cause you did it Ada, so it cant be a bad thing if you did it."

"Cield is very young Legolas, and he is not prepared to be a father, no does he want to be an ada. I had had two children before you Legolas, so when your mother gave birth to you, I was ready... And, from what I can tell, Firelien chose to be pregnant, despite the fact that Cield does not want to have children with her... I believe she chose to be pregnant only because that would make her child the son of a prince. Cield is right now very confuse - He does not know how he feel... He's furious at Firelien for doing this, he's mad at himself for trusting her, he's sad, he's shocked... He does not know how he feels."

"Okay. Now can we have breakfast?" Legolas asked.

"Haldir, would you be so kind as to make Legolas' breakfast? Cield has asked to be alone but I do not wish to leave his side, as this is hurting him as well as me."

"Yes my lord. Come Cherub, I am going to make your breakfast."

"Goodie!"

Thranduil's times where rough, as his father was gone and mother, filled with so much grief, sailed to the undying lands, Cield becoming a father was not an easy road. Thranduil knew Firelien was pregnant on purpose, and so did Cield. Now Thranduil had to speak with Cield again, to find out if he would stay with the child or leave Firelien. Since Firelien did this on purpose, Thranduil believed that his son would hate Firelien for it.

Thranduil decided to go talk with Cield again. Thranduil wished to ease Cield, as it was not truly a horrid thing. There would be a year until the child was born, and Thranduil thought that would be long enough to teach Cield about parenting, if Cield wanted to father the elfling, and when the time came for Cield to take action as a father- well Thranduil had not thought that far as he would have two children to take care of already, and Tonus was soon leaving for Imladris.

_To be Continued..._


	91. Breakfast came with School Work

**Chapter 91: Breakfast came with Schoolwork**

Legolas sat at the table whilst Haldir buttered him some bread.

"What is wrong with Cield?"

"It's... just going to be hard for him Cherub."

"Why? Ada is a good Ada and he does not find it hard!"

"Oh Legolas, if you only knew..."

"Knew what?"

"Nothing... nothing..."

Legolas began to eat his breakfast when Thranduil came into the kitchen. Thranduil held Cield's body close to his, and even Legolas at his age could see Cield's tear stained face and knew that he had been crying.

Thranduil sat down, and kept his middle-son close to him.

"You feeling better sweetie?"

"I was never feeling bad ada." Legolas said.

"That is wonderful Legolas, but I was asking Cield."

"But you always call me sweetie. Sweetie is MY name."

"No, your name is Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, prince of Mirkwood son of King Thranduil Oropherion. I call you my sweetie, my sweetheart, my angel, little Greenleaf and any other name that can show how much I love you, but I also gave these names to Cield when he was your age."

"Kay then."

"Cield? How do you fare?"

"I'm... feeling better Adar. Thank you for not being mad." Cield whispered as Thranduil ran his fingers around Cield's pointed ear.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my Greenleaf?"

"Was grandsire nice?"

"Grandsire Oropher?"

"Yes."

"He was my father, and I could not ask for a better father, just one who was around more often."

"Why?"

"Your grandsire was king during my childhood. He spent as much time as he could with me, but alas that was not much time. He built me many toys, but they where only fun when he was with me. I was not even allowed to play with some of them with out my father around."

"Like what?"

"Like the bow and arrow my father crafted for me."

"But Ada, then you can't play with you're bow and arrow anymore, cause grandsire is dead."

Thranduil smiled and kissed Legolas' forehead.

"Aye, that would be true thousands of years ago, but now I am allowed to without supervision."

"Oh. Ada can you and Haldiw take me to the archery field today?"

"No Legolas. I am sorry, but now Cield needs me more than ever, and you have schoolwork to do. I let you get off with not doing schoolwork whilst I was in Lorien, but now I am back and have five sheets for you to hand in to me at my study by the end of the day."

"Awww..." Legolas sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Cield smiled and gently brushed the child's hair out of his sibling's face.

"Cield, I think you should go to Galion's house and ask Firelien to come here."

"Yes adar." Cield gave his father a tight embrace and left the room.

Legolas finished his toast and looked up at Thranduil.

"Can't I play for just a little bit?"

"No Legolas."

"Please?"

"Nay."

Legolas blinked a few times and soon his eyes where filling with water, and some tears running down his face.

"Legolas, don't waste your time. You always pretend to cry, I know. Your mother was the one who fell for that."

Legolas let out a quiet sob.

Thranduil sighed and brought Legolas into his arms, and cuddled him against his chest.

"You need to do your work first."

"Awww..."

Legolas embraced his father and then sat on his lap. Thranduil took off the counter the five sheets of work and handed them to Legolas.

"Ada, can I do this in your study?"

"Well..."

"Pleafe?" Legolas forced tears to fall from his shimmering blue eyes, and Thranduil could not resist.

"You can Legolas." Thranduil smiled. He wished for his son to be happy, and though it started as just an innocent little yes, now Thranduil found he was falling for the youngling's tricks to get his way.

Legolas ran off to his father's study, and lay the papers on his father's desk. Looking at the first paper, Legolas groaned. It was results from a spelling test his tutor had given Legolas. There was only six words, and Legolas only spelt two correctly: Lago [Hurry] and Mellon [Friend]. The other words where Telich (Meaning Come, but Legolas spelt it Tellish), Maer (Meaning Good, but Legolas spelt it Maiyer), Galu (Meaning Luck, but Legolas spelt it Galou) and Delio (Meaning Hide, but Legolas spelt it Delyo). His tutor had written on the paper to re-write each word that was misspelled five times, so Legolas knew this would take a long time, and twas only the first page.

Legolas took his father's quill and dunk it in ink.

_To be Continued..._

_My school starts tomorrow, and it's my first year of high school at a new school and I have to take the city bus, so i may not have updates tomorrow._


	92. School Work leads to trouble

**Chapter 92: School Work leads to trouble**

Legolas raised the quill, and noticed how dark the ink was. He dunk the quill inside the bottle again, and did that repeatedly until the final dunk knocked the bottle over, sending ink all over the desk. Legolas quickly grabbed his papers before they where wetted by the ink spill, but his father's papers he had been working on since Valar knows when, where not saved.

Legolas looked up and gasped at what he saw. His father's desk was nearly fully covered in the blue ink, as where Thranduil's papers, and Legolas could no longer read anything of what had taken the king years to write.

Legolas knew his father would be mad, and he did not know what to do. Legolas knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble, as he also had ink on his tunic and face.

_'Ada is going to be so mad. So mad.'_ Legolas thought sadly. Legolas knew not what to do, so sat on the floor and cried.

* * *

"Cield, do not act like this. You can be a father." Thranduil said strictly, but with a note of love in his voice. Cield had just returned with Firelien, and Thranduil had been speaking with them, and Cield could take it no more and had broken down, crying and violent, almost breaking an innocent little night table and one of Thranduil's bones if Firelien had not stopped him.

"I am sorry father." Cield whispered, dragging his knees to his chest and remaining on the floor with so many mixed emotions.

"Tis alright Cield." Thranduil sighed.

"Ada, I would not ask for a better father than you. I love you more than anything, but my child will hate me, Ada you must not lie to me, you know it. There is no way my own elfling will ever come ask me to play with him, or tell me how much he, or she, loves me. My child will hate me. Hate me."

Thranduil walked over to Cield and held his chin, forcing his face to face his own.

"Do not think lies to yourself Cield. I know these things you say are not true. I used to think the same way, but Legolas is attached to me, sometimes I even think too much, as where you and Cield."

"Ada, I will not-

"Silence. I will help you ion-nin. I will always be there for you, and I will show you how to be a father."

Cield shut his eyes and nodded his head. Thranduil kissed his son's cheek and helped him to his feet.

"Firelien... I..." Cield began. Thoughts where filled in the poor prince's brain. Cield realized something suddenly - who's fault it was.

"I cant believe you Firelien. I deserve half the blame because I trusted you. I trusted you and now you are pregnant... Firelien, we are elves! And obviously since you are a she-elf, you chose to be pregnant. Firelien, I am barly an adult, and I am not ready to be a parent - and... i do not know if I want to even be with you. I cant trust you Firelien, not after this. i dont know if I want to stay with you. I'm not sure. If I cant trust you, then I dont want to be with you."

"I'm so sorry Cield-

"It's prince Cield to _you_." Cield snapped.

"...Prince Cield... It was foolish of me. I was drunk, and you where too. It is my fault but... Cield, I am elder than you, and in all my life never has a handsome elf like you asked me on a date. I wanted to be with you forever, but I doubted that would happen... I chose to be pregnant because... I wanted to be with you."

"It is just happening to fast Ada." Cield looked at his father sadly, then back at Firelien as he sat down.

"You are very young, and that is true." Thranduil whispered softly. Cield nodded his head.

"Cield, if you wish to father this child, I can teach you since Legolas is still young enough to be used as an example. But, if you chose not to father this child, it will be up to you, Firelien, to care for this child, and I will not be helping... I must go see Legolas now, please excuse me."

Thranduil stood up, and Cield and Firelien followed. "May I come as well Adar? I do not wish to leave you, as you are comforting me."

"I'd rather you both stay here. Firelien should be able to comfort you, after what happened last night... Besides, you can atleast speak with her, since no matter what you do, this child will be your child and you cannot change that.

Cield was shocked by what Thranduil had said, and though Cield was about to comment back to his father, the elven king simply smiled at him as he walked out of the room.

When Thranduil entered the room, he gasped and whispered curses under his breath in languages Legolas could not understand when he saw his desk and papers stained.

"What happened here?"

Legolas responded with a quiet sob. Thranduil bent down to be eye level with his son, and he looked at him tenderly.

"Legolas?"

"Are... you... mad, daddy?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry! Twas an accident, I was splashing my quill in the ink and it tipped!" Legolas burst into fresh tears.

"I am not mad at you Legolas, just mad that my papers where ruined, and besides..."

Thranduil stood up, and Legolas gasped as his father grabbed a new bottle of ink and splashed it onto his desk, the desk now blue everywhere from ink stains.

"I find the desk needed a different colour anyways. It has been that colour since my father was using it!"

Thranduil smiled at Legolas and the elfling blew his nose on his father's tunic.

"You're silly Ada." Legolas smiled as his father took him in his arms.

"Now, I think you should do this in your room now, as the new coat of pai-... ink, is drying."

"Okay ada."

Legolas was carried to first the bathroom where Thranduil was about to wash his son's face.

"No Ada, I can do it by myself."

"If you can, then lets see you." Thranduil smiled, handing his little boy the cloth. Legolas lightly touched his skin with the cloth where their where smudges and then handed the cloth back to his father.

"I am afraid to say you got nothing off."

"Oh."

Thranduil took the cloth, added soap to it, and scrubbed at Legolas' face until there where barely any marks remaining.

"That's better. Now I think you just need a change of clothing!"

Thranduil carried Legolas to his bedroom, and removed his son's tunic. Thranduil gasped at what he saw across his son's chest, and felt foolish that he had never noticed this before.

"Legolas, how did you get this injury?" Thranduil asked, pointing to the gash that went half way across Legolas' chest that was caused by Cield.

"Key did it to me. He played a no fun game of tag and he grabbed me and did that, but then Haldir and Tonus saved me.

"WHAT?"

"Ada are you mad?"

"I am FURIOS at Cield! I now must speak with Haldir and ask him everything that has happened."

_To be continued..._


	93. Everything that has Happened

**Chapter 93: Everything that has happened**

"Haldir, I want to know what happened and I want to know now."

"You mean, whilst you where out?"

"Yes, obviously I do. I have found a healing gash on Legolas' chest, and Legolas accuses Cield of it. I'd rather hear what you have to say before I kill Cield."

"Then come sire, let us sit."

Haldir sat down and told Thranduil everything, and whenever something angered the king, he'd throw a fist on the table, and then apologies for startling Haldir. Thranduil was especially mad at when Cield had harmed Legolas, or when Legolas would misbehave.

"That idiotic, imprudent, self-centred, injurious son of mine! How dare he cause so much pain to Legolas, why the child is barely a toddler!"

"What are you going to do to Cield sir?"

"You will see."

Thranduil went to see Cield, where he was giving Firelien a kiss on her cheek.

"Cield, how are you feeling?" Thranduil calmly asked.

"Stressed, but a lot better, and I have decided to forgive Firelien." Cield managed a smile.

"I think I could help you relieve your stress a bit." Thranduil grinned.

"Truly Adar? If it would help, I beg of you to help relieve my stress!"

"Here, remove your tunic and set yourself down on your stomach on my bed."

"Yes Ada." Cield obeyed, removing his tunic and doing as his father asked.

Thranduil placed his hands gently on his son's shoulders and massaged him. Cield sighed.

"How does that feel Cield?" Thranduil smiled as he massaged further down his son's back.

"Great Adar, wonderful."

"That's nice..." Thranduil muttered as he pounded his elbow in his son's back, as hard as he could without breaking Cield's back or spine. Cield let out a yell at that.

"Ada, careful, that hurt!"

"I know it did. That was the point."

Cield gasped at what his father said, and could not help but suddenly screamed as Thranduil rammed a fist in his back.

"Ada... what are you... why are you...?"

"Slicing a little elfling is not truly how to be a father you know."

Firelien gasped at those words and Cield looked darkly away.

"Haldir has told you then..."

"Yes. And this is the most disgraceful thing I have ever heard of you doing!"

"Is this... true? Cield? You... you... belt an elf... child?"

"Aye... my... little brother."

Firelien took a step back from her new love, and felt disgraced that she was carrying his child.

"You filth Cield! You malicious filth!"

Cield shut his eyes.

"I know, I know. I deserve those words said to me. Please forgive me, both of you. I have apologized to Legolas, and I hope that you can forgive me, please."

"Why should I forgive you Cield? That is cruelty, mean, harsh! I cannot describe how much hatred toward you I feel right now! You said you cannot trust me... I cannot trust you near my child!"

Tears ran down Cield's face.

"But... please... I swear to Valar I will never do it again... "

Firelien had tears in her eyes looking at the pitiful prince.

"How can I?"

"Please trust me. I am the father of your child that you will one day give birth to. Forgive me. Please. OW!"

Thranduil had suddenly taken his belt and hit Cield's back with it softly, but still painfully, Thranduil making sure it only left a red mark and no blood or anything worse.

"That hurt! You have never done that before to me Ada!"

"Now you know what it feels, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Here Firelien, hit him and see what he feels."

Cield looked at her with his fair blue eyes - so far all the children of Thranduil had his eyes and hair.

"How can I hit that look?"

"If you cannot ignore his look, then it is quite obvious how come now he has managed to get you pregnant..." Thranduil muttered.

"I deserve this... I know I do." Cield whispered.

Firelien looked at the belt sadly, and then at Cield.

"I Dont want to. He's my prince, sir, I cannot hit him."

Thranduil sighed and took the belt.

"It is not always easy to punish Cield for me, for I am his father. But he hurt my elfling, and how can I forgive him for THAT?" Thranduil asked, belting Cield again, only leaving a red mark on Cield's backside (though Thranduil could not tell since Cield wore leggings).

"Please... no more, it hurts... it burns... please stop."

Thranduil raised his foot and pushed his son off his bed.

"I believe you have learnt Cield. Never do I wish to hear of you doing such a thing again. NEVER."

"Yes father... Firelien, please forgive me, I love you-

"Obviously." Thranduil muttered, not meaning to say that out loud.

"And I wish for you to love me too-

"Hasn't she already?" Thranduil smirked.

"Ada! Stop it! Anyways, I do not wish for my little child to be raised without a father, and if he, or she, one day asks where is Ada, I don't want him to have to know that he or she has no Ada because I am filth. Please forget that this is happened. Please. I have no mother, and have not for some years. She never saw my coming of age, and I wish for my son to have both parents at his coming of age ceremony."

"Sire, you know your son best, should I forgive him?"

"Yes. Yes I know Cield, and he is being truthful."

"I forgive you Cield Thranduilion."

Firelien took Cield's hand and Cield gently kissed her hand as he was raised to his feet.

"Now Cield, I wish to see you forgiving Legolas, so come with me to his room. Perhaps giving him a gift would be a good way of apologizing?"

"Yes father. May I give him the gift later?"

"Yes."

_To be continued..._


	94. Bows and Arrows

**Chapter 94: Bows and arrows**

These are some reviews of people hating Cield from the first version... See, some hated him and now they are in love with him.

_I can't believe Haldir let Cield hurt little Legolas so much. He will remember this all his immortal life.  
I don't care how good a reason Cield has for hurting his brother it is no excuse. I hope someone cleans the floor with him._

_Oh poor baby Legolas! I am going to KILL Cield! He is such a jerk! Just because Legolas can't speak right! He is a BABY for heavens sake! I hope things get better for little Legolas.  
Druesilla_

_I really want to give Cield the benefit of the doubt. Still,to actually kill his little brother? I don't know about the others,but I can't justify his actions.Nothing can justify for what he tried to do to little Legolas._

I love little Legolas...  
-kills Cield with blunt, rusty pitchfork and kicks away lifeless body- Wow...that felt good.

We get to choose?How about punishing Cield for what he did?Just because little Legolas annoys him doesn't give him the right to beat him up like that.

So you asked for someone to clean the floor with him, so someone did!

* * *

"Hello my gwador."

"Hi Cield! Did you come to save me from nasty homework?"

"Nope."

Cield smiled and knelt down beside his brother.

"How is your homework going?"

"No good."

"Why not?"

"Because it's hard. Can you help?"

"Well, really Legolas, I am here for different matters."

"Like what?"

"I am here to apologize."

"Why?"

Cield sat on the floor and held his little brother close, Thranduil and Firelien watching.

"Because I was a nasty brother to you when Ada was in Lorien. Do you remember?"

"Yes, you was scaring me and you made me cry. I was sad and you hurt me a lot. And you cut me. Ada does not do that when I am a bad boy, but you did and I was a good boy- I think."

"Yes, you where being a very, very good boy. But I was being a bad boy and acting as if I where a strong little bratty elfling. And I wish to be forgiven. I am so sorry Legolas. I know I put you through pain when I cut you," Cield glanced up at Thranduil. "...And I have been shown how much that hurts by both Adar and my love."

"You where blushing when you where with Firelien."

"I know that."

"Ya, and it was funny."

"Yes but now I am going to be an Ada."

"NO! I want Ada to be my Ada, not Cield to be my Ada! Ada you have to be my Ada, don't let Cield be my Ada!"

"No Legolas Ada is still going to be your Ada, but I am going to have my own child."

"Ok."

"I wish to give you a gift to show that I am sorry."

"Really? What?"

"How about... I make you a bow and some arrows to go along with it? Of course the arrows would be made with soft wood and would have no tip, but would you like that?"

Thranduil's eyes widened at that.

"Really? Really? Really? Oh yes please! That would be so nice! I'd be like Ada and his bow!" Legolas smiled and wrapped his small arms as tightly as he could around his brother.

"But... that would take a while, wouldn't it?" Legolas asked.

"You will have it by lunch today!"

"Wow! That will be so fast!" Legolas smiled and gave his brother the biggest kiss he could.

"Thanks Key! Now I have to do homework..."

Legolas sat back down and continued to write. Cield left the room where Firelien flung her arms around his neck.

"You are so kind Cield!" She whispered in his ear.

"Yes but... a bow is not the gift I had in mind. Maybe a cookie or a coin but... Cield he is only six mortal years of age!"

"Yes, so? I recall you saying you had a bow when you where only four!"

"And I was stabbed in the eye!"

"Don't worry Ada, I will make it fool proof! Legolas will not be hurt. I promise."

"Cield I am so sorry I hit you!"

"Does not matter my lady, as I said before I deserved it. Now, I must get to work on Legolas' bow if I wish for it to be done by lunch."

Cield ran off into the woods, Firelien following. Thranduil sighed and left. His children where growing up too fast. Tonus was much past his childhood, and as far as Thranduil knew he had no bit of a child left in him (Thranduil did not know he had a Mister Teddy), Cield already a father, and he held onto Legolas and Illiendal yet he had to let them go. They where growing fast, and soon Legolas would not need this bow Cield was giving him, and would be using heavier, stronger, fairer elven bows.

Haldir entered the elfling's bedroom, to see how he was doing.

_To be continued..._


	95. School Work turned fun

**Chapter 95: Schoolwork turned fun**

"Hi Legolas."

"Hi."

"So... how are you doing with your work?"

"Its hard. I got one page done only, because the math is hard."

"One day you will be grateful to know math and how to write and spell. But now is time to learn... maybe I can help with that math. Would you like to go do your homework in the archery field? I can bring along some arrows to help you with this addition and subtracting."

"Really? That would be fun!"

"Great. Hand me your work and your quill and ink please."

Legolas did as he was told then hopped onto Haldir's back and rode with him to the throne room.

"Legolas, what are you doing with Haldir? You should be doing your school work."

"Ada, Haldiw said he'd help me do my work in da archery field."

"Is this true Haldir?"

"Yes sire. May I? I shall be aiding him as much as I can and-

"I do not wish to hear excuses Haldir, I get enough of them from my children. Go now."

Thranduil smiled as Legolas jumped off Haldir and ran to his father where he gave him a tight embrace.

"Now you stay close to Haldir, and don't wander off, or eat the berries, or get in the way of the archers. The snow has melted, but alas it is still chilly my son, so wear a cloak."

"Yes daddy."

Legolas smiled and squeezed out of his father's grasp and into Haldir's.

"Lets go now."

Legolas had much fun in Haldir's arms, pulling at Haldir's ears, hair and nose when he felt the need too.

Before leaving the palace, Haldir headed to the armoury.

"Stay there Cherub, I do not wish for you to get harmed in the armoury."

Haldir entered the armoury, and Legolas sadly obeyed and crossed his legs as he sat on the floor. When Haldir came out of the armoury, a grin fell upon his face when he saw what Haldir held: Many quivers of headless arrows, a sack filled with pieces of Mithril which had broken off of many Mithril shirts and where of no use for war, and two helms.

"Whats all at for?"

"These arrows you can use to help you add and subtract, and for multiplying there are so many loose Mithril rings that you can multiply them by many times..."

"What about da helms?"

"Well I thought if we wore them it would make things much more fun!" Haldir smiled, placing a helm on Legolas' small golden head, which fell over his eyes, and one on his own, which fit perfectly.

"Come now, let us go to the fields." Haldir smiled and took Legolas by his small little palm.

When they arrived in the archery field, Haldir sat down beneath a tree and Legolas sat beside him.

"Can you help me with number one?"

"Well let's see... five plus eleven..."

"Alright Legolas, take out five green-feathered arrows."

"Okay..."

Haldir handed Legolas a quiver of arrows. Haldir held the quiver for Legolas, as the quiver was nearly the size of Legolas, and weighed half as much as Legolas.

"One... two... four... nine...five."

"Close Legolas. One, two, three, four, five."

"Okay. One, two, three, four, five! See? Five arrows!"

"Good. Now this may be harder. Eleven red-feathered arrows now."

"One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... uhh... ehhh...."

"Nine."

"Ya! Nine... ten... eleven!"

"Good. So, add both of those together."

"What do you mean?"

"Count them all in one now."

"One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... eleven... ehhh...."

"Twelve."

"Twelve... thirteen... forteen... fifteen... sixteen!"

"Yes, that is correct. So, that means that...?"

"Sixteen is the answer. Thats a one and a six, right?"

"Yes, correct! Now try the next."

"It says five times five."

"Since that is a multiplication fact I believe it will be best to use these Mithril pieces."

"Okay."

"So take out five."

Legolas obeyed.

"Five more."

"Okay."

"Five more."

"Okay."

"Five more."

"Okay."

"And five more."

"Okay."

"Now add them together."

Legolas began to mutter numbers under his breath.

"Twenty five." Legolas said with pride.

"Great!"

_**---------------------------Cield----------------------------------**_

"Tinuviel elvanui, Elleth alfirin edhelhael..." Cield hummed quietly as his swiftly ran his small knife down the side of a piece of wood which now resembled a bow. A few more swift runs down the side with his knife and soon he began to carve the bow. With fair elven runes Cield wrote:

Legolas Thranduilion prince of Mirkwood

Of course, being in these runes, the lettering took less space and Cield carved more than just letters. Cield carved his own name into the bow, as followed:

Crafted by Cield Thranduilion, Brother of Legolas

Cield was sure to engrave this in very small writing, and tried to avoid anyone knowing he wrote this in the runes. Cield finished his carvings with some traditional carvings that had been on the Green wood bows that had been used when king Oropher ruled Green Wood.

Cield pulled the longest strand of hair from his scalp and used it to string his brother's bow. Cield asked the kind apple tree, whom records show Legolas named Georgie, for some soft twigs to craft Legolas' arrows. The apple tree gave Cield several branches, and soon Cield had crafted several arrows. To feather the arrows, Cield plucked feathers from chickens. Cield could recall Legolas eagerly running into the chicken coop one morning, and had named every chicken he saw 'Ketchup'. It was an odd name (you do know that these poor elves had no ketchup, and sadly not even Heins), but Cield chose to tell Legolas when he gave him the bow that these feathers did indeed belong to the great Ketchup Chicken!

Firelien watched as Cield did all this.

"You have stayed true to your words Cield."

"Of course I have. Legolas is but a child and to lie to him, and my father as well, would be cruel. Lying to you at the same time would be horrid. The little elfling deserves this anyways. I just fear he will hurt himself - or someone - or me - with this." Cield smiled as he was kissed on his cheek.

"I love the little guy, even if he can be annoying and make me wish to move away to Mordor. I'll miss his little self when he grows to be a great warrior."

_To be Continued..._

_School was lots of fun, and no homework. My english teacher has a good sized Lord of the Rings (the two towers) poster in the back of the class, and the auto shop teacher looks like Figwit, he's so cool!!!_


	96. To wed Firelien

**Chapter 96: To wed Firelien**

"Cield, of course you shall miss Legolas when he grows. He will not stay a little elfling forever, and as sweet as he is at the moment, he wishes to grow up and be big and strong like his father... and brothers. But you are not loosing Legolas, just getting a more matured Legolas."

"I suppose you are right. But when I get a more matured Legolas, he will no longer need Ada to tuck him in at night, or Haldir to come and baby-sit him. He won't need his little toys that Grand-sire crafted long ago, and he will not need me to carve his bows."

"Legolas will still be just as annoying. I know. I am the middle child in my family as well, and when Cúdir grew older it was sad, but he was still there. And he was also quite annoying."

"I know. Tonus tells me all the time that I was annoying, of course I've managed to shut him up since I know he carries around a toy bear Ada gave to him the day he was born. I have one too, but I do not carry it around and instead keep it in a chest in my father's bedroom, with many other precious objects from my childhood. Now though, Tonus has been threatening to throttle me if I tell anyone about his bear."

Firelien giggled and sat beside Cield.

"I love you Firelien. I love you so much - I think too much. I gave you a child and that was idiotic of me."

"You are calming down about it."

"Yes but, are your parents and siblings not furious at me?"

"My mother was thrilled, as was my father, but then they where shocked to learn of the first date. Cúdir is my youngest sibling and I have not told him, though when I told my sister she seemed jealous."

Cield let out a laugh.

"Just some hours ago I would have wished that any man could have been this child's father, but not me. I believe in my father's words now, I believe he can help me."

"That is good."

Cield pulled Firelien close to him and sighed.

"A child..." he whispered. "I never thought this would be how my first child would come: from a nearly total stranger who I had dated once. Though that does not matter now, as I truly love you."

"I love you to Cield."

"Did you tell Galion?"

"No! That is true I did not. I will be back Cield, I promise. I must tell Galion. Galion is a father you know."

"I did not know that. Please do tell him, I feel the need to see my father, there is something I must ask him."

The two returned to the palace, but since Galion was now healed he was in the barrel room. Cield took Firelien by her arm and lead her down to the barrel room, keeping her close as they had to pass through the dungeons which shook her a little at the thought of seeing all of the king's vicious prisoners, and Bob the black guy with the acid.

Luckily, Bob was asleep - or dead - they could not tell which, so they passed him without a problem. There was a group of men who where caught stealing Thranduil's jewels and put in the prison, and they cheered for Cield when they saw him with a lady.

"That's not going to get you out Ted." Cield said to the leader of the group who sighed.

"Here is the barrel room."

Firelien was surprised. The room was clean and elegant, and near the end stood Galion, handsome and carefully pouring some wine into bottles.

"Galion!"

Firelien ran to her brother and embraced him. Cield found it best to leave before she mentioned his part in the tale, so went to his father's throne room.

"Adar?"

"Yes ion-nin?"

"May I speak to you, alone?"

"Certainly." Thranduil walked over to his son.

"I will be back soon." Thranduil told the guards and he put an arm around Cield's shoulders as he walked out of the room with him and into his bedroom where he sat on the bed with him.

"What is it you wish to know Cield?"

"I... I love Firelien a lot."

"No doubt in that, you are having a child with her."

"Yes, and... well... Ada I wish to wed to Firelien."

"This is wonderful my son! All you must do is say your vows if the lady Firelien wishes to. Elven marriages are oh so simple, as you know."

"That's just it father. I do not wish to have such a simple wedding. The marriages of men are a beautiful thing, with celebrations, rings and is so much more than just saying vows! I wish to wed the way a man would, if that does not upset you."

"Wed however you like ion-nin. I can have an engagement ring forged for you by tomorrow."

"Thank you. Thank you. This is great Ada, hank you so much!"

Cield kissed his father, and tightly embraced him. Thranduil pulled his heavy son onto his lap and removed a ring from his finger.

"You see this ring Cield?"

"Yes."

"My father forged this for me whence I had said my vows to your mother. It was no wedding like the wedding of a mortal, but my stubborn father chose to forge us rings anyhow."

"It is beautiful. Did nana have one too?"

"Of course she did. We both. Here, hold it. Can you read those runes?"

"Yes... they say... Thranduil... and on the other side it says... Aldaril..."

"Indeed that is what it says."

Cield admired the ring in his hand: Silver, with a elegant white, pearly jewel that was large but fit on the ring. Thranduil took the ring from his son and proudly placed it back on his finger.

"It reminds me so much of your mother."

Cield smiled and laid his head upon his father's chest.

"I love you Ada, and even Firelien will not change that."

"I love you to my son, and always will I love you."

"I shall ask for Firelien's hand in marriage whence you have forged the ring. Now, I shall give my gift to Legolas.

**_--------------Legolas & Haldir--------------_**

"I love you Hal." Legolas smiled as he curled in Haldir's lap. The elf of Lorien had aided him enough for Legolas to finish his work, and Legolas now could relax. Haldir promised him to help him with archery if Cield truly finished his bow soon, so now Legolas enjoyed Haldir's comforting body.

"Hal, when I get bigger can I go to Lorien all by myself to see you?"

"That would be dangerous, as the paths that lead you there could kill you."

"But when I am older."

"Then, if your father allows it, of course."

"Yay."

Legolas kissed Haldir's nose and smiled, resting his head upon his chest.

"What's you're name Hal?"

"It is Haldir, you know that."

"Ya, but, my name is Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood, Thranduilion son of Thranduil. Is yours that long?"

"No. Simply Haldir Arhaelion - Arhael being my father - of Lorien fits me."

"Okay." Legolas smiled.

Cield was seen in the distance, and when he came closer Legolas could see his carrying some wooden objects. Legolas got up and ran to Cield, carefully dodging arrows archers where shooting.

"This is for you gwador."

"Wow! Its so nice Key!"

Legolas took the bow and arrows from his brother, took Cield's hand and ran back to Haldir.

"Look!" Legolas smiled, handing Haldir his new toy.

"Its very well made." Haldir muttered, running a finger down the side of the bow. "As if it was for a very short warrior."

"Key, you made the best bow ever!"

Legolas climbed up his brother so he could be eye level with him and kissed his brother, then wrapped his arms around his neck. Cield held his brother carefully so he would not slip, then sat down.

"Would you like to try your bow?"

"Yef! Yef! Ye- BEE!"

"Bee?"

"Bee!"

Legolas pointed at a bee buzzing around their heads, and three others who came closer. Cield blew at the one closest to them, and the bee did not move. Cield swatted at the bee, but then the bee stung his arm.

"Ow!"

"Key! The bee got you!"

Legolas waved his arms in panic, and hit another bee. Legolas yelled and ran, but his small legs tripped over one another and the bee stung his index finger, causing Legolas to sit and cry.

The last bee headed toward Legolas also, but Cield raised his foot and crushed him in time. The other two bees had died. Thirty seconds of silence for the three dead bees.

"Legolas, are you alright?"

"I got stung." Legolas cried.

"I know, so did I." Cield whispered, lifting Legolas and handing him to Haldir who had not been stung.

"Come, your father will know what to do, and if all goes well we can all arch after lunch."

"Okay..."

_To be Continued..._

_Jedi Gollum's monkey orders you to go to Jedi Gollum's site, book mark it and of course sign the guest book. Did you know 10% of the visitors sign the guest book or post a tig message?_


	97. Bee Stings

**Chapter 97: Bee Stings**

"Ada... it hurts..." Legolas cried as he was carried into his father's throne room. Thranduil jumped up at what Legolas said and quickly ran to him, snatching him from Haldir's arms.

"What hurts Legolas? What is wrong? Did that bow Cield made you hurt you?"

"No... A bee stung me..."

Legolas showed his father his finger with the needle in it as he sniffed. Thranduil saw the needle and it was already deep in his son's skin, and if it went any deeper Thranduil knew he would need the healers to get it out from beneath Legolas' skin, and Thranduil did not wish for Legolas to indure more pain than he was and would be when the needle would be scraped out.

"Do not weep little Greenleaf, I can scrape that out."

"Scrape?"

"Yes, you cannot pull that out."

Tears formed in Legolas' scared eyes as he was taken into his father's bedroom so the needle could be removed.

"Oh no."

"What is wrong Thranduil?" Haldir asked, then knew what was wrong as he looked upon Legolas who seemed to have settled down and no longer cried, now confused why everyone was shocked as they looked at him.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"He is allergic, it seems, to bee stings, else he would not have a face of hives."

"What is a hive?"

"It's inflammation."

"What's that?"

"Like a rash, and its red. You have them because you are allergic to the bee sting."

"Oh. Is that why I am itchy?"

"Yes."

Thranduil sat down and took Legolas onto his lap, and Haldir took Legolas hand that had no sting and held it tightly.

"Okay Legolas, on three?"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can I get my new teddy?"

"What do you speak of ion-nin?"

"Hal, get the teddy I found."

"Alright."

Haldir left and quickly returned with the bear Legolas had discovered in the locked room, and when Thranduil saw it a bright smile crossed his face, and he held the bear.

"Legolas, where did you find this old thing?"

"In the locked room."

"It's been so long... I did not think I still had it..."

"What are you talking about Ada?"

"My father gave me this bear when I was just a boy, around your age. I was going to give this to Tonus when he was born, but Nana said that this bear was too old and ragged for Tonus, so she said to throw it out or she would. I did not dispose of it, and tried to give it to Cield at his birth. Again your mother caught me and this time she took it, and all the other toys I had as a child and demanded them to be burned or locked away so that I could never see them again... I suppose when she died I must have mixed some of her keys to the locked palace rooms with mine and the ones I left Haldir, and Haldir must have gotten the one that opened the room she kept my toys in... And, this bear's name was... Legolas."

"So... I guess you want your Legolas teddy back now Ada?"

"No, sweetie, I would not need it. You like the bear?"

"Yef!"

"Then keep him, he is yours now."

"Thanks Ada."

"Later I want you to bring me to the room, but for now, I need to remove that needle so those hives will go away."

Legolas squeezed the bear as his father scraped away the thorn, and Legolas did cry though he tried not to.

"Ada I am sorry I got stung."

"It is not your fault."

Cield now felt terrible, and stepped forwards.

"I am sorry then, father, for taking bad care of Legolas, and letting him get stung."

"Ion-Nin, you are not to blame... I blame Haldir for this."

"Why?" Haldir yelped, stepping back.

"You WERE watching him, after all."

"Oops..." Haldir muttered.

"Don't get mad at Hal, not fault of his."

"If you insist Legolas, then I will not be maddened by Haldir. But now, show me this room you found."

_To be continued..._


	98. Ada is smelly

**Chapter 98: Ada is smelly**

Legolas took his father's hand in his small innocent hand and skipped his way to the room.

"Ada?"

"Yes ion-nin?"

"Did you ever get stung?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When I was a child."

"How old were you?"

"Some thirteen mortal years. I was helping uncle Calenmir with his bow-

"But uncle Calenmir is really good with his bow!"

"Yes, but he was even younger than you at that time... Well, Calenmir hit a bee's hive, and the bees seemed mad. Calenmir got scared and would not move, but the bees where headed straight towards us, so I threw Calenmir in a small pond beside us, since the bees would not get him in the water. But of course, doing this took too much time and I, instead of my brother, was the victim of the bees... over twenty five stingers in me and some got deep in my skin that the healers had much trouble getting out them. It was painful, and then I learnt I was allergic to bee stings, worse than you of course, as I was swelling, I had rashes and hives everywhere, and I itched."

"Ow. Did you get mad at uncle Calenmir?"

"Yes, since I was in pain."

"What did you do?"

"Legolas, if I tell you, it would not set a good example. What I did was wrong and-

"Just tell me! I wont do it!"

"I pushed Calenmir down the palace stairs... and I was grounded to my room for the next two months, and by the time the second month of my grounding had started I had tried to escape from the palace so many times my father had me locked in the dungeons for a week. That taught me not to leave my room for the rest of my grounding."

"That must have been a long time!"

"Indeed it was, and worst of it all was the fact I had to wear a pink dress, as my father allowed Calenmir to select a punishment for me as well."

"Did you look like a girl?"

"Yes."

"Did you smell like a girl?"

"Legolas, how can one smell like a girl?"

"Cause nana was a girl and she always always smelt pretty and like flowers but you smell like orc and yuck most of the time. Some times you smell like lemons, but lemons are gross."

"So, you claim that girls smell of flowers yet I smell like orcs and such - or lemons?"

"Yes. And orc poop."

Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"This is the room!"

"Alright..."

Thranduil took the keys he had left Haldir, and tried each in the keyhole until one fit. Thranduil turned the handle and again smiled as if he was a young child as he saw all the toys.

_To be continued..._

_My website is going to be remodeled soon... Post nice long reviews, and remember to always sign my guestbook!_


	99. The locked room's toys

**Chapter 99: The locked room's toys**

Thranduil was amazed of all the toys before him, and looking down at Legolas, Thranduil then knew what to do with them.

"Legolas, sweetheart?" Thranduil smiled, bending down so his son could sit on his leg.

"Yef Ada?"

"You see all the toys?"

"Yef."

"You can have any of the toys that you want in here." Thranduil smiled, kissing the little elven child's golden head.

"Really Ada? Because I remember when I was really, really, really little you said that grandma spoilt me too much because they gave me too many nice toys!"

"You where not that little... and yes I suppose I am spoiling you... just a bit, I mean... the toys are all pretty old and-

"Your spoiling me A LOT ada. Lots!"

Thranduil sighed.

"You are correct, my smart little son. But perhaps leave a bear or two for Cield's child?"

"Okay."

Legolas ran into the room of toys and grabbed handfuls of toys that he liked, and piled them up. Soon all the toys where in the pile in the middle of the room, but Legolas knew he would be being greedy if he kept them all so took three of the cleanest bears and handed them to his father.

"These can be for Cield's elfling."

"That is very kind of you Legolas."

"And this one is for you Ada!" Legolas smiled, taking another one out of the pile, this one a toy rabbit, made of silky materials and stuffed with soft cotton. This rabbit was in poor conditions, being filthy and no longer his original colour, but it had been that way for over five thousand years, since that was how it was when Thranduil was a child because of Thranduil dragging it in the dusty dirt.

"Legolas... thank you... This one was my favourite toys when I was young... it brings back memories..."

"Tell me a memory!"

"Well... I can remember when I got this almost too well. It was my eighth birthday, and my parents had been fighting..."

**_---Flashback---_**

_"Oropher, you are spoiling your son!"_

_"Thranduil deserves a gift on the day of his birth," Oropher snapped at his wife, clutching the wrapped gift tightly. "And so he shall receive a gift! It was eight mortal years ago that our beloved Thranduil was born, and every year - mortal or elven - spent with him is wonderful, and my son deserves to be spoilt!"_

_"And what about your other son, Calenmir? What about him? Do you not love him enough to spoil him?"_

_"Calenmir does get spoilt, yet Thranduil, I admit more. But Thranduil is older, and not only is he heir to my throne, but he will always remember the gifts I give him, whilst Calenmir still is too young to recall my gifts. Now why did you bring Calenmir to this subject anyways? You know I love both Thranduil and Calenmir with more than all my heart. Do you wish to turn me against them?"_

_"No. Oropher I love you, but please, stop spoiling our children! As much as I love them as well, I want them to be respectful young men not spoilt brats!"_

_"And they shall not be!"_

_"If you continue this way they will!"_

_"Thranduil is not being spoilt enough to be a brat! He is a prince, and there for he will never be a spoilt rotten boy!"_

_"Oropher, we are rich! And just because of that, it seems you feel the need to buy Thranduil gifts with the money we have, else you will buy jewels for yourself!"_

_"SILENCE! I-_

_Oropher stopped when he was a tearful Thranduil standing in the doorway, clutching his **chewy cloth** tightly, small little tears flowing down his face._

_"Ion-nin, why is the matter? Why do you cry?" Oropher whispered, gently running a finger down his son's nose, ridding it of tears._

_"Because you and nana are fighting," Thranduil sniffed. "And that makes me sad, because I don't like it when you fight." Thranduil was now shaking nervously._

_"Thranduil-_

_"When you and Nana fight, I am scared that you or nana will get so mad at each other that one of you will leave."_

_"Oh my little son, that will never happen, and especially not on the day of your birth!" Oropher whispered, tightly embracing Thranduil in his arms, his wife then embracing Thranduil._

_"Why were you two fighting?" Thranduil rubbed away his tears._

_"It was... just a little disagreement, ion-nin. But it is fixed now. And I have a gift for you on your birth day." Oropher smiled._

_"Ada, how come you give me gifts on my birth day?"_

_"Because I- we, your nana and I, love you so much my little angel." Oropher gently told the elfling, handing him the parcel._

_Thranduil tore away the wrappings to find a beautiful, silk toy bunny..._

"Thats how you got the bunny?"

"Yes."

"Neat!"

Legolas ran to the pile of toys and grabbed out four more toy bears."

"This one is for Haldir... this one is for Tonus... and these two are for Illiendal when she comes home!" Legolas smiled.

"That is very sweet of you Legolas, putting aside some toys for your sister." Thranduil smiled, patting his son's head gently.

"Now, I think we will go help Cield. Being a father is not at all easy, so he should learn how to bathe a child... I believe Cield shall be bathing you-

"NO!"

"Legolas, this will be fun-

"No it wont, cause I'll have to let Cield catch me when I try to run away because he is new at bathing elflings."

"No, you are incorrect. I WANT you to run away, and make it as difficult as possible for Cield to catch you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Just follow me, and we will go tell Cield he will be bathing you. Then you can run away, just not in the forest, Okay?"

"Okay!"

_To be Continued..._


	100. To bathe an elfling

**Chapter 100: To bathe an elfling**

"Cield?"

"Yes Adar?" Cield raised his head from what he had been doing, and quickly hid the wood he had been crafting. Thranduil eyed his son, and with what he had seen before Cield had shoved the wood away, Thranduil knew what it was that was being crafted.

"Would you be building a crib for your child?" Thranduil asked curiously, Legolas impatiently tapping his foot behind Thranduil. Haldir it seems took a wrong turn and has made his way to Iraq, so we will send out some Americans to find him. The end of this chapter will find Haldir, we promise. Unless we sent out some stupid Americans like last time... poor Feanor, never found him...

"...Well..."

"Yes, or no? And being your father I will know if you lie to me, so do not waste your breath with a lie."

"Yes, I was. I used to be so worried about this child... but... well, I suppose you have made things better. Thank you Adar. I love you."

"I love you too, ion-nin. And after hundreds of years telling you this it must have been easy to ignore, but it has been long since I gave you a kiss goodnight." Thranduil smiled as he kissed his son's cheek.

"Might I see how the crib is coming along?"

"Poorly. I am no carpenter."

Thranduil took the pieces of wood into his hands and observed them, then was handed a piece of parchment.

"That's what it should – hopefully – look like if ever I finish it." Cield muttered. The sketch was wonderfully made, and Thranduil could see that Cield did have talents like those of a carpenter, even if he thought he did not think so.

"This is amazing work Cield. It must have taken much time to plan this out."

"It did adar... I, I just want to be a good father, and I am hoping this will be a good enough crib for my son."

"It is smart that you started so early. I wished to craft your crib myself, but I waited to the last minute... You slept in Tonus' old crib for a while... At least now you will be sure to have the crib prepared."

"Aye. It will be." Cield smiled. Thranduil could see that a lot of thought went into Cield's plans: much inscriptions and decor had been added to the wood on the sketch, and Cield had been carving royal symbols on the wood pieces almost ready to begin putting together.

"Cield, would you mind putting aside your work? I wish to teach you something you will need to know if you wish to be a proper father."

"I do not mind. I wish to be a good father to my child."

"May I first ask, what do you wish for? A son or a daughter?"

"I wish for a son, who I will teach how to use the bow and how to spin elven blades as you taught me, and if ever I was to become king, though I doubt that will happen as I no longer wish to be crowned prince, my son would be my heir. What did you wish Tonus would be?"

"I actually wished for a daughter. It was not disappointing that Tonus turned to be a man, for he has proved to be a great heir to my throne, though Legolas too may be a great heir one day. But I did get that daughter, your little sister Illiendal, and only some years later I also got Legolas, as you know." Thranduil smiled as he played with Cield's fair ear in his fingers.

"Now... to help you with your new child, you must learn how to bathe a child. Legolas will be whom you will bathe. Legolas, Daro." Thranduil said, as Legolas was about to run away. Legolas' eyes widened, thinking he had been tricked. But Thranduil sat beside Legolas and whispered something in his ear, then stood up again as Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Now, you will need to make Legolas' bath, remove Legolas' clothes, bathe him, re-dress him and tuck him in for his nap. Of course, you cannot let Legolas escape from you, and you will have to catch him. Legolas, James."

Legolas ran away.

"Adar, I am to catch him now?"

"Yes."

"But-

"No buts, you are to catch him, and before he gets out of hand!"

"Can't you help?"

"No."

"What is 'James' for? And who is James?"

"I have no idea, ion-nin, but tis the 'secret word' Legolas chose to signal for him to run off. Now go! Catch him! He is fast for his age and could have even made it out the palace by now!" Thranduil watched Cield run off, and then left the palace to find Legolas. Thranduil did find Legolas, hiding outside in the mud, naked, with his small clothing piled up beside him in the mud. Legolas was coated in globs of mud, and just looked like a large pile of mud.

"So this is where you are hiding?"

"Yup. And the mud was getting all hard between my tunic and my skin so I took off my clothes. It's better this way."

"I see. I will leave you now, and I warn you that Cield is coming." Thranduil smiled and walked away to hide as Cield's good eyesight met with the lump that was his brother. Cield grabbed Legolas, but the elfling's muddy body was slippery and quickly slid out of his hands and back in the palace, where he ran around naked and muddy.

This made Cield's job easier, as Cield just followed the muddy footprints, with Thranduil behind him. By the time Cield had caught up with Legolas, most of the mud and dripped off the prince or had dried up, so Legolas was no longer slippery, and he found himself caught in his brother's tight arms. Thranduil, Cield and Legolas entered the bathroom, and Cield shut and locked the room, where a bath had been made by Cield quickly. Legolas was dropped into the bath carelessly by Cield, and his small backside hit the bottom of his bath harshly and not only did his splash everyone, he was now in a small amount of pain and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Cield, be careful!" Thranduil said angrily.

"I am sorry!"

"I do not mean to sound harsh when I say this ion-nin, but you have NEVER been careful with your brother. When he was just a infant you accidentally hit the most delicate part of his head, where it was still quite soft. I do hope you gave him no brain damage."

"I am sorry Legolas!" Cield whispered.

"Now... get the soap and lather it in his hair, just as if you where washing yourself."

Cield did as he was told. Then Cield did the same with the soap on Legolas' body, and rinsed Legolas until he was clean. Of course Cield forgot to wash behind Legolas' ears, so had to do that once again, but then he was finished and took Legolas' towel, and carefully took Legolas out of his bath and dried him off, then carried him to his bedroom.

"Now, though Legolas is too old, I wish to show you how to diaper an elfling."

"Ada! I don't want to wear a diaper! I am a big boy!" Legolas protested, and was kissed on the top of his head.

"I know you are a big boy, but we are helping Cield, remember?"

"Yef..."

Legolas miserably allowed his father to take his towel and lay it out on his bed. Legolas was told to lie down on it, and so he did. Thranduil handed Cield a cloth diaper, and instructed Cield to lift Legolas' legs and slide the diaper beneath him, and of course to be careful since if Legolas was a real baby he would have no control over his body. Cield succeeded in the raising on Legolas' legs, but had slight difficulties sliding the diaper beneath his legs. Then Thranduil continued instructing Cield. Cield was then told to use the pin to clip the diaper together on one of the sides.

Cield messed this up. When he clipped it, it pricked Legolas slightly, but the elfling cried. Thranduil soothed his son then insisted Cield to try again, but Cield had a sudden mood swing and was reluctant.

"See Adar! I wished to believe you could help me, and you did, but it is useless. I was not meant to be a father, and I am no good father at that!"

"You will be. Now try again." Thranduil cooed. Reluctantly, Cield tried again, and this time succeeded. Then Cield removed the diaper and dressed Legolas, as he usually would be dressed.

"Good job, my son. We can try again tomorrow. Now, get Legolas to sleep. This is much easier."

"Yes father." Cield said, tucking Legolas in bed.

"Sleep well gwador."

"Cield?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story."

"Once upon a time Haldir ate an elfling..."

"I DID NOT!" Haldir snapped as he entered the room. "I came to say good nap, Legolas." Haldir smiled as he kissed the elfling's head. "Good nap..." Legolas muttered as he drifted off. Thranduil lead Cield and Haldir out of the room and in the kitchen.

"How did it go with Cield, lord Thranduil?"

"Very well. Better than I was with Tonus when my father was teaching me!" Thranduil smiled briefly at Cield before turning his attention back to Haldir.

"One day, not in the next hundred years, but one day, I wish to have a son. I could only dream to have one as sweet as your Legolas. I hope you know, Thranduil, that Legolas is truly a gift that the Valar have blessed you with."

"Yes, he is a gift, as where Cield and Tonus, but some days they seem as the Valar where trying to get rid of them. But even if the Valar where getting rid of them, I am glad to have received them. I love them all more than anything, even if some say I love jewels more than Mirkwood or my daughter, or sons."

"I know that is not true." Haldir said. "Legolas spoke of you many a times whilst you where in Lorien. He missed you, down in his heart, though he tried not to show it." Haldir smiled at the king.

"Aye, and if he only knew how important he is to me, and how much he scares me some times. He was with his mother when she was killed, and the orc intended to kill Legolas and not my wife, but some days, I am just so glad the knife did not hit Legolas. When I learnt that Legolas and his mother where attacked in the woods, I collapsed. I just, blacked out. All I heard was 'one is dead, which one is not known' and I just... Could not take the news. If it was Legolas I would surly have left middle earth and entered mandos... I got to the forest in time with Tonus to grab Legolas' bloody body and run with it to the palace, where Cield had gathered up the army, and killed the whole lot of orcs." Thranduil sighed.

"I have slapped Legolas before, and I regret it. It has only been because Legolas has been scaring me, and when he scares me I suppose I get so shocked all my relief in knowing he is safe... turns to rage which eventually hits Legolas... But I have come to realize that taking away his chewy cloth is a much better approach, and when he awakens he will be receiving his chewy cloth again."

To be continued...

Sad to say that I do not have 1000 reviews to celebrate, but 300 is close enough, right? Well, let's do the happy dance because we hit 100 chapters again! But to truly celebrate, post long reviews and even if you Dont have an account or you never usually post reviews, post them anyways! That way I know that you are reading!


	101. Elflings and flues

**Chapter 101: Elflings and flues**

Legolas blinked as he awoke. It felt good to have been put to sleep by his Ada, and also to see Thranduil and Haldir standing beside his bed.

"How did you sleep?" Thranduil gently said as he put a delicate hand on Legolas' forehead.

"Good."

"Legolas, you are burning up!" Thranduil suddenly said, scaring Legolas.

"Ada! Don't let me burn! Save me!"

"No little Greenleaf, it does not mean that, you just seem to have a fever."

"No fun." Legolas stuck out his tongue at the fever.

"Haldir, get the healers please." Thranduil said, and Haldir did as he was told. Don't worry we have found Haldir and Haldir is back from Iraq.

Thranduil brought Legolas into his own bedroom and Thranduil sat on the bed as he lay his son down.

"Ada am I going to die?"

"No, no! You just seem to have an illness, nothing worse than that. It will go away."

"Goodie. Because it makes me feel tired." Legolas yawned as the healer and Haldir came into the room. After some quick examinations Legolas seemed to have the stomach flu.

"Legolas, does your stomach hurt at all?"

"Well... no..."

"Legolas." Thranduil could see Legolas' pained expression and knew the elfling had lied.

"Yes. Really, really, really badly."

The healer left to go prepare lunch and medicine for the elven prince. Thranduil and Haldir stayed to comfort Legolas.

"Ada, will you have to leave me alone to go be king?"

"I will not leave you when you are sick unless I must desperately leave. But Haldir will be here if ever I must leave." Thranduil whispered as he brushed golden hair from his son's eyes.

The healer returned with pasty medicine and toast with honey. Thranduil let Legolas put extra honey on his toast since he was sick, but first Legolas had to take his medicine, and he was reluctant of that.

Thranduil lifted Legolas' little head and Haldir was left to opening Legolas' mouth. When Haldir stuck his finger in Legolas' mouth to try and open it, the elfling bit Haldir's finger with his small little teeth, causing Haldir to bleed.

"Legolas!" Thranduil hissed at his son. Legolas looked shamefully away and opened his mouth. Haldir poured medicine in the elfling's mouth, and when Legolas swallowed he gasped at the terrible taste.

"YUCKY!" Legolas spat.

"It is the only way to heal you sweetie." Thranduil whispered gently and he handed Legolas his toast.

**-------Some time later**

Legolas lay on his father's bed. Legolas wore no blankets and his tunic buttons where all undone. The elfling twitched, tossed and turned in pain, and Thranduil could only watch. Haldir had tried to sooth the elfling's fever with a cold, wet cloth but it could not stop Legolas' stomach pains, and Legolas refused more medicine.

"Ada... can you tell me a story please?"

"Which story?"

"A new story. About you!"

"Ummm... alright..."

**----------FLASHBACK**

Little Thranduil Oropherion was enjoying his time with his friends, Elrond and Celeborn. Elrond was youngest of the three, but still enjoyed playing with them. Celeborn was eldest though, almost the same age as Haldir at the time. Celeborn was babysitting Elrond and Thranduil.

"Come on Elrond! Lets go trick Celeborn!"

"No... Celeb would get mad and tell your Ada."

"You're never any fun." Thranduil muttered, crossing his arms on his chests. "I dare you to go pour a bucket of water on Celeb's head."

"Then he will get mad at ME! Why don't you go trick him Duil, by yourself?"

"Because I dared YOU."

"Well I dare you."

"I dared you first."

Elrond miserably took the bucket of water and poured it on Celeborn's head. But Elrond was slower in running than Thranduil was, and Elrond was caught by Celeborn, and in much trouble. Of course, Elrond being such a goodie-two-shoe elfling tattled on Thranduil, and Oropher had a strict talk with Thranduil, and Thranduil was afraid he would be struck by his father, but Oropher loving his son more than anything and wanting to cause little harm to him, did not struck his son.

**-----------------End Flashback**

"That was a short story."

"I know it was ion-nin, but I am afraid I am getting old and my stories are getting shorter."

"Okay."

Legolas moaned as his stomach caused him pain.

"Ada my tummy hurts."

"Try to sleep."

Legolas shut his eyes and tried as best a he could to sleep, and did.

Haldir left the room, and decided to go explore Mirkwood on his own.

_To be continued..._


	102. Ada is stressed

**Chapter 102: Ada is stressed**

Thranduil was stressing. Haldir had decided to go explore around Mirkwood, and Legolas' symptoms where getting worse.

Legolas now had just recently vomited on Thranduil, and since no one else wished to stay in the same room as Legolas, Thranduil had to wait for his clothes to come to him, and Galion was taking a while to bring the clothing.

Legolas also now had diarrhoea and that upset him terribly.

"Ada?"

"Yes my son?"

"I'm sorry." Legolas looked at the mess he had caused on his father's tunic.

"Tis alright." Thranduil sighed as Galion handed him his new tunic. Thranduil quickly removed his current tunic and gave him it, then slid on the clean tunic.

"Are you mad?"

"...No..." Thranduil lied.

The elven king pulled a cloth from his pocket and handed it to Legolas.

"This, I believe, is yours."

"I can have it now?"

"Yes. You have earned it."

"Thanks Ada." Legolas smiled innocently as he cuddled against his cloth. Legolas sighed and lay his head down on his pillow. "Boring... Ada I am bored!"

Thranduil smiled and pulled Legolas close to him. "I love you so much Legolas." Thranduil whispered quietly. "So? I don't care! I am bored!" Legolas sighed once more. Thranduil managed a smile, knowing Legolas loved him even if he did not care to tell him or be told.

Legolas grabbed hold of some of his father's hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"Cield!"

Thranduil startled Legolas, but the elfling quickly got over it and continued to twirl Thranduil's hair in his fingers.

"Cield, be a good lad and watch your brother. I am going to go get some milk and I should be back in some minutes." Thranduil said, placing Legolas in Cield's arms.

"Ehhh... ehh... daddy..." Legolas whimpered as he could no longer hold Thranduil's hair, and soon the hair slid from his fingers.

"Where is ada? Key, I want ada!" Legolas stuck out his lower lip and began to pout.

"Ada will be back soon gwador." Cield whispered, sitting down with Legolas in his arms. Legolas sighed and vomited on Cield. Cield called for Galion and once again the butler saved the prince's day and brought him a fresh tunic, and Cield immediately changed.

"Sowwy about that. It was an accident." Legolas muttered. Thranduil came with the milk, and Haldir following behind, with a gash on his face.

"Hal, what happened?" Legolas asked, curiously poking the cut. "Legolas, Daro." Thranduil scolded. "I have learnt that Mirkwood is not the type of forest you travel deep into alone." Haldir muttered. "He was attacked, sweetie." Thranduil said gently, feeling Legolas shivering at the thought of being attacked in the forest such as he and his Naneth had been.

Haldir took the bottle of milk from Thranduil, and took Legolas into his arms carefully. The elfling was comfortable in Haldir's arms since Haldir had experience with Orophin and Rumil, unlike Cield who had no experience since he never wanted to hold Illiendal or Legolas and was clumsy with Legolas. Legolas' head was supported by Haldir's upper arm, and though Legolas was old enough to support his own head, Legolas enjoyed getting treatment like this. Legolas opened his mouth for Haldir, and let the March warden feed him the heated milk.

"Yummy..." Legolas muttered as he sucked at the bottle again.

"M-may, I try to feed him?" Cield asked nervously. Haldir looked up from the elfling and smiled. "Yes you may." Haldir said gently. Haldir carefully transferred Legolas into Cield's arms, and the elfling was no longer comfortable. Cield began to panic as his brother tried to get back to Haldir, but Haldir quickly moved Cield's arms into the same positioning as he had had his. Cield was relieved when Legolas lay down in his arms, and Cield held the bottle for Legolas with quivering hands, which Legolas did not appreciate as they caused the bottle to wobble. Haldir gently held Cield's hand as he fed Legolas the milk, and soon Cield found it easy to simply sit down with Legolas and give him the bottle of warm milk.

Legolas was grateful of the attention, but it tired Thranduil. The elfling cried much because of his illness, and Thranduil's head was sore of that.

Thranduil entered his bedroom to see Legolas. Legolas had asked his father to get him soup, and Thranduil did. But when Thranduil entered the room, he gasped.

Though Legolas was sick, the elfling was capable of destroying anything. And Legolas had done exactly that. The elfling had gotten bored and built a collapsing tent with Thranduil's most expensive blankets, Legolas had vomited on all of Thranduil's clothing, papers where torn, the elfling was covered in ink and had made trails of blue ink everywhere, all leading to spilt blue ink on the carpeting.

Thranduil was furious and pulled Legolas off the floor. Legolas was very amused with himself, until he was stricken across his face by his father. The elfling began to cry as his father tossed him on his bed and gave him his soup. Thranduil was about to go get Galion to clean the mess from his room when Legolas angrily threw his bowl of soup on the floor, smashing the bowl and the soup wetting the floor worse than it already was. Thranduil was so stressed he grabbed Legolas and just before striking him a second time, the elfling grabbed hold to his father's tunic and buried his face in his chest, sobbing out of control.

Thranduil shut his eyes and realized what he had done, and needed to fix his mistake.

_To be continued..._

_I swear I did not just copy you Misto! The chapter was like that when I uploaded it, and I wrote it a long time ago when this was first written! And yes, there was 132 chapters. On my website you can get the first version of them all by clicking "Jedi Gollum's site" then "Stories" then "Haldir's Here" then "Download 132 original chapters"... Then "Save" and save it wherever on your computer. It's only one zipped file and in that zipped file is one file so it's guaranteed not to flood up your desktop with useless icons and text documents._


	103. Thranduil and Haldir's conversation

**Chapter 103: Haldir and Thranduil's conversation**

"Legolas- I, I am sorry! I lost my temper. I hate, hate more than anything, to cause you harm, and I love you more than anything. Please forgive me for slapping you, especially across your face; I could have damaged your hearing! Forgive me that I made you cry." Thranduil gently stroked his son, and Legolas looked up and sniffed.

"Thats not why I'm crying."

"Its not?"

"No. My underwear is all wedged in my bum, and it's not comfy." Legolas sniffed. A smile spread over Thranduil's face and soon the king was relieved. Thranduil pulled his son closer, fixed Legolas' undergarments, and gently kissed his cheek where it was red from the slap. "That better?"

"Yef." Legolas smiled.

"Good. And I apologies for slapping you my little baby." Thranduil smiled, tickling Legolas under his chin. The elfling giggled and grabbed hold of Thranduil's tunic and tickled his father's ribs, causing the king to laugh. Thranduil lay on his back and held Legolas up in the air, the little elfling wobbling as he tried to tickle his father. Thranduil brought him back to the bed at his side, and the little elfling quickly crawled onto his father's chest.

"Oh my little elfling, what would I do without you?"

"Well... you could rule Mirkwood, or eat pie, or go find some dwarves, or kill spiders, or get a new nana, or carry the barrels, or play with Haldiw, or move to Imladris, or..." Legolas stopped as Thranduil kissed him. "Without you, there would be no fun in doing any of those things." Thranduil smiled.

Legolas smiled as Haldir sat beside Thranduil, and he was stuck between the two. Legolas kicked Haldir and Haldir gave him a gentle nudge back.

"Hal... Is it nice in Lorien?"

"In Lorien... why, you have been there before!"

"I know, but I was only this many years old when I went!" Legolas held up three fingers.

"That is true. But Lorien, as you know, is beautiful!"

"Yup!"

Legolas gently nuzzled Haldir's arm as he cuddled up against him.

"Legolas, you like Haldir don't you?" Thranduil asked, gently placing a finger on his son's soft cheek. "Ya. Ada, Thanks for leaving Hal with me... he's really fun." Legolas whispered, before the tired elfling fell asleep on Haldir's arm, the March warden adoring the small elven child.

"He's beautiful..." Haldir muttered under his breath. "He's just adorable Thranduil. "Never have I met your wife who helped make this child, but I believe that Legolas has taken after you." Haldir said, looking at the elven king.

"I... well, I suppose you are correct." Thranduil muttered.

"It is amazing to be here, my lord. I have been in service of Lord Celeborn for much of my life, as even when I was a child I had helped my lord, though the tasks where small and unnecessary. You are the great elven king, and when I was a child learning, I read much about your father as well as you. It fascinated me, to be honest, to learn about such royalties. But never did I think I would one day be sitting beside you, with your sweet little child... erm... apparently drooling on my arm." Haldir smiled, and received a smile back from Thranduil.

"I had to read about my father, and I hated it. I asked who would write something so dull and obvious, but now thinking of it you would never have known that my father had been poor when I was born and barely surviving, nor would Legolas, Illiendal, Cield or Tonus know." Thranduil grinned.

"I have never met Illiendal, what is she like?"

"Just like Legolas, I can assure you. She and Legolas are always being mistaken for being twins... But Illiendal will grow to be a beautiful she-elf, or so predicts lady Galadriel... how she annoys me."

"Why does the lady Galadriel annoy you?"

"She believes I cannot live in a cave with my children. Well that may be her opinion, an opinion she tells me quite too often, but if hobbits can raise their children in dirt holes and dwarves can raise their children in mountains, then I see no problem with a cave!"

"Yes, she is often like that." Haldir nodded his head.

"Haldir, you are a very polite and kind man, and you are quite handsome, I expect you know that... The chance of you wedding and having a child is very likely, who knows, one day you may wed my daughter, though that is ridiculous seeing how you are many, many years older than her and you two have never met." Thranduil laughed.

"Now, I should go see what that soon to be father is up to..." Thranduil said, rising and walking to Cield's bedroom.

_To be continued..._


	104. Cield must calm down

**Chapter 104: Cield must calm down**

Haldir heard Thranduil yell and Haldir knew something was wrong. The little elfling began to squirm around, but soon settled. Haldir carefully slid his arm out from under Legolas and snuck out of the room and to Cield's room, where a very miserable Galion was scrubbing the floor, muttering something under his breath, which sounded as if he was saying, "I have a life too".

"Galion?"

Galion was shocked, thinking he had been alone. "Yes, lord Haldir?" Galion asked, though his voice was not as happy as it usually was. "Where is king Thranduil, and what is the matter with him?" Haldir asked.

"Well the dratted prince who has gotten my young sister pregnant tried to kill himself. And he just as well deserves to die! That fool! He TRIED to kill himself! He would have left my sister to care for an elfling all by herself, just because he was having troubles with his emotions! My sister and him must have been very drunk, if she even liked him at all! Now I have been told to clean my brother in law's blood off his floor, then clean his carving knife." Galion grumbled as he scrubbed, which Haldir just realized to be, Cield's crimson blood from the floor.

"How DARE you say such things about prince Cield!" Haldir snapped, about to grab Galion but stopping himself. Haldir did realize that Cield's child was stressing many, including Galion who had just recently learnt about the child.

"Where did Thranduil take Cield?"

"To Tonus's room, the only clean, available bed to heal him in." Galion said. Haldir looked at Cield's room. There was blood on the floor, a bloody knife and bloody sheets on the bed, a stack of wood some crafted to make the crib some not, and one piece of wood that was broken in two. Haldir took the plans for the crib, and the piece of broken wood. He held the two pieces together, and he noticed that this wood's carvings where different than those on the plan, and Haldir figured that was what upset Cield.

Haldir left to find Thranduil and Cield, and did, in Tonus' room. The elven king sat by Cield's side, keeping two fingers on Cield's throat. "Live my son, do not leave me... please..." Thranduil whispered quietly.

"Sir?"

"Haldir!" Thranduil jumped.

"How is he doing?"

"Fine... He did not harm himself much. The knife went deep in his chest, but not deep enough to pierce anything that could hurt him seriously. I was just able to heal him with the skills I have." Thranduil muttered. Haldir looked upon Cield. The elven prince's tunic was removed, and bandages where wrapped tightly around his chest, yet blood was making its way through the wrappings.

"I am so scared he does not make it. I wish he would tell me his feelings!" Thranduil said, always keeping his two fingers on Cield's throat to be sure there was a pulse.

"Where is Legolas?"

"Asleep. I left him in be-

Haldir stopped as Cield began to move slightly. The prince's eyes opened and looking around, Cield could not believe he was alive.

"My son! Cield, my baby! My child!" Thranduil wrapped his arms around Cield's neck, and soon the prince could not move with his father's strength around him.

"Ada... how am I... alive?"

"I revived you, when you where near death. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! You would have left Firelien, left her to be alone to raise an elfling! That would be hard for her, and to also have to cope with your loss!"

"I am sorry Adar-

Cield began to cough, and Thranduil quickly helped his son breathe properly.

"Tell me your feelings and promise me never will you do that again."

"I promise."

"Promise Haldir too."

"But-

"Promise him!"

"I promise I wont try and kill myself again Haldir." Cield muttered.

"Good, now, Firelien awaits to see you. Haldir, why don't you go make some soup for all of us, including Legolas, Cield and Firelien?"

"I... well... I cant really... I don't know how to make soup." Haldir blushed a very nice red color.

"Then get Galion to teach you. GALION!"

Galion was reluctant, but took Haldir down to the kitchen to teach him how to make soup.

"Can you teach me too?" Legolas asked, who had just woken up.

"No, you are sick and you will spread germs."

"No I wont."

"Yes you will."

"I will keep my germs to myself!"

"Sorry Cherub, but Galion is correct. Go get some rest."

Legolas began to pout as he walked to his room.

_To be continued..._

_In october I'm getting braces. Oh joy._


	105. Trust

**Chapter 105: Trust**

As Galion taught Haldir to cook, Legolas was upset in his room, and decided to go get Haldir's attention. After all, as Legolas thought, no one can have Haldir's attention than him.

* * *

"Cield!" Firelien gasped, wrapped her arms around her love's injured body. "I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry."

Firelien kissed the elven prince's forehead, and Cield lay back and looked at his father who had been staring at Cield. "Adar?"

"Eh- Oi! Sorry ion-nin. I was deep in thoughts..." Thranduil whispered, then looked at Cield's chest. "Your bandages need to be changed." Thranduil sighed as he removed Cield's bandages carefully, but stopped before he revealed the wound.

"Firelien, are you sure you wish to see this? It is awful." Thranduil said kindly.

"Yes."

When Thranduil removed the bandages, she bit her lip at the deep wound Cield had caused himself. Firelien was indeed mad at Cield for trying to leave her, and never knew if she could actually forgive him, but Firelien still did not like to see this certain elf in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Firelien asked quietly as Thranduil was wrapped new bandages around his son, eyes closed so he would not be able to see his son whimpering as the bandaging touched his tender, broken skin.

"Yes..." Cield whimpered.

When the bandages where finished, Thranduil whispered in Cield's ear, and the prince managed a smile and nodded his head. Thranduil took his son's hand and dropped something in it. Cield (with help of Thranduil) got up from bed and bent down on one knee.

"Firelien... well, I love you. And I wish to wed you, wed you the way of men, with celebrations and rings and such... Firelien, Gevedithal nin anuir [Firelien, will you marry me]?" Cield asked, nervously holding a beautiful ring in his hand. The ring was made of solid gold. A red jewel was placed on the ring.

"Cield, that ring is simply enchanting! And you are a wonderful man, and a wedding as the mortals have would be marvelous... but... I do not know if I wish to wed you... I jut do not know... you tried to get away from me and your own child by killing yourself and you just don't want to be a father... Cield, give me time to answer your question. I am not sure yet. I must go home and think." Firelien said sadly, leaving. Cield lay back down, and unwanted tears rolled down his face. Cield wanted to rid himself of the tears but they just kept coming. Thranduil gently sat beside Cield.

"Its alright sweetheart... Everything will be fine." Thranduil tried to comfort his son. "No it won't ada! It won't! Firelien said 'I am not sure'. She hates me! And it's my own fault. I am brainless, a dim elven prince! What kind of son am I? I am no son of yours that is for certain, as all my siblings are better than me, even Legolas who's slow at learning! You deserve not to have a child like me!" More tears fell from Cield's eyes.

"That is certainly NOT true! I love you more than anything, just as much as I love all my children." Thranduil said gently. Cield sighed and let his father gently massage him, this time without elbowing him painfully.

"Stay here. I have taken away anything that you could hurt yourself with, so lets have no suicide." Thranduil lovingly smiled at his son. "Would you still like soup?" Thranduil asked caringly. "No.. I have... have... lost my appetite." Cield murmured.

"Alright... I will tell Haldir and Galion to postpone supper for as bit. I will be back." Thranduil released Cield's shoulders and the prince gasped.

"What's the matter?"

"My shoulder!" Cield gasped in pain, clutching his shoulder and shutting his eyes.

"Oh Valar, your shoulder is dislocated!" Thranduil came forward, but Cield stopped him. "Go do what you need to do Adar. My shoulder is not that important, really, it does not hurt..." Cield muttered. Thranduil bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay... I will be back in two short minutes, I promise!"

Thranduil came to the kitchen where Haldir was doing some funny dance, sucking on his finger, as was Galion.

"You fool!" Galion snapped.

"It burns!" Haldir gasped.

"What's going on?" Thranduil asked. Galion quickly made a small bow whilst caring for his thumb. "Haldir decided to taste the soup. He dipped his finger in the pot, and I warned him but he did not listen! I helped him get his finger out but it burnt my thumb too!" Galion then stuck his thumb back in his mouth. Haldir was blushing as Thranduil removed Haldir's finger from his mouth. Thranduil found ice and placed one piece on Haldir's finger, and one on Galion's thumb. "Be smarter next time Haldir." The king smiled. "Galion, we need to postpone dinner, so stop cooking for now, and finish later. Cield proposed to Firelien and-

"What happened?" Haldir suddenly asked, then blushed as Galion gave him a cold look. You must remember that today is not Galion's happiest day.

"Firelien said she could not decide. Cield tried to kill himself to get away from being a father, and Firelien is afraid she cannot trust Cield. Cield is hurt beyond belief, though Firelien still has not answered him. Cield is no longer in an eating mood." Thranduil sighed. "Yes sir." Galion and Haldir nodded. Haldir followed Thranduil, and whispered something to Thranduil.

"Cield would love that. It would please him." Thranduil managed a bright smile and gently embraced Haldir before letting him go to Legolas' room, where the prince was pouting, sneezing, and feeling sick.

"Legolas!"

"Hi Hal... Achoo!"

"Bless you little... uhh... what colour leaf are you today?"

"Pumpernickel leaf!"

"...Little pumpernickel leaf."

"What are you here for Haldiw?"

"Well... Cield is very, very upset. I thought you and me could go finish building the crib he had started to make him happy... do you want to help me with that?"

"Oh yes please!" Legolas jumped up at Haldir and wrapped his arms around the elf. Legolas loved making his brothers, or anyone, happy, and he loved to spend time with Haldir.

The elfling and Legolas skipped off to Cield's empty, and now cleaned room, where they began to work on Cield's crib together.

_To be continued..._

_I am being a little mean with Cield. Its not as mean as a certain author. You know who you are, certain author..._


	106. A suprise for Cield

**Chapter 106: A surprise for Cield**

Legolas was having so much enjoyment with Haldir as he helped the elder elf help build his brother's crib. Haldir was using his own small blade, and let Legolas sand off the pieces of wood. The little elfling was covered in sawdust (though he was sanding and not sawing), and Haldir had much dust on him as well, since he had been following Cield's plans and was carving what Cield, who was a great artist, had drew.

"Cield is very artistic." Haldir told the elfling as he sliced a piece of wood.

"Yup." Legolas smiled, cuddling up against Haldir, being tired out from all his hard work. Haldir placed the last piece of wood on the crib and took Legolas in his arms and the two walked away to admire the work. It had taken them some hours, and Cield had been so depressed he had never left Tonus' bed.

"I think we did a good job, don't you, pumpernickel leaf?"

"Yef."

"Why don't you go get Cield?"

"Okay!"

Legolas ran to Tonus' bedroom, where Cield lay on his bed. His eyes where red from crying, and now he simply lay in bed, depressed.

"Come with me!"

"I don't want to. Go away."

"Please! I have a surprise for you!"

"I... don't care."

"Please?" Legolas had talent enough to make his eyes watery, as if he where to cry. Legolas loved his talent of crying whenever he felt the need to, since it helped him get his way.

"Alright..." Cield stood up. His arm had been popped back in place, and was in much pain. Cield had a sling to support his forearm, which he learnt had been bruised badly when he had dislocated his shoulder.

Cield followed Legolas, and the elfling stopped him before entering his room.

"Close your eyes."

Cield smiled at the small elfling and listened to him. Thranduil happened to be walking by, and decided to see what was going on. Legolas pushed the door to Cield's room, and Thranduil smiled at the crib.

"Open you eyes Cield!" Legolas smiled. Cield opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

"How... what...?"

"Me and Haldiw built it. Mostly Haldiw." Legolas was beaming. Cield kissed his little brother and ran over to Haldir.

"Thank you so much!" Cield embraced the March warden. This was the first Cield had shown affection to Haldir, and in shock Haldir only rubbed Cield's back comfortingly.

"Your welcome, Thranduilion."

"I-I must... Tell Firelien! Yes!"

"Umm... I just recently went to talk with Firelien... Oops?" Thranduil innocently said.

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because I know you love her, so I just wanted to make sure she chose wisely."

* * *

"Excuse me Firelien, but may I have a word with you?"

"Lord Thranduil!" Firelien looked up, suddenly noticing the king.

"Please, when you are choosing to wed my son or not, just, just remember, Cield loves you. He loves you with his life. He is just scared, I know him well, and he is more than scared. Remember that. Please." Thranduil said. Before Firelien could comment, Thranduil left, and Firelien did not wish to seem rude by stopping the king from leaving.

* * *

"I will go show Firelien this crib, then she will love me for certain! She will be grateful for Haldir as well as my little brother!" Cield ran off, and then grasped at his chest. Thranduil made sure his son was all right, and Cield was, just minor pain, and let him leave.

"Haldir, go finish supper with Galion, I'll take the elfling." Thranduil smiled. Haldir left, despite Legolas' pleas not to go, and Thranduil took his smallest child to his bedroom.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, I'd just like to let you know how proud I am of you."

_To be continued..._

_Mistopurr, I'd love to make a Thranduil-elfling story! But, not until I have all these chapters uploaded._


	107. Injuries

**Chapter 107: Injuries**

"Legolas, what you and Haldir did was very-

"Bad? I'm sorry."

"Legolas, you know not to interrupt. No, it's not bad, it-

"Awful? I guess I am an awful elfling..."

"No, no, no, and again, no interrupting. It was very kind, and I am proud of you for caring enough for Cield to do this for him." Thranduil smiled, kissing his son's small forehead.

"Yay. That's a good thing?"

"Yes it is, of course it is." Thranduil smiled, pulling Legolas onto his lap.

"So, you had a fun time with Haldir?"

"Ya. But once he got really, really, really mad and hurt me."

"He... he did?" Thranduil was shocked. Our innocent Haldir had 'forgotten' to tell Thranduil of when he slapped the elfling.

"What did he do to you ion-nin?"

"Slapped my bum. And Haldiw is really strong like you, but you don't hit as hard as Haldir did."

"I would not have thought Haldir to do something like this."

"Why?"

"Because, as I can remember him telling me, Haldir has two little brothers, and he's used to dealing with them gently."

"Oh... Ada, Nin melil [Daddy, do you love me]?"

"Len melil, len melil Legolas [I love you, I love you Legolas]."

"Yay." Legolas tightly embraced his father's waist.

"Now, I believe Haldir needs to be dealt with for when he had stricken you. Stay here."

"All alone?"

"You are sick, ion-nin, and cannot come into the kitchen with me."

Legolas pouted, cried (though the crying was fake), and pounded his small, adorable fists in his bed, but Thranduil recognized it all. These things only worked with Haldir and Cield.

Thranduil entered the kitchen, where Haldir had broken a bowl and refused to clean up the broken shards of glass.

"Haldir, clean! Tis not that hard... it is my JOB to clean up Legolas' little messes.

"But I am a March Warden! It is as close to royalty as I can get, without wedding a princess or queen! You are the butler and not I!"

"Haldir, Galion, ignore the mess else supper will never be prepared." Thranduil suddenly said. Haldir smiled innocently and Galion looked shamefully away.

"Sorry sir."

"Yes, sorry..."

Cield came running into the kitchen and flung his arms around Haldir's neck.

"Thank you so much!" He smiled.

"For... what? I am only making soup, and tis not the greatest of soup..."

"No Haldir, for building the crib! Firelien loves it, and it seems as if she may accept my proposal after all, though she still is considering it. I am forever grateful!"

Haldir smiled.

"Twas easy, and you looked so depressed."

Cield smiled and walked over to his father, and embraced him.

"Thank you Ada."

"Now it is my turn to say, for what? I did not build the crib."

"Yes, but you have always, always been there for me. Always. I thank you for that." Cield embraced his father again, and then Firelien entered the kitchen, and Cield moved from his father to Firelien instantly.

Legolas snuck out of his room in the meanwhile, and had entered the kitchen quietly and without being noticed, climbed to the top of the countertop.

"HALDIR! Look at me!" Legolas smiled.

"Legolas! Daro [stop]! Daro tan si [stop that now]!" Thranduil yelled.

"But-

"DARO!" Thranduil boomed. The king was scared for his elfling, the broken glass just below the counter top. Legolas then lost balance, and was heading face first into the broken glass on the marble floor.

"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil gasped. Cield could not watch his brother kill himself, and Cield ran to the countertop, and slid onto the floor. The glass cut through Cield's tunic and bandages, cutting the prince's skin on his back, and Legolas landed on Cield's chest, barely injured but causing Cield immense pain.

"Cield! Legolas!" Thranduil ran to his two children, and took Legolas off Cield. Quickly checking for injuries, Thranduil let Haldir hold Legolas. Cield's eyes where shut tightly. The wound he had made on his chest had been healing well until Legolas landed on his chest, and the wound began to bleed again, just after stopping. The glass in Cield's back was painful as well.

"Cield, Manen el [how are you]?"

"Ada... it... hurts..." Cield whispered. Thranduil grasped his smallest son tightly and looked at him disappointedly.

"Legolas, what you did was shameful. Cield is now in pain because he saved your life."

"I-

"Apologze now, to Cield."

"Sorry Cield." Legolas kissed his brother.

Thranduil handed Legolas back to Haldir, and carefully raised Cield from the floor, and removed his tunic.

"The glass is deeply in your skin." Thranduil bit his lip. "I cannot remove this glass, as it is beyond my healing talents to remove the pieces without causing you harm. As much as I do not want to hand you over to the healers, I must-

"My lord?"

"Yes, Haldir?"

"My little brother Rumil once had a piece of glass stuck in his shin, and I was left to removing it... perhaps... I could remove the glass in Cield's back? I received my skills from being taught by Lord Celeborn when training to be a March Warden."

"Then of course, if you have the talent, you may. Cield, you have a say in this, do you wish Haldir to remove the glass?"

"Haldir has already done so much for me... but yes, if he can remove this glass, I would appreciate his help." Cield said as his father brought him to his feet.

"Go, bring him, once again, to Tonus' room. I will deal with my littlest son, and then we may eat." Thranduil commanded. Galion cleaned the glass from the floor, and Firelien followed Cield and Haldir.

Thranduil took Legolas by his wrist firmly and without saying anything dragged the elfling to his bedroom. Legolas tried to push his father's hand off his wrist, but failed. Thranduil sat the elfling on his bed, and crossed his arms.

"I told you not to enter the kitchen!" Thranduil said. Legolas did not have the courage to speak.

"Give me your excuse Legolas. Perhaps if it is well enough, I will lighten your punishment."

Legolas thought hard.

"I wanted attention Ada, because I was lonely. That's my honest story, and its true. I wanted attention, because it was not fun being alone in my room being sick."

Thranduil knew his son was being honest, and he did not want to go too hard or too easy on Legolas, since, after all, Cield had risked his life to save Legolas.

"Alright Legolas, I am glad that you are being honest, but still, I must... punish you."

"Okay." Legolas was still quite sick and was too tired to put up much of a fight. The elfling climbed onto his father's lap and prepared himself for a slap without being asked.

Legolas sucked on his thumb as he awaited a slap, but he id not received one.

"Legolas..."

"Yes?"

"Did you erm... notice what you have done in your pants Legolas?"

"That is diarrhea!"

"Yes... well... I think we should clean you up Legolas."

"Okay."

_To be continued..._


	108. Awful Soup

**Chapter 108: Awful Soup**

"Cield... this may hurt. My brother cried hours with no end when he got the glass in his shin, and he cried once it was out." Haldir said as he placed his fingers on a piece of glass.

"OW!" Cield yelped as the glass was pulled out from his skin. "There is still more glass Cield..." Haldir muttered. Cield managed a nod.

"Haldir?"

"Yes?"

"Why would you be pulling glass from your brother's skin anyways?"

"I was training with lord Celeborn and I had brought my little brother Rumil with me. Rumil was drinking apple juice out of a glass since he forgot his little plastic cup with the top at home. Rumil put the gass down to go see if he could train with me, but I sai no, so he went back to where his glass was. The glass had broken in many pieces and Rumil thought someone took him glass, so he just knelt down on his knees, trying to see who stole his glass. But whilst kneeling he got a piece of his glass in his shin, and when Lord Celeborn tried to get out the glass he refused it."

Cield bit his lip as a particularly large piece of glass was removed from his skin.

Haldir washed Cield's back and chest, then wrapped his chest and back with fresh bandages. Haldir tried to get a tunic on Cield, but Cield's bandages where so thick that Cield's tunic was too small to go over them.

Cield stood up, embraced Haldir and was about to go to the kitchen when Firelien stood in front of him.

"Cield, you saved Legolas' life! You saved his young life! I love you so much, so, so much. I cannot believe you hurt yourself to save his life!"

"He is my baby brother, why would I not save him?"

"Cield, Cield Thranduilion... I... I accept your proposal of marriage! I wish to wed you!"

Cield's eyes widened, and looked over at Haldir. The March warden smiled and Cield embraced Firelien, kissing her face and leading her to the kitchen, beaming and singing merrily.

Once Legolas had been cleaned up, Thranduil gave him a quick slap on his backside, a slap very light that made Legolas giggle for no apparent reason, and Thranduil brought the elven child to the dinning halls where Haldir had served dinner.

Legolas ate a spoonful of soup and spat it out.

"Yuck!"

Thranduil tried a spoonful and suffered as he managed to swallow it down, being as polite as he could while he poured his soup in a nearby plant's planter. Haldir tried a spoonful and gagged, Firelien did not even try the soup, and Cield drank the whole bowl, and then vomited it afterwards. Firelien left the table to help Cield, and Haldir felt terrible.

"I guess I am no good cook..."

"Tis alright, I've made worse." Thranduil smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course he has. Lord Thranduil once made a loaf of bread so terrible that if Elrond had not been around, the bread would have killed Elladan!" A smile appeared on Galion's face.

"Yes, that is true, and I believe Elladan never wishes to try my baked foods again, since that loaf of bred made him gag, vomit, faint, turn so pale he looked white and come to the verge of death!"

"Yup, and, remember once Ada, you gave me that funny tasting stuff and I vomited on you."

"Yes, I also made Legolas some berry juice and I accidentally picked foul berries for the juice, because it was nighttime and I could not tell the difference."

Haldir smiled at the king, who tickled Legolas beneath his chin. The elfling crawled onto Cield's lap.

"Hey there Legolas..." Cield smiled, gently running his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Just wait Cield, soon you will have a little one of your own. A Cieldion, or a Cieldiel. A grandchild I may spoil!" Thranduil smiled. Cield repeated 'Cieldion or Cieldiel' to himself a few times and then smiled. "A child." Cield said.

"Yes, a child." Thranduil smiled.

"Ada, can Haldir and I go play outside?" Legolas asked. Of course, Legolas did not ask Haldir first, but that is how Legolas is.

"Ask Haldir first."

"Haldir?"

"I would not mind a bit!" Haldir smiled.

"Then you may. It is terribly hot outside, considering it was snowing just some days ago." Thranduil smiled. Legolas ran outside, Haldir following quickly to keep up with him.

_To be continued..._


	109. Ada is stuck

**Chapter 109: Ada is stuck**

Legolas eagerly grabbed his new bow and arrows before running out of the palace, Haldir following. Haldir grabbed the elfling and held him in his arms.

"You wish to go to the archery field?"

"Yef."

"Then I shall carry you there, since your little legs will get too tired to manage the full walk." Haldir said. Legolas played with Haldir's hair while he was carried to the field, where there was a lake just beside which was so deep that Haldir had to walk around it, occasionally stepping in the shallow areas.

Legolas jumped down and Haldir borrowed a bow from one of the archers.

"Alright Legolas, place this hand on the wooden part."

Legolas was watching a butterfly and dropped his bow to go follow it.

"Follow the butterflies, follow the butterflies... Lalalalalalalalala-

Legolas stopped as his collar of his tunic was held and Haldir frowned. "Take your bow, and hold it as I am holding mine, with an arrow."

"Yes Haldir."

Legolas imitated Haldir, and in half an hour, he shot his first arrow. It flew very far, across the lake even, when it hit something - or someone, judging by the fact the person it hit yelled. Legolas gasped and hid behind Haldir, when Thranduil came over, holding an arrow.

"Ada! You found my arrow! Hal told me to shoot across the lake so I would not hit anyone but I hit someone but now I have my arrow back! Yay!"

"It hit me." Thranduil said.

"Sorry. It was an accident you know."

"I know ion-nin, I know."

Legolas had his mind on the lake. Legolas could not swim well, but he loved spending time in the water - just not the bath.

"Hey Ada?"

"Yes ion-nin?"

"My favorite Valar is Ulmo, because he is the Valar with the water."

"Would you be saying this to me because you wish to go swimming?"

"Ye... how'd you know?"

"After raising Tonus and Cield and still raising your sister and you, I get used to being told things like this." Thranduil smiled. "Can we go swimming?" Legolas grabbed hold of his father's belt, and with it pulled himself up to cuddle against his father's chest.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?"

"You, me, and Haldiw."

"Haldir, are you up to swimming with the little elfling?"

"Certainly, though I have nothing meant for swimming in, so I shall be wearing the leggings that I am dressed in already."

"Alright then Legolas, Haldir and I will take you to swim in the lake."

"Yay!"

Legolas was about to run straight into the lake when he was stopped.

"First, you and I must change into some leggings we can swim in, since I am wearing thick leggings and you are not even dressed in leggings."

"Okay..." Legolas said miserably.

"How are you feeling Legolas? Are you sure you wish to swim sick?"

"Yef. Yef, yef, yef, yef, YEF!"

"Okay then..."

Thranduil brought Legolas and Haldir to the palace, where he changed Legolas and then himself. Haldir carried towels, and Thranduil invited Cield to join, but the prince rejected this since now that he was to wed Firelien, he was relieved, calm, and eager for the elfling to come. Tonus and Galion where invited, but the two where having a staring contest, being there for at least an hour staring at each other. Even Bob, the mysterious black guy with the acid was invited, but he was eating Lembas, so he refused to leave his prison just to swim.

Legolas was afraid to enter the water, since he could not swim.

"Legolas, tis not deep, there is no reason to be afraid."

Legolas let Haldir carry him into the water, and put him down in the shallow water. Thranduil removed his own tunic and followed in. Legolas was trying to get further and further into the deep water, but one step he took was where the lake's floor suddenly sloped down, and the prince sunk.

Legolas was scared. He could not breath, or get himself to the top. Legolas kicked with his little feet, and kicked a large bolder. Legolas did not get above the water, but the bolder loosened, enough for one more kick to send it down, crushing anything below, including the elfling.

Thranduil gasped and swam to Legolas, where he took his in his arms. While swimming, Thranduil kicked the bolder that Legolas had also kicked, and the bolder fell. Thranduil quickly swam as high as he could, until Legolas' head was above the water. Haldir took the elfling, and expected Thranduil to come up. But the king did not. Haldir stuck his head below the water to see that the bolder was on Thranduil's leg. The king was in pain, his leg clearly broken, and Thranduil tried to push the bolder off of his foot, but it was too heavy. Thranduil could not breath, and his vision was poor. Haldir tried to move the bolder, but failed, instead getting his wrist crushed and broken. Haldir managed to float back to the top of the water, the last he saw below the water was Thranduil loosing consciousness.

_To be continued..._


	110. Legolas gets help

**Chapter 110: Legolas gets help**

By following Haldir, Legolas sunk into the water, but before the elfling was able to see his drowning father, Haldir with his good hand, pulled the elfling out of the deep water.

"Haldiw! Where's my ada?"

"Legolas, I need to go get help."

"Where? How? Who?" Legolas was now scared. Usually the 'big adults like Haldir and Ada' could do things by themselves without help that an elfling would fetch.

"My wrist seems to have cracked, and is broken, since it is in pain and it cannot move. I need you to go to the archery field and gather up everyone. Tell them the king is stuck and drowning, and lead them to this lake. I believe I saw Cield and Firelien headed to the archery field, so speak with them first." Haldir said. Legolas nodded his head and ran to the archery field. If his father were drowning, he would be alone, with no guardian, are possibly live with his godfather Elrond... Who, sometimes scared Legolas with his odd eyebrows.

Cield was indeed at the archery field, though he seemed as if he was going to swim. His tunic was wet, covered with sweat, and in a heap, since his face was red and sweaty. Cield had been running around with Firelien, and arching, and never once stopping to drink or cool off.

"CIELD!" Legolas screamed, running to his brother and almost yanking down his leggings as he tugged at them, desperately tried to get his brother's attention. Legolas bit his brother's shin, and Cield yelped as he took Legolas away from his leg and up to be eye level with himself.

"Cield, our Ada is drowning and stuck! Hal needs help from everyone to get him out. Lots of help because he's stuck under a big rock!" Legolas said, and Cield saw marks that showed that Legolas had been crying. "See, I even hit my foot on the rock!" Legolas said, raising his left foot where the bottom of his foot was scraped from hitting the bolder.

Cield knew his little brother was not lying. He told every archer in the field of what Legolas said, and Cield grabbed his little brother and ran to the lake, followed by every other archer. Haldir stood there, looking in the lake, looking at Thranduil who would not last much longer without breathing.

"Quick! Down there is your father. I cannot go back down, as I have broken my wrist." Haldir said. Cield was grateful to swim; being so sweaty he did not smell as pleasant as one would think Legolas' brother would smell like. Soon the other archers removed their tunics (of course, the she-elves watched from the side as their husbands, fiancés, brothers, relatives and such went to save the king) and in a few minutes Cield dragged his father to shore. Legolas fought past the crowd of elves to where Cield was pressing with all his might against his father's chest, trying to revive his father who's heart Cield could no longer hear pounding.

Legolas was pulled suddenly away from his father and brother by Haldir, who held him with his hand that's wrist was not broken, and without any word led to the palace.

"Hal, why is my ada not breathing?"

"Legolas, I cannot tell you. But your father will be find, as it seems Cield has brilliant healing skills."

"I want my daddy!"

"Sorry Legolas, but I cannot let you see him!"

"DADDY!" Legolas screamed, pulling away from Haldir. Legolas wanted to throw himself on the floor and start a tantrum, but he knew that was not 'the right thing to do' so Legolas bit Haldir's hand, breaking the skin and causing Haldir to bleed. Legolas ran rapidly back to where his father was, where Cield still pushed Thranduil's chest, hoping his father would breathe again. Haldir grabbed Legolas once again, and this time threw him over his shoulder and brought him in the palace, where he could not escape. Haldir placed Legolas in his room, where the elfling threw a tantrum whilst Haldir repaired his wrist, then confronted Legolas. First, Haldir had thought of giving Legolas a harsh slap to his backside, then thought a lighter slap would be best, but again Haldir thought against it and was going to scold Legolas. But then, Haldir realized that if Thranduil did not survive, Legolas would become an orphan, and that would be enough of a punishment for anything wrong Legolas ever where to do in his lifetime.

"Legolas?" Haldir said. The elfling looked up. He no longer was kicking or screaming, but sat quietly on the floor, playing with the furry rug beneath his feet.

"I'm sorry I acted like that."

"Its alright Legolas. Its time for bed."

"Can I sleep with you since Ada wont be here to tuck me in?"

"Sorry cherub, I must attend to your father tonight. Perhaps tomorrow night, seeing as how tomorrow night will be my last night in Mirkwood until the next visit."

Legolas sighed and let Haldir tuck him in bed. Haldir kissed his soft little face and told him not to worry. Legolas fell asleep after a while of wondering 'What is wrong with Ada?'

_To be continued..._


	111. Tonus is now special

**Chapter 111: Tonus is now special**

When Legolas awoke, his small sweaty face was sticking to Haldir's bare chest. The elfling was certain he had went to sleep in his own bed the night before, but then he recalled, during the night, waking up. He could not remember clearly, but he remembered he was having a nightmare. The nightmare was still in his mind, and he remembered someone coming in his room, taking him from his bed, singing him songs and feeding him warm milk. Legolas suspected this to be Haldir.

"Haldir?" Legolas whispered, looking up at Haldir. Haldir looked tired, and Valar knew he was. Haldir had been up most of the night making sure that Cield was healing his father properly, and making certain that the king did not die during the night. Haldir only went to bed when Thranduil gained consciousness, though it was only for five short minutes, Thranduil said to go to sleep and just make sure Legolas was all right. Thranduil added that if anything was to happen to him, Thranduil said that he wished for Haldir to take Legolas and Illiendal to Lorien, and if he could manage, raise them as his own children. This shocked Haldir, but before he could comment Thranduil had blacked out again.

Haldir stirred, and looked down at Legolas, gently pulling the elfling's head off his chest so it was no longer sticking to him. "...Yes... cherub...?"

"What happened last night?"

"You where crying in your sleep, so I sung you lullabies, gave you milk, and let you sleep with me."

"Oh yea, now I remember. It was a scary dream, because my Ada died in it, and I cried a lot in my dream." Legolas looked sadly at Haldir. "Oh Legolas, don't worry, your father will be fine, Cield is helping him."

"Really?"

Just then, Cield burst in the door.

"Thank Valar you are alive Haldir!"

"What is going on Cield? Are you not to be watching your father?"

"I was, until his heart stopped! I tried with all my ability as a healer, yet I cannot heal him! If I cannot revive his heart soon enough, he will surly go to Mandos! Please Haldir, I need help! I have barely any energy left, but I am willing to use up every bit I have to save my father!"

Haldir jumped out of bed, still in his undergarments, and quickly spoke with Legolas. "Wait here, and do not leave. I will return to you, I promise." Haldir quickly said before running with Cield to Thranduil.

Cield knocked the door open where Thranduil lay. Haldir listened for a heartbeat, yet found none.

"Cield, go get Tonus."

"Why? He is the least talented of the Thranduilions, his best talent being art! He will have no value in saving my father."

"Clearly he will not have much usage, but I believe he will wish to know that his father lies dying!"

Cield ran off, and brought Tonus back, where the elf gasped and ran to his father, where tears fell freely from his face. "Ada..." Tonus whispered, lifting Thranduil's head gently and letting himself cry.

"Pull yourself together Tonus! We may still be able to save him. You wont be able to help him seeing as how you have not the art of healing, but perhaps Haldir and I-

"Cield, how would you know if I cannot heal?"

"You have never healed before."

"But I can."

"Tonus, why don't you ride off to Imladris and get Elrond to come? You will be no use here." Cield snapped, slapping Tonus' wrist so Tonus let Thranduil' head fall to the pillow.

"No. Tonus shall be staying, but, I ask that YOU go to Imladris, Cield. Tonus will help me more than you can."

"What-

"Your attitude toward Tonus is cruel Cield. It is as if the old you are coming back, and I will hate it for that to happen, with a child on its way. Now fly to Rivendell, for your father will be healed as best as we can heal him whilst we wait for your return."

Cield grumbled as he grabbed his sack of supplies and stormed out of the palace, taking his fastest horse and began to ride to Imladris. Tonus slumped down beside his father's bed and sighed.

"Cield is correct. I am of no use here! You should not have sent him to Imladris, but me."

"No, I want you here. Now there is little time to speak, I need you to try and get air back to your father. You would, of course, know how to do this?"

"Yes, I do." Tonus said.

"Then, quickly, do so!"

Tonus quickly preformed middle earth SPR until his father suddenly opened his eyes.

"Adar!"

Thranduil managed a slight nod, embracing Tonus gently.

"How do you feel, father?"

"I've felt better..." Thranduil muttered. "Do you believe you will need the healing talents of lord Elrond?"

"Not anymore... you may tell Lord Elrond to return to Rivendell."

"He never left Imladris." Haldir said.

"But, those healing talents, they must belong to Lord Elrond? For I have never been healed like that by anyone save Elrond." Thranduil said quietly, making sure to breathe properly and not fall into darkness again.

"Those healing talents belong to your son, my lord. Tonus has been here helping you, with just some help from Cield the night before."

Thranduil looked over at Tonus, who seemed upset, fiddling with his braid as he tried to ignore his father watching him.

"Tonus, I wish for you to know that I am very proud of you. You have always been quiet, keeping to yourself, never wishing to let anyone know much about you, but these healing talents of yours are remarkable! If it where not for you I would not be here and Legolas would have no father or mother to look after him!"

Thranduil pulled Tonus closer to kiss him, but Tonus jerked away, horror-struck.

"What is wrong ion-nin?" Thranduil asked.

"A-ada... you..." Tonus could not say what he saw.

"Lord Thranduil, blood is running from your mouth." Haldir bit his lip.

"Oh Valar, no... I cannot have a... a..."

Thranduil coughed up blood. The king continued to cough with no stop, blood coming up much times.

"Ada!" Tonus gasped, as he caught Thranduil's head before it fell.

"Can you heal him?" Haldir looked at the king, blood still running from his mouth. "Yes, I think so..." Tonus whispered.

**_---An hour later---_**

Thranduil squeezed Tonus' hand. "Thank you, thank you so much Tonus." Thranduil whispered. His broken ribs, which where broken from Cield and Tonus trying to get Thranduil's heart pumping, had punctured one of Thranduil's lungs when the king had been moving so slightly.

Tonus kissed his father's brow as he looked at Haldir.

"Tonus, go find Cield. Please ride fast, for there is not a use to have him riding about, doing nothing at all that will help."

Tonus nodded. Thranduil did not let go of Tonus' hand. "Be careful, my son. If Cield is upset, he will show you, and you have given all your strength up to save me." Thranduil said. Tonus bent forward so hi father could kiss him before he left.

"Haldir, would I be able to see Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Haldir gasped. "I left him alone in my room! What was I thinking? I have been gone for past an hour!"

"What where you thinking?" Thranduil snapped. "Go be sure he has not destroyed the room!"

_To be continued..._

_There, now Tonus is special._


	112. Tonus gets hurt

**Chapter 112: Tonus gets hurt**

Tonus rode quickly. He was using his father's horse and he knew that if Thranduil was in better conditions he would receive a punishment for using his father's horse with no permission, but Tonus could not find any other horses fast enough to catch up with Cield. The only problem was that this horse, _Súldâl,_ which had been rescued from vile men, was barely tamed and trusted Thranduil, had bitten Cield four times, barely trusted Tonus and had even eaten two of Legolas' hats and one pedestrian's sock. Tonus hoped that Súldâl would obey him; in the case anything would have happened to Cield.

Tonus saw Cield up ahead. Tonus whispered to Súldâl and soon they where side-by-side to Cield. Cield came to a sudden halt, and Tonus stopped just afterwards.

"What do you want, gwador?" Cield snarled, not too pleased with his eldest brother.

"Ada is fine, and I have been sent to get you to return home."

"Why should I listen to YOU?"

"Because I am your elder brother, and this message was sent from our father."

"Because of you, I was sent to Imladris and not permitted to heal my father! I wished to heal Adar, so in that way, he would think better of me!"

"Think better of you? You? Adar has loved you more than he has ever loved me! Adar spent all his time with you. I came to him with little drawings I made just for him, I showed him when I built my first arrow, and all he ever said was 'that's wonderful sweetheart, now excuse me, your little brother needs me for some minutes, I'll see you soon'... Cield, it hurt! I felt unloved, and I despised you. I just wanted to grab you from Adar's arms and kill you! It is why I bullied you and teased you! All I have ever wished for is that one day Adar just spent time with me, just a bit, to show me how much he really loved me! And when Adar woke up when I healed him, and told me how proud he was of me, it made me feel so loved by ada, just like whenever Ada would take me in his arms and sing to me softly to help me sleep, and it has been long since then!" Tonus said.

These memories had hurt Tonus all his life, and where one of the many reasons he was so quiet and so upset. Also it was one of the reasons he had dated so many she-elves and had been rejected by all of them so many times.

"I will come with you, Tonus. Only because I wish to see my child's birth, and I wish to have a tight bond with my child, who, I can only hope is a son... If I dont return with you, valar knows if I ever will return home, and I will miss all that if I do." Cield said. He rode over to Tonus, where his elder brother put an arm on Cield's shoulder.

"I love you Cield, though I have never really... wanted to admit it." Tonus said quietly. Cield playfully gave Tonus a punch on his shoulder.

"I hate you too, Tonus." Cield grinned.

Tonus smiled, but then the friendly punch seemed to upset Súldâl, who suddenly stood on her hind legs, whining loudly and fiercely. Tonus gasped as he slid from the horse, being taken by surprise, and the horse bore no reins to hold onto. Tonus was sent flying head first into a tree, and he made no sign of life as he hit the ground. Súldâl rode off, but Cield could not care less. He dismounted his horse and ran quickly to where his brother lay.

"Valar, please, please don't let him die!" Cield whispered, shutting his eyes as he turned Tonus' body over so he could see his face. Cield did not want to look. He did not want to know if he had killed Tonus by schocking his horse. He did not want to know if he would be crying over his brother's dead body. Cield felt someone stroking his golden hair, and at first thought it was Thranduil, as that was how Thranduil had always stroked his children's hair. But was not, but instead Tonus was reaching up and running his fingers down Cield's hair.

"I am not dead, gwador. You may look." Tonus whispered feebly. Cield opened his eyes to see Tonus smiling weakly up at him. Cield gave his brother a tight embrace, but when he removed his hand from the back of Tonus' head, Cield gasped.

"What is wrong?" Tonus asked. Cield nervously showed Tonus his blood covered hand, and Cield turned Tonus over. Cield pressed Tonus against his chest as he flipped his elder brother's hair over his shoulder, revealing the back of his head, which was cracked open, blood coming from the wound.

"Is it... bad?" Tonus asked. Cield bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Does it hurt?" Cield looked at Tonus.

"...So badly." Tonus whispered, clutching Cield's hand in pain.

"I will get you home." Cield whispered. Tonus smiled at him, and shut his eyes as he drifted asleep, completely trusting his younger brother.

Cield was some inches taller than Tonus (who was the exact same height and weight as his father), and found ease in lifting Tonus, considering the fact that Thranduil, who was barely eye level with Cield, managed to carry Cield with ease. Cield mounted his horse, bringing Tonus with him, and held him in his arms as he rode toward his home.

_**------In Mirkwood-------**_

"Legolas!" Haldir ran into the guest bedroom, where the elfling was nowhere to be found. Exploring the room, Haldir found Legolas was hiding in the guest room closet. It was clear that Legolas was ashamed of himself, and there was a bruise on his soft forehead.

"Legolas, what is wrong?"

"I was a bad elfling."

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was, because to punish me you left me alone in the bedroom for a long, long, long, long, long time! I deserve a beating because I was bad," Legolas sighed. "So I thought maybe Ada would be happier if I gave myself my beating so he would not have to. I found a belt in with your box of clothes but it was too heavy for me to carry, so I banged my head on the wall. It hurt though, so I stopped when I got a lumpy brown spot on my head."

"Oh, cherub, if anyone deserves a beating it is I. I deserve a good beating, because I forgot about you! I was helping your ada is all... this is no punishment!"

"Oh. Who is going to give you your beating?"

Haldir sighed and sat down beside Legolas.

"Well, I do not know."

"Can I?"

"If you want..." Haldir muttered. He did not expect a beating today. But since Legolas was an elfling, Haldir did not mind. Legolas grabbed a pillow and threw it at Haldir, then messed up Haldir's perfectly combed hair.

"There. Now you learnt a lesson."

Haldir smiled at the elfling and snatched him off the floor, kissing him all over his little face. Legolas giggled and screeched until Haldir stopped kissing him.

"Your father wishes to see you."

"Yay! I can go see Ada?"

"Yes."

Haldir took Legolas to Thranduil, where the king smiled at his youngest son.

"Hello, my precious little Greenleaf. I missed you so much." Thranduil whispered as Haldir lay Legolas down beside Thranduil. Legolas was about to climb onto Thranduil's chest when Haldir stopped him.

"Ada, why won't Haldiw let me sit on your chest? Can't I? Tell Haldiw I can sit on you!"

"Sorry ion-nin, but you cannot sit on me. I am injured and I could get very damaged if you sit on me." Thranduil sighed, kissing his son's head.

"Get better soon, please."

"I will, I will." Thranduil smiled at his beautiful elfling.

"How long will you be hurt?"

"I am not certain, but Haldir will watch you until I can walk again. At the moment, my leg is in a cast and is healing fairly." Thranduil said quietly. Cield then suddenly peaked his head through the door, sweat and tears running down his face, blood on his tunic and in his hair, and dried blood on his hands.

"Haldir, please, I need help... it's Tonus... come, I will explain outside, as I do not wish to worry my father and Legolas..." Cield said, panicked. As much as Thranduil wished to know what was the matter, he looked down at Legolas and sighed. Neither he nor the elfling knew what was going on, and it made him feel as young as Legolas. Thranduil placed his arms around Legolas' small body, kissed his little golden head of hair and fell asleep.

Haldir gasped at what Cield carried in his arms, the blood covered thing that Cield claimed was Tonus. The wound needed healing immediately.

_To be continued..._


	113. The crowned prince of Mirkwood

**Chapter 113: The crowned prince of Mirkwood**

Cield held Tonus carefully as Haldir and two random healers, who we shall name Tim and Jim, where checking the injuries on Tonus. The elf had more than just a head cracked open: Tonus also had splinters in his hip, a split lip and his front tooth was chipped. Cield felt just awful about what had happened to Tonus, and was so grateful Tonus was unconscious; else he would be awake and suffering.

"He needs his head closed up, judging by the amount of blood, if we do not heal him soon he could die of blood lose." One of the healers who as you remember, his name was Jim. No it was not Tim who just spoke.

Cield could feel a tear down his cheek as he looked at Tonus. He knew he had gotten more attention than Tonus. He knew he was favoured over Tonus. But Cield could not have Tonus dead, for Cield had always looked up at Tonus as if he was an idol.

"Cield, will you be healing Tonus? Him being your brother..." Tim said.

"I suppose I can. I may need some help though." Cield said. Jim stood by Cield's side, so Tim and Haldir left the room.

Cield cleaned the dried blood from Tonus' head, and used some middle-earth stitching talents to stitch Tonus' head back together. Cield bandages Tonus' injury, and opened Tonus' mouth, then realising there was nothing he could do about the tooth that had been chipped. Cield cleaned up the split lip, and held a cloth to it as he waited for it to stop bleeding. When it did, Tonus' lower lip was swelling.

Cield stripped Tonus of his leggings so he could remove the splinters from his hip. There where many, and Cield thanked Valar they did not get too deep in Tonus. Once Tonus had been healed, Cield changed his brother into silky, clean robes and got the maids to wash Tonus' pale brown hunting leathers.

Cield waited at Tonus' bedside until finally Tonus' eyes slowly opened. Cield smiled and embraced his brother. Tonus felt himself to see what had happened. He could feel his swollen lip, and he was relieved to learn there where no longer any splinters in his hip.

"Thank you, my gwador, thank you." Tonus sighed, sitting upright as Haldir entered the room.

"I believe lord Thranduil would like to see you both." Haldir said. Of course, Haldir was just guessing Thranduil wanted to know what was going on, and had no idea Thranduil had fallen asleep.

Cield helped Tonus to his shaking feet, delicately handling his elder brother. Tonus was quite shook up by his injuries, and could barely stand by himself, so Tonus kept an arm around Cield's neck, and Cield kept hold of Tonus so he did not slip.

Tonus looked at Cield and smiled lovingly at his little brother as he walked to his father's room, where he let Cield release him and Tonus began to walk on his own.

Then Tonus learnt that Thranduil was asleep. Haldir smiled at Thranduil: The elven king looked beautiful as he lay in bed, his chest rising and falling, Legolas held in his arms as if the child was a toy animal. Legolas cuddled against his father's arm but felt no need to sleep. Haldir carefully moved Legolas from Thranduil's arms, but was alarmed when Thranduil began to talk in his sleep.

"No... ada... don't leave me... ada... no... come back... please... ada... don't go... please... you cant be... you are... no... no... no..." Thranduil awoke with a yell. Legolas buried himself into Haldir to hide from his father, and Tonus clutched Cield's shoulder for support.

"Lord Thranduil, what is the matter?" Galion asked, just entering the room.

"Nothing... just a dream... you where there, as was... my father..."

"Not again..." Galion sighed. "What?" Haldir asked.

"Since king Oropher... died... Lord Thranduil has not been able-

"To forget the day I watched my father died. I stayed mourning over his body so long that I was poisoned by an arrow, and if it where not for Galion here, I would have given up life and just blacked out..." Thranduil sighed.

"You knew Galion before he was the butler?"

"Yes, I knew Galion before he was the butler. Long before: he was one of my only friends when I was a child... my only other friends lord Elrond, Elros, my brother, my father, Gil-Galad and the trees of Mirkwood." Thranduil muttered. Galion bit his lip in remembering this.

"All the children used to tease Thranduil, so King Oropher chose that Thranduil would have private tutoring. Thranduil never met any elflings since he had private tutoring, and the only elflings he knew aside from his friends called him names, tease and bully him."

"And I was picked on until I cried, and even then they continued. Galion was also bullied because he was my friend and he tried to defend me. Once my father caught them teasing me, they all got into much trouble, but it never stopped the bullying until I became sixteen in mortal years... I finally fought back, but once they all had run away, my father grounded me until I turned seventeen..." Thranduil smiled carelessly at the memory.

"Why did they tease you ada?" Legolas asked.

"Because he was sindarin, and because of the colour of his hair."

"But I like Ada's hair. Its pretty and it smells nice. And Ada's hair looks like mine, and I like my hair too." Legolas smiled as he reached forward and yanked a strand of hair from his father's head and held it against Haldir's hair.

"Its not like Haldir's hair because Haldiw has really light hair but ada's hair looks like honey."

"As does your hair look like honey, Legolas." Thranduil smiled as the elfling leaned forwards for a kiss on his nose.

Thranduil looked at Tonus, and saw the bandages he wore, and saw how nervous he looked.

"What happened Tonus?"

Tonus looked at his father and sighed.

"When I went to get Cield... I went head first into a tree..."

"How?" Thranduil nearly jumped up.

"Cield gently punched me, but it started... your horse that I... used without permission, and she jumped on her hind legs and I was sent flying. The horse was not found because she ran off."

Thranduil sighed... that was his favourite horse. Thranduil beckoned Cield and Tonus forwards, and they followed quietly.

Thranduil gently touched Tonus' face. Thranduil's vision was slightly blurry at the moment, but he could tell this was Tonus, for he knew who his son was.

"How do you feel now?" Thranduil asked.

"Fine, thanks to Cield's healing." Tonus said quietly.

"Cield, come here." Thranduil said.

Cield came to his father, and knew he was in trouble. He was the fault that Tonus got injured.

Thranduil took his son's hand into his own, and slapped his wrist. "That is all...?" Cield asked. His wrist did not hurt at all.

"Yes. I have not the strength to beat you, nor would I beat you if I could. Twas an accident Cield, and I am sure Tonus forgives you."

Cield looked at Tonus, and Tonus smiled. "Of course I forgive you." Tonus said quietly. Thranduil smiled, and embraced both sons, kissing each of them. Then Legolas began to cry.

"What's the matter Legolas?" Haldir cooed. "Ada... I want a kiss and a hug!" Legolas sniffled. Thranduil chuckled and Haldir learned over so Legolas was close enough to receive an embrace and a kiss on either side of his face, then on his nose and brow.

"That better sweetie?" Thranduil asked. Legolas shook his head. Haldir held him above Thranduil so he could kiss his father's nose. Legolas rubbed his nose on Thranduil's cheek to show his affection before being pulled back up by Haldir.

"Bink." Legolas smiled. Thranduil felt hopeless, lying in bed when even his son whose head had been cracked open could walk freely.

"Sorry father, but I should be returning to Firelien. We have been thinking of what to name our child, and so far with no luck. I will visit later." Cield said. Cield kissed Thranduil's brow before leaving the room. Then a knock at the door was heard, and Haldir chose to see to it.

"We will visit later as well." Haldir said. Haldir did not kiss Thranduil, but let Legolas kiss and embrace him.

"I'll miss you Ada!" Legolas called as Haldir left to attend to the door.

Thranduil looked over at his crown of leaves and red berries, the leaves red, since it was autumn (yes it snowed in autumn). Thranduil realised that he could not rule mirkwood from bed, and he did not know how long it would be until he was better. Thranduil shot a glance a Tonus, who watched over his father carefully.

"Tonus?"

"Yes father?"

"Come here..." Thranduil said, picking up his crown and began to play with it's leaves until Tonus came to Thranduil's bedside. Thranduil placed the crown of leaves on Tonus' head.

"What is this about, Adar?"

"Do you like the crown, ion-nin?"

"It is beautiful but what is it for?"

"I cannot rule mirkwood whilst in bed. So I wished to know, if you would do me the honours of ruling my forest while I am injured and recovering. Of course, when I get healthier I will again rule mirkwood, but until then, would you kindly rule mirkwood, for your father?"

"But, who shall make sure you do not pass away in your sleep?"

"Galion could, and I promise you I will not. Mirkwood needs a ruler, and you, my son, should be her ruler temporarily."

"Yes father, I will. I would love to just see what it is like to be the king of mirkwood!" Tonus smiled.

"Tonus, in the chest, the golden chest you see over there, there is a circlet. I ask of you to bring it to me. The chest is opened already, as I was looking through it before this unpleasant incident."

Tonus nodded, and found the silver circlet his father spoke of. The circlet was a perfect band of silver, with three white gems on the front, and fair elven designs on the back and around the three gems. The gems and silver glittered as Tonus handed it to his father. Thranduil removed his crown from Tonus' head.

"Lower your head." Thranduil ordered, and Tonus obeyed. Thranduil fit the circlet to Tonus' head, and gently slid a finger beneath Tonus' chin and raised his son's head.

"Tonus Thranduilion," Thranduil began, "You are the crowned prince of the forest of Mirkwood." Thranduil looked at his beautiful son, who looked at his father in amazment.

"There was no celebrations, I know, but on such short notice I would hope you do not expect any."

"I do not. This is... wonderful. But why did you not make Legolas or Cield crowned prince?"

"Cield has told me he no longer wishes to be crowned prince, as he wishes not to have all the responsibilities of the crowned prince. Legolas is still too young, and obviously Illiendal is a she-elf and cannot be the heir to my throne. You are the eldest and rightful heir anyways." Thranduil smiled. Tonus kissed his father repeatedly and let Thranduil pull him into a warm embrace.

"Go now, you will be told what to do if all you say is you are replacing the king for the time being. Rule well, my son, for one day when I am old and the sea is calling, Mirkwood shall be yours." Thranduil said, kissing his eldest a final time before Tonus quickly bowed and left to the throne room. Galion strode over to the bed where he smiled.

"It is rare to see your sensitive side to anyone else but Legolas and Illiendal. And to believe some think you as an abusing father." Galion smiled at his old friend.

"Abusive? Where have these rumours come from?"

"The dwarves, sir. The dislike you and your father, so no doubt they would start rumours of you beating all your children."

"That is a lie, and you know it Galion."

"Of course I know that it is a lie. I have never seen such a sweet elfling like Legolas, and he shows no signs of abuse, and while bathing Legolas I found no burns, swellings or welts aside from a bump on his head that I had seen him earn from bashing into a tree, and a paper cut on his index finger," Galion said. "But I do not expect the dwarves to be starting rumors about 'the horrible elven king who gives people paper cuts'." Thranduil smiled and held Galion's hand.

"You where truly my closest friend. I personally felt that Elrond was... strange... and the trees had their own way to respond to my speaking with them, but you where the only one who was close to me, could speak back to be without making odd tree-like sounds and you liked what I liked."

"Adventures, sword-play, big elves, warriors and bows." Galion smiled. "Aye yes, that was what we both loved." Thranduil sighed. "But it seems you have yet another love to add to this childhood list. Is this a wedding ring on your finger, Galion?" Thranduil raised one of Galion's fingers, where a band of bronze was. "No, for as you know elves do not have rings like mortals do. But it was a gift from my wife, which she gave me when our child was born. I gave her a ring in return."

"You see Galion? I know very little about you, less than when we where children. You are wedded and have a child, never would I have guessed! Tell me, what is your son's name?"

"My son's name is Aradol. He is turning fourteen on the very day of Yule." Galion smiled at the thought of his son. "He has become a mighty warrior, and I have supported him as much as I can by using the gold I earn as your butler to buy him weapons he desires."

Thranduil loved his old friend, though since being king he had not spent time with him at all.

"Bring your son to see me tomorrow, and I shall help him with being a warrior, for I can give him whatever armour and weapons he desires." Thranduil smiled. Galion was beaming. "Thank you, thank you sire! Aradol has ever wished for better weapons and armour, and I have been ashamed that what I bought him is not great, but, thank you!" Galion embraced Thranduil.

"On one condition," Thranduil looked at Galion. "I ask that you, as well as your son and wife, do not call me 'lord', 'king', 'sire' or anything formal! I dislike these formalities, mellon-nin."

"You are my mellon... Thranduil. And if it pleases you, I will not call you anything formal anymore, though the other servants will probably think little of me if I do that." Galion smiled, Thranduil embracing him. Galion and Thranduil talked much after that, until Thranduil had to go to sleep to heal well, but Galion remained there to watch over him.

---------------------------------

"Rumil? Orophin? What are you two doing here?" Haldir gasped as he saw his brothers standing in the doorway. Legolas clutched Haldir's leg and hid behind Haldir's leg from the strange elves. They looked serious, and scary. Nothing at all like Haldir, though there was a resemblance.

"We got worried about you. We thought we would not see you again! We thought perhaps spiders got you, or Thranduil killed you, or worse – the child you where watching ate you!" Rumil embraced his elder brother.

"No, that is not factual. Rumil was panicking, but I was just watching him scared that you where to die." Orophin smiled, embracing Haldir. "He is my brother, why would I not panic?" Rumil shot Orophin a nasty look.

"I must stay longer in mirkwood, for the king is injured and none can look after his child while he lies in bed recovering." Haldir said.

"Where is this child?" Orophin asked. From behind Haldir's leg, Legolas found that Rumil looked much more friendly than Orophin. "He is behind my leg." Haldir said. "Legolas, come out." Haldir said, giving the elfling a small nudge. But Legolas popped right back behind Haldir.

"Don't be shy cherub, these are my brothers." Haldir tried again to move Legolas, but the elfling threatened to bite his hand.

"Legolas, these two will not hurt you. They are Rumil and Orophin, Rumil being the shorter one." Haldir said, this time forcing Legolas out from behind his leg. Legolas looked at Haldir, and Haldir knew Legolas was very scared and shy, but Haldir gave a gentle nudge forwards and the elfling began to examine Orophin's leg. Rumil and Haldir chuckled as Legolas felt Orophin's leg, and poked his leg and even smelt his leg. Finally, when Legolas looked satisfied, he jumped onto Orophin's leg and wrapped his legs and arms around his leg, hanging onto Orophin's leg and it did not appear he was going to let go. "Oatmeal!" Legolas shrieked.

"Oatmeal?" Orophin asked.

"He seems to have given you a name." Haldir smiled. "Go on Legolas, go smell Rumil's leg and see if he is as fun to hang on!" Haldir encouraged the little elfling, and so Legolas walked over to Rumil's leg...

_To be continued..._


	114. The March Warden's family

**Chapter 114: The march warden's family**

Legolas chewed on Rumil's leg. Legolas liked Rumil's red leggings, since they where soft and a nice color.

"Hello there, Legolas..." Rumil looked down at the elfling. Legolas yelped and ran behind Haldir again. Tears ran down Legolas' face as he looked at Rumil from behind Haldir's leg.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rumil asked.

"Don't worry Rumil, Legolas is just shy."

"Then why is he not shy to talk to you?"

"Because I helped him when he was lost."

Rumil gave no reply, but looked at the elfling sympathetically.

"I did not mean to scare you, little one." Rumil was not used to speaking in such a sweet voice.

Legolas sniffed and looked up at Haldir. "Don't worry sweetie. If anything happens to you, I will be here. Rumil is very kind... when he feels like being kind. But he would never harm an elfling." Haldir whispered. Legolas trotted back over to Rumil, and walked around Rumil in circles.

While trying to watch the elfling, Rumil moved his foot slightly, but just slightly enough to step on Legolas' small little foot. Legolas yelped and then fell on his backside, tears swarming down his face. Rumil and Orophin gasped, and Rumil cursed himself as Haldir rushed down to Legolas who did not stop crying.

"Where are you hurt, cherub?"

Legolas was crying too much to answer.

Haldir brushed the hair from Legolas' face and wiped away the tears, though more fell. Haldir kissed the elfling's nose. "Where did Rumil hurt you?" Haldir asked.

"My... my... fo... foot..." Legolas sobbed. "Which one?"

"The- the- this one..." Legolas raised his right foot. Haldir removed Legolas' leggings so he could see the elfling's foot, which was particularly red where Rumil had stepped on.

"Is it broken Haldir?" Rumil asked, watching as his eldest brother touched the red skin on Legolas' foot. "No. But it hurts, I expect..." Haldir sighed pulling Legolas close to him and singing quietly to him. Rumil looked away, but Haldir could detect that Rumil felt horrid that he had just harmed the smallest son of the king. Haldir carried Legolas over to where Rumil stood, and once Haldir got Legolas to stop crying, handed Legolas to Rumil. The elfling looked up at Rumil with his blue eyes, and Rumil still felt mortified.

"I'm so sorry, little one."

Legolas continued to stare up at Rumil. "Rill." Legolas smiled at Rumil. "Is that my name?" Rumil asked. Legolas nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Rumil's neck. "Rill! Rill! Rill! Rill! Hal! Hal! Ha! Hal! Oatmeal! Oatmeal! Oatmeal! Oatmeal!" Legolas shrieked. "Hush Legolas! You will wake your father!" Haldir scolded softly.

"I am not asleep..." Thranduil smiled. He clutched his wooden staff, as he was using it to walk with, as the foot he could not use was serving no help.

"Thranduil, you should be in bed!" Haldir gasped. "What if your ribs puncture another lung?" Haldir said. "I am fine Haldir, I just came to see what was going on.

"Ada! Its Rill and Oatmeal! They came to see Haldiw!" Legolas giggled, making Rumil come close to Thranduil. Rumil did not like being so close to the elven king.

"Haldir, who are these two elves? You know them?"

"They are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin. They where afraid something had happened to me, so they came. Please do not send them to the dungeons, for they would not do any harm to your kingdom, though they entered the forest without permission." Haldir said, Rumil handing Legolas to Haldir as he and Orophin bowed to the king.

"Tis alright..." Thranduil smiled, before he was grabbed by his wrist by the head of the healers. Galion soon came up to Thranduil, frowning.

"You where not to leave bed Thranduil!" Galion snapped. The healer seemed just as angry. "Let me just say good bye to my son!" Thranduil wanted to push Galion away, but one hand was needed to hold the staff, the other held by the healer.

"Bye Ada." Legolas sighed, wishing his father's visit could have lasted longer. Legolas kissed Thranduil's cheek and the king in return kissed Legolas' nose and brow. Thranduil turned around, and returned to his bedroom where he received a long lecture and scolding from the head healer.

"What happened to the king?" Rumil asked.

"Nearly drowned and a bolder crushed his foot. His ribs where broken when Cield and Tonus tried to get his heart beating again, and then when Thranduil moved too much a rib punctured his lung. But thats all." Haldir said, covering Legolas' small ears as he said this. "Do not say any of that to Legolas, for he is too young to learn how injured his father is." Haldir whispered.

When Haldir removed his hands from Legolas' pointed ears, the elfling jumped down from Haldir's arms and grabbed Rumil and Orophin by their cloaks and pulled. "Come! I want to show you my room!" Legolas said. "Um..." Orophin looked at Haldir. "He wishes to show you two his room." Haldir said. "Oh, alright then... and Haldir?" Rumil looked at his brother. "Yes...?"

"You should really consider putting some clothing on, for not to many would like you walking around the palace in undergarments." Orophin sniggered. Legolas ran off with Rumil and Orophin as Haldir quickly went to the guest bedroom to change.

_To be continued..._


	115. One small bite

**Chapter 115: One small bite...**

Once Haldir had his gold and red tunic on, he entered the elfling's room where Orophin sat on the floor, legs crossed, with Legolas in his lap, and Rumil walked around the room.

"Haldir, did we have this many toys when we where Legolas' age?" Rumil asked.

"No, but you must realize that not only does Legolas share this room with his sister, he is rich and the last born so gets all toys his elder brothers and sister no longer play with. But he is far from spoiled."

"Ya, far from spoiled, because Ada never plays with me because he's always 'doing work' and then he scolds me because I bug him to play with me." Legolas stuck out his tongue. Orophin smiled and gently ruffled Legolas' hair.

"Hal!"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"How come Oatmeal smells funny?" Legolas asked. "That would be because Orophin has been traveling for days and has not bathed. I, on the other hand, bathed before entering the palace." Haldir smiled.

"I'm hungry." Legolas whined. "I want food. I want oatmeal!"

Haldir smiled and let Legolas jump into his arms and cuddle against him. "Come on, if you wish for oatmeal then you can have some for breakfast." Haldir smiled.

Legolas took one of Haldir's braids and began to chew on it, but Haldir removed his braid from Legolas' mouth. "Don't chew on my hair, Legolas." Haldir said. Legolas sighed and turned onto his stomach in Haldir's arms, then found an intrest with the floor. Legolas soon was hanging by his feet from Haldir's arm as he tried to touch the marble floor while Haldir walked. If Legolas fell he would land head first on a marble floor, and that would not turn out for the best on Haldir's behalf. And Legolas' feet began to slip from Haldir's arm, so Haldir quickly grabbed Legolas by his waist and pulled him back in his arms.

"Don't do that, you could get hurt." Haldir said. Legolas was now bored so decided to ride in Haldir's tunic. Legolas enjoyed this way of traveling. The elfling slid down the front of Haldir's tunic, and peeked his head out through the top of Haldir's tunic, just below Haldir's head. This way, Legolas stayed warm and was safer in Haldir's tunic.

When in the kitchen, Legolas sat on Rumil's lap while Haldir prepared oatmeal, and then Tonus entered the kitchen, looking as royal as possible, wearing his father's crown and his father's robes.

"Tonus, is that you?"

"Yes Legolas, it is." Tonus smiled, patting Legolas on his head as he got a bottle of wine and two glasses out.

"And what, may I ask, is this wine for?"

"I desire wine, and so does my father." Tonus answered. Haldir nodded, and continued preparing Legolas' meal.

"When I get older, I can drink wine like my ada and Tonus can." Legolas told Rumil. "Can you drink wine, Rill?"

"Aye, as can Haldir and Orophin."

Haldir brought over Legolas' oatmeal, and Orophin took a spoonful and held it to Legolas' mouth, where the eager elfling ate the spoonful straight away. "Yummy!" Legolas giggled, opening his mouth for another spoonful, when Rumil snatched the spoon from Orophin and ate a spoonful of Legolas' oatmeal, causing Legolas to cry.

"Rumil!" Haldir hissed as he cradled Legolas in his arms, getting him a new spoon and continuing to feed him. When all the food was finished, Legolas said he was still hungry.

"I do have some Lembas in my pocket... it would fill up Legolas!" Rumil suggested, removing a piece of Lembas from his pocket.

"No! Legolas is too young for Lembas, it would fill him up too much and upset his stomach!" Haldir snapped. "I shall just prepare him more food." Haldir said.

When Haldir turned his back, Legolas looked up with pleading eyes at Rumil, and Rumil could not resist. Rumil quickly handed Legolas a piece of Lembas and the elfling stuffed it in his mouth before Haldir saw. "Hal, I'm not hungry anymore." Legolas said. Haldir approached Legolas and wiped away crumbs from the elfling's mouth.

"Did you eat Lembas, Legolas?"

Legolas hated lying.

"Yef!"

"Legolas, one small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man! You will have a stomach ache." Haldir scolded very gently.

"One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man! One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man! One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man! One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!" Legolas continued to repeat this sentence.

Haldir grasped Rumil's braid of hair and held it tightly in his hand as he glared at him.

"And what do you have to say, Rumil?"

"Um... Legolas, want to go play?"

"Yes!"

Haldir released Rumil's braid suddenly as Rumil ran after the little elfling. Haldir sighed and sat down beside his brother, who simply laughed at him, then put a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Rumil has always been a little elfling... don't worry, he has matured enough to keep out of trouble, for the elfling's sake." Orophin smiled. Haldir nodded. The two brothers spoke of manners concerning Lorien, guarding and she-elves, until Rumil followed by a groaning Legolas entered the room.

"Legolas has a stomach ache." Orophin muttered as he sat down. Legolas whined quietly as he sat on the rug below Haldir's feet.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" Haldir asked. "Tummy hurts badly. Really, really badly." Legolas rubbed his stomach sadly. Haldir sighed and took Legolas off the floor.

"Well... lets see... it probably would be the Lembas that has filled your small stomach up."

"Some fresh air might do him some good." Orophin suggested. Before Haldir could protest, his brothers had taken Legolas outside, so Haldir reluctantly followed. Legolas ran up to Haldir and began to tug at his tunic.

"I need to go!" Legolas whined.

"Erm... where do you need to go?" Haldir had not been around elflings in a long time, and had forgotten what this meant.

"GO!" Legolas whined, pointing to a nearby tree. Haldir smiled, nodding his head, and let Legolas to go do his business.

_To be continued..._


	116. Tonus' Vision

**Chapter 116: Tonus' vision**

Legolas pulled down his leggings behind the tree he had selected, a dead tree as not to anger a living one.

Haldir's brothers all found Legolas to be simply adorable: his small little voice and how hyper he always was. Everyone was amazed that Rumil had not screamed when the elfling chewed on his leggings, but that shall ever remain a mystery.

Legolas pulled his leggings back up and just before he was going to return to Rumil, Haldir and Orophin, he saw a small little spider. It was only a baby, and Legolas knew that baby spiders where not poisonous. The little elfling took it in his hands and then sauntered to Haldir. Legolas did not see the thing that was following him, but others did.

A giant, black, poisonous spider chased after Legolas. None of the elves where armed, so Haldir quickly threw his body over Legolas', protecting him from the spider's venom. Rumil did not want Haldir poisoned, so tried to distract the spider, whilst Orophin gathered rocks and tried to kill the spider.

Rumil and Orophin did not distract the spider, for the rocks did not hurt him and the spider had his prey: Legolas. The elfling had the spider's child, and the spider did not plan to give up until the spider was back, and Legolas dead.

The spider's hairy legs threw Haldir away from Legolas, and the elfling began to scream and cry, pushing at the spider, hoping it would go away, but it did not. Haldir jumped on the spider, but was bitten on his arm. Haldir gasped and fell backwards, and was pulled away by Rumil, who, after examining Haldir's arm more than necessary, learnt that the skin was not broken and Haldir not poisoned. Legolas cried though, and Rumil had not even made Legolas cry so much when he stepped on the elfling's small foot.

Haldir could no longer stop the spider. He had no weapons, and his brothers held him back, for Haldir could not kill that spider without proper weapons, for none where aware of how many children the spider could have that where ready to strike.

Legolas was screaming as loud as his little elven voice could, and his face covered in tears. 'Why isn't Hal saving me?' Legolas thought as he kicked at the spider with his thin bare feet.

Tonus was sitting on his father's wooden throne, quite proud of himself, when he had a sudden... vision... a secret he had been keeping from Thranduil for as long as he could remember (since he thought Thranduil would not care anyways), and he saw Legolas... the elfling lay on the ground, and appeared dead. There where bite marks on his leg, and his chest did not move. Haldir, Orophin and Rumil cowered in a corner by a huge black spider, bigger than any Tonus had ever seen before. Tonus clutched the armrest to his father's throne as the part with Legolas' dead body played over and over again in his mind, and he jumped from the throne, and without saying a word grabbed his bow and quiver and ran outside to where the four elves where, Legolas screaming and crying.

_To be continued..._


	117. Froggie

**Chapter 117: Froggie**

Tonus was afraid to shoot. If he missed, Tonus could easily hit Legolas' wriggling leg, or worse, Legolas' head, chest or even back. But the spider was scratching Legolas' tender, slim little legs and Tonus could not stand for that. Aiming carefully, he shot three arrows, all of which pierced the spider's back. The spider fell on top of Legolas, and the elfling screamed and cried until Haldir kicked the spider's body away from Legolas' sight.

Haldir bent forward to see Legolas, and as soon as he was close to Legolas, the elfling grabbed Haldir by his tunic and cried. "Haldiw, protect me!" Legolas cried, still mortified of what had just happened.

"Its all right Legolas, I am here, and you are safe." Tonus whispered, gently placing a finger on Legolas' tear covered face.

"Please don't leave me..." Legolas begged, clinging to Haldir. Haldir ran his fingers down Legolas' hair and sang to him quietly, as did Tonus once he could pick up the verse Haldir sung.

"Your safe now, gwador... nothing will hurt you..." Tonus whispered.

"Legolas, did that horrid spider hurt you at all, anywhere?" Haldir asked, looking at the small, quivering elfling.

"I want my ada." Legolas sniffled quietly.

"First, show me any where you are hurt." Haldir ordered softly.

Legolas let Haldir sit him down, and Legolas showed Haldir his legs, which where all scratched up from below his knees to his ankles, bleeding and needing minor medical treatment.

"Anywhere else, Legolas?"

Legolas nodded his head quietly and unbuttoned his tunic, revealing a bruised chest. Luckily, Legolas had no other injuries. Tonus carefully raised Legolas and carried him into the palace. All the healers where in Thranduil's room, since the king was being checked on by all the healers to see if Thranduil would be well enough to start walking with his staff again.

Tonus carried Legolas into Thranduil's room, and Thranduil was at first shocked that Tonus had not said hello, but when Thranduil noticed the bundle of green and blonde that was his sobbing son in Tonus' arms, Thranduil sprang up in a sitting position, despite the healers telling him to be careful.

One healer laid a blanket out on the floor, and Tonus laid Legolas on the blanket. Thranduil leaned forwards to see what was going on, and saw Legolas, crying.

The healer and Tonus removed all of Legolas' clothing, save his undergarments, and the healer observed the scrapes and bruises. The bruise could heal itself, but for the scrapes the healer prepared water, mixed with salt. Legolas had this treatment before, given to him by Elrond when Thranduil was not around (since Thranduil would not have allowed it if he was there), and when the cloth that was wetted with salt water touched his skin, Legolas had burst into tears. When Legolas learnt that they planned to put salt water on his scrapes, Legolas screamed and ran to his father's bed, already in tears.

"ADA!" Legolas cried, as his father reached down and picked him up.

"What is the matter, little Greenleaf?"

"Tonus and the healer wants to put salt wawa on me!" Legolas sobbed in his father's arms, as Thranduil held Legolas close.

"Legolas, it will only sting a bit. I do not wish to know why you need this treatment, but soon enough I shall learn." Thranduil said. Thranduil held Legolas carefully, and the healer approached with the cloth, which had the treatment for Legolas on it. Legolas buried his head in Thranduil's arm just before the treatment touched his wounds. Legolas sobbed in his father's arm, his small fingers digging into Thranduil's hand that he clutched.

Legolas pulled his head away and tried to push the healer's hand off his abrasions. "Stop! Please! It really hurts!" Legolas cried.

"Get it off him!" Thranduil ordered sharply as he saw how much pain was going through Legolas' body.

"Lord Thranduil, Legolas' wounds will heal faster only if we do this!" The healer said, nervous of Thranduil's quick temper. Thranduil sighed and quickly calmed himself.

"It will be over soon Legolas, I promise, it won't be long now... your doing very well... keep calm... almost done..." Thranduil said gentle encouragements to Legolas, who appreciated these a great deal.

When the healing was finally over, Legolas snuggled close to his father as Haldir told Thranduil all that had happened, Legolas adding in the details of when he had taken the baby spider, which he still held in his hands. Thranduil smiled at Legolas.

"Can I keep him?" Legolas looked up at his father with persuasive eyes.

"Well... I, I suppose you may keep him. In a box, with air holes of course." Thranduil smiled at his son's expression as Tonus handed a box with small holes. Legolas let the spider crawl into the box, and Legolas shut the lid. The little elfling could see his pet spider crawling in the box from one of the air holes.

"Thanks daddy." Legolas smiled, kissing his father just before beginning to watch his spider again.

"I wanna call my spider... Froggie!" Legolas giggled, as bandages where wrapped around the scrapes on his legs. Thranduil chuckled and held Legolas closely.

"Ada, can Froggie stay in this room? I might get nightmares if Froggie stays in my room." Legolas asked, and Thranduil nodded his head. "Of course he may. Froggie is welcome to stay in my room." Thranduil watched as Legolas placed the box on his father's night table.

_To be continued..._


	118. Medicine

**Chapter 118: Medicine**

Legolas did not want to leave his father's side, because it was cozy to just burry himself in his father's robes and blankets, and getting Thranduil's body heat kept the prince even more content. Plus, Legolas had a stomachache and did not want to take his medicine.

"No medicine!" Legolas buried his face in Thranduil's hair. Thranduil gently forced Legolas' head out of his hair and sat Legolas upright, then tilted his head back as the healer poured medicine in Legolas' mouth.

Legolas spat the medicine out, all landing on Haldir and Rumil (Orophin sniggering behind them). In rage, Rumil grabbed the remaining medicine the healer had left over and poured it all on Orophin, so that his brother was drenched in the 'icky' medicine.

"Legolas! Apologies now." Thranduil hissed as Legolas looked sadly at Haldir and Rumil.

"Sorry..." Legolas muttered. "It's alright, Legolas... really... I needed a bath anyways..." Rumil managed a smile for the prince. Orophin had already left to make a bath for himself.

"Now Legolas, I want you to drink your medicine this time, and until you drink your medicine you cannot play with Haldir." Thranduil said, trying to be as gentle as he possibly could. Legolas was forced to tilt his head back again, as the healers poured fresh medicine in Legolas' mouth. Thranduil made sure this time that Legolas swallowed.

"Now some rest, and you can go play." Thranduil smiled, but Legolas frowned. "Me not sleepy." Legolas said.

"You can sleep with me, if you want..." Thranduil was now bribing his own child, making him feel foolish. "YES!" Legolas shrieked as he cuddled beside his father as he drowsed to sleep. Thranduil kissed the top of his head as he feel asleep.

Tonus stepped forwards and smiled at his sleeping little brother, when unexpected arms where wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you for saving Legolas, Tonus... Thank you so much... I'd kill myself if he had not survived... I love you so much my son, thank you." Thranduil whispered, running his fingers down Tonus' golden hair.

Thranduil realized one thing: How would Tonus have saved Legolas If Tonus had been in the throne room, and unable to hear Legolas' screams for help?

"How did you save Legolas?"

"I shot the spider with my bow and arrows."

"I know THAT... I mean, how did you know he was endangered?

"Well... it's a long story..."

"Tell me. I am your father, I should like to know how you could hear Legolas' screams, but even with my window opened I could not!"

"Well... I just... had... a vision... of Legolas dying... being killed by a spider... and the spider trying to kill Haldir and his brothers... I-I knew it was going to happen any minute after I saw my vision... so I... took my bow and ran outside... I saw Legolas screaming and crying, with the Lorien brothers doing nothing but gasping... I killed the spider, and you know the rest..." Tonus muttered shyly.

"...Visions? I have never heard you speak of these before." Thranduil looked at his son. Taking a deep breath, Tonus knew he finally had to tell Thranduil.

"I have been having visions for as long as I can remember. When you had gotten yourself horribly drunk and had been beating Cield for no reason, I had a vision, that being how come I came in without you noticing me and pinned you down on the ground so Cield could get help... and when Cield was upset I had visions of him crying so I went to make sure everything was alright and he would not try to commit suicide... sometimes my visions are too blurry, like just recently when Cield tried to commit suicide, all I could see was blood so by the time I had figured out that Cield was trying to kill himself, you had already found him... Please forgive me for never telling you, Ada." Tonus sighed.

"Why did you never tell me about this?" Thranduil asked.

"Because... I thought you would not care. You never spent father-son time with me like with Cield and Legolas, and it's all I ever wanted. You did not pay much attention to me, since you had other elflings and the forest to care for, so I kept everything to myself. I did not even tell Nana, because I knew she would tell you. The only one I ever told, who promised never to tell you... was Grandsire Oropher." Tonus sadly looked away. Oropher had been the only one to pay attention to Tonus, since Tonus was his first grandchild, and that formed a bond between Tonus and Oropher. Not as tight as the bond Oropher had with Thranduil, nor as tight as any father-son bond, but Tonus only spoke with trees and Oropher.

"Tonus... I am so, so sorry. I did not know you felt this way..." Thranduil whispered, seeing tears in Tonus' eyes at the horrid memories.

"When I finally was told that Grandsire had been killed, I locked myself in my room... All of my siblings where too young to understand that Grandsire was NEVER coming back, and that I would NEVER have anyone but the trees to share my emotions with. You had locked yourself in you room, and I could here you breaking many things, and I broke much as well, but Nana stayed near your bedroom door, trying to coax you out... and not me. Not a single person came to make me feel better, I doubt anyone knew I was hurt."

"I could here you breaking things in your room, I just did not have the courage to leave my own room. I had been crying for hours and I did not want you, or anyone, to see me in the state I was in." Thranduil said softly.

"I still miss grandsire." Tonus bit his lip as he felt a tear on his face. Thranduil moved Legolas' sleeping body to the other side of the bed so that he could come closer to the side of his bed to kiss Tonus.

"Grandsire was my father. I miss him so much Tonus, more than you can imagine." Thranduil said, rubbing Tonus' back comfortingly. "As soon as I can get out of bed, I promise you I will bond with you... I promise... Tonus, believe me, I love you so, so much. You are my first born son and I have not forgotten that day you where born and I became a father." Thranduil whispered, embracing Tonus tightly.

"I love you too, Ada..."

_To be continued..._


	119. Aradol

**Chapter 119: Aradol**

Legolas got up and looked out the window. He could see elves on horses, and suddenly wanted to ride his llama with Haldir. Legolas tugged at his father's tunic.

"Can I go with Haldir to ride my llama?"

"Once Haldir gets out of his bath, you may." Thranduil smiled at Legolas as the small elfling ran out of the room. Galion then peaked his head in Thranduil's bedroom.

"Thranduil, my son is here to see you." Galion said. "Bring him in Galion." Thranduil sat up as a very nervous looking young elf entered the room, guided by Galion. The elf tried not to notice Thranduil and was staying close to Galion.

"You may sit down." Thranduil said softly. Galion pointed to a chair and the elf obeyed, still in silence.

"So, you are Aradol, are you not?" Thranduil asked. The elf quickly nodded his head. "Yes sir, I am Aradol Galionion..." Aradol sighed at his name.

"Your father tells me you are a warrior."

"Yes... I'm not very good though..."

"You seem to be in wonderful shape, Aradol, and I believe you are a great warrior." Thranduil told Aradol.

"Nothing compared to you, or your sons. I have seem them fight, and I would surly be no match against you or them." Aradol told the king.

"What do you have in the way of weapons and Armour?"

"My Armour is thin, I have no helm and I have three swords, one is now blunt, one is rusted and the other is the only sharp blade in my family's possessions, but it could not kill an orc, being so weak and aged."

Thranduil thought, and after a silence he spoke.

"You may stay in the palace for a while... your father can tell you what you may do during that time. In one hour your father shall guide you to the armoury, and there I will meet you, and you may have whatever Armour and weapons you desire." Thranduil smiled when Aradol gasped in joy.

"That would be wonderful!" Aradol looked up at his father and embraced him.

"How old are you, Aradol?"

"Thirteen in mortal years, lord Thranduil, and I will be fourteen soon." Aradol said.

"You are old enough to be a part of Mirkwood's armed forces... not much, a low ranking of course, but as you age and fight even better, your ranks will improve, and one day could be fighting along side the greatest of warriors. That is only if your father allows it, and you wish to be part of the armed forces of Mirkwood." Thranduil offered Aradol, who was shaking with excitement.

"I'd love that more than anything! Oh, please, Adar, may I?" Aradol looked at his father. Galion thought of what his wife would say, and then decided that it would please Aradol more than any gift he could get.

To be continued...

Soon I may hunt all of your e-mails' down and send e-mails to you when I finally post chapter 132! I am so close to posting all that I have already written!


	120. Pony

**Chapter 120: Pony**

"Haldir, ada said you'd come and ride my llama with me once you finish your bath... are you done yet?"

"Just leave me for a minute so I may come out of the bath and dress myself." Haldir told Legolas, who shut the bathroom door and waited with impatience outside the door. When Haldir finally got dressed Legolas climbed up Haldir's leggings and into his arms as they left to the stables. Thranduil, who was supported by his wooden staff, stood in the stables.

"Hi Ada!"

"I have a surprise for you, Legolas."

Legolas followed his father (and Haldir followed Legolas) to where Legolas' llama's enclosure was. But in Haldir the llama's place was a auburn pony.

"Where's my llama?"

"This is a pony."

"But where's my fluffy llama?"

"I bought you this pony, and your llamas will soon be sold."

"ADA!" Legolas began to cry, loving his llamas so much.

"Legolas, the pony is bigger! And-

"WANT LLAMA!" Legolas screamed as he cried.

Thranduil sighed and called over a servant, whispered something to him, and soon the servant returned with Legolas' beloved llamas, Haldir and Haldir.

"My llamas!" Legolas shrieked as he ran to hug his llamas. Thranduil sighed.

"Ada... can I still keep my pony?"

"Yes..." Thranduil sighed hopelessly.

"Thanks Ada... I'll call my pony... Ada!" Legolas giggled, embracing his little pony. "Ada, will you be riding with me and Hal?"

"No sweetheart, my leg is not well enough. Now I must meet Aradol in the armory, and after I shall be spending time with Tonus."

"Can I come with you to the armory?"

"But, you are riding your llama, are you not my little Greenleaf?"

"I can ride AFTER! Now I want to go in the armory! I promise I will stay really close and I wont touch and I wont wander off and I will be really quiet!" Legolas begged.

"I fear I spoil you... come Legolas, if you want to come with me to the armory... but stay quiet and close, and do not touch or run." Thranduil told the elfling, who eagerly took Thranduil's hand as they went to the armory. Haldir decided to ride Tonus' horse around in the field whilst he waited for the elfling to return.

_To be continued..._


	121. The armoury

**Chapter 121: The armoury**

Legolas held his father's hand and stayed so close to Thranduil's leg that he almost appeared glued to Thranduil, but Legolas wanted Thranduil to be proud of him, and he wanted his father to let him stay in the armoury, unlike the last time he came in with his father, that time he had been sent out of the armoury for misbehaviour.

Thranduil opened the door to the armoury, and Legolas was about to walk inside when Thranduil put a hand out to stop him. Legolas looked up.

"Now be careful Legolas. There are many elves at work, and many sharp objects. I don't want you to get hurt." Thranduil told Legolas. "I will not get hurt Ada!" Legolas smiled as he and his father entered the armoury. Thranduil could see Galion and Aradol near a table of swords, talking. Thranduil silently approached them, and listened.

"Adar. Have you been here, to the Mirkwood armoury, before?"

"Yes, but not often. I got one of the swords you now own here, the one in the best condition, but that was many years back just before I went to fight in the last alliance of men and elves."

"Will... will Lord Thranduil truly give me a weapon? Truly let me be part of Mirkwood's armed forces?"

"Yes, and yes."

Aradol smiled and picked up a pair of blades from the table, removing one from it's sheath.

"This is beautiful... a great blacksmith no doubt crafted this..." Aradol murmured.

"You like these? For they can be yours, if you want them." Thranduil suddenly said, Aradol nearly dropping the two blades in shock.

"Yes, I like them, sir."

"Then they are yours." Thranduil smiled. The king gathered armour and handed it to Aradol. "It is very light, but it is also the strongest armour in Mirkwood, much better crafted than the armour we used in the battle of the last alliance." Thranduil told Aradol as the elf strapped the armour to himself. Soon Aradol had blades, swords and plenty of helms to spare.

"Lord Thranduil, I am at your service. I could not wish for anything better than this." Aradol bowed. Thranduil smiled. "It is nothing, Aradol Galionion. I am grateful that I could help... wait one minute... where is Legolas? Where is my son?" Thranduil suddenly noticed that Legolas no longer grasped his leg, and instead was playing with a knife far away on the other side of the armoury.

Thranduil ran across the armoury until his weak leg stopped him and he fell to the floor. Galion helped Thranduil to his feet, and the king, shaking, looked at Galion.

"Thank you but... I must find Legolas!" Thranduil said. Galion nodded his head.

"Aradol, come here and keep Thranduil on his feet. I will go find Legolas." Galion ordered. Aradol nervously nodded his head and switched places with his father. Aradol was extremely shy to be near his king, and held Thranduil whilst shaking.

Galion finally found Legolas playing with a knife. The elfling was spinning a small blade on his fingers. Galion was amazed Legolas had such talent, for Galion remembered that Thranduil was twenty eight in mortal years when he had finally been taught such skills and Thranduil's eldest sons had just learnt that skill two years back. Galion went and brought Thranduil to see. Legolas, of course, did not realise either where behind him, but when he did he screamed and dropped the blade. Thranduil carefully sat beside Legolas and took the elfling into his arms.

"Where ever did you learn to do that?"

"I watched you, Tonus and Cield doing it so I wanted to do it too."

"That was brilliant Legolas! And you are so young to be doing such a trick!"

"Sorry."

"No reason to be sorry ion-nin, for you have so much talent! I will of course NEVER let you back in the armoury until you can prove to me you will stay close and not wander off again and play with the weapons but I will get some wooden blades crafted for you to use. If you are able to do such a skill at your age, I will be amazed to see what you will be able to do when you grow up and make me proud!" Thranduil smiled. Legolas embraced his father as he was carried out of the armoury.

_To be continued..._


	122. Father and Son

**Chapter 122: Father and son**

"Are you certain Ada? I do not wish for you to get injured by spending time with me, for if that is the cause I'd rather wait for you to heal than make you go through pain." Tonus told Thranduil as father and son left the palace carrying quivers of arrows and their bows.

"I am certain. I'd rather let dwarves invade Mirkwood than let you be neglected."

Thranduil turned around to see Legolas and Haldir, who where in the stables, Legolas feeding his pony an apple.

"Legolas, behave whilst you are with Haldir."

"Yes Daddy."

Thranduil turned around again and continued walking along side his eldest son.

"I promise you this will be fun, Tonus... I feel dreadful that you never get attention."

"All I've wanted is to spend time with you. I love you Adar."

"I love you too Tonus."

"Ada...?"

"Yes?"

"How did you choose my name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason... I'm just curious."

"Well... if I can remember, your mother wanted me to name you. But I had never had a child before - neither had your mother, but I still was uneasy about naming you for I feared that I would give you a horrid name that you would hate. I talked your mother into naming you, so she chose a name that we both agreed on: Tonus. Your mother also said that I had to name the next child, and so I did. I named Cield, she named Illiendal and I named Legolas. But If I had named you, you may just have been named Legolas."

"I see. It would not be the same if my name where to be Legolas. Legolas is more of the name you'd give the youngest son, I find..."

"And why do you think that?"

"Well... it's just the way you say it. You're always referring to Legolas as 'little Greenleaf'... You would surly not call me 'little Tonus'! But it is still well, for I'd rather not be called little Tonus."

"I used to call you little Tonus. Until you where near you're coming of age and yelled at me to stop calling you that."

"I said that?"

"Yes, and awfully brusquely."

"I apologize, though I am quite late for apologize..."

"Tis alright Tonus, I forgave you in my mind the moment you yelled at me."

Thranduil and Tonus arrived at the archery field, where Tonus shot an arrow and hit directly on the target. Of course, the target he had shot was one that little elflings a couple years elder than Legolas used to practice with fake arrows.

"That is all very nice Tonus, but try this target. It suits you and I better." Thranduil said, aiming and shooting at the target. Thranduil had been shooting carelessly and the arrow landed a good few feet away from the target. Tonus shot with more care and missed the target by an inch.

"That is much better." Thranduil smiled. Tonus and Thranduil shot at this target until they got tired and they went to have a picnic near the lake Thranduil had nearly drowned in.

During the time Thranduil and his son where having, Haldir and Legolas where debating matters.

"Legolas I don't think you should try and get on my horse. It's not even mine! It belongs to Tonus." Haldir said. Rumil and Orophin could not pry Legolas off the fence he was using to climb on to the horse, and when Haldir tried to pry Legolas off the elfling pretended to cry, pretending well enough that Haldir thought Legolas shed real tears and made Haldir stop pulling. But as soon as Haldir stopped pulling, Legolas jumped onto the horse, but then was sent flying off as he slid.

_To be continued..._


	123. Injuries

**Chapter 123: Injuries**

"Legolas, are you okay?"

Legolas was not answering.

"Legolas, wake up! I know your not dead, wake up!"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"It hurts too much to wake up."

"That would be painful..." Rumil looked at Legolas' leg, which was twisted in a way it shouldn't be able to twist.

"Orophin, get healers."

After an hour Legolas was limping around. His leg was fixed and healing, but in more throbbing pain than an elfling should feel. Haldir stayed extremely close and watched over Legolas.

"You want a little snack Legolas?"

"Okay..."

"How about some cake? We can bake it together."

"Only if you carry me to the kitchen."

Haldir scooped Legolas up in his arms and carefully carried him to the kitchen to bake a cake.

_To be continued..._

I did not expect this chapter to be so short. But sorry, I do not plan to make it any longer.


	124. Leg injuries are no fun

**Chapter 124: Leg Injuries are no fun**

Legolas was not having fun at all baking the cake. He could not run away with the eggs because of his leg, and since he could only stay in one place he could not run in a corner and eat the cake dough or the icing sugar.

"No fun... Hal, I'm having no fun." Legolas sadly pouted. Haldir sighed and brought Legolas onto his lap. "The cake is almost ready, then we may ice it. Perhaps that would amuse you best?"

"It's no fair. I can't run cause my leg hurts too much."

Haldir sighed and ruffled the little child's hair. Legolas gave Haldir a kiss on his cheek as he settled down in his lap once again.

"Haldir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"Will you always love me?"

"Of course I will."

"Will you die one day?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

Legolas cuddled against the March Warden's abdomen, as he smelt the smell of burning cake.

"Damn it! The cake is burning!" Haldir gasped.

"Damn it!" Legolas giggled.

"No- doesn't say that." Haldir ordered gently.

"Damn it!" Legolas giggled again.

"Legolas, no. No saying that."

"Saying damn it?"

"Do not say 'damn it' again."

"But you just said damn it."

"Legolas, just, don't say damn it, alright?"

"Alright..." Legolas exhaled noisily.

Haldir quickly removed the cake from its doom of burning. Legolas then grabbed the bowl of icing.

* * *

Tonus was certain that he was happier than he had ever been. Tonus cuddled against his father as they digested the picnic sandwiches.

"Have you been having a good time, Tonus?" Thranduil asked, looked at his son. Thranduil truly loved Tonus, though he showed that very little.

"I've been having the greatest time." Tonus smiled, rubbing his nose affectionately on his father's arm. Thranduil smiled.

"My nose is cold." Tonus muttered. Thranduil wrapped an arm around his son, and pulled him close, as it got colder. Thranduil wrapped his cloak around Tonus as he could feel him shivering. Tonus tried to shrug the cloak off him, but Thranduil held it tightly around Tonus.

"I'm not cold... much... Keep the cloak for yourself Adar, you are hurt."

"You have a head injury Tonus, you are just as hurt as I am." Thranduil clutched his son, kissing his brow as Tonus shared the blanket with Thranduil.

"Ada, it's getting late, we should return to the palace."

"Yes, that is a good idea..."

Tonus got up with ease, but Thranduil learnt he could not stand up.

"I... I do not appear to have enough energy to stand up. My leg has not gotten any energy since we began our picnic... and now... I just cannot stand! I cannot walk!" Thranduil moaned. Tonus lifted Thranduil, but the king fell down again when Tonus could hold him up no longer.

"I am not strong enough to carry you."

"Then go back to the palace."

"No!"

"I need you to go get help."

"I would never leave you out here in the dangers of the forest! You would be killed." Tonus sat down. "Besides, they will come looking for us. They will soon notice that their prince and-

"Crowned prince." Thranduil corrected.

"They will soon notice that their _crowned _prince and king is missing." Tonus finished. Thranduil sighed and held Tonus closer to him. "Perhaps you are right." Thranduil sighed.

"We may as well talk to spend the time." Thranduil said.

"Talk of what?"

_To be continued..._


	125. Rescued

**Chapter 125: Rescued**

Haldir gasped as Legolas ate the whole bowl of icing. Haldir had been checking to see if the cake was cool enough to be iced and that only took a moment, but when he turned around to tell Legolas that it was time to ice the cake, the small child had already devoured the icing.

"Legolas!"

"That's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Legolas shrieked happily, then looked confused as he saw that Haldir was not as pleased.

"What did you do to the icing?"

"Ate it!"

Haldir shook his head and took Legolas in his arms. "You should not have eaten all the icing, you know that it was bad of you." Haldir said, gently reprimanding the little sugar high bundle of green and blond elf he held in his hands.

"Damn it."

"Do not say that Legolas! I will be in enough trouble as it is with your father when he learns of how much sugar you just ate." Haldir sighed.

"Sorry." Legolas embraced Haldir before jumping down from Haldir's arms and running off. His leg was healing fast; after all he was an elf and had been given medicine to speed the healing process.

Haldir was about to chase after the elfling when a panicked Rumil, Orophin, Cield and Firelien came up to him.

"Haldir, the king and prince Tonus have yet to return, and they left long ago. I think we should go look for them." Rumil said. "Then go look for them. You do not need my permission just to leave the palace." Haldir said, about to turn around when Cield forced him to look back at the group of nervous elves.

"We wanted you to come with us. Three is surly not enough to find a king and crowned prince." Rumil finished.

"Three? But there is four of you."

"Firelien is pregnant and also a she-elf, I'd rather not have her killed in the forest, for she has no skills of a warrior. It would be too much of a risk for both the life of my child and her life." Cield told the march warden.

"Let me catch Legolas and then we may go."

"Already done." Orophin said, holding a bundle, which resembled a screaming Legolas.

"LET ME GO!" Legolas shrieked.

"You may hold Legolas... oddly enough I do not want to..." Haldir laughed as they left the palace.

"What did you feed this kid?" Orophin gasped as the elfling lunged himself onto Orophin's back, shrieking and yelling all the time. "He ate a bowl full of icing." Haldir smiled as Orophin's eyes widened. Cield expected Orophin to tell Haldir that was not proper food for an elfling, but the response Orophin gave Haldir surprised Cield, for even Cield would not have given an answer like that, yet he was even younger than Orophin. "Why did you not let me eat all the icing?" Orophin pouted. Haldir sighed.

----------

Thranduil heard the sound of wargs, and they where approaching. Not wishing to scare Tonus, he said nothing about the wargs. Not telling Tonus was a mistake he would pay for.

"So Tonus... do you plan to one day... have a child? Or even better... Children? Give me more grandchildren?" Thranduil asked curiously. "Well... to... to have a son that I could teach to be a warrior would be nice." Tonus shrugged. "What would you name your son?" Thranduil asked. "...Florian..." Tonus muttered quietly.

"That is a admirable name, Tonus."

"It sounds too female, I know." Tonus bit his lip. "But it was all I could think of naming a child." Tonus finished. "Do not think that way. If I had thought of your name that way, for all I know I may have thought your name too masculine and named you Arwen." Thranduil smiled. Thranduil then shot his glance to an approaching wargs. There was no time for Tonus to run and get his weapons from where he left them on the archery field. They both had not a single weapon to fight away the wargs that approached. Tonus gasped as he saw how many their where: he counted ten, which was a lot for two people who had injuries and no weapons.

Thranduil did the only thing he could think of to save his son, the best possible thing he could do as a father who could no fight away the beasts that where out to kill his son: Thranduil grabbed Tonus and pulled him up as close as possible to him and then wrapped himself around Tonus, using his body and cloak to hide and protect Tonus. Tonus could barely move and was barely able to breath, his face buried in Thranduil's neck and golden hair. Soon Tonus could feel his father's blood trickling down onto him. The wargs where attacking Thranduil, and Tonus could do nothing, but Tonus could not protest, for he could barely breathe let alone speak loud enough for Thranduil to hear over the growling and pain of the wargs.

Thranduil was in pain as the wargs scratched and bit him, torturing him slowly until they would finally kill him. But the king never released Tonus. Thranduil shut his eyes, and then opened them as the howl of wargs stopped and someone touched his face gently.

Thranduil opened his eyes to see Cield next to him, blood of wargs on him and his fighting companions, Haldir and Rumil kicking away the dead warg bodies, and Legolas bouncing around Orophin in circles singing many childish songs, including a song known as 'Mary had A little warg'.

Thranduil slowly released Tonus who embraced his father. Cield and Haldir carried Thranduil to the palace, whilst Rumil carried the weapons and remains of Tonus and Thranduil's picnic, and Orophin running along after a small sugar high elfling.

_To be continued..._


	126. Purple Chickens

**Chapter 126: Purple Chickens**

A healer checked Tonus, and when the healer was certain Tonus had not been injured, Tonus was allowed to heal his father. That was very simple, for Thranduil only needed some scratches cleaned, some wounds bandaged and a couple stitches.

Tonus was in shock that his father would be kind enough to give his own life up to save his, but Thranduil would have done that for Tonus no matter what the situation: he would kill himself to save any of his children. Thranduil would give up his life, the throne, his riches, anything to save or keep his children.

Thranduil made certain that Tonus was all right: not depressed, not hurt, and not scared. Tonus admitted he was still in shock but was not injured at all.

* * *

"PURPLE CHICKENS!" Legolas shrieked as he ran away for Haldir who was trying to bathe him. Legolas suddenly stopped and Haldir tripped over the small elfling, turning red with embarrassment. But then he grabbed the elfling and Legolas eventually found himself bathing miserably.

"We can go see your Ada once, and only once, you finish bathing." Haldir said. The elfling suddenly splashed Haldir.

"Damn it." The elfling grumbled. "Purple chickens will eat your brains, Haldir." Legolas giggled as Haldir tickled him in his ribs.

Haldir took Legolas out of the bath; towel dried him and then slid him into silky pajamas. Legolas yawned as he was carried to Thranduil' bedroom. Thranduil smiled as he son climbed onto his chest and kissed his father's brow before falling asleep on Thranduil. Thranduil smiled at his small, precious son who slept on him.

"He is just too sweet." Haldir whispered, Thranduil nodding in agreement.

"He has always slept on me. When he was just a babe, even before he could walk, he always took naps and slept on my chest. Some nights he would not even sleep in his crib, so my wife would put him on me, and Legolas would grab a clump of my hair and then fall asleep." Thranduil said, kissing his small son. "I love him so much."

_To be continued..._


	127. Haldir leaves

**Chapter 127: Haldir leaves...**

When Legolas woke up his father was asleep, for it was the middle of the night. Like usual, his father's chest rose and fell and he snored. But Legolas saw that his father's eyes where shut, so he decided to go get the healer, since healers could make anything better.

But when Legolas went to get the healers, he found none, so sat down and wailed, until Haldir came.

"What's the matter, Legolas?"

"I cant get help, and my ada needs help."

"Why?"

"Because his eyes are shut."

Haldir picked up Legolas and explained to Legolas that in a day Thranduil would be sleeping with his eyes opened again, whilst he carried the elfling back to Thranduil's room.

"Don't worry. The healers have informed me that your father is almost perfectly healed. I will be leaving tomorrow to head home to Lorien, for your father now will be able to care for you." Haldir smiled, kissing Legolas' brow before leaving to go back to sleep.

Legolas did not protest, for he would make sure Haldir stayed. Legolas was not the type to just let his friend leave. No, Haldir HAD to stay in Mirkwood FOREVER. Legolas would make sure of it. Legolas left his father's bed, and went into his room, where he found rope hidden in his closet.

Legolas tip-toed into Haldir's room and carefully and quietly tied Haldir to his bed, making the biggest and most confusing knot to tie the rope together. Legolas left the room, doing all of that in silence. Now it was perfect, for Legolas was certain he had trapped Haldir and Haldir would not be leaving Mirkwood any time soon.

When Haldir woke up the next morning, he felt the rope around him. Looking in the doorway he saw Legolas smiling.

"Now you can't leave."

Haldir sighed. "I'm sorry Legolas, but I really must be going."

Thranduil then entered the room and groaned.

"Legolas, why did you tie Haldir up?" Thranduil asked as he untied the March-Warden.

"So he can't leave."

"Legolas..."

Haldir kissed the elfling on top of his head, and took his luggage. His two brothers embraced the small elfling and shook hands with the king.

"It's been wonderful watching Legolas, and I hope to see you two in Lorien some time, or to come back to Mirkwood."

"I'm sure you will." Thranduil smiled.

Thranduil embraced Haldir and the March warden got onto a horse (which was given to him by Thranduil), and he and his brothers left the courtyard. Legolas was not crying though, because what he did would make Haldir come back right away, for no elf could survive without their hairbrush.

_To be continued..._


	128. and comes back

**Chapter 128: ...and comes back**

Haldir traveled to the edge of Mirkwood, when he decided to brush his hair. To his surprise, in the place of his hairbrush was a note that said "Ha ha" on it. Haldir knew this was Legolas who wrote this.

"Rumil, may I borrow your brush? A certain... elfling... seems to have my captive."

"No, you cant."

Haldir's eyes widened.

"Why not?"

"Remember that time you threw my hairbrush in the stable ada kept the pigs? That's why."

Haldir decided to ask Orophin to borrow his hair brush.

"Orophin, may I borrow your hair brush?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I will never forgive you for lending my hairbrush to those orcs who where having a tea party in Lorien. I think one of the she-orcs ate my hairbrush."

"Then we are returning to Mirkwood, for Legolas has my favorite hairbrush!"

"You can return to Mirkwood, but we are not. It is far too long a journey."

"Only a day!"

"You may go back to Mirkwood, but we shall resume to our jobs in Lorien."

Haldir sighed, took his luggage and horse, and began his journey back to Mirkwood, which was not at all an easy journey.

------------------

"Legolas, come now, time to brush your hair."

Legolas smiled and handed his father Haldir's hairbrush.

"This is not your hairbrush... this belongs to... to... Haldir. Legolas!" Thranduil glared at his son, which made the elfling cry. Thranduil's glare turned to a sigh when he saw he had made his littlest cry.

"Don't cry... just, you should not have done that. You must understand that even though you wanted Haldir to stay, you will not always get your way."

"I understand... I'm sorry..." Legolas sniffed, burring his face in his father's neck, cuddling against his father's chest. Legolas laughed as Thranduil began to tickle him, and the elfling giggled and shrieked as he and his father rolled around on the floor, Thranduil ticking him in his ribs, and Legolas tickling his father under his neck.

Haldir then arrived at the palace gate, and was allowed in by Galion, who went to the prince's room to tell Legolas and Thranduil of their visitor.

"Lord Thranduil?" Galion asked. Thranduil looked up at the butler, holding the little elfling still and quiet so he could here what the butler had to say.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"March Warden Haldir of Lorien."

"Oh really? Let him in."

Haldir entered the room, and the little elfling ran to Haldir and embraced him.

"I KNEW you'd come back Haldiw!" Legolas giggled."

"Yes, I came back, thanks to you, little cherub."

"I suppose you are here for nothing else but your hairbrush?"

"Yes sir. I'd like it now so I may get on with life, for lord Celeborn will surly teach me a lesson for being so late to return to my job. Please, may I have my hair brush?"

"Yes you may. Legolas, give the man his hairbrush... Legolas, now."

Legolas grumbled and handed Haldir his hairbrush. Haldir smiled and thanked the elfling and his father, then apologized for coming uninvited. Haldir kissed Legolas once again and got onto his horse.

Haldir left alone, but Legolas followed. Thranduil did not realize Legolas' absence until Legolas had followed Haldir up to the river bank, and by then Thranduil could not find the elfling, and could only hope that Haldir found out that Legolas followed him before some monster ate the little elfling.

_To be continued..._

_Only four chapters left until I have to start writing chapters again! _


	129. Elladan and Elrohir come

**Chapter 129: Elladan and Elrohir come**

Legolas' small feet where extremely tired from following Haldir's horse, so he quietly soaked his feet in the river, avoiding being seen by Haldir. When Legolas was done soaking his feet he quickly hid, for Haldir was bathing in the river. As soon as Legolas saw Haldir removing his tunic, Legolas shut his eyes, for seeing Haldir's chest was as much of a naked Haldir as Legolas wanted to see.

Legolas waited patiently with his eyes shut until he could tell Haldir had dressed himself. Haldir drank and ate, then left. Legolas had secretly stolen some food and water from Haldir.

Legolas was not at all pleased with the idea of moving again, but he had to follow Haldir, even though he knew that his father would not be at all pleased, but Legolas hoped maybe Thranduil would be proud of him.

* * *

"Legolas? Legolas, please! Where are you? I'm not mad, sweetheart, just please come out! Ada needs you!" Thranduil ran through the palace calling for his little son. Tears streamed down Thranduil's face as he sat down and realized his little son was missing.

"My lord?" Galion stuck his head into Thranduil's bedroom, where the king wept.

"Thranduil, what's the matter?" Galion asked, sitting beside his friend.

"Legolas is missing. He's not in the palace." Thranduil wiped away a tear from his face.

"Well... there is not much I can do. I will send a search party out for Legolas... Thranduil, I came to tell you that Lord Elrond's sons are here with your daughter." Galion said. Thranduil managed a weak smile at that.

"Bring them in."

Elladan and Elrohir entered the king's room, Thranduil beckoning them forwards. The king embraced each elf (Elladan and Elrohir being like relatives to Thranduil). "So, how have you two been lately?" Thranduil asked, gently running his fingers down Elladan's black hair.

"Good sir." Elrohir smiled, both twins cuddling close to the king. "And where's Illiendal?" Thranduil asked.

"Here!" Illiendal smiled, squeezing in between Elladan and her father. "I missed you." Thranduil smiled, kissing her father. "I missed you too Ada." Illiendal said happily. "Where's Legolas?" Illiendal asked.

Thranduil bit his lip. "Legolas is... somewhere... I... I don't know where."

"Were you playing hide and seek with Legolas?"

"No..."

"Then why dont you know where he is?"

"Because... he's.... he's lost." Thranduil felt a tear on his face.

"Lost?" Illiendal's eyes widened. "Yes. But... Galion will try and find him." Thranduil said, kissing his daughter and wiping away a tear that was on her face.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I promise you, Legolas will be found."

"We can help." Elladan said.

"You two are quite young to go exploring in Mirkwood." Thranduil said. "Yes, but our father lets us come to Mirkwood by ourselves... we CAN help! Please sir!" Elrohir looked at the king. "Alright..." Thranduil, watching as the two twins ran off. "And Elrohir, Elladan?" Thranduil called. The twins stopped in their tracks and turned around. "Yes sir?"

"Go see Galion, he shall tell you what to do to help. Be careful." Thranduil said.

"Can I help, Ada? I can go with 'Dan and 'Ro, can't I?" Illiendal asked curiously. "No sweetheart, you are too young to go with the twins." Thranduil looked down at the little elfling. "But I am the same age as they are!" Illiendal crossed her arms.

"Fine, go... If Elladan and Elrohir do not mind."

"I do not mind sir! Not at all!" Elladan smiled brightly.

"That's because he has not had a girlfriend in years." Elrohir sighed, taking his brother by his arm and Illiendal by her arm and dragging them off to find Galion.

Cield then entered the room.

"Legolas is certainly not in the palace. The party has just left to search outside the palace." Cield said. "Thank you for informing me, ion-nin." Thranduil smiled as Cield turned to be facing Firelien. "Going off with Firelien again, my son?" Thranduil asked. Cield smiled and nodded as he left.

"I pray they find Legolas..." Thranduil whispered to himself sadly.

_To be continued..._

_Three chapters left..._


	130. Legolas' Chain

**Chapter 130: Legolas' Chain**

Thranduil fell asleep shortly after his daughter left.

Illiendal held Elladan's hand tightly. "Have they seen any sign of my brother yet?" she asked, looking up at the twins who were somewhat taller than she was. "No, not yet." Elrohir said, Illiendal's eyes filling with tears.

"-But they will soon, wont they Elrohir?" Elladan asked, kicking his brother. "Yes, they will..." Elrohir said, shooting a glare at his brother and kicking him back. The twins began to kick each other and Illiendal decided to join in, not having anyone else to kick.

Thranduil arrived outside and saw the twins had not found Legolas. The king kissed his daughter as he looked and saw the search party returning.

"Any signs of my son?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes." One of the elves said, calling Tonus forwards in elvish.

"We found this." Tonus said, handing his father a silver chain.

"This belongs to Legolas." Thranduil whispered, holding back his tears. "Legolas said he would never loose it."

_**---Flashback Time---**_

"Little Greenleaf, come here please." Thranduil said. Legolas silently entered Thranduil's quarters, thinking he was going to be punished for some reason, probably because his ada found out that he had not made his bed this morning.

"Yes Ada?"

Thranduil took Legolas into his arms and carried the elfling over to his dresser. Thranduil took out a small, silver chain and showed it to Legolas.

"What do you think of this chain, ion-nin?"

"It's pretty. Can I hold it?"

Thranduil handed the chain to Legolas. The elfling played with it in his fingers than gave it back to his father.

"It is yours, sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can you put it on me?"

"Yes."

Thranduil did the chain up around his son's neck and smiled.

"You look handsome Legolas." Thranduil smiled as the elfling giggled. "No I don't! I look cute, that's what nana says." Legolas giggled. "Want to go see Nana now?" Thranduil asked. "Ya!" Legolas shrieked, holding his father's robes tightly as his father carried him.

"Ada?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get this from?"

"The chain?"

"Ya."

"My father gave it to me on my eighth birthday, it was the first bit of silver I was ever given. I treasured it as if it was real, and it is why I love silver so much nowadays." Thranduil said.

"Then I will never ever lose it!" Legolas smiled. The elfling jumped out of his father's arms and ran to his mother to show her his chain.

**_---End Flashback Time---_**

"What if I never see him again?" Thranduil said quietly.

"You will, don't worry. Legolas would not get killed. Even at such a young age, Legolas is fast and strong enough not to get killed. For all we know, Haldir has found him."

Thranduil sighed and took the twins and Illiendal inside.

"You two may sleep here, you need rest, for you are quite young. You may each have a guest bedroom to yourselves..."

"Is there any guest bedrooms with two beds, sir?" Elladan asked.

"There is a double bed in Illiendal's room. She needs her sleep, but she can sleep in my bed if you two wish to sleep near each other.

"She can sleeep with us. We dont mind at all, do we Elrohir?" Elladan glared at his twin.

"No, we do not mind. She slept between us in rivendell."

Thranduil sighed and nodded his head. "If that is what you all want, then fine. But I do not want grandchildren, understand?"

"I dont think my father wants grandchildren either, sir. And I dont want children yet!" Elladan smiled.

Thranduil brought the twins to Illiendal's bedroom, where he prepared the bed, but since Elladan and Elrohir where both exhausted they went to bed shortly after. Illiendal snuggled close to Elladan, trying to get comfortable.

"Having trouble getting to sleep, Illiendal?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I'm scared for my baby brother."

"Don't worry, Legolas will be... fine."

"How do you know?"

"I know things."

"Why is Elrohir making such strange noises?"

"Because he's a pig."

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said before Illiendal, I know things."

Illiendal smiled and kissed Elladan's nose. "I love you 'Dan." Illiendal muttered, slowly falling asleep close to Elladan, holding him tightly.

* * *

Haldir lay down in a clearance just outside Mirkwood, which he felt was safe. He set up a small camp and soon was asleep. When Legolas knew Haldir was asleep, he snuck up to Haldir and fell asleep beside him.

_To be continued..._

_Two chapters left..._


	131. Haldir's Home

**Chapter 131: Haldir's Home**

Legolas got up early so Haldir would not find him. He traveled along with the March Warden as usual, until he saw other elves. Tall elves. Two of them where familiar to Legolas, being Rumil and Orophin. The other two Legolas did not know.

Legolas was tired and as he was sneaking into the forest behind Haldir, Legolas tripped and landed on Orophin's foot. Orophin snatched the elfling and all bows of the guards became ready to shoot the dear little elfling.

Legolas did what any other elfling who was about to be shot by four arrows would do, he screamed and cried. Haldir spun around (since just a moment ago everything was calm and he was about to enter Lorien) and when he saw what was screaming he kicked Orophin onto the ground and snatched Legolas from him.

Haldir hummed quietly to the elfling as Orophin painfully got up.

"What was that about?" Orophin sneered, lifting his bow to find it broken.

"You almost killed an innocent elfling!" Haldir snapped.

"He's not innocent! He was stalking you!"

"I don't care. He's the son of the elven king of Mirkwood, he'd have your head if you killed this elfling!"

Legolas was no longer crying but was still shaken up by what happened.

"Come on Legolas, I will take you to my home. I cannot bring you home at this very moment. Perhaps tomorrow I will be able to."

Haldir carried Legolas home.

"This is where you live?"

"Yes."

"Its small."

"My father is not the elven king, nor am I... I cannot afford much of a bigger home, nor do I have the time to build one."

"Do you live with your nana?"

"No."

"Your Ada?"

"No."

"Your gwador?"

"No."

"Your other gwador?"

"No."

"Your wife?"

"No."

"Why don't you live with your wife?"

"I don't have a wife?"

"A girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. I am single Legolas, like your ada."

"My ada doesn't like being single. He gets lonely."

"I get lonely too, but more than your ada. All I have to talk to is my brothers, since I rarely visit my parents. Your ada is lucky to have you and your siblings to talk to when he gets lonely, for I have no children to keep me content."

"Poor you." Legolas said, wrapping his arms around Haldir.

Haldir began to empty his luggage as he listened to what the elfling had to say.

"Do you think my ada will be mad that I followed you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. But I did a good job following you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did a perfect job."

Legolas smiled at the compliment.

"Legolas, I must go see Lord Celeborn. Would you like to come with me? I cannot leave you alone here."

"Ya! I can go with you!" Legolas jumped onto Haldir's back as Haldir walked to where Celeborn was.

"Haldir, I have not seen you for some time."

"I know sir. I am sorry... I came to ask if I could... have another week off..."

"Why?" Celeborn jumped up to his feet at this.

"The son of Thranduil, little Legolas, followed me from Mirkwood to Lorien. I cannot leave him here, so tomorrow I wish to bring him home." Haldir said. Legolas then slid into Haldir's arms.

"Give the elfling to me. I shall get someone to return him to Thranduil.

Celeborn tried to take Legolas away, but the elfling bit, screamed, kicked and cried. Celeborn pulled his hand away when Legolas broke his skin with his small, strong teeth. Celeborn was not angered as fast as Thranduil so he managed to calm himself down.

"Why is he acting like so?"

"I want to stay with Haldir." Legolas said proudly.

"Alright... Haldir, you have another week off, but no more, unless you wish to be fired."

"Yes sir. I promise no more for a long while."

Legolas snuggled against Haldir as the March warden turned to leave.

"Haldir?" Celeborn asked.

"Yes sir?"

"You'd make a wonderful father."

"Thank you sir." Haldir smiled.

On the way home, Legolas felt the need to suck on his chain. The chain his father gave him had been always fun to suck and chew. But when he reached down to hold the chain, it was gone. Legolas began to panic, and the burst into tears when he realized his chain was gone.

_To be continued..._


	132. New clothes and chain

**Chapter 132: New clothes and chain**

Haldir gasped as Legolas cried.

"What's the matter?"

"My chain is gone!"

"We can get you a new chain sweetie."

"But... my ada gave me the chain. It wont be the same! Ada said when he was a little boy he loved the chain and he told me to take extra good care of it." Legolas sobbed.

Haldir went over to a chest and found a diminutive box inside the chest. Haldir removed from that box a gold chain and placed it around Legolas' neck. It was longer than Legolas' old chain, not to mention was gold.

"What's this?"

"This is my gold chain, but it is now yours. I know it is not as precious as something from a father, but I will try to find your old chain." Haldir said. "Thanks Haldir." Legolas kissed Haldir's chin.

"Now, to find you some clothes..."

Legolas was placed on Haldir's bed, which had not been made. Haldir kissed the top of Legolas' head and searched around for some elfling clothes (Legolas' tunic ripped and filthy).

Legolas then had to try on clothing. Rumil's baby outfit was too small for Legolas, Haldir's current outfit was too big, and Orophin's outfit was still too big.

"I suppose I could bring you to the market to get you some clothes fit for you." Haldir said. Legolas took Haldir's hand and followed the elder elf to Lorien's market.

There was a small area for trying on the clothes that there was for sale, so Haldir gathered up much clothes in his arms that would fit Legolas, and handed it to him while he was in the changing room. Legolas showed each outfit to Haldir but the last one was the only one that fit Legolas properly.

"This one fits best. We should take it, for you may need proper clothes."

"But its yucky."

"Why?"

"Its not like MY clothes. My clothes is green and brown like Mirkwood. This is ucky and red and gold." Legolas pouted, pulling on the gold strip that held the soft, red tunic on his elfin body.

"I'm sorry cherub but it's the only color. It wont be for too long. Then you will be back home with your ada and your green clothes."

"Okay..."

Legolas got back into his filthy tunic as Haldir bought Legolas' new outfit.

"Haldir, I have not seen you for a time! Who's this for... and who's that young elfling? Haldir... do you have a child?" the she-elf selling the clothes smiled at Haldir as he blushed.

"No. He's the son of Thranduil... king Thranduil of Mirkwood... Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, prince of Mirkwood."

"You must jest, the king Thranduil's son, here? Thranduil is not fond of the lady, he would not have his son come here!"

"He did not have him come here. Legolas followed me home, for he grew attached to me when I babysat him."

"You babysat him?"

"Yes."

"What was the palace like?"

"Beautiful. Though it was a cave, inside was stunning."

Legolas was growing restless, and the she-elf could tell.

"So you are Legolas?"

"Ya."

"You like Haldir?"

"Ya."

"And this clothes is for you?"

"Ya."

"Your such a sweetheart."

"Ya." Legolas smiled as the she-elf kissed the top of his head. "Now you be a good lad with Haldir, he's not the type of person who can stand having elflings at his house."

"Yes he is!"

"Believe whatever you want little elfling..." The she-elf smiled as the elfling skipped away with Haldir.

"You know her?"

"Yes."

"Do you like her?"

"It depends what you mean by like, little one. I like her, but only as a friend. She is already wed, after all. And she has a daughter, who is around your age I believe."

"Can I meet her?"

"Maybe, if you are a good boy."

"I'll be good."

"Alright then. Lets head home. We can get you changed and go have supper at Rumil's house, for I have no food in my house at the moment."

"Okay."

_To be continued..._

_It turns out taht there was actually 133 chapters before this story was deleted! So next is the final chapter before I have to start actually writing the chapters again!_


	133. Basket Head

**Chapter 133: Basket-Head**

"Rumil, two hungry elves would like some food. May we dine here?"

"Yes my brother. And who is your friend?"

"Legolas."

"Okay..."

Rumil opened his door to his brother and the elfling.

"Nice clothes Legolas, may I ask where you got them?"

"Hal bought them. But the color is gross."

"Did you try fitting him into my baby clothes?"

"Its too small."

Legolas held Haldir's hand tightly as he was lead to Rumil's kitchen table, where Haldir sat down and pulled Legolas upon his lap.

Haldir was given steak and potatoes while Rumil fixed something special for Legolas. Legolas waited and was very pleased when Rumil gave him a plate of bacon and fruit for supper, followed by a piece of pie. Rumil served his brother and himself wine and Legolas some apple juice.

"Do you like your meal Legolas?" Haldir asked. Legolas nodded his head, his mouth too stuffed to speak. Haldir smiled and kissed the elfling's cheek as he wiped away some bacon grease from his chin.

"The lord said I would make a good father." Haldir smirked as he looked at Rumil.

"Aye you would, if you weren't so god damn busy all the time!"

"God damn!" Legolas giggled.

"Rumil, you taught him to swear more! You bas-

"Bas.... what comes next Haldir? I want to learn a new word!"

"...Basket! Rumil is a basket!" Haldir shrugged hopelessly.

"Rumil, you're a basket!"

"Yes... I am...?

Haldir smiled and took Legolas into his arms.

"We best be off Rumil, that is, if Legolas still wants to meet a certain she-elfling..."

"Ya, I still do."

"Then, thank Rumil for supper and we will be off."

"Thanks Basket-Head."

"...Basket-Head?"

"Ya! That's you!"

Rumil shrugged and opened the front door for Haldir and Legolas.

_To be continued..._

_Well, that was the last chapter that was written when this was first posting in june... Now I have to WRITE the next chapter. So from now on, only expect one chapter every one to two days... Don't expect any response to reviews because it's very hard to do that because with over 100 chapters some people are at chapter 50 and reviewing while some are at 100 and it gets confusing..._


	134. Lianna

**Chapter 134: Lianna**

* * *

"So Haldir-

"You've finally started to say my name right little one." Haldir smiled.

"...Who are we going to see?"

"The she-elf we saw at the market and her daughter. Her husband is in Rivendell so we will not meet him."

"What's her daughter's name?"

"Lianna."

"What's the she-elf's name?"

"...I don't know." Haldir blushed as the elfling giggled.

"But if you like her you should know." Legolas pointed out.

"I don't like her!"

"Yes you do. If you did not, then you would hate her."

"We are... barely friends! I do not know her very well Legolas; all I know is that she is whom I buy my clothes from!"

"Oh. You should have told me that." Legolas stuck out his tongue.

"Well then, sorry that I did not! You did not ask to be told."

Legolas held Haldir's hand as they walked down the path to the house of the she-elf and Lianna.

"Haldir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any elflings?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Well, you see Legolas, I have no she-elf to have an elfling with!"

"Why not? There are a lot of she-elves Haldir. Too many actually... The orcs should kill more of them and less of my family."

"You would not have a family without a she-elf. Your nana was a she-elf, and without your nana you would not be here."

"But without my ada I would not be here either."

"Yes, that is true, but if the orcs started killing she-elves then there would eventually be no she-elves left, which means no elflings left. No elflings like you."

"That would be bad. Middle-Earth should be filled with little elflings like me."

"Some would not like that too much."

"Would you?"

"I would not mind if I got to keep one of the elflings like you."

"You can keep me. I don't want to go home. I want to stay here in this pretty place with you forever."

"Don't you love your ada?"

"Yes..."

"If you stayed here with me, your ada would be very sad. Do you want your ada to be sad?"

"No! Never!"

"Well then that is why I am going to return you to ada."

"Alright..."

Legolas held Haldir's hand and then pulled it up to his face.

"Your hand is white, Haldir."

"It is very pale, I know that. Not exactly white though, Legolas."

"Well it's almost white... all your skin is very pale! Haldir, are you dying?"

"No... I've always had skin this pale Legolas, and most Lorien elves do, if you have yet to notice."

"I noticed that. Your hair is white like old dwarf hair."

"No Legolas, old dwarves have grey hair."

"Oh."

"Did you enjoy your meal at Rumil's house?"

"Yes... But, why is Rumil's house such a mess?"

"Because my brother is very lazy and never cleans up after himself. Did you see the spot in his family room where all kinds of stuff is in a huge heap on the floor?"

"Yes."

"That's he throw pile. When he's lazy he just throws his stuff there and he leaves it there. He never cleans it up like he says he will."

"Silly basket-head."

Haldir and Legolas where both now right outside the house of Lianna and her parents. Their house was very fair: A pond was in the front yard and there where many small trees around their. They actually lived in a house, on the ground and not in a tree. There was a gate surrounding their land.

Haldir opened the gate for Legolas, and Legolas was just about to set foot inside the gated area when he saw something green right where he was about to step. Legolas jumped back (bumping into Haldir very roughly) and Legolas screamed...

_To be continued..._

_The first chapter I have written since June (not counting all the editing I did when re-posting these chapters)._


	135. The Pond

**Chapter 135: The Pond**

* * *

Legolas' face turned as pale as Haldir's face always was. Haldir laughed.

"Stop laughing at me." Legolas looked up at Haldir. Legolas tried to frown but he could feel his eyes filling with tears as Haldir tried to hold in his laughs.

"I-I'm not trying to!" Haldir stopped laughing when Legolas stormed off away from the house and Haldir. Haldir regretted laughing at the elfling immediately.

Legolas sunk down beside a tree and brought his knees up to his chest. Legolas sadly sobbed in his arm, for he was mad at Haldir.

Haldir looked at what had made Legolas scream, and it turned out to be a frog that seemed to have taken a wrong turn and got lost and could no longer find the pond. Haldir took the frog in his hands and went over to Legolas, who looked up and quickly brushed away his tears.

"You laughed at me... That was mean." Legolas sniffed.

"Legolas, I am very sorry. I did not mean to laugh, and I only did laugh because of what you screamed about." Haldir wanted to slap himself for being so horrid.

"What was the thing?" Legolas asked in barely a whisper.

"A frog." Haldir smiled, opening his hands and showing Legolas the small frog. Legolas smiled at the little frog, and then frowned at Haldir.

"You hurt my feelings Haldir. I'm not happy."

"What can I do to make you happy?"

"Let me live with you."

"You know I cant do that."

Legolas buried his head in his arm again and began to sob.

"Legolas, please listen to me."

"W-why?"

"Because. If you want to go back to my home now, it's okay. If you'd like me to bring you back to your home now I can though I'd like a good night sleep before that... But we can also still go and meet young Lianna. If you would like to go home with me now or after seeing Lianna I am certain I can make a deal with you, or bribe you into forgiving me for laughing at you." Haldir said, looking into Legolas' sad eyes.

"Are you mad at yourself Haldir?"

"I hate myself for laughing at you."

"Don't hate yourself. I love you still." Legolas flung his arms around Haldir's neck.

"Do you still want to meet Lianna?"

"Yes. Can we go now?"

"Yes. Here, take the frog and put him in the pond on your way to the door for me." Haldir gave Legolas the small frog.

Legolas went over to the pond and dropped the frog gently into the water and watched it swim happily over to a group of frogs as Haldir walked up to the door. Legolas was about to go up to where Haldir stood when Legolas noticed a small white duckling swimming in the pond.

"It's so cute..." Legolas whispered to himself, looking at the ducking with big eyes. Legolas could not stop himself: He took the duckling into his hands and gently pat it's head.

"That one's name is Las. He's the youngest ducky... This one does not have a name yet though." A small she-elfling the same size as Legolas said, approaching the young prince with another duckling in her hands.

"What are you going to name it?"

"I'm not sure. What's your name?"

"Legolas."

"Well I cannot name her Greenleaf since the one you hold already has the name 'Leaf'. She'll have to get another name."

"Haldir?"

"That's a man's name!"

"No, it's his name." Legolas pointed to Haldir.

"That's Lorien's march warden! He is scary."

"He's nice. Haldir is my best friend."

"He is?"

"Yep. He takes good care of me."

"Is he your ada?"

"No. Just my friend."

"Then this ducky can be called Haldir. I'm Lianna."

"Hi Lianna."

Haldir approached the two with Lianna's mother.

"I see you two have already met." Haldir smiled.

"Yep." Legolas smiled, taking Haldir's hand.

"Why don't you two come in? It's getting dark outside after all." Lianna's mother offered.

"I suppose it will be alright if we come in."

Haldir, Legolas and Lianna all followed the she-elf inside the house...

_To be continued..._


	136. Inside Lianna's home

**Chapter 136: Inside Lianna's Home**

* * *

"I am honoured to have you visit, lord Haldir."

"I am just a March warden, it is not such a big deal that I come. This here is the littlest prince of Mirkwood, Legolas son of King Thranduil. That is much more exciting, is it not?"

"Yes sir, it is exciting to have the young prince visiting but you should also not be taking your position for granted. Being March Warden is an honour! You are in the lady's favour."

Haldir smiled as the she-elf offered him a seat. Legolas quickly climbed onto Haldir's lap and snuggled close to Haldir.

"He seems to be fond of you, Lord Haldir."

"He is. He followed me home... I have to bring him back tomorrow to Mirkwood before his father throws a fit that his son is missing. I hope Thranduil is doing well, since he has no idea where Legolas is!"

"You know lord Thranduil?" the she elf asked.

"Yes."

"I am moving to Mirkwood very soon, when my husband arrives back from Rivendell. Is it nice there?"

"The forest is dark and filled with spiders, but the elves of the forest are often kind and the king is a good man, once you get to know him.

"Good. I was afraid that I would be moving to a horrible land with a horrible king."

"My ada is good. Very nice, yes." Legolas smiled, jumping off Haldir's lap.

"Can I go play with Lianna?" Legolas asked. Both Haldir and Lianna's mother nodded their heads.

Lianna and Legolas ran off and Haldir turned back to the she-elf.

"So, what IS your name?"

------

"This is my room." Lianna said, pulling her new friend into her small bedroom.

"It's small."

"Not really." Lianna said.

"It's smaller than my bathroom."

"Ya but you live in a palace, Legolas. I live in a small house." Lianna said.

"Oh."

"What do you want to do?"

"Um... Tag?"

"Okay. Your it." Lianna ran across the small room from Legolas.

Legolas chased Lianna around the room.

"Tag!" Legolas smiled. Lianna turned around and began to chase Legolas.

------

Cield entered the dinning room and found Thranduil asleep. Thranduil's head was on the table, beside an empty bottle of wine.

"Ada..." Cield sighed, looking at his sleeping father and moving the wine bottle.

"Tonus!" Cield called miserably.

"Ye- Oh." Tonus looked down at his father.

"Can you help me bring him to his bedroom? He's drunken too much again and luckily he fell asleep before he did something stupid."

With Tonus' help, Cield was able to carry his father's sleeping form to bed, where they left Thranduil.

"Why has ada been drinking so much, Tonus? He usually tries to drink only at supper or not in front of us."

"You mean not in front of Legolas since he still is too young to drink. Illiendal is also too young but it does not concern Thranduil whether he drinks in front of her or not."

"But then why is he drinking so heavily out where everyone can see?"

"Because Legolas is lost you idiot! Adar is depressed because he believes we have lost Legolas completely. Now, can I go back to bed?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Why?"

"Because I worried for Adar and Legolas." Cield said quietly. Tonus looked at his younger brother sadly and then gave him a tight hug.

"Yes, Cield, you may. Go get changed."

Tonus went to his room where he changed and Cield entered some minutes later and slid into bed beside his brother. Tonus turned to face Cield in bed.

"You are really worried, aren't you?"

"Yes, I said I was worried before, why would I lie?"

"You used to hate Legolas. Now you are worried for his sake..."

Cield frowned and lay his head down angrily.

"Your not much help. I'm better off sleeping with Adar if I wanted comfort!"

"Sorry Cield."

Cield sighed. "You never really mean that."

"Cield, I do!"

"When we where younger, Adar would force you to apologize to me. But you never meant it, you always hurt me again later."

"Cield, don't bring that up again. I am sorry, and I mean it. Now I am tired, and I mean that too. Can we PLEASE sleep?"

"Alright... Goodnight Tonus."

"Goodnight Cield... Maybe Legolas will be found soon..."

_To be continued..._

_I need a name for Lianna's mom... Any suggestions?_


	137. Back at the palace

**Chapter 137: Back at the palace...**

* * *

Thranduil woke up and found himself in bed, and he could not recall how he got in his bed or what had happened the night before. Thranduil's head was also throbbing and he felt quite sick.

The twins where already up and making breakfast.

"'Ro, why do we have such disgusting cereal? Everywhere we go it's all... Gross. You know, some smart guy should invent some sort of sugary cereal. Something that I would enjoy eating."

"Perhaps that smart guy is not so smart. Perhaps that no so smart guy is you, Elladan..." Elrohir muttered, snatching the sack of plain cereal, which was typically cheerio with out honey and nuts and poured him a bowl.

"Besides, I like this cereal and unless you would like to be as fat as a dwarf you should eat this too."

Elladan grumbled and poured milk into his cereal and into Illiendal's, who stood right beside him.

"Thanks 'Dan."

"Why don't you ever pour MY milk, 'Dan? You are my twin, not Illien's twin!" Elrohir frowned at Elladan who sat beside him and Illiendal.

"Because I am afraid you will become as fat as a dwarf."

-----

"Cield... W-what happened last night?" Thranduil asked, holding Cield's shoulder tightly.

"Tonus and I returned with Legolas' chain and showed you. You went inside the palace, and when i saw you again you at the dining table, asleep because you had druken at least one full bottle of wine."

"Urg..." Thranduil put a hand on his forehead and sat down on Tonus' bed when he heard a scream and jumped up.

"Is that you Legolas?" Thranduil asked, but with no sweetness in his voice.

"No!" Tonus' head popped up from beneath the covers.

"You sat on Tonus, ada." Cield smirked at his brother.

"What where you doing under there Tonus?"

"Hey, is that a teddu bear?" Cield asked, jumping onto the bed and forcing the sheets off Tonus to reveal his army of teddy bears. Tonus turned red and Cield had a laughing fit.

"Stop it Cield!" Tonus blushed more and more as Cield turned red with laughter. Tonus raised a fist to punch Cield but Cield protected himself with one of the teddy bears.

"Cield, stop bothering your brother." Thranduil groaned as Cield ran around the room with Tonus' favorite bear, Tappin.

"Give him back Cield! It's not funny!" Tonus ran around the room, chasing his brother and finally managed to throw himself onto Cield's back and send Cield hurling to the ground.

Tonus was very happy to get Tappin back, but then Cield (who now had a great pain in his torso because of falling to the ground) grabbed Snowdon, Tonus' other lucky bear.

"Snowdon! Ada, please make him stop!"

Thranduil was feeling very sick and simply grabbed hold of Cield by a braid of his hair and slapped him across his face.

"I-I'll give Tonus Snowdon ada... Sorry..." Cield handed Snowdon back, who was placed right beside Tappin and Billy Bob.

"I am sorry Cield, but damn it your going to be a father and if you plan to steal your own child's teddy bears then I might as well just take away the un-born child right now!"

Cield nodded his head sadly, always keeping his eyes to the floor.

"I am going to go to the healers and be sick, so you two please go see how the twins and Illiendal are doing for me."

Cield and Tonus left the room and entered the kitchen where cereal was everywhere. Illiendal hid behind Elladan as Elrohir was shooting his cereal at his twin, and Elladan fought back with milk.

"My father is going to murder you both!"

The twins froze and turned around to see Cield and Tonus.

"You... you wont tell him?"

"We don't need too... Once our father finishes vomiting he will murder you both and leave no proof that he was the murderer!"

"Please don't let him find out! We will clean up, I promise! We promise, don't we?"

"Yea, we do!"

Cield smirked at the twins. "ADAR!" Cield yelled, and Thranduil slowly arrived to see the cereal and milk covered twins.

"What went on here?" Thranduil asked miserably.

"They had some sort of food fight ada." Cield said, smirking at the horror struck Elladan.

"Sir, we will clean up, we promise!"

"Cield, deal with them in which ever way you find necessary... I'm going to go find where Galion hid my bottle... He says he's 'cutting me off'... What I crazy butler I have."

Tonus sighed and followed his father and Cield began to walk around the two twins who stood as still as possible.

Cield smiled at Elladan who gulped.

"Clean the mess up."

"Is that all?" Elrohir asked, Elladan looking rather madly at his twin.

"No, then you can clean my room, and Legolas' while you're at it... Then, make lunch, do whatever Illiendal asks you to do and... Clean the stairs leading up to the palace. Do it in whichever way suits you best but only make lunch at lunch hour."

The twins looked at each other sadly.

"We may as well start with the stairs, it's the smallest job."

"I would not say that. The stairs are long and if you fell you'd get badly bruised." Illiendal said, but the twins continued to believe in cleaning the stairs being the easiest.

Elladan took a broom and Elrohir did the same and the two swept the stairs. But as Elladan swept the top stair for a second time, Elrohir accidentally pushed his two with the end of his broom and Elladan tumbled down the stairs.

"Elladan!" Elrohir jumped down to see his brother.

Elladan held onto Elrohir's arm tightly as he was raised to his feet.

"Are you alright, Dan?" Elrohir asked, checking his twin for injuries.

"Just a bit bruised, I'll be better soon... It hurts to walk though."

"So sit, I will do the work by myself if I must, but you need rest, and it's my fault."

Elladan watched as Elrohir worked hard, and Illiendal looked up at him.

"Your perfectly fine, aren't you?"

"Yup."

_To be continued..._


	138. A day longer

**Chapter 138: A day longer **

* * *

"My name, Haldir, is Lanthir. I am surprised that you had no idea and never bothered to ask before!"

Haldir blushed and then felt something fall onto his lap. Looking down, Legolas' head lay on his lap, the elfling starring up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm tired, Hal."

"Perhaps I should take this elfling home now. I hope we will see you two again something." Haldir smiled politely, taking Legolas into his arms.

"Bye Legolas!" Lianna waved.

"Bye Lianna. Bye Lianna's mom."

"Good bye Haldir."

"Bye Lanthir, Lianna." Haldir smiled as they left for home, past the pond and past the frogs.

"You said you would bribe me when we get back to your home, will you still bribe me?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

Haldir looked down at the small elfling and smiled.

"I love you Haldir."

"I know you love me Legolas, and I love you too. Very much."

"I'm happy that you like me." Legolas whispered, holding Haldir's hand tightly as Haldir opened the door to his home.

"This is strange... Things have been moved while we where gone..." Haldir muttered to himself. Legolas gasped and held onto Haldir's leg tightly.

"Maybe there's someone in here! Or maybe it's an orc!" Legolas gasped. Haldir took Legolas into his arms and pulled out his rather long blade from it's sheath that he had been carrying.

Haldir entered the kitchen and saw what had moved the stuff. Legolas looked at the creature that was eating all of what Haldir had to eat, and then Legolas began to giggle.

"It's oatmeal!"

Orophin turned around and noticed his brother placing his blade in it's sheath and putting Legolas down. Haldir grabbed his brother by his tunic and dragged him out of his home.

"Eat your own food Orophin." Haldir said as he shut the door on his brother. Orophin came back in.

"How do you keep getting in here?"

"You gave me the key to your house, remember?"

Haldir sighed and made a bed for Orophin on the couch.

"Come on Legolas, don't mind Orophin, he likes to sleep on my couch. Let's go in my room."

Legolas followed Haldir, and Legolas plopped down on Haldir's bed when arriving in his room.

"Well, what can I bribe a rich prince with?"

"Can I stay here another day?"

"Will that make you forgive me for laughing at you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, but I doubt lord Celeborn will be pleased."

"Yay!"

"Are you tired Legolas?"

"A bit."

"Then we can go to bed now."

Haldir quickly changed and lay in his bed as Legolas removed the thick layer of his tunic and quickly lay down beside Haldir.

"Good night Haldir."

"Good night little one." Haldir kissed Legolas on his cheek and fell asleep, being very happy to be home. But Legolas had more trouble than he thought he would.

_To be continued..._


	139. Nose Carrots

**Chapter 139: Nose carrots**

Legolas tossed and turned in Haldir's bed, but is was no use. The bed was not as soft or a big as the palace beds, and the bed was nothing like his father's bed or even his own bed. There were only a few pillows, and at the palace there was so many Legolas could make his own palace with them.

"Haldir, I can't sleep." Legolas whispered, prodding the bigger elf with his finger. "Haldir!"

"What's... the matter?"

"I just can't sleep!"

"Oh... Well, keep trying... There's not much I can do about... that."

Legolas grumbled as Haldir fell fast asleep again, leaving poor Legolas to try and sleep on his own. But, Legolas did find one good way of sleeping: Curled up on Haldir's chest... And so that is how Legolas slept, but Haldir had a wee bit of trouble breathing during the night, but luckily lived.

Haldir woke up to someone shaking him, and seemed to be having difficulty to do so.

"Wake up Haldir! Valar you're heavy!"

Haldir blinked and looked at Orophin, who was the one who was violently shaking him.

"What's your problem? Lost the key to MY house?"

"No... but, Legolas asked for breakfast, so I gave him some small baby carrots but I needed to ask you... Is he suppose to be able to stick his carrots in his nose."

Haldir jumped up and ran to his kitchen, where Legolas sat on the wooden countertop, slowly sticking very small carrots up his nose.

"Legolas!" Haldir snapped suddenly. In shock, Legolas dropped the carrot he held and it fell onto the floor. The carrots in his nose (a total of three) fell onto his lap.

"Why where you sticking CARROTS up your nose?"

"To see how many would go up. And Oatmeal said that if I push high enough I'll touch my brain."

"Orophin!"

But Orophin had already ran away, and he made sure to bring the key to Haldir's house with him in case he desired to go back in to the house for lunch or a midnight snack.

Legolas quickly ate the pieces of carrot that fell from his nose before Haldir had the chance to take them and dispose of them.

"Legolas! You ate that?"

"Ya."

"It came from your nose!"

"No, boogies come from my nose. That was carrot. Carrot comes from bunny rabbits."

"They come from seeds."

"That's a lie!" Legolas spat.

Haldir sighed and scooped Legolas up in his arms.

"I think you need a bath, you reek!"

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." Haldir carried him to his bathroom, where Legolas was gently placed in the tub, which was soon after filled with water. Haldir took a soapy cloth and gently scrubbed at Legolas' back.

"Haldir, the cloth's not soft!"

"This is as soft as I can afford Legolas. I would like to have some cloths as soft as the ones you have at your home, but if I spent that much on a single cloth I'd have no money left over for food or drink!" Haldir smiled at the small elfling who discovered a rubber duck lying on the floor.

"What's this doing here? You said that you had no elflings."

"No, I don't. That was mine many, many years ago when I was as little as you are."

"Can I play with it?"

"Of course." Haldir said, washing Legolas' hair as Legolas made the duck float on the bar of soap.

Haldir finished washing Legolas and sat and watched as Legolas played with the small duck.

"Are you done playing Legolas?"

"Ya, I guess."

Haldir took a towel and picked up Legolas carefully. Legolas was carried to Haldir's bedroom where Haldir dried his hair and dressed him.

"Come sit on my lap Legolas, so I may dry your hair." Haldir beckoned the elfling to his lap, and Legolas hopped up and sat happily on Haldir's lap as his hair was brushed and braided gently.

Haldir lay back in bed once finished with the elfling's hair and Legolas went down with him.

"I love you Haldir."

"I know you do, Legolas."

"I miss my ada."

"Tomorrow morning I will be taking you home to your ada."

"I'll miss you a lot Haldiw."

"I'll miss you too Legolas. Once your back safe in Mirkwood, I will be all alone here. But I will be able to wait until we see each other again, and you will too."

Legolas nodded.

_To be continued..._

_Sorry for the lack of updates, but Monday was thanksgiving in Canada, Tuesday I had to go to the orthodontist, Wednesday I HAD to watch Lost since it's my favourite show and Thursday I had to get my hair cut._


	140. Real Injuries

**Chapter 140: Real injuries**

Thranduil had found Galion, but not the bottle. Sadly, Thranduil had such a bad hangover he forgot the way to where Galion kept the barrels full of wine, so instead ended up falling asleep in Cield's bed, and Cield happened to have been napping there so was trapped under his father's heavy body.

"Elladan! Help! Pull me out from under my father, please." Cield hissed as Elladan walked past Cield's bedroom, Illiendal following just so that if Elrohir happened to come she could pretend to be helping Elladan walk.

"No, I _cant_." Elladan smiled.

"Why not?" Cield was not very fond of Elladan or his twin, and this did not help their relationship.

"Because, I have _chores_ to do, and I i_njured_ myself whilst doing them!" Elladan smirked at the trapped prince.

"You look fine. Now come here!"

Elladan suddenly fell backwards to be caught by Illiendal.

"Not fine." Elladan smiled.

"If you come, you wont have to do any of the things I told you to do."

Elladan sighed and walked over to the bed where Cield lay trapped.

"My father is too heavy for me to roll under, I'd be crushed. Can you push him?" Cield asked.

Elladan smiled and lay on the bed, now Cield trapped under both his father and Elrond's son.

"Illiendal, come join me! It's very warm and you get used to the feeling of Cield moving around beneath you."

"No... Elladan, get off him and help him up."

"Yes, listen to my sister. You know you want to make her happy." Cield said, though it was hard to understand since Cield's face was right up against Elladan's back.

Elladan looked sadly at Illiendal, as he had been having fun tormenting Cield. But Elladan got up and carefully moved Thranduil, freeing Cield.

"There, was that so hard? Now go do what I told you to do, you're not hurt at all."

"I am hurt. I fell down the palace stairs." Elladan folded his arms across his chest.

"Perhaps you did, but I have too, and I was not able to walk or talk for a week. My jaw was broken, and I was only a little elfling. You seemed to have had a light fall, or perhaps you landed on your brother since he is really only good enough to break someone's fall."

"Are you insulting my brother?"

"No, I would never do that! Never! Why would I insult a perfectly stupid young elf like your brother, Elladan?" Cield asked, smiling as the younger elf's smile disappeared.

"Take that back RIGHT now!" Elladan clenched his fists.

"Why?"

"Because! He is my brother, and... I'll... I'll... Attack you if you don't take back what you just said about him!"

Cield smiled.

"Fine, I take back that your brother is an idiot, and that all he's good for is breaking someone's fall," Cield said as the smile appeared on Elladan's face again, "But, then I'll just say that you both are mad half-breeds." Cield smiled as Elladan raised a fist, and punched him in his chest.

"Elladan, you are years younger than me. Don't bother trying to fight me."

Elladan continued to throw punches at Cield, and Cield blocked them until finally Cield decided he had enough and threw a punch back at Elladan.

The two continued to fight until Cield had Elladan on the floor.

"Stop!" Elladan lay on the floor and looked up at Cield, who simply looked down at him smiling.

"Please..." Elladan shut his eyes until he could tell that Cield was no longer beside him.

"Get up Elladan, and go do what I told you to do. After seeing you try and fight me, it proves that you are in good enough conditions to do some chores." Cield sat on his bed, beside his sister who was very concerned for Elladan, who seemed to be having difficulties getting up.

"Get up!" Cield snapped, and was poked by his sister.

"Stop yelling at him! He's smaller than you Cield! You're hurting him!" Illiendal said as Elladan sank back down to the floor on his tenth attempt to stand.

Cield walked over to the dark haired elf and grabbed him under his arms and harshly lifted him up, but Elladan fell back down and pulled his leg up to his chest and moaned.

"What's your problem?" Cield asked, kicking Elladan's leg, and Elladan shrieked in pain.

"Cield! Stop hurting him!" Illiendal tried her best to shove him away from Elladan, but Cield was far too heavy and she was far too small. Instead, she fell to the floor beside Elladan.

"Where are you hurt?" She asked him. Elladan shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"No your not, you cannot walk. I can tell the difference between you truly injured and you faking your injury to get out of work. You are truly hurt. Tell me where."

"I am hurt in many places, thanks to your brother but... I cannot stand." Elladan raised his leggings on the leg that was throbbing.

"It looks broken Elladan. What did Cield do to your leg?"

"He... tripped me and then... I... I fell and hit my head on the wall... He... He stood over me and... I remember hearing a cracking noise... I think he crushed my leg."

"That is ridiculous. I am not heavy enough to crush his leg." Cield crossed his arms.

"Yes you are!" Illiendal snapped, holding Elladan's arm tightly.

"I cannot lift you, but I can go get Elrohir to help me. Stay here and do not try to walk, else you will injure yourself... again."

Elladan sighed as she left and he was alone with Cield, who immediately bent down and raised Elladan's leggings so he could see the leg.

"Don't touch!" Elladan whispered sharply.

"It is broken..." Cield muttered quietly, then suddenly noticed a deep gash on Elladan's leg.

"How did you get that?" Cield asked sharply.

"You keep a knife in your boot. When I kicked you, it came out and cut me." Elladan said angrily.

Cield reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle.

"That's your father's! You stole it from him!"

Cield nodded and pulled the cork out from the bottle.

"What are you doing with that?"

"When I was younger than you Tonus would secretly bring me with him to the archery fields since I was not allowed to go, and I would always get hurt. Tonus did not want my father to know that I had been taken to the archery fields or to know that I had been hurt, so Tonus always brought a very small amount of alcohol with him, and he would put it on my wounds. The wounds would heal fast and my father never found out. If this works, I will be in less trouble." Cield said, pouring the alcohol on Elladan's cut and sighed as Elladan screamed in pain.

"It will only sting for a little bit. Stop screaming!"

Elladan shut his eyes and tilted his head back.

"I want my brother... and Illiendal..." Elladan sighed.

"They will be coming..." Cield said, quickly throwing the now empty bottle of what used to be alcohol under his bed, and at that moment Elrohir, Illiendal and Tonus entered the room. Tonus shoved Cield out of the way and knelt beside Elladan. Pulling up his legging, Tonus saw the gash and the alcohol dripping down Elladan's leg.

"You tried to make his wound close faster with alcohol, didn't you?" Tonus asked, using his sleeve to wipe the alcohol away.

"Yes..." Cield whispered.

"You should have known that it would not heal in time," Tonus shook his head. "You made him go threw that pain for no reason."

"I thought I heard a girly scream come from this room. That was only a few minutes ago, it must have been when Cield poured the alcohol on Elladan." Elrohir said, looking down at his truly injured twin.

"It's broken, you where right about that Illiendal. There's not much I can do about this but bandage it and wait for him to heal. It could take a week." Tonus sighed and he began to bandage Elladan's leg.

"I cant believe you Cield. I thought you had changed since you knew your child was coming." Illiendal looked at her brother.

"When adar wakes I am going to tell him Cield, I have too. I am sorry but you cannot expect to get away with that." Tonus sighed as he finished bandaging Elladan.

"No! No, you cant tell him! I'll stop you from telling him!"

Cield sprang to his feet and grabbed Tonus around his neck.

_To be continued..._

_Hey, for those of you who watch lost (the best show ever), do you know why Charlie (Dom... 'You all, everybody') wrote L, A, T, E on each of the bandages on his fingers? Oh and do you know if the tattoo on his arm that says 'Life is easy with eyes closed' is real or not?_


	141. Florien

**Chapter 141: Florien**

"Cield!" Thranduil jumped up (because Elrohir had been screaming for help) to pry Cield of his eldest son.

"What is your problem?" Thranduil shook Cield.

"What's your problem ada? All you do is sleep, drink and cry for Legolas! You should be out looking for him, not here drinking until you cant tell the difference between my bed and a barrel of wine!" Cield said angrily.

"Maybe you are right Cield, maybe you are. I know I should be searching for my baby, but you bloody well know that I have a drinking problem! I should also like to know why Elrond's eldest lies on the floor and why your elder brother has a red mark around his neck!"

"You saw me strangle Tonus, that was easy to answer. Elrond's son is just lazy, you ought to know that." Cield crossed his arms. Thranduil sighed and sat beside Elladan and his daughter.

"Elladan, what did he do to you?"

"Who, sir?" Elladan asked.

"My son."

Elladan sighed and told the king everything that had happened.

"Cield, go to Rivendell right now and tell Elrond why his son is too hurt to come out. I will send someone with you to make sure that you do not lie." Thranduil said, yelling some name that Cield could not care less whose it was, but Tonus froze at the name.

A few minutes after Thranduil had called, a young elf that appeared to be less than fifteen in the years of men appeared.

"_Florien, I want you to go to Rivendell with prince Cield. He is to tell the Lord Elrond how he harmed Elladan and I wish for you to report back here afterwards and tell me exactly what he said." _Thranduil saidto the young elf in elvish, Cield shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Ada, I can understand elvish perfectly, it happens to be my first language, so talking to the kid in elvish wont stop me from understanding."

"Cield, it happens that not everyone can afford to have a good education as you. Florien only speaks elvish." Thranduil frowned, and turned around to Florien who was eyeing Tonus nervously.

"_So, go on Florien_." Thranduil said, but Florien stayed in his place.

"_Sir... I... I cannot go_." Florien whispered, never taking his eyes off Tonus, who was very disturbed at that.

"_Why not?"_

"_B-because... My father, he needs me to... work and earn money. I have... two jobs and... He wishes me to come home quickly when I finish work here so that I may get to my other job_..." Florien whispered.

"_Florien, look at me whilst you talk and not at Tonus, you seem to be making him uneasy. I understand that men adopted you and that you are poor, so I will not send you. Tonus, escort Florien to his home so he can get to his other work early_." Thranduil said quietly in elvish. Florien followed Tonus out the door.

"_What you said was good, Florien. You thought of that quickly, I had begun to worry about you, as I doubt your mother would have been thrilled if I told her you had gone with my evil brother on a mission to confess to trying to hurt Elladan."_

"_Thank you... I did not want to go with your brother and I did not want to leave you or my nana."_

"_I'd miss you if you had gone."_

"_I'd miss you too."_

Florien smiled and walked out the palace doors.

"_I wish I could live at the palace like you, it would be nicer. I could be with you more. I miss you a lot when I am stuck at home with nana, and working at the palace is hard."_

"_You chose to work here."_

"_I know, and I am glad to be in the palace and near you but the lord asks for hard things."_

"_Don't call him that, you don't need to."_

"_He will find out if I do not! Lord Thranduil has already commented that I look familiar."_

"_Don't worry, he wont. You have been alive for years now and he does not realise it."_

"_I know."_

"_Here, you are home, safe and sound to your 'adopted father'... What was the name I gave him again?"_

"_You called my invented father... uh... Oh yes, you called him Bilbo."_

"_Yes, I think it is very creative. Now, go say hello to your mother for me."_

"_Can't you come inside for a bit?"_

"I would love to but... Oh fine." Tonus smiled at the younger elf and walked inside the house where a young she-elf greeted them both.

"_What are you doing home so early, Florien?"_

"_I was sent home early because... I had to lie and say that I had a second job to be able to prevent Lord Thranduil from sending me to Rivendell with Cield." _

"_Well, as long as you only lied for that but... Tonus, we cannot keep this up so long. It's affecting Florien."_

"_I know, I know... But I do not wish to tell my father just yet, he will handle it badly, especially since Legolas disappeared."_

"_Alright then, I will go make lunch. Will you be joining us Tonus, or do you have to return home?"_

"_I... I will join you and just tell my father that Florien's adopted father Bilbo let me eat lunch with them..."_

"Bilbo? That is a foolish name Tonus." The she-elf shook her head and dragged her son and Tonus into the small kitchen.

_To be continued..._

_Ah, you all smell something fishy don't you? Go read chapter 125, and you will see a mention of Florian, which is actually suppose to be Florien... Go see and maybe this chapter will be less of a mystery though I tried to make it obvious._

**Here are some responses to reviews I found very necessary... **

**Janey: I tend to be mean, don't worry, you get used to it after a while. Also, you probably read this from start to finish. It seems like a lot less injuries if you read like one chapter a day, and I cannot even remember what I wrote in the first 50 chapters, I mean, I know a bit about what happened but in what order I cannot remember... I don't remember much actually; it's all out of order in my small brain. I tried to make Thranduil say that he knows he should be looking but he's addicted to his wine, but it may not have sent the right message out. I got really scared for a moment on your review, until I read that 'quite adorable' because if you had just said your little problems I would be terrified because most critics who read this also report this story for no apparent reason... You are a very nice person.**

**Glil G.: Very possible... I love Charlie since he is so cool.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Cield is very happy, but he can have mood swings. You really cannot blame Cield for calling Elladan a half-breed, since Elladan well, is. But I did want Cield to be mean...**

_It is exactly three months until my birthday on this day._


	142. Florien's Dog and Bellybuttons

**Chapter 142: Florien's Dog and Bellybuttons**

Tonus stood up and took his plate to the kitchen. He had just finished a very nice slice of meat and was starting the clean the plate when the she-elf came up to him and took the plate and soapy cloth from his hands.

"I'll do that, dear." The she elf gently pushed Tonus away from the basin and began scrubbing.

"Yáviel, don't... You work hard enough keeping this house clean and keeping little Florien happy, I can wash my own dishes."

"You should really be returning to the palace, if you wish to keep Florien and I a secret from your father." Yáviel said quietly as Florien brought his dishes into the kitchen.

"_Can I have a biscuit_?" Florien asked quietly.

"_Show me how much food is left on your plate_." Yáviel turned her head so to be facing Florien, who showed his mother the plate, which was only half empty.

"_You eat like your father, and you never finish anything... Take half a biscuit Florien_." Yáviel watched to make sure her son did as he was told.

"You eat like your father? Surly I eat more then he does." Tonus smiled, peering over Yáviel's shoulder.

"From what I have seen you eat, no. You do not eat much Tonus." Yáviel smiled as Tonus moved his hair back behind his ear as it fell. Florien prodded Tonus' shoulder.

"_Can I show you something?"_

"_Of course you may."_

Florien took the prince gently by his wrist and brought him to his room, which was in the basement. Florien lifted up his quilted blanket and pointed to a large hole near the top.

"_I know there is not much you can do with it now, but I wanted to let you know that it ripped when my puppy jumped on my bed two days ago... His claws made the hole." _Florien sighed.

"_Nana does not like your puppy, does she?"_ Tonus asked.

"_Nana said that if he keeps wrecking the house I'd have to get rid of him. She made me take Calanon outside when he ripped the quilt, and I had to leave him there... Nana has no more material or thread so she cannot patch up the hole, and the blanket is already old and even if she fixes it I know it will break again soon."_

"_You need a new blanket Florien."_

"_I saw one I liked when I went to the market after leaving the palace a day ago, but I do not have enough money yet."_

Tonus sighed and pulled the younger elf into an embrace.

"_Don't spend your hard-earned money on a silly blanket. I can get you one; I will get the money no matter how I must do it. I know where my father keeps his coins and where the keys to that room are. If I must I will get some coins from there to buy you a blanket."_

"_He will be angry with you, and... Then he might find out."_

"_Don't worry. All you need to know is that you are going to be getting a new blanket."_

"_Thank-you_." Florien kissed the prince on his nose.

'**He deserves so much more than this, I am ruining his life by keeping his existence a secret from my family - his family**.' Tonus thought sadly in his head as he embraced the small elf.

"_I have to go Florien, I am sorry. My father told me to bring you home, not to stay for eating. I will try my best to come after supper tonight, and if I cannot I promise you I will come early in the morning tomorrow."_ Tonus pat Florien on his head and gave him a final kiss as he left his son's room out to the kitchen where Yáviel was now drying the dishes she had been washing.

"_Florien!"_ She called, and Florien came upstairs quickly.

"_Put your clothes in the wash now and bathe_." Yáviel said. Florien nodded and pulled off his tunic.

"_Where do I put it?"_

"_Just throw it in my room, I will be washing it later. Bring your dog with you when you bathe, he needs to be washed too."_

"_He's a puppy."_ Florien grumbled as he called for his puppy.

"_Florien, your puppy looks... Ill."_ Tonus said, looking at the pathetic thing that came to Florien's feet before flopping onto the floor and whining.

"_Something's wrong with him."_ Florien fell to his knees and rubbed his puppy's belly.

"_Calanon, what's the matter boy? What's wrong_?" Florien looked at his puppy and tears where in his eyes.

"_What if he dies? He's my only friend."_ Florien shut his eyes and rubbed his dog's head.

"_Florien, I will take him with me to the palace if you wish. I can get some healers to examine him, okay?"_ Tonus asked.

"_All right, thank-you,"_ Florien stood up and squeezed Tonus tightly. _"Thank-you so much."_

"_Calanon, you're going to the palace now. They are going to make you better." _Florien pulled off the dog's collar.

"_Why are you taking that?"_ Tonus asked.

"_It says that he belongs to Florien Tonus-ion. They will find out if I do not keep it here."_ Florien said, grasping the collar tightly as Tonus picked up the small black dog.

"_I wont let him die sweetie."_ Tonus smiled at Florien, who left for his bathe and walked towards the door, Yáviel following.

"We cannot afford another dog for him Tonus, and he is very attached to this one... Please try and keep it living." Yáviel whispered to Tonus, who kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, I know how importing the puppy is to him." Tonus pulled her closer with the hand that did not hold the small puppy and kissed her again.

"I love you, and I will be back as soon as the boy's dog is fixed," Tonus smiled. "Or even sooner. But I doubt my Florien would care to see me without his dog in my hands."

"Tonus, he loves you. He loves his dog too, but he loves seeing you since it is rare that he can see you." Yáviel said quietly to her beloved Tonus.

"Bye Yáviel, I hope to see you again soon," Tonus said softly. _"FLORIEN! I am leaving now see you soon. Do not worry about your puppy."_ Tonus called out in elvish.

Florien tried to call back to Tonus, and Tonus could make out some sort of mumble, which seemed to be 'Good bye Ada'.

-------------

Legolas was having a lot of fun. Legolas learnt that he had a belly button and that he could stick his finger in it too.

"So Legolas, did you like Lianna?"

"Ya... she was nice and fun."

"Well since she is nice and fun you should be glad that she would be moving to Mirkwood. Maybe you two could become good friends."

"Ya that would be nice." Legolas said, now amused by Haldir's belly button.

"Do you have any friends at your home?" Haldir asked.

"Yes... There's... Tavel, and Maeron, and... The twins, but they live in Rivendell. And you, but you live here." Legolas said, prodding Orophin's belly button.

"Ew, there's stuff in Orophin's belly button. It's yuck." Legolas wiped his finger on Haldir's pillow.

Orophin smiled and grabbed the small elfling and lifted him into the air quickly.

"Put me down!" Legolas screeched and kicked until his little bare foot went into Orophin's mouth. Legolas giggled.

"Ew! Elfling foot!" Orophin spat the small child's foot out and sat up.

Legolas giggled happily.

"Haldir, can we go... Outside?"

"Sure, but... Why don't you go outside with Orophin? And Rumil, who seems to have the keys to my house too since he has just opened my front door." Haldir said and watched as Legolas grabbed the two brothers and ran out side. Haldir was happy to have some quiet time, which he used to sleep and drink some ale (which he had not done since he had came to baby-sit Legolas many days ago).

To be continued... 

_--- ANYTHING IN ITALIC IN THE STORY IS IN ELVISH..._

_I did not plan to do so much on Florien in this chapter. It got out of hand. Most of you guessed correctly who he was related too, and by the way slash is evil and will rot your minds... I did confuse one of you and for her sake (I really hope she's a she but since usually all my readers and females I am confident that I can call her a she) I will not be mentioning her name, but I know who she is... But you're all on the right track. I hope Florien's doggie lives._


	143. Nana's cookies

**Chapter 143: Nana's cookies**

* * *

"Well then Cield, it seems you will be going alone..." Thranduil muttered. Cield seemed rather happy about that, but Elladan shot him a cold glare.

"But be warned Cield, if you lie at all to Elrond I will find out, and you be in a lot of trouble." Thranduil said. Cield nodded, embraced his father and left to go to Rivendell.

"And what will we do with you?" Thranduil looked down at Elladan, who shrugged.

"I can't walk, sir." Elladan said quietly.

"Well then where would you like to go?" Thranduil asked.

"I had been planning on going to relax in the gardens, sir, before Cield attacked me." Elladan gasped as Thranduil lifted him up and carried him out of the palace and into the gardens, with Elrohir and Illiendal following.

Thranduil laid the young elf on the wooden bench in the gardens. Elladan got comfortable and smiled.

"Thank you sir... But how will I get back in the palace?" Elladan asked.

"Your brother and Illiendal can carry you, but if they do not feel like it you will just have to stay there for a while." Thranduil smiled and turned to leave when Tonus came running to him, holding a furry black thing in his arms.

"Ada, when I brought Florien home his... adopted father... Bilbo... Invited me to stay and eat lunch... But... When, uh... Florien wanted to show me his dog, he found out it was sick. Could a healer see to his dog?" Tonus raised the lump of furry black, to show his father that it was the dog.

"Go find a healer... Go find Adan, he should know how to heal Florien's dog." Thranduil said, watching as Tonus ran to find Adan the healer.

Thranduil left to go see how Adan would heal the black dog. When Thranduil arrived to were Adan, Tonus and the dog where, he stood back and watched.

"He was fed something..." Adan looked up at Tonus.

"Will you be able to fix him?"

"Yes. Leave him with me for a day and he'll be better by the time you pick him up." Adan said to his prince. Tonus smiled.

"I will tell Florien to pick him up, it will make the boy happy."

Adan nodded and Tonus, with Thranduil following, left.

* * *

Rumil and Orophin stood still. Legolas had found some rope and was tying them together. Neither Rumil nor Orophin liked being forced against each other, as they certainly were not queer.

"Legolas, uh, mind untying us dear?" Rumil asked as he suddenly fell and brought Orophin down with him.

"Nah, don't feel like it." Legolas skipped away.

"Legolas, untie us now or I will tell my brother to strike you." Orophin snapped.

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"He would. He's my brother, I know him better than you do."

"He hit me before and then he was sad so he said sorry." Legolas smirked.

"Then I will strike you if you do not untie Rumil and I this instant!" Orophin yelled.

"You can't smack me if you are tied up, silly oatmeal."

Orophin glared at the elfling.

"Roll Rumil!" Orophin ordered. Rumil tried to roll but he was having trouble.

"Your... too... heavy!" Rumil said. Orophin sighed and began to roll, and soon Legolas was running as the two tied up elves came rolling after him.

Orophin rolled over a sharp rock, which snapped the ropes. Orophin stood up and chased Legolas, who ran inside as fast as he could. Orophin was right behind him so Legolas ran to Haldir and grabbed onto Haldir's robes. Haldir put down his bottle of dwarven ale and looked down to see the elfling holding his robes rightly. Both of the elfling's legs where being pulled at by Orophin, who tried to detach Legolas from Haldir so that he could smack the elfling like he said he would. Orophin was not exactly meant for children.

"Help Haldir!" Legolas screamed as one hand slipped, and he was only holding on by one hand now.

"Okay..." Haldir shrugged, pulling Legolas up into his arms and carrying him to the kitchen. Legolas noticed that Haldir was walking oddly... It must have been the ale.

Haldir sat Legolas down on the chair, and turned around to find the elfling some food when he noticed some chocolate cookies on the table. Haldir did not know how they got in his house, and even if he did he had had too much dwarven ale to remember how, so he reached out to eat one, when he fingers where slapped.

"Those are for the elfling!" A she-elf, who was much older then Haldir, snapped.

"Nana? How did you get in here?" Haldir's eyes widened. The dwarven ale effect was gone now.

"You gave me a key, remember? You where so excited to have your own house that you gave everyone a key." Haldir's mother said. Mallriel was her name.

"Here you go, I hope you like them. I just made them, when word reached my ear that there was an elfling staying at my boy's house." Mallriel handed Legolas a cookie. Legolas looked up at her, and did not take a bite. The cookie was warm though, so Legolas trusted that it was fresh.

"Who's your boy?" Legolas asked, and Mallriel patted Haldir on his shoulder.

"Haldir is. And so are Orophin and Rumil, who I expect are here as well, since they always turn up here." Mallriel watched as the elfling took a bite out of the cookie, then quickly nibbled the rest until it was gone.

"That was really, really good!" Legolas smiled.

"Well that's good, because I have plenty more... Haldir!" Mallriel smacked Haldir's wrist when she saw him shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"Honestly Haldir, you always eat everything sweet that you see. These are for the elfling, not you, unless you are an elfling, but you are far too big now Haldir." Mallriel took the cookies away from Haldir's reach and gave another to Legolas.

"Why don't I get a cookie nana?" Haldir asked sadly.

"Because, you are a grown man and these cookies where made for this little boy. What's your name, anyways?" Mallriel asked Legolas.

"Legolas." Legolas smiled as Mallriel handed him a third cookie.

"Your king Thranduil's son, correct?" Mallriel asked as Legolas swallowed a mouthful of cookie.

"I'm my ada's son." Legolas said proudly, nibbling some more of his cookie.

"Of course you are." Mallriel smiled.

Legolas finished his third cookie. Haldir was eyeing the remaining three cookies.

"Would you like another, Legolas?" Mallriel asked. Legolas shook his head.

"Too full."

"Alright then." Mallriel smiled at the elfling, took a cloth and wiped away some crumbs from around his mouth.

"Here you go Haldir, now that there is some left overs, you can have one." Mallriel kissed Haldir on his cheek as she handed him one cookie.

"These two are going to your brothers, I'll be back soon." Mallriel left to go give Rumil and Orophin their share of her batch of cookies.

"I like your nana." Legolas smiled. "I wish I had a nana, who baked cookies. My nana's gone, and it's not the same baking cookies with Galion." Legolas sighed. Haldir pat Legolas on his head.

"You miss your nana, don't you?"

"Ya... Hey! I have an idea! You can give me your nana, since your too big to be her elfling, I can have her!" Legolas smiled, but Haldir chuckled.

"Legolas, I cannot give you my nana. I am not able to give my mother, just like you cannot give your ada or trade him for someone else. It does not work that way... You get who you get, and there is no way changing that." Haldir saw the elfling's sad face.

"Legolas, what's the matter?" Mallriel asked, coming into the room with Rumil and Orophin following. Rumil was no longer mad at Legolas and was actually very happy for him being there (else Orophin would not have even gotten a cookie).

"I don't have a nana. I want you to be my nana, but Haldir wont give you to me. He says he can't give you to me." Legolas sadly looked at the floor, and Orophin snorted at this.

"Trust me Legolas, you do not want our nana! The last time I had one of my mother's cookies was four hundred years ago! She's a witch once you get to know her-

"Orophin!" Mallriel shot him a very daunting look that kept his mouth shut for the rest of the day.

"Legolas, would you like to bake cookies with me? It will be fun." Mallriel smiled as the elfling's face light up.

"Yes, please!" Legolas jumped up.

"Nana, can I make cookies with you too?" Rumil asked. Mallriel smiled and nodded.

"Nana, I'm... Sorry about what I said, it's not true... Can I... Can... Can I help too?" Orophin asked quietly.

"Yes, you may, Orophin." Mallriel kissed Orophin on his cheek.

"Haldir, do you want to help too?"

"No, I'll... No, you three carry on without me."

"You certain brother? It will be like when we where elflings, plus Legolas!" Rumil smiled. Haldir sighed.

"I'll help too." Haldir smiled.

"Alright. My little boy Rumil, go get the ingredients, Haldir, go get some water, Orophin, go get some bowls and a tray."

"What do I do?" Legolas asked.

"You get the fun part of adding everything."

"That's the best part!" Legolas smiled. Soon Mallriel's three sons arrived back with ingredients and bowls.

Rumil measured some butter, and Legolas put it in the bowl. Haldir measured some water, and Legolas put it in the bowl. Orophin measured some milk, and Legolas put it in the bowl. Mallriel handed Legolas one egg, Haldir another, Rumil one and Orophin one.

"All of you break your eggs and put them in the bowls, try not to get the shell in the mixture... and Rumil, don't eat the yolk like last time." Rumil blushed and the four all broke the eggs and put them in the bowl. Legolas got a small piece of shell in the bowl, but Mallriel was not mad with the young elfling.

Once all the ingredients were in the bowl, Mallriel handed Legolas a wooden spoon.

"Stir it for a while. If you get tired, give the spoon to one of my sons. I will be back in a few minutes." Mallriel said, leaving the room.

"Legolas, you having fun?" Rumil asked.

"Ya... A lot of fun! Thanks for letting me play with your nana, I wish I had one..." Legolas said happily. "Do you have an ada?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, but he's probably at his home, where our nana and Rumil live with him."

"You live with your nana and ada, Rumil?" Legolas' eyes widened. "But you're a big elf!"

"Yes he is, but Rumil is the youngest in our family... Our nana still bathes him!" Orophin broke into a fit of laughter and Rumil began to turn red.

"Rumil you're turning into a tomato!" Legolas shrieked and began to laugh hysterically.

"Orophin, you did not have to say that." Rumil said angrily.

"Did I mention Rumil always gets put to bed by our parents, and when he has nightmares my mother kisses him and sings him lullabies." Orophin burst into giggles.

"I swear I will throw you into Galadriel's birdbath!"

"You mean her mirror?"

"Yes, that thing!" Rumil snapped.

"Ai, are you two fighting again?" Mallriel shook her head angrily. "Honestly, your father would not stand for that if he had came with me. You'd both have been smacked. At least Haldir behaves." Mallriel pat Haldir's shoulder gently.

"Sorry nana." Orophin looked at the floor.

"Ya, Sorry." Rumil muttered.

"Alright. I'll cook these cookies and you three- eh, four, sorry Legolas I forgot to count you I am so used to only having three boys with me... You four can go wait outside." Mallriel shooed them out of the house.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_My computer crashed so I lost the original copy I had been typing of this, but this version came out so much better! By the way, Thranduil carries Legolas because Thranduil has no wife and Legolas is his little one, so Thranduil just does not want to stop holding him..._


	144. Too sweet for elflings

**

* * *

Chapter 144: Too sweet for elflings**

* * *

Legolas was lying on the grass, until he realised that there was ants crawling up his legs. Legolas swatted them away and crawled over to Haldir.

Haldir sat on the ground with crossed-legs and Legolas sat on Haldir's crossed-legs, and Haldir did not mind but it did bother him with Legolas would move his feet to get more comfortable and kick Haldir where Haldir is very sensitive. Poor Haldir.

Orophin was sniggering.

"Legolas you are hurting him." Rumil smiled. Yes, Rumil found it very funny to watch the strange faces Haldir made when Legolas accidentally would kick him, but Rumil also did not want to be thrown from a tree... again... If Haldir saw that he was laughing.

"Oops." Legolas moved so that Haldir would no longer have to worry about Legolas kicking him and being in much pain.

"Sorry Hal. Did not mean to. I remember Cield spoke funny when I kicked him by accident... it was funny and Tonus laughed at him and Cield threw him in the river and Tonus got wet and smelt like fish for a week and ada got mad at me and Cield." Legolas giggled and ran over to a tree, and decided it was worth climbing.

"No, Legolas." Haldir said. Legolas stuck out his tongue and continued to climb up the tree.

"Legolas, get down." Haldir was preparing to get up. Again Legolas ignored Haldir, and climbed up further and faster.

"Haldir, get him off! The top of that tree is too thin and far too high up to hold and elfling!" Rumil said. Haldir stood up and began to climb the tree, and managed to make it to the top when the tree's top began to break off. Haldir grabbed Legolas and looked down at Rumil.

"Catch him!" Haldir dropped Legolas. Rumil seemed very confused, so Orophin grabbed the falling elfling, and Rumil watched as Haldir tried not to move.

"I'm going to fall. The tree is too weak up at the top to hold me. If I move it will break but if I stay still I will fall off with it." Haldir said to his brothers.

"Jump!" Rumil shouted.

"And break my back?" Haldir asked.

"No just... Here, give me the elfling... Orophin can catch you!" Rumil said, holding Legolas tightly as Haldir nervously looked down at Orophin.

"Catch me Orophin, if I fall I doubt I will be getting back up... Ever." Haldir said, shutting his eyes and jumped down, hoping that he'd land on his feet. And he did, on Orophin's feet.

"Get off big brother, you're crushing my toes!" Orophin snapped, and Haldir backed away and took Legolas from Rumil.

"See Legolas? If you climb trees when you are not suppose to, Orophin's toes start to hurt."

"But I always climb trees. Does that mean Orophin's toes hurt almost all the time?"

"I suppose so. So don't hurt Orophin's toes by climbing trees... Or ents, for that matter."

"Okay..." Legolas clutched a clump of Haldir's light hair.

"Ooo! He's so cute!" Two random she-elves came out of no-where and began to beg Haldir to hold Legolas. Rumil and Orophin were jealous.

"Hold him carefully." Haldir let one of the she-elves hold Legolas. Legolas did not like this very much; the she-elves would pat him on his head, pinch his cheeks and touch his hair a lot.

"Are you his father? He is soo cute!"

"No, King Thranduil is his father. That is the littlest prince of Mirkwood you hold." Haldir smiled, as the she-elves eyes grew big.

"Can we have your autograph?" The two asked at once, grabbing ink, quills and paper from their bags.

"What?" Legolas looked at Haldir.

"Write your name on the piece of paper." Haldir smiled. Legolas wrote 'LegOlas' on the paper, and the she-elves could barely read his poor writing.

"Thanks!" The two she elves left very fast with their autograph.

"Mary-Sues." Orophin grunted.

"Come on boys, the cookies are done." Mallriel shouted. Haldir, Orophin and Rumil raced inside and Legolas followed as fast as he could.

Each of them got a cookie. Haldir made a face when he bit into his, Orophin spat out his bite of cookie and Rumil ate his in delight. When Legolas bit his cookie he made a face worse then the face Haldir had made.

"Gross." Legolas said sadly.

"It's far too sweet." Orophin said.

"It is." Haldir put down his remaining cookie.

"Oops. I put too much sugar." Legolas whispered.

"How much?" Rumil asked.

"One bag."

Haldir sighed. "I still have another bag left, at least."

"I think it's great!" Rumil finished his third cookie and grabbed another.

"I ruined cookies." Legolas sighed.

"It's not your fault, Legolas. Do you want to bake something else? We can always make a chocolate cake, if Haldir allows us to. If not, we can go to my house to bake all that we want." Mallriel was happy to see that Legolas' face lit up at that.

"Can me, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil come with you to your house so that we can all make cookies together?"

"Certainly." Mallriel's children followed her out of Haldir house, Haldir carrying Legolas.

* * *

Florien dipped his toes into the bath water, and slowly he sunk into the cold bath. It was always a cold bath; no one ever had the time to heat water for him. Every now and then, yes, Galion would smile at Florien and offer him a warm bath at the palace, but other then that Florien was always bathing in freezing water.

Yáviel opened the door to the bathroom, and picked up a cloth that she lathered soap onto.

"Nana, you know I can wash myself." Florien smiled. Yáviel made no comment and turned Florien around so she could scrub at his back. Once she was done with his back she turned his around again and raised one foot to wash it. She scrubbed at the four toes Florien had on that foot.

"Nana, what's wrong?" Florien saw that his mother was looking rather sadly at Florien's foot.

"You only have four toes. You should have five." Yáviel whispered.

"I do, on the other foot." Florien raised his other foot, a foot with five toes.

"Yes but Florien, this one. Four toes. You deserve five."

"It's alright nana! I got used to having four, it does not hurt any more!" Florien said, lowering his foot back beneath the soapy water.

_**---------------------------Flashback**_

Florien was running to get to Cield. Florien held in his hands the prince's new blade that the elven smiths had just made, and Florien was to deliver it to Cield.

Florien was not wearing boots or any type of shoe on his particular day, because he had to have them washed and he only had one pair (his mother was poor, after all, and could not afford another pair). The blade was pointed downwards, and when Florien bumped into queen Aldaril wife of King Thranduil, he dropped the blade in shock and... One toe came off. And it did not plan to go back on, either.

Florien did not scream as the queen screamed first when she saw that the boy had just lost his toe. Thranduil and about ten guards came running, where they found Florien and his toe.

And that is how come Florien was short one toe.

_**----------------------End flashback**_

Yáviel put a hand on Florien's shoulder.

"You do not deserve this life. You deserve so, so much better. It's your father's fault, really." Yáviel kissed Florien on his cheek.

"I love ada, and I love you. I work to get money for us, and if it means losing a toe then so be it, king Thranduil gave me much extra pay because of my toe-loss." Florien smirked.

"Florien..." Yáviel sighed, washing her son's hair quietly.

"Nana, do you think my puppy will be alright?"

"Of course." Yáviel whispered, standing up.

"Now you can relax, I am done bathing you. Don't be too long in here." Yáviel closed the door. Florien sighed and pulled up his foot. Florien did not like being short one toe at all, and he remembered how painful it was to loose that toe. He remembered that Tonus watched as healers tried to fix him, but could not, and he remembered them injecting something into him, and then when Florien woke up he was alone in a room of the palace, with only four toes.

Other elves of his age would laugh at him for being short one toe. Florien cried sometimes because of all the mockery he had received through out his life, for having 'no father', for being poor, for having to work and other things no one cared about.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	145. Memories

**Chapter 145: Memories**

* * *

The five elves entered Mallriel's home. On a chair with a book on his lap and unfocused eyes slept Haldir's father, Arhael.

"Arhael, get up! We have visitors!" Mallriel slapped Arhael on his shoulder.

"What did you bring home this time?" Arhael blinked and looked up at his wife, then saw behind her stood their three sons and a little elfling in their eldest child's hands.

"Oh, hello boys. Who's that you carry, Haldir?"

"Prince Legolas, adar." Haldir said, letting his father hold Legolas.

Arhael smiled.

"It has been a while since I last held an elfling, since Rumil was this age..." Arhael carefully passed Legolas back to Haldir.

"So what brings you all here?" Arhael asked.

"Bake a cake." Legolas smiled.

"With my wife?" Arhael smiled.

"No, with Haldir's Nana." Legolas said. Orophin smiled.

"It's the same thing, Legolas. My father's wife is also my mother, who is also Haldir's mother." Orophin smiled.

"And mine too!" Rumil said quickly.

"Come on you four, if we are going to bake a cake then get to the kitchen."

"Coming Naneth." Orophin said as he and his brothers followed their mother.

"It has been so long since I have been here." Haldir muttered, running his fingers on the edge of a wooden countertop.

"The edge is no longer sharp, it is so dull now." Haldir muttered.

"You banged into it so many times Haldir, that the sharp corner is now round." Mallriel smirked.

**----Flashback**

"I'm going to kill you Orophin!" Haldir was very mad, and you could tell as Orophin ran away with Haldir's clothes. Poor little Haldir, only eight in mortal years, was clutching a towel around his waist with one hand and trying to grab his younger brother with the other.

Orophin ducked under the wooden countertop his father had just finished installing. It still was not sanded and the corners were sharp.

Haldir was taller than Orophin and was not paying attention to what was in front of him, which was how he crashed into the corner, his forehead bashing into the sharp corner. Haldir fell down, releasing his towel in shock.

"Hal... Are... Are you alright?" Orophin slowly walked over to his brother, who pulled his towel up and put a hand on his brow.

"I cant feel my... Forehead..." Haldir moved his hand and looked at it.

"Euuu..." Haldir made a face as he saw his blood-covered hand.

"Hal you're bleeding! A lot!" Orophin stuck a finger on his brother's wound.

"Ow! Don't touch!" Haldir swatted his brother's hand away.

"I'm going to go get nana!" Orophin ran away. Haldir's head was throbbing but he did not know why. When his mother entered the room she screamed, and what she screamed sounded as if she was screaming 'Haldir'.

Mallriel fell to the ground and pulled her boy close to her and examined the large gash on his brow.

"My poor little boy! Come, I will clean you up."

**----End of Flashback**

"You still have a mark from that, Haldir." Mallriel saw that her son was lost in his memories.

"What? Oh!" Haldir patted his brow. Legolas made a face.

"What are you all talking about?" Legolas asked.

"Memories, little one, lots of memories of my foolish brother when he was your age." Orophin smiled.

"Oh." Legolas said quietly.

"Oh, but poor baby Rumil is not in these memories, but, I can remember a few that do include him." Haldir smiled, pointing at a small spoon on one of the kitchen shelves.

"Don't say that! It was not any more fun than you hitting your brow on the corner of a counter top." Rumil said.

"I did not feel much when I hit my head." Haldir smiled.

**----Oh no another flashback**

"Ada! Nana!" Orophin screamed in horror.

"What is it?" Haldir asked. Haldir was older than the two, but still he was a far way away from becoming of age.

"Rumil... Spoon... stuck... Swallowed... Throat!" Orophin babbled.

"Tell me that in elvish, stupid. You make no sense!" Haldir said.

"Rumil swallowed a spoon and it's stuck in his throat!" Orophin said quickly. Haldir's eyes widened and he followed Orophin to where Rumil was on the floor, trying to breathe. He was white, he was crying silently, he could not breathe at all.

"Go get our parents." Haldir said, falling to the floor beside his brother.

"Rumil... Can you here me?"

Rumil nodded as he continued to try to breathe and sob.

"Orophin is gone to find our parents. He will be back soon. I promise you Rumil, nothing bad will happen, this will be over so soon, I promise you little brother, you wont die." Haldir said softly, carefully pulling him closer.

Rumil felt his brother's fingers caringly touching his neck.

"I can feel the spoon." Haldir whispered.

Arhael came running in and grabbed Rumil from Haldir and quickly lay Rumil onto the kitchen table, where the pudding Rumil had been eating with the stuck spoon lay abandoned.

Haldir watched as his father tried every way he could to get the spoon dislodged from his son's throat.

"Will he live?" Orophin bit down onto his lip, watching his father as Arhael tried to pull the spoon out of Rumil's throat.

Arhael sighed in relief when the spoon was out of Rumil's throat and colour returned to Rumil's face.

Rumil burst into sobs. Arhael pulled Rumil into a tight embrace and kissed his small son.

"Are you alright Rumil?" Haldir asked, touching his brother's damp cheek. Rumil grabbed onto his brother's hand and squeezed it. Rumil was in shock and appreciated having his elder brother's hand to squeeze.

**----End of the big bad flashback**

"Thanks Haldir." Rumil whispered.

"For what?" Haldir asked, looking down at his smaller brother.

"I... I am glad that you where so nice to me when I was chocking on that spoon such a long time ago. It made me feel better, when you told me those things when Orophin was getting nana and ada... And when you let me squeeze your hand..." Rumil said softly.

"It's nothing Rumil, you are my baby brother and I will always love you. I was worried for you." Haldir said quietly, pulling Rumil into a quick embrace. Haldir released his brother when he saw the giggles erupting from Orophin's mouth.

"Oh shut up you!" Haldir snapped.

_To be continued..._


	146. Private ElftoElf talk

**Chapter 146: Private Elf-To-Elf talk**

Orophin stayed quiet and looked at a piece of paper that had fallen from Legolas' pocket.

"What's this?" Orophin picked up the parchment and looked and the drawings carefully.

"Hey that's MINE!" Legolas tried to grab it up Orophin held it too high.

"Who drew this?" Orophin asked.

"Cield! Give it back!" Legolas began to jump in hope to grab it.

"Orophin, give it back to him. What is it, anyways?" Haldir asked. Rumil grabbed the paper, hoping he could pull it out from Orophin's hands. That's how it ripped in two, and Legolas began to cry quietly.

"What's wrong, elfling? How important was the paper?" Haldir sat beside Legolas as he watched the elfling take the paper's pieces into his hands and surveying them.

"Cield drew the pictures and... I... promised him I'd take good care of it... and so he let me keep it... but now I cant give it back... It's ruined!" Legolas sniffed, showing Haldir the pieces.

Haldir looked at the paper. Cield had drawn his family, and it was clearly recent. Cield had drawn Legolas, Illiendal, Tonus, Thranduil and their deceased mother Aldaril on the parchment with many details, and in the lower corner there was an incomplete sketch of Firelien. The page had been torn down the middle, and it split the page so that Illiendal, Cield and Thranduil where on one half and Firelien, Tonus, Legolas and Aldaril where on the other.

"Your sister is... appealing." Haldir put a finger on Legolas' sister.

"She is."

"Is she married?" Haldir asked quietly.

"No. She's not old enough yet, says ada." Legolas made an odd gurgling noise.

"O." Haldir moved his finger and Rumil smiled.

"Haldir you are far too old for any child of Thranduil, you are old enough to have married Thranduil's wife – or even Thranduil, if you fancy male elves." Rumil sniggered.

"Yes Haldir, don't start getting ideas, she's still an elfling."

"No. She's as old as Elladan, he's her friend." Legolas commented.

"How much of a friend?"

"A lot. Ada doesn't like to leave them alone, but he never says why."

Haldir tried to think of something that would change the subject, but his brothers where quite amused with the current subject.

"Although nana and ada always SAY you will be married and have little elflings and the perfect family but... You have to really remember that for work you are gone from six in the morning to eleven at night and rarely come home for lunch during the day that leaves about... six hours together since it takes a half hour to get to and from work, and you'd be asleep for the most of it..." Orophin stated.

"True." Haldir sighed.

"Are we baking a cake, or shall we just speak of my boy's job and love life for the remainder of the time?" Mallriel asked her sons.

"Sorry nana." Haldir shrugged, gathering some ingredients for the cake.

--------------------------

Elladan and Illiendal were alone outside. Elrohir had left to get some drinks.

"So..." Elladan muttered quietly.

"Does your leg still pain you?" Illiendal asked, looking up at the twin.

"No." Elladan's grey eyes showed how much pain he was in, though.

"I'm back." Elrohir smiled, sitting down on the floor beside the princess and handing his twin and the she-elf a drink.

"This is disgusting, what did you stick in here?" Elladan smelt the drink in his hands.

"It's just orange juice, like you asked!" Elrohir sniggered as his brother tried to take another sip but spat it out.

"Let me see that, Dan." Illiendal took his glass and sipped a bit of the so-called juice.

"You added my father's wine in it!" Illiendal said, throwing the drink onto him.

"Hey! I juiced that with my own two hands." Elrohir laughed. Elladan put a hand on Illiendal's shoulder.

"How long do you figure I'll be handicap?" Elladan grinned.

"Clearly a while, my brother hurt you well."

"Will you take care of me?" Elladan smirked happily.

"I shall." Illiendal pat Elladan on his head, and the half-elf took her hand and kissed it.

"Elladan!"

"What?" Elladan asked quietly.

--------------------------------------

Thranduil shut his eyes as he watched the twins and his daughter from the window of the palace.

Thranduil held a bottle of wine tightly and drank some more as he watched the elves fool around.

"You are growing up Illiendal. Now I have no one. Tonus is too old, he does not need me to help him, Cield has his family, Legolas has left and now you Illiendal... You and Elladan, I bet you will marry him." Thranduil shut his eyes and banged his head on the wall.

"Legolas... Ai, green leaf."

Thranduil looked at his daughter who now was cuddled up beside Elladan.

"Legolas, oh I pray you do not suffer, wherever you may be. You will never see whom your sister marries; you will never be an uncle to Cield's children or your sister's... Ai, I cannot do this! I will not go on without you Legolas!" Thranduil threw the bottle onto the marble floor of the palace and watched as the contents spilled everywhere.

"Ada, what is it?" Tonus asked, looking at the broken shards of glass and wine on the floor.

"I have lost too many, Tonus, I lost my father and my mate, I will not loose my youngest child!" Thranduil snatched his cloak and weapons.

"Where are you going?" Tonus asked as Thranduil threw his crown at Tonus.

"Rule Mirkwood. I do not know where I will go, to Lorien perhaps. If I do not find Legolas along the way I will hunt Haldir down and if he does not havbe Legolas he better have an elfling for me or I swear I will murder that elf-

"Ada! He did nothing! Go and search for Legolas but don't kill him!" Tonus snapped. Thranduil glared at Tonus.

"Do not speak to me in such a way." Thranduil clenched his fists, turned around and stormed outside.

"Ada!" Tonus ran after his father.

"What do you want?" Thranduil snarled.

"I-I just wanted to wish you good luck and too say good bye and... And... Apologize." Tonus shut his eyes and felt arms wrap around him.

"I love you Tonus. I accept your apology. I have to go now Tonus, one day when you are a father and your child goes missing, you will know how I feel right now." Thranduil kissed his son on his cheek before turning to leave.

"Tonus!" Thranduil had a smile on his face.

"What, ada?" Tonus smiled curiously.

"I just realized it! Florien, I've always said he looks familiar, but now I realise it! He looks like you! Strange coincidence, is it not?" Thranduil smiled, the colour draining from Tonus' face.

"Yes... strange coincidence indeed..." Tonus muttered as his father left to find Legolas. Tonus looked at his father's crown in his hands and placed it carefully on top of his blonde hair, removing the golden circlet from his head.

"Alright, I am in charge now." Tonus smiled to himself, going to tell Illiendal.

"Illiendal!" Tonus said softly. Illiendal raised her head from Elladan's shoulder and looked at her elder brother.

"Why are you wearing Ada's crown on your head? He will not be pleased." Illiendal stated.

"Ada left to go find Legolas, he says he will go as far as Lorien if he must, and he has left me in charge of Mirkwood!" Tonus said.

"Now Tonus, you realise that your father was clearly drunk when he said that so maybe it would be best if you just handed the crown over to an advisor and let him handle it." Elladan smirked.

"My father was drinking before he left but he was certainly not tipsy!" Tonus glared at the injured half-elf and gently kicked him.

"Hey!" Elladan laughed.

"You three hungry?" Tonus asked.

"A snack would do us some good." Elrohir suggested.

"A snack it is. I will go have the chefs make some food that we can all eat out here." Tonus said, leaving and returning shortly with a tray of crackers and cheese.

Tonus sat on the ground and crossed his legs. The three elves surrounding him took cheese and crackers.

"So Ton, what do you plan to do tomorrow?"Elrohir paused, waiting for a reply, and when re received none he continued with "Will you be visiting your s-

Tonus grabbed Elrohir and pulled him off into the corner.

"Don't!" Tonus snapped.

"What? I just wanted to ask if you would be visiting your son!"

"Illiendal and your brother have no idea that I have a son! And I DON'T want them knowing, understand? It is nice that you found out of my secret but they cannot know!"

"Oops..." Elrohir shut his eyes, fearing the worse reaction possible from the prince.

"Oops what?" Tonus was clutching Elrohir's shoulders tightly and Elrohir was wincing at the pain the muscular prince caused him by doing so.

"I told... I told... Please let go!" Elrohir whimpered, being so much smaller than the prince. Tonus' grip loosened but he did not fully release Elrohir.

"Elladan." Elrohir winced.

"He told no one, correct?"

"He told Erestor."

"He told no one, correct?"

"He told Glorfindel."

"And then who did Glorfindel tell?" Tonus now had his hands around Elrohir's neck and the longer Elrohir took to speak the tighter his grip became.

"N-no o-one!" Elrohir gasped as Tonus released his neck.

The two returned to the gardens, where Illiendal and Elladan waited, cuddled up.

"What was that about?" Illiendal asked, noticing the red marks on Elrohir's neck that the half-elf was trying the hide.

"Nothing, just a private talk, elf to elf." Elrohir said. Elladan knew what it was about, though.

_To be continued..._


	147. Concussions

**Chapter 147: Concussions**

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were alone. Tonus was going to tell the servants where Thranduil had gone, and Illiendal chose to start making Elladan a bath.

"We should tell someone, Ro. It's not good for Tonus, look what he did to you!" Elladan dripped some lotion (he had stole from his father one day) on the red marks around his brother's neck.

"Don't put that on, it's not necessary... It's only a few marks, honestly." Elrohir sighed as his twin rubbed the cream on the marks.

"The prince has long nails, he has cut your skin..."

"Ai!" Elrohir moaned as his twin rubbed some cream on the bleeding scratches caused by Tonus.

"He was certainly in a bad mood."

"Everyone is here, with Legolas gone."

"I really think we should tell Illiendal... Galion... Others! Tonus cannot keep this secret, he needs this, it would do him good to let it out..."

"No! I promised Tonus that I would not tell a soul and yet I trusted you because you are my twin, but you go around and tell Erestor, and since Erestor has few that are close to hind he tells Glorfindel and luckily Glorfindel, being such a wise old hag from the first age actually kept the secret a secret!" Elrohir snapped and kept quiet when he saw Illiendal approaching from a distance.

"Elrohir, help me carry your twin to the guestroom, the guestroom's private bathing room has a warm bath waiting for him."

The two carried the injured elf into the palace and up the stairs where they lay Elladan on the floor of the guestroom's bathing room.

"How will he get in the bath?" Elrohir asked.

"That is up to you. It is also up to you to undress him, as you are the only one who is an actual relative to him, and you are the only one in Mirkwood who really has the right to see your brother nude. Drag him in if you must, but he wont be just walking into the tub like he normally can. Do not forget to un-bandage his leg, Tonus will rebind it after he bathes." Illiendal left, shutting the door behind them.

"You do not mind me undressing you, Elladan?" Elrohir asked before a put a finger on his brother's tunic.

"I do not mind, you are my twin... I would love to be in the bath, it looks warm and nice..."

Elladan watched as his twin quickly undressed him and was careful to remove the bandages around his brother's leg.

"I will be as careful as I can to get you in the bath, it will not be easy on my own but obviously would be quite embarrassed if your girlfriend was here helping me lift your naked body..." Elrohir smirked as he slipped a hand under his twin's knees and one behind Elladan's back.

"Careful, ai!" Elladan was dropped and he moaned.

"I am sorry!" Elrohir looked at his brother with pity. "Are you hurt?"

"My behind is quite bruised now, but other then that I am fine. Now try again and BE CAREFUL!"

Elrohir tried again slowly, and this time released his brother in the bathwater.

"Do you want me to stay in here or would you prefer that I leave?" Elrohir asked.

"I will be fine." Elladan watched as his twin left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"How is he?" Illiendal asked. "Was it difficult to get him in?"

"I dropped him once, but it was not too bad, he's in now and he is fine on his own."

Illiendal nodded and smiled.

"I feel awful about what Cield did."

"Tis not your fault, and Elladan does not blame you..."

"He does not?" Illiendal smiled gladly.

"No, you are not Cield, he would not blame you for his doings, and... Elladan loves you, you are his closest friend and he loves being with you more than anyone in Middle-Earth..."

"Even more than he likes to be with you?"

"No, I mean... You are who he loves, I am his family and his twin so our relationship is quite different than his with she-elves such as yourself or friends of his such as Legolas." Elrohir said.

"I... I love him too."

"Elladan dreams of marriage, Illiendal."

"What? Marriage? He is thinking far too much in the future... Me marry him? I love him, he is who at the moment if I where to marry I would but who knows? I may meet someone else..." Illiendal said.

"Stop talking about me!" Elladan threw his rubber ducky at the bathroom door.

"Why don't we go somewhere he cannot hear?"

--------------------------------------

"Cield!" Cield turned around when he heard his voice being shouted and he gasped when he saw Firelien, chasing him. Cield slowed his horse down, but did not come to a complete stop.

"Go back to the palace Firelien, you are pregnant with our child." Cield yelled, but noticed that she continued to follow.

"I want to come with you to Rivendell!"

"No! Not in your conditions!" Cield yelled over his shoulder.

"Please! I do not want to be alone anymore, I love you and I feel safe near you!"

"You are the first to say that to me." Cield laughed.

"I do! Please Cield, I do not want to be alone at the palace, Galion is angry with me and I do not know what your family thinks of me now!" Firelien said sadly, running to be closer to Cield's horse.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Firelien." Cield said.

"I wont! Please Cield, let me come with you. Please, I refuse to go back, it's too far anyways!" Firelien watched as Cield's horse stopped and Cield dismounted his horse.

"Firelien, I love you so much but I fear that you will be hurt." Cield held Firelien's hands tightly.

"I am safer coming with you then going back alone."

"And what makes you say that? You managed to follow me without earning a scratch, and I got quite beaten up getting here by taking a detour through some bushes." Cield pointed to a long bleeding slash down his arm.

"Does it hurt much?" Firelien asked.

"Nah, just a little stinging." Cield embraced Firelien tightly.

"Please bring me with you Cield, please." Florien put a hand on the prince's cheek and gently caressed his soft face.

"I shall bring you with me but be careful, and if we meet anything foul do as I say." Cield said, helping Firelien onto his mount.

"Hold on tightly Firelien." Cield said as he felt Firelien's arms wrapping around his waist.

"I love you Cield. Thank you." Firelien whispered, Cield smiling.

"I love you too, Firelien..." Cield's horse began to trot slowly.

"It will take ages to get to Rivendell if this is as fast as your horse goes!"

"I am only making him go slow because you are on him, and I was not certain how fast would scare you."

"Scare me? Cield I am not afraid!" Firelien screamed when Cield made his horse go as fast as he could.

"Not scared?" Cield laughed.

"Cield! That was mean!" Firelien squeezed him tightly in rage.

"Ai! Stop, that hurts!" Cield whined as Firelien's grip loosened.

"That was not funny Cield, not at all." Firelien said angrily.

"I did not mean to upset you so, it was a mere joke."

"I do not know who in all of Middle Earth would find that amusing!" Florien snapped. "Think about the baby before you do something stupid like that again."

"I did not think that startling you would affect the child, and I also did not think you would have been so sca-

Cield, who was paying no attention to what was in front of him, based his head into a low tree branch that was rather thick, and passed out, Firelien gasped when she saw the unconscious elf fall off his horse and she jumped off. The horse stopped, and Cield lay on the ground.

Cield was not harmed much, just a little bleeding, a lump on his brow and he was unconscious. Firelien wiped the small amount of blood off her lover's brow, and was shaking with fear for him. Though the worse part was the fact that he was unconscious, she feared Cield had a concussion.

"C-Cield? Are you awake? Alive? I am so sorry..."

Firelien pulled the unconscious prince close to her.

"Oh please Cield, don't have a concussion, please."

"W-what... Where... Who... Where am I?" A very dazed Cield's eyes opened.

"You are not unconscious?" Firelien smiled in joy.

"Why would I be? Ai... My head..." Cield moaned softly.

"Are you alright Cield?"

"I-I don't know what's the matter with me...I feel... dazed a-and... sick... Urg..." Cield turned his head to vomit away from Firelien.

"Cield, you look horrible!" Florien said, holding the prince's hair back.

"Well that was very nice of you."

"I don't mean your ugly, because you definitely are not! But... I think you have a concussion."

"Nonsense, I cannot have one. I don't know how I got one, or how I got here. I remember ada telling me to go see Lord Elrond and so I took my horse out, I never got this far."

"Cield, you cannot even remember what has happened! I will bring you back to the palace, it's only an hour away if I ride fast, Tonus can take good care of you." Firelien sighed as Cield began to vomit again.

"You poor thing, I will get you back to the palace as soon as I may. Tell me if you need to vomit Cield, I will stop if you do." Firelien helped him onto his horse and rode with him, holding him tightly, back to the palace.

* * *

_To be continued..._

I like hurting elves, as long as it's not Thranduil being abusive and hurting elves! Poor Cield... Vomit yuck.


	148. Galadriel's Mirror

**Chapter 148: Galadriel's mirror**

"Celeborn, come here." Galadriel ordered. Celeborn sighed, he hated coming to see Galadriel, usually she would ask him to wash her feet or rub her back or compliment her, even if he did not feel like it. Celeborn stood up sadly, not wanting to leave his nice warm bath, and went to find what Galadriel was doing in their bedroom.

"Get some clothes on Celeb and come here."

"Yes dear."

Celeborn found some leggings and pulled them on, then sat beside Galadriel on their bed.

Galadriel slapped Celeborn, and Celeborn was sad.

"What was that for... My love?" Celeborn said, feeling not too friendly.

"I know what you where thinking!" Galadriel glared at him. Celeborn looked away.

"What do you want me for?" Celeborn asked.

"I had a vision, I saw Haldir is my mirror!"

"And this concerns me how?"

"It concerns you because he is our March Warden and he is very dear to us."

"Oh, I forgot about that..." Celeborn ducked another slap.

"Well, are you going to ask me what I saw or not?"

"Of course... What did you see my love?"

**---Galadriel saw... Things that where---**

"Ada!" Haldir's little high-pitched voice could be heard throughout his home as he ran to the door, where his father slowly entered.

"Ai, hello Haldir, my dear child!" Haldir's father Arhael scooped up the excited little child and squeezed him.

"How was work?" Haldir asked, burying his face into his father's warm neck.

"As it always is, ion-nin, we protected the borders and not much happened."

"Did you see any orcs today?"

"A couple goblins, but no orcs... Ion-nin, as I have told you before, it is quite uncommon for an orc to make it here, we have never even encountered one! It's goblins we have been seeing."

"Can you bring me with you when you see an orc? I want to see an orc, they sound cool!"

"Ion-nin, if orcs are as fierce as they say you would die before you saw what hit you! You remember when you followed me to work one day and a goblin got to you, do you not?"

"I do... He was scary, he hurt me."

"Yes, he bruised and cut you badly, did he not?"

"He did... Ada, when will I be old enough to fight the nasty goblins away like you do?"

"It will be a while Haldir, a long while, and if I am lucky enough you will never have to do such a thing."

"But ada, I want to. I want to be a strong march warden like you, and then I can save YOU from goblins, like you did for me when the icky goblin hurt me."

"And believe me ion-nin, if by the time you are an adult there is still some evil left in middle-earth, you will be a march warden, and a great one at that. I believe in you Haldir, I believe your dreams shall come true." Arhael kissed his little child's brow.

"I remember when you killed the icky goblin that tried to hurt me, do you remember ada?"

"I will never forget, ion-nin."

"It had bad breath."

"Yes, I have had gobins close enough to my face to smell their breath, and it is not exactly pretty."

"You killed the goblin that wanted to eat me, right ada?"

"Of course."

"He wont come back?"

"Never."

"Will another goblin try to eat me?"

"If you are a good boy and stay at home and if you do not follow me to work, yes."

"But when I am a big boy and able to fight, what about then? Will a goblin try to eat me then?"

"It depends. If you train well, eat good food and grow big and strong then a little goblin will have alot of difficulties in eating you!"

"Good. I dont want a goblin to eat me, or an orc, if I see one."

Arhael smiled and dropped his son on his bed as he went to change into some clothes that did not have goblin-blood-stains on it. Arhael dropped his long blade on a table in his bedroom and went back to pick up haldir, to discover that his son had jumped off the bed and ran over to the table where the blade was, or where the 'Scimitar' was, as his father called it.

"Haldir, do not touch that!" Arhael said sharply, running over to his son and pulling him away from the blade.

"I was not going too! Just wanted to look!" Haldir whined. Arhael took his precious son into his arms and walked closer to his blade.

"Can you see it, ion-nin?"

"Ya."

"It is a Scimitar, a long blade. I use it while on duty, guarding the borders."

"It's nice-looking."

"Well, it may look nice but you would not say that if it cut you."

"I know."

"One day Haldir, when you are a grown elf, I shall give you that blade."

"Really?" haldir's eyes widened.

"Yes, but not today, nor tomorrow. When you are big, and when you are ready for using such a weapon."

**---Galadriel saw... Things that Are---**

"Legolas give me that egg! You have already added one too many!" Rumil laughed merrily, grabbing the egg from the elfling's small fingers and placing beside him on the countertop.

"Rumil, that's enough dwarven ale for you." Orophin sniggered as he watched Haldir finish his glass.

"Let him have as much as he wants, you will have to care for Legolas anyways!" Haldir poured himself some more ale, as he watched Legolas and his mother glare at him.

"I think you have had too much, Haldir, honestly I have never seen you behave like this!" Mallriel snatched Haldir's glass (which Haldir had been spilling on himself anyways) and disposed of it.

"You may never have seen him like this, but I remember one time, we had all left for Rivendell and we had Glorfindel's company, who just so happened to have some ale on him and Haldir, he drank so much that by the next day he was vomiting for hours! He looked horrible!" Orophin laughed.

"And I thought Haldir was not a drinker!" Rumil licked his ale-covered fingers (since his mother had disposed of his ale as well).

"Haldir may not be such a drinker, but he does enjoy his ale! His dwarven ale, to be precise, which is odd since Haldir has a thing against men with beards!" Orophin smirked, watching as Legolas stirred the cake batter.

"You three!" Mallriel slapped each of her children.

"Hey!" Haldir gasped.

"Ai!" Orophin moaned.

"Owy!" Rumil sobbed, rubbing his sore face that turned red.

"Now you three behave infront of the elfling!" Mallriel ordered. The sore galadhrim brothers nodded.

"Yes nana." The three said as Legolas, with the help of Mallriel, poured cake batter into a round pan.

"Put this above the fire to cook, Orophin."

"Aww, cant I do that nana?" Rumil whined, trying to snatch the pan from Orophin, and ending up burning his wrist in the fire.

**---Galadriel saw... Things that have not yet come to pass---**

"Ada!" A little wet, naked child yelped, running from his warm bath and to the door of his small messy home to his father, Haldir, who just returned from work.

"Hi Ada!" The elfling screamed in joy, raising his arms in hope to be lifted and embraced.

"Ada? You are not my son." Haldir tried to hide a smile from appearing on his face.

"Yes I am." The elfling crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip, pouting angrily.

"No you are not, my son does not run around naked." Haldir could not help but smile as he watched the elfling pull at his cloak. Haldir unbuttoned his cloak and let in fall into the child's arms. The little elf wrapped it around him.

"There, not naked. I am your son now." The elfling giggled happily as Haldir lifted him into his arms and cuddled him.

"You must be my son, for only my son could think of something as silly as that to proove that he belonged to me." Haldir whispered, kissing the little child. Haldir took the cloak off his elfling and hung the cloak up, but the child pulled it off the hook but dropped it.

"What was that for?" Haldir asked, bending down and placing the cloak back onto the hook, but the elfling yelled 'NO' and took it back.

"Galadhril, daro." Haldir said to the child, Galadhril.

"I need it or I will be naked and then I can't be your son and I want to be your son really badly." Galadhril tried to grab the cloak again but Haldir stopped him.

"Ion-nin, do not worry about such things, you will always be my son no matter if you dress or not, though I prefer if you did keep your clothes on and I believe your mother would appriciate it if you did not run out of your bath." Haldir smiled, entering his bedroom and leaving his naked child on his bed.

"Don't leave me here! It's too high up to get down from!" Galadhril shrieked.

"Calm down ion-nin, I am just dressing into some better clothes and I will be taking you back to your bath." Haldir yanked off his dirty grey tunic and found a soft green one, a gift from Thranduil, over his head.

"Now lets go see nana and bathe you." Haldir smiled, scooping up his baby and turning to leave.

"I like your knife ada."

Haldir stopped and brought his child closer to the knife, which was on a table in his room just as his father would leave it.

"That ion-nin, is a Scimitar. My father gave it to me on the day I turned of age, and when you become of age I promise you that you will inherit it." Haldir watched as his son's face lit up, just as his did years ago when he was a small elfling when he had heard that the blade would one day be his.

"I will take good care of it ada! I can't wait!" Galadhril kissed his father's cheek and squeezed him around his neck as Haldir turned on his heel to go bathe his son.

"In you go." Haldir dropped his son into the bath water. Haldir smiled as his son picked up his rubber duck, the one that had belonged to Haldir, and began to squeak it happily.

"And hello there you." Haldir turned his head to kiss his wife.

"Hello to you too, Haldir." Haldir's pretty blonde wife kissed her dear husband's lips, and their son made a long 'Eww' noise.

"Gross nana! Gross ada! Yucky kisses!"

"Hm, yucky? I doubt that, but you will oneday understand." Haldir pat his son's messy wet hair.

"Okay... But it will still ALWAYSbe gross... To kiss girls!" Galadhril ewwed as he said that.

"Alright, we will stop, but one day I bit you will kiss a she-elf." Haldir laughed, grabbing some soap and scrubbing his child's filthy toes.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"You already have! Nana, grandnana..." Haldir smiled when his son sighed in defeat.

"Ai..." Haldir's wife touched a long red mark on her love's bare shoulder.

"It's just a little scratch, do not fear." Haldir smiled, adjusting his tunic to cover the red gash.

"Out you come little elf." Haldir took a towel and scooped Galadriel out of the bath and into his arms.

"Ada."

"Yes,I am your ada, and I always will be."

"Nana. Ada is not ada ada is nana and nana is ada." Galadhril giggled at his parents' confused expressions.

"Alright, if that's how you like to think of it as, though I have never seen your fatherin a dress." Haldir's wife smiled. Haldir lay Galadriel on the child's bed and found his son some soft leggings to wear to bed.

"You want to wear these to bed?" Haldir asked.

"Wear toonie." Galadhril said. "Toonie."

"Ion-nin, you cannot wear your tunic to bed, it will not be comfortable." Haldir said, sliding his son into the leggings he held.

"Toonie!" Galadhril pulled off his leggings and crossed his arms.

"Ion-nin, no tunic in bed."

"Toonie."

"No."

"Toonie."

"No."

"Toonie!" Galadhril grabbed his father's 'toonie', that being his word for tunic,and pulled. But it ripped.

"No." Haldir said, pulling off his tunic and throwing it on the floor. "No one is wearing a toonie to bed, now let me put your leggings back on."

"I'm sorry." The elfling sniffled, turning around so his father could not see him cry.

"Ion-nin, just let me dress you in your leggings and tomorrow you can wear your toonie all day, the one Legolas gave you."

"I like that toonie." The elfling sniffed, turning around and letting Haldir dress him

"I know you love that toonie. Would you like to sleep with nana and I?"

"Ya."

Haldir let Galadhril ride on his back into his bedroom. Galadhril was placed on the bed between both of his parents. Galadhril was soon asleep, curled up close to his mother.

"Haldir, are you awake?" The she-elf asked. haldir grumbled and looked up.

"Yes, now I am."

"How did you hurt yourself?"

"Ai... Just an attack by an orc, but he's long dead now." Haldir smiled, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Haldir?"

"I could use some sleep."

"I know, but there is something I want to tell you. I found out yesterday, while Galadhril was staying at your mother's house, and I would have told you yesterday but since we had stayed up so late into the night trying to settle Galadhril down I did not find the time."

"Well what do you want to tell me?"

"I want you to take a year off work again-

"Celeborn will murder me!"

"No, he wont, he will understand... Haldir..." The she-elf looked into Haldir's blue eyes.

"Remember when we found out that Galadhril was born?"

"I was so thrilled that I accidentaly hit my head and blacked out..." Haldir laughed quietly.

"Well, don't hit your head because it will wake up Galadhril."

"Do you mean... Another baby?"

"Yes."

"I will go over to Celeborn right now and get _two_ years off, Orophin can replace me, oh i do not care _who_ replaces me! Galadhril will have a brother or sister! I will have _two_ children - you will too! Oh my brothers will be in shock - so will yours! And your father, he already has plenty grandchildren but he will be so happy for us!" Haldir jumped up from bed, dressed himself and left to get two years off from work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you understand Celeborn?"

"Of cours I do! Haldir will come in the middle of the night to me in the future and bother me to have two years off! I should go and fire him now, while I have the chance!"

"No!" Galadriel yelled. Celeborn stayed quiet from that moment on.

_To be continued..._


	149. Haldir in the corner

**Chapter 149: Haldir in the corner**

"Cield, we are there." Firelien said softly, pulling Cield off the horse.

"Head hurts." Cield whined.

"I know it does dear, you'll be in the hands of Tonus soon. Now vomit here, whilst we are outside, then you shall make less of a mess inside.

Firelien looked away and tried to ignore the sound of Cield vomiting, it making her sick.

"Are you done?" Firelien asked. Cield nodded, walking up to the palace very dazed and pained.

"Tonus!" Firelien yelled. Tonus jumped off his father's throne and came running.

"Yes?" Tonus asked.

"He has a concussion!" Firelien whispered, pointing to Cield who had one hand on his head and one on his abdomen.

"Ai!" Tonus held onto Cield and brought him to his bedroom, Firelien following.

"What's your name?" Tonus asked Cield.

"C-Cield…"

"Where do you live?"

"M-Mirkwood… I-in the p-palace…"

"How old are you?"

"J-just o-one elvish y-year into… a-adulthood…" Cield stuttered.

"Well, at least he remembers that stuff." Tonus smiled in relief.

"Who am I, Cield?" Firelien asked.

"Y-you a-are who I… l-love… You are the m-mother of m-my… unborn… child... Firelien." Cield said.

"And I am who?" Tonus asked.

"Tonus... B-brother."

"Good job Cield… Here, have a reward." Tonus picked up a mug of tea and added a few drops of medicine into it.

"Drink slowly." Tonus warned, helping his quivering brother drink the tea.

"I l-love this tea b-but it tastes d-different."

"I added a bit of medicine, it would make the pain go away."

"H-how long will it take before it stops hurting Tonus?" Cield asked.

"Soon Cield, soon." Tonus rubbed his brother's head gently and then began brushing his brother's hair off his brow to reveal the lump and cut on his head.

"I should get some herbs to clean that, it could get infected. How did he hurt himself Firelien?"

"I had followed him and he did not want me coming with him but I bothered him enough to get him to stop and let me ride with him. His horse was slow and I asked him why, he said he did not want to go fast with me on. Then I said I would not be scared so he made his horse suddenly go as fast as it could, and it startled me. I got angry with him and yelled at him and bothered him. He got distracted by my complaints of how mean he had been to do such a cruel trick that he did not look where he was going, and he hit his head against a low, thick tree branch." Firelien felt that it was her fault for Cield's concussion. Tonus picked up some herbs.

"Tis not your fault Firelien, Cield is absent-minded like that often, it's actually good that you had been with him as chances are without you there he still would have hit his head against that tree branch, got a concussion but would be lost and may never have returned here." Tonus said, rubbing some herbs on his brother's cut, making Cield whimper and whine.

"It stings!"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you hit your head on the tree branch."

Cield grumbled quietly.

"Firelien, I love you a-and I'm sorry f-for what I did." Cield whispered, reaching up to hold Firelien's hand, but had trouble locating it with a concussion and his brother's hand on his brow and his arm across his face.

"I'm here… I love you too Cield, I love you so much." Firelien held his hand and squeezed it.

"Ton… Ton…"

"Tonus." Tonus whispered.

"T-Tonus… Where is A-ada?"

"He went to find Legolas, I am in charge of Mirkwood."

"Leave Tonus! Take care of Mirkwood, forget about my conditions, if you are ruling you cannot be bothered with me!"

"No. No Cield… never, never in my life. I will not leave your side until you are better. You are my brother, you are closest to my age, you where the first sibling I had. You are important to me and I love you, my brother! I wont leave you, I will not fail you." Tonus said, putting ice against Cield's brow.

"Do you really love me Tonus?"

Firelien decided to leave and give the brothers time together, alone.

"Cield… You are my brother, how many times must I repeat that? I look like ada, Illiendal takes after ada and from what Legolas shows now when he is older he will look much like ada, but you, you where different. You looked like Naneth, and it made you special. When nana died I thought of you, you had nana's hair, her lips-

"Are you implying that I look like a woman?" Cield snapped, but was smiling.

"No… I'm just saying… When nana was giving birth to you I waited outside the room. Nana was having trouble, I could here her and ada. Ada had thought neither you or nanawould make it, he had been crying. But ada came out of the room to get me, and I saw nana holding you when I walked in. I was shocked, you where so small. Ada said to not get used to having you around as my brother, ada said you might not survive because of your size. But I loved you from the moment I saw your little baldhead."

"I was bald?"

"Your hair grew in a few months later. Cield, you were beautiful even if you had no hair. I wanted to be a good brother for you, you needed a lot of help because of your size,but I could not because… Cield… Cield I had a son! I had a son, and he was born just after Illiendal, when you were an elfling!" Tonus covered his mouth when he realised what he had just blurt out.

"You WHAT?" Cield shot up, eyes wide and shaking in confusion.

"No! I said nothing I…" Tonus looked at Cield's wide eyes in horror.

"I am sorry Cield. I did not mean to divulge that secret. Cield, I don't want anyone to know, I cannot trust anyone with this secret. As much as I love you Cield, I cannot let you know this. Oh please forgive me when you wake up, I hope this does not hurt you as badly as it will hurt me to do this." Tonus looked at his brother sadly.

"What are you going to d-

Tonus put a hand on his brother's brow and forced his brother's head to bang harshly onto the wall, knocking Cield unconscious instantly.

"I could not let you remember that Cield. I am so sorry." Tonus said, wiping away some tears from his face as Firelien entered, with some more tea for Cield.

"Oh, did he fall asleep?"

"Yes." Tonus shut his eyes sadly, knowing how horrible what he did was.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Legolas. Oh me. Why did I do this? I wont find him. I have failed my wife and my children. I should go back…" Thranduil muttered to himself. Thranduil was high in a tree, just hanging it the tree by his fingers. Thranduil gasped when he felt a bird pecking his fingers, and then he fell.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Legolas!" Thranduil sobbed. He could not feel his legs.

"Do I still HAVE legs?" Thranduil looked down. They were still there, luckily. But they seemed broken.

"Ai Legolas, you are lost and now I am too. Perhaps you will find me. Or we will both die out here." Thranduil said to himself, dragging himself behind a bush to hide.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Haldir lay on the floor of the room that was his when he was a child, looking up at the ceiling in silence.

'Why did nana send me to my room?' Haldir thought. 'Oh yea, I drank too much ale.'

"Haldir." Arhael entered his son's former room, taking a seat on Haldir's former bed.

"Yes adar?"

"Come here."

"Yes ada?" Haldir asked. Arhael pulled Haldir's face closer to his.

"Let me smell your breath." Arhael ordered. Haldir sighed and breathed in his father's face.

"Ale. I can smell it. Haldir, there was a little elfling in the room and you fill your stomach with dwarven ale?" Arhael snapped.

"I'm sorry ada." Haldir sighed, looking down.

"Go… Go to the kitchens, where your siblings and the elfling are, and find a corner and just stay there, like you did when you where an elfling."

"Just that?"

"Yes, you are lucky I did not decide to smack your rear."

"But I am over three thousand years old-

"I don't care Haldir, you are still my child and if you do not go and do as I told I _will_ smack your rear in front of your brothers... How long do you think they will be laughing for?" Arhael asked. Haldir shut his mouth and left miserably.

"Haldir, what did ada do?" Orophin asked as Haldir went to a corner gloomily.

"It seems ada told Haldir to go to a corner and stay there as punishment!" Rumil giggled.

"Hush Rumil, Orophin, else I will send you both to ada." Mallriel shook her head.

"Is the cake ready yet?" Legolas whined.

"Yes, I believe it is. Mallriel smiled at the curious elfling and took the cake; her hands covered with gloves to not burn them.

"Don't touch, it's hot, elfling." Mallriel said. Legolas nodded.

_To be continued…_


	150. Buy an elfling

**Chapter 150: Buy an Elfling**

"Cield, Cield? Wake up, please, I beg of you!" Tonus looked at his brother. Tonus had shut his brother's eyes, as he did not want Firelien to see that Cield's eyes had been wide in shock.

Tonus also had made Firelien leave for one hour for one important reason: Cield's head had opened when Tonus had based him against the wall.

"Ai… Ai…" Cield moaned softly, but his eyes remained shut.

"Cield!" Tonus jumped up. Cield reached up and felt for Tonus, then opened his eyes.

"What happened? I remember… I went… To go to Rivendell… But…" Cield shook his head.

"You had a concussion Cield, you banged your head against a thick tree branch whilst riding to Rivendell, luckily Firelien had followed you and brought you home." Tonus said.

"Oh… Good… Thank you Firelien. Thank you so much." Cield smiled, caressing Firelien's cheek as he turned over to see her face.

"It was nothing Cield, I did it because I love you." Firelien pulled her chair closer to Cield's bedside to talk with him.

"I would do the same for you." Cield smiled, holding Firelien's hand.

"If you two will excuse me, I have business to attend to. If anything happens, tell one of my father's advisors and they will help you until I return." Tonus said, standing up, giving Cield some tea and leaving to find Adan.

"Is the puppy ready to be brought back to its owner?" Tonus asked. Adan smiled and nodded.

"He is a fine dog, make sure whoever his owner is knows that."

"His owner is the servant, Florien."

"Florien is not the very 'careful' elf, now is he?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tonus frowned at the healer's words.

"Well… I mean, he cut off his own toe by dropping a blade, and I saw that, plus his body is covered in scars. Either he has been badly abused or he is just a clumsy elf."

"I have met his parents and they treat him well. The scars he said he received in incidents at the palace, or by being a very energetic elfling." Tonus said, taking Florien's dog and leaving

------

"Florien!" Tonus yelled as he entered his home.

"Yes ada? Ai! Ada, thank you!" Florien's tired face turned into a great smile and he nearly dropped his tea on the floor when he saw the puppy in his father's arms.

"Put down the tea ion-nin, and you can hold him." Tonus smiled as Florien slammed his tea mug down on a nearby table and nearly grabbed the dog from his father's arms.

"Ada, thank you so much! Calanon! I missed you!" Florien squeezed his dog and smiled at his father.

"You are very welcome elfling." Tonus smiled, pulling Florien and Calanon the puppy close to him.

"I knew you would make sure Calanon was healed ada. I knew it!" Florien smiled, kissing his father on his cheek.

"I knew it would make you happy, though I never expected you to be this happy!" Tonus smiled as his red-haired son let the dog on the floor and left to feed Calanon.

"Ai Florien, what do you feed the dog anyways?" Tonus asked.

"Well it depends… I give him treats a lot, but as a meal Calanon usually gets some bird or animal I hunt. Nana will not let me feed Calanon eat our food, the food that nana and I eat for our meals, because it is hard to buy that food, so I have to hunt what I feed Calanon. But when I can I sneak Calanon some food nana cooks, bread with butter, I got him some ale a few times and I love giving him strawberries, being my favourite food it seems to be his, too!" Florien said, grabbing a handful of strawberries and feeding them to his dog.

"Well, the healer says he was fed something that upset his stomach. It may have been the ale, or it could be the meat…" Tonus said. Florien nodded.

"I will not give him ale again ada, I promise." Florien muttered as his og jumped on him and licked his face.

"That is just disgusting!" Tonus laughed. "I do not see what the big deal is with dogs, they lick you and it is so repulsive, yet you, my siblings and everyone I seem to know think of this nauseating thing as wonderful!" Tonus smirked as his son wiped off his dog's drool from his face.

"It's not that bad, ada." Florien shrugged.

"Well at least MY father knows that it is gross!" Tonus laughed. "No one believed me but him. Legolas loves bringing home any animal he finds - except crickets, they scare him - Illiendal loves animals though she despises bugs and Cield likes things with fur because they can cuddle up to him and make him feel warm and loved! Me, well, your mother makes me feel warm and loved, I hate snakes and furry thinks always drool on me!" Tonus sighed as his son's dog began to nip at his shoe.

"I am sorry ada, he's just a puppy after all."

"Florien, you have been saying that for the past what? Seven years?" Yáviel entered the kitchen, pulling Calanon off of Tonus' shoe.

"Sorry nana."

"Honestly, I cannot stand that dog." Yáviel sighed, embracing Tonus and giving him a little peck on his cheek before she began to make some soup for lunch.

Florien sighed; no one seemed to like his dog.

"Florien, how have you been doing with schoolwork?" Tonus asked, dipping a finger in his wife's soup.

"Tonus." Tonus' finger was hit with the spoon as Yáviel began to stir. "Florien, answer your father. You are being rude… Just like your father is… Tonus stop eating my soup!"

"Sorry nana… Well… I am doing, alright…" Florien trailed off.

"Florien, show Adar the papers you received some days ago." Yáviel said.

"Aye." Florien left for a minute and returned with a handful of papers. Tonus read the first one.

'To the guardians of Florien,

Your son is doing poorly in class. He misses far too many and he is having trouble catching up. Since Florien's classes are only one hour long and he only has four a week, missing them is very appalling, and it is not going to help him get a better education, and he needs better than what he has.

Florien has also been late for the four classes this week, each time with a different excuse. If this continued I will have to take action and discipline Florien.

Sincerely,

Daeron'

"Ai, Florien…" Tonus sighed, placing that letter on the table nearby and reading the next.

'To the parents of Florien,

I have not been paid for the past four weeks. If I do not receive pay in two weeks time I will not permit Florien to attend his lessons.

Sincerely,

Daeron'

"I will pay for them soon…" Tonus muttered, dropping that letter on top of the other and reading the next. It was a test result.

'16/50

Disappointing.

Please sign test and return.

Florien now has detention for three weeks.

--Daeron'

Tonus looked up from the letter at Florien, who looked at the floor shamefully.

"I did not understand." Florien said quietly.

"Then why did you not tell Daeron that?" Tonus asked, rather unsympathetically.

"Because Daeron will not help me!"

"And why is that? He is a teacher Florien, what do you think his job is?" Tonus yelled. Florien stormed out of the kitchen, something he rarely did.

"FLORIEN!" Tonus yelled.

"Tonus! Stop that! He's just a young boy, he has the cheapest tutor we could get him and he works 15 hours a day for YOUR father!" Yáviel glared at Tonus, who sighed and read the last letter.

'To the parents of Florien,

Your son is doing so poorly in school that I may have to fail him. If Florien does not improve he will be failed. Please try and help the child before I must do what is necessary.

Daeron, Florien's Tutor'

"What is wrong with Florien? He is so smart and this test is so easy! Why is he doing so poorly?" Tonus asked to no one.

"Because of you! You do not dare tell your father, and you do not want anyone to know, so Florien overworks his poor little self to earn us money that your father would give to us by the tons if he knew we related to him, and poor Florien cannot be like a normal child! He cannot play with his friends - he has no friends, for that matter - and he has no extra time. No wait, that is not true. He has eight hours of extra time, but like most he enjoys resting, so he sleeps though most of that time!" Yáviel was fuming now, so Tonus made no further comments. Instead he left to speak with Florien, who was in his room.

"I am sorry that I am failing you, father." Florien whispered when he saw his father enter.

"No ion-nin, I am sorry that I fail you. Listen, when I come back to visit, and I do not know when that is, I will bring with me some money to pay your tutor and…"

Tonus reached into his robes and pulled out a sack. Tonus dropped the leather sack on Florien's lap. It was heavy.

"Is this? Is this filled with money?" Florien's eyes widened.

"Yes… It is your pay, for your job at the palace. Yes, it is a lot, but I am king in my father's absence so I suppose I can pay his servants for him, cant I?" Tonus smiled.

"Ada, thank you! I can pay my tutor!" Florien flung his arms around Tonus, but Tonus pushed him away.

"No. Not 'pay your tutor'. I want - no I ORDER you to use this money in a way that will be good for you. Buy things that make you happy, whatever that may be… New clothes, toys, a pet… Whatever you want, you buy. Do not buy things for others, as you always do, this money is for you to spend." Tonus smiled as Florien kissed him twice.

"Thank you so much father!" Florien smirked, kissing Tonus a third time.

"Go do what you wish with it. I must return home for my own reasons." Tonus kissed Florien's cheek and left, Florien still dancing for joy in his room with the heavy sack of gold coins.

------------------------------

"Haldir, you can come out now…" Arhael smirked. Rumil was still chuckling at the fact that his brother had been sent to the corner, something that had not happened in hundreds of years.

Haldir grumbled as he left the corner. His mother was just now serving the cake.

"Yummy!" Legolas giggled, nibbling on a piece of cake before pounding his fists into the cake.

"Legolas! What are you doing to the poor cake?" Haldir looked up when some of the icing landed on his face.

"Mashing it!" Legolas giggled, making little balls out of the cake mush.

"Legolas do not do that." Haldir said, Legolas sighing.

"But I want to."

"Well I say no. Now use your fork Legolas." Haldir said, taking his own fork and eating his slice.

Legolas glared at Haldir and shot one of his cake balls at Haldir's head. Haldir's head shot up when he felt the cake ball.

"Legolas!"

Legolas giggled. Legolas yelped when a piece of cake hit his nose, sent to him by Rumil.

"You hit me with cake!" Legolas shrieked, grabbing more balls of cake and flinging them all at Rumil.

"Ai! Elflings!" Haldir sighed, standing up and grabbing Legolas by his wrist, then taking Rumil.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Legolas tried to push Haldir's hand off his wrist but failed.

"I must bathe you both, it seems." Haldir said, dragging his brother and Mirkwood's prince into the bathroom.

"Ai! No!" Rumil whined as Haldir poured water into a tub big enough for his fully-grown brother and the elfling.

Haldir sat down and undressed Legolas, and plopped him in the bath. Rumil demanded that he bathed in his leggings and so he did.

Haldir washed the elfling completely, and he only washed the cake from Rumil, as he was certain that by now Rumil was capable of washing himself.

"I am done with Legolas, so I will leave with him now. You can have the bath all to yourself and you can completely undress yourself now, thoughif you where too shy to bathe without leggings because I was in here that would be silly, I changed your diapers when you where an elfling, you know." Haldir smiled as he dried Legolas off, wrapped a towel around the child and left with him.

"No, that's not the reason Haldir," Rumil shouted as his brother left. "I always bathe with my leggings on!"

"That is disgusting! There must be something living in your leggings by now!" Haldir said as he brought Legolas to a bedroom to dress him.

"How has your time in Lorien been, little one?" Haldir asked as he dressed Legolas slowly.

"Good. I like it here, but it's a little scary." Haldir chuckled when Legolas said that.

"Ai, so you are more scared of a forest that is guarded by a ring, the lady of light and myself than you are afraid of a forest that has spiders, orcs and the valar know what else living in it?" Haldir laughed, patting Legolas on his head. "But I do not blame you. This is not your home and your father is not protecting you here." Haldir smiled.

"I miss my ada, a lot." Legolas sighed. "Maybe I should not have followed you. Ada will be… 'Disappointed in me'." Legolas grumbled.

"You will see him soon, Legolas." Haldir smiled, sitting beside the elfling. Legolas jumped onto Haldir's lap.

"You know Haldir, you should get an elfling."

"And where would I get one?"

"I don't know. Buy one. Maybe the guy who sells llamas will sell you an elfling. Then you will have someone to play with when I'm gone… But Haldir, if you buy yourself an elfling, could you promise me something?" Legolas asked, looking up at Haldir with his blue eyes.

"What would you like me to promise you?" Haldir asked, though he had no intentions on 'buying' an elfling.

"Promise me you will still visit me and play with me." Legolas whispered.

"Of course I will! But, I have no plans to buy an elfling and I do not wish to… Erm… how would I say… 'Make' an elfling for a while." Haldir beamed.

"Okay then. As long as you promise."

"I do promise, Legolas."

"Good."

_To be continued…_

_Chapter 150, yay!_


	151. Elladan is loved

Chapter 151: Elladan is loved 

"Legolas, are you sleepy?" Haldir asked. The elfling was barely awake, curled up on Haldir's lap.

"N… No…" Legolas yawned. Haldir smirked.

"I think we best be going nana. Legolas is tired and tomorrow we will be setting off for Mirkwood." Haldir said, scooping Legolas into his arms. Mallriel kissed Legolas on his brow.

"Perhaps I will see you again, Legolas." Mallriel smiled, patting Legolas' head.

"Bye Legolas." Rumil and Orophin waved as Haldir left.

"D-do we really… hafta… Go back… To Mirk… Mirkwood… Tomorrow?" Legolas yawned again.

"Yes, we do. Your father must be terribly worried about you." Haldir said. Legolas yawned for the third time and clutched Haldir's tunic tightly as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Legolas." Haldir smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Elrohir… Help… I can't get out of the bath… Help…" Elladan was stuck in the bath. Elrohir and Illiendal had left the room and no longer could hear Elladan's pleas.

"Ro, what if Elladan needs us? We are far away from him and if he calls we will not hear him." Illiendal pointed out.

"But I'm comfy here." Elrohir whined. Elrohir was curled up with Illiendal on a pile of pillows on the floor, his head rested on Cield's dog's fluffy body.

"ROHIR!" Elladan's scream was finally heard.

"He wants you." Illiendal grinned, taking Elrohir's spot as he finally left to tend to Elladan.

"Finally…" Elladan muttered as Elrohir entered the room. "Help me get out of here!"

Elrohir carefully held his wet twin and pulled him out of the bath and onto the floor, wrapping him with a towel. Elrohir called for Tonus, who bandaged Elladan's leg again. Elrohir dried his twin and dressed him, and then he carried his twin to where Illiendal waited for them.

"How are you feeling Elladan?" Illiendal asked as Elladan was dropped beside her.

"Good Illiendal. Thanks." Elladan sighed, lying his head down on the pillows.

"Does your leg hurt very much?" Illiendal asked, rubbing Elladan's back.

"Just a bit, nothing to worry about, I've had it worse." Elladan smiled, petting Cield's dog.

"Do you think Tonus will take good care of Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked.

"Doubt it." Elladan smirked.

"And why do you say that? Tonus is my father's heir and he will inherit the throne one day!" Illiendal glared at Elladan but was smiling.

"Well, what with Cield's concussion he may be busy… Too busy to rule Mirkwood." Elladan shrugged.

"What do you mean, Cield's concussion? Cield hurt himself?"

"I believe so."

"I have to make sure he's alright!" Illiendal was about to jump up when Elrohir put a hand on her shoulder.

"Last I checked Cield was unconscious. But I know he's alright." Elrohir said, as Illiendal got comfortable again next to Elladan.

"I will go back and check on him, alright? Keep my twin happy." Elrohir smirked as he left.

Illiendal was not often alone with one of the twins. Elladan and Elrohir where both so close to each other that it were impossible to separate them. Illiendal had not been alone with Elladan for at least a year.

"So… How is… Sernaer?" Elladan asked quietly, thinking saying first Mirkwood elf that he could think of.

"He was shot and killed two years ago, remember?"

"Oh… Uh… Yea, I forgot… Sorry." Elladan murmured.

"It's alright, you don't remember much to begin with." Illiendal smiled, cuddling close to Elladan.

"Yep. That's true. Why don't you tell me the story of how Sernaer was killed?" Elladan asked, then realised how stupid it was of him to ask someone to tell him how someone they loved was killed.

"He jumped in front of an arrow."

"The idiot. Oops!" Elladan covered his mouth with his hand. "I did not mean that! It sounded stupid of him but he must have had his reasons, Illie I don't think Sernaer was an idiot please forgive me!" Elladan said.

"He jumped in front of the arrow because it would have hit me."

"Oh! Well then I cant blame him, I would have too, it's not that stupid after all!" Elladan sighed.

"You would have too? That's sweet of you, Dan." Illiendal smiled.

"Where was he buried? I hope you don't mind me asking… Questions like these, because if it bothers you…"

"No, I do not mind, Sernaer is gone and it's been two years so I am used to that now. He was buried near the palace in a clearance, right under a tree that he loved."

"You must miss him so much, you loved him a lot."

"I did love him a lot but during the final years of his life there was another elf who I started to… like."

"Oh really? Do you still like this elf?"

"Yes… But I don't know if he likes me."

"Do I know this elf?"

"He is a half-elf…"

"Damn it's Elrohir! He's a damned elf Illiendal you should not fall for such elves like him he's a real idiot and will probably jump in front of an arrow, but for no reason-

"Don't you realise she's talking about you, you twit?" Elrohir yelled from the kitchens.

"Me? Really? I'm flattered!" Elladan smiled happily.

"Yes. It is you." Illiendal smiled as Elladan pulled her closer.

"Well in that case, this elf likes you." Elladan smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued… _

_I am so sorry it took so long to update! I will try to update sooner. Oh and don't worry about Elladan, he does not get to marry Illiendal in the end, poor guy. Well, Elladan is all yours… Until I finally make a story about him, Haldir and Illiendal then you may not want my version of him. _

_**PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! **_

_I need help. 150 chapters takes a lot of ideas and a lot of them where yours, so I call and you all again to help me write more chapters. _


	152. A duel for the sheelf

Chapter 152:

"Elladan, I-

"Why are you with that… Thing?" An elf asked, coming forwards to the two close friends.

"It is not very nice to call your princess a thing." Elladan frowned, his grip on Illiendal tightening.

"I was talking about you." The elf said, pushing a bit of his pale hair behind his ear.

"What are you doing at the palace, Eleyond?" Illiendal asked, not moving from Elladan's side.

"Eleyond? You know him?" Elladan asked quietly in Illiendal's ear.

"Yes she did. I am Sernaer's brother. I am here because I am a guard, remembering?"

"I remember now. Eleyond, could you leave us be?"

"No. Sernaer is dead and you now love that ugly half-mortal? Sernaer would be in pieces if he found out!"

"Sernaer told me that because he was dead it did not mean that I had to spend my life missing him, he said to find someone else who loves me just as much as he did. I love Elladan very much, and I know he loves me, I've known him for years now."

"That means nothing! You knew Sernaer and his family for years too. If anyone should get you after his death, it should be me!" Eleyond said, looking down at Elladan's fractured leg and smiling.

"That is stupid Eleyond. Illiendal should be allowed to choose who she loves, not just because they are related to someone who died. If she loves me, then she does, and you have no right to stop her."

"Then I challenge you to a duel."

"But-

"If you do not participate then I get Illiendal."

"And what type of duel would this be?"

"To death." Eleyond grinned.

"What?" Elladan sprang up and whimpered at the pain in his leg.

"Sernaer died because he loved Illiendal, and so one of us will too." Eleyond grinned.

"I cant! My leg is broken!"

"So then you give up and I get the princess?"

"No… No! ELROHIR!"

Elrohir came running and Eleyond then learnt that there was two of the damned elf that was with his brother's love.

"He will fight for her, since I cannot." Elladan said, lying back down as Elrohir took his blade. Eleyond pulled his out.

"What if Elrohir gets killed?" Illiendal asked. Elladan pat his blade.

"I would never let that happen."

The two elves fought for half an hour. Both where bloody by the time Elrohir had Eleyond in a corner sword less.

Elrohir placed his blade on Eleyond's throat and pushed slightly, making Eleyond bleed.

"I wont kill you, but if you don't leave my brother and the princess alone I will." Elrohir moved his blade from Eleyond's throat. Eleyond reached over to grab his blade but Elrohir threw his blade down and made a gash in Eleyond's arm.

"Don't attack me, don't attack my brother, and don't attack the princess or anyone who is not on Sauron's side. Stay away from my twin, he loves Illiendal and you cannot have her." Elrohir said, moving his blade once again and leaving Eleyond to return to his twin. Eleyond stood up and glared at Elladan.

"Ha! I win!" Elladan smirked, grabbing Illiendal gently and pulling her close to himself to kiss her.

"No, your twin won."

"But I do not love Illiendal like my brother does. I want him to love her." Elrohir said, smiling as his brother kissed the princess.

Eleyond stood up, tearful, and turned to leave.

"Eleyond, please don't be mad." Illiendal whispered.

Eleyond looked back, glared at both Illiendal and Elladan, and left.

"Elladan I am sorry about him." Illiendal whispered, looking at her friend sadly.

"Ah don't worry about it, as long as you still love me I don't care… Elrohir are you alright?" Elladan noticed his twin was tending to a bleeding wound Eleyond had given him.

"I am fine." Elrohir said. "Get back to your new friend." Elrohir grinned. "I will leave you two…"

Elrohir left and Elladan sighed.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should not have… I mean, Eleyond's brother only died two years ago…"

"Elladan, don't worry about it! Sernaer said to me to find someone who loves me, and I believe that you love me, and I love you." Illiendal said. Elladan smiled happily.

"I've always liked you, a lot, but I thought I was just strange and I was in love with a princess who would never love me. I told Tonus once when we where elflings and he called it puppy love. But I really do love you."

"I love you too. A lot." Illiendal whispered, kissing Elladan on his cheek.

"Thirsty? Or hungry?" Elladan asked, and then blushed. "Never mind. I can't get up to get you anything!"

"Ai, it's alright Elladan." Illiendal smiled. "I know your hurt, and it's not at all your fault. It's my brother's fault."

----------------------------------------------

Legolas was restless. He knew that in a few hours Haldir would wake up, feed him and they would be heading back to Mirkwood. As much as Legolas missed his father and siblings, he was having a good time with Haldir.

Haldir's heavy arms where wrapped around Legolas, holding him tightly. Legolas slid out of Haldir's grasp, grabbed his teddy bear and ran out of the room. Legolas walked up countless numbers of stairs and saw millions of flowers before he was in someone else's room.

Galadriel's room.

Legolas hid under the bed, but unknown to him Galadriel had seen him tiptoe into the room, she had not been asleep – Celeborn was, of course, needing a lot of sleep to prepare for that day when Haldir would come to him in the middle of the night.

Galadriel did not plan on taking the elfling, reprimanding him or sending him back to Mirkwood just yet. Legolas could have some fun hiding and Haldir could panic (Galadriel still had yet to get back at Haldir for what he had done on guard duty a month back).

Legolas began to set up camp beneath Galadriel's bed. He had no idea whose bed he was under, but the floor was soft. Legolas had brought with him a bear, a blanket and a muffin. Legolas nibbled the muffin, clutched his bear and curled up on the blanket.

"Good night teddy."

To be continued… 

_Thank you for the suggestions. _


	153. Haldir was just like Legolas

**Chapter 153: Haldir was just like Legolas**

"Legolas? Elfling, come out, please!" Haldir called. He had woken up in the morning with no elfling, and now he and his brothers searched his house for the little troublesome prince.

"Maybe he left the house. If I have to go into that cellar of yours one more time Haldir I swear I will-

"Oh shut up Rumil or we will send you back down in the cellar." Orophin smirked. Rumil was afraid of the little spiders that lived in Haldir's cellar.

"I think you are right, Rumil. I think Legolas left. It's not that hard for him to do so, and I have no doubt that he's done it before. Come, we can search at nana's house, he knows the way there." Haldir said, grabbing his cloak.

The three brothers searched their parents' home and found no trace of the elfling. Haldir went to Lianna's home and found no elfling, Rumil and Orophin went to Orophin's home and found no elfling, and soon the three galadhrim had searched all around Lorien, and found no elfling. But, they had not seen Galadriel yet.

"Lady Galadriel must know, since she has those powers!" Rumil suddenly said. Rumil was hoping they could go to see Lady Galadriel, since when they searched outside Orophin usually shoved him into the prickly bushes to 'see if Legolas was in them'.

"It's worth a try. Thranduil will hate me if he finds out I lost his elfling." Haldir sighed.

"No, he would not, because he is not even aware that Legolas was with you! He is probably in Mirkwood right now, running around in circles in panic that his precious baby was eaten by a spider or captured by goblins." Orophin pointed out. Haldir nodded and the three went off in search of Lady Galadriel.

They found her with Celeborn in their gardens.

"My lady, we have lost prince Legolas, and we wondered if you would know where he is, since you have remarkable powers." Haldir said.

"I will use my powers to find him. This reminds me of the time Elrond was watching you three, whilst he was courting Celebrian. She talked about it for weeks." Galadriel said. Haldir smiled at the memory. Elrond and Thranduil had needed money to repay someone and their fathers would not give them any, so they had came to Lorien to try and earn some money. They had been hired to watch Haldir, Orophin and Rumil, and while they where watching them Elrond met Celebrian.

----------------------------------------------

"Thranduil, could you stop sitting around laughing at me and help? This thing is trying to eat me!" Elrond whined as Thranduil fell off his chair and began to laugh once again. Rumil was biting Elrond's shoe, Orophin was pulling Elrond's hair and Haldir was playing in the mud. They where outside.

"This is so much more fun than I imagined it to be!" Thranduil said between laughs. Elrond glared at his friend.

"If you don't get the little thing off my foot I will throw the muddy one at you and your tunic you love so much will be ruined!" Elrond sighed in relief when Thranduil staggered over to Elrond, still laughing hysterically, and pulled Rumil off his foot. Rumil then began to chew Thranduil's fingers.

"Thank you. Honestly, will you ever stop laughing? I'd love to see you handle your own elflings!" Elrond said, pulling Orophin out of his hair and onto his lap.

"Elflings? Why would I want elflings?" Thranduil asked, finally not laughing and now getting some milk into a bottle for the very hungry Rumil.

"I am certain that you will have elflings of your own one day." Elrond said. Thranduil laughed and shook his head.

"I do not want elflings. If I where to settle down and have elflings and a wife I would have no time to myself! When would I get to do archery or fight orcs?" Thranduil forced the bottle into Rumil's mouth, but Rumil spat it out. Thranduil tried again.

"If you had no elflings, who would be heir to the throne if you where to be king?" Elrond asked.

"I have no intentions on taking my father's throne. My father is an elf; he will always live, so he may always keep the throne. I do not want to be king, it's just too much." Thranduil groaned when Rumil sucked at the bottle and then spat the milk out onto his favorite tunic.

"Thranduil, stop shoving it into his mouse and let him take it when he's ready." Elrond sighed when Thranduil forced the bottle in Rumil's mouth again.

"Don't mind me. Shouldn't you be seeing to the muddy little bugger over there?" Thranduil pointed to Haldir, who rolled around in the mud, trying his best to get on his babysitters' nerves.

"I suppose so. Here, let Orophin play in your hair while I take care of that one." Elrond placed Orophin on Thranduil's lap. Thranduil moaned when Orophin began to tug at his braid.

"Ouch, elfling, stop!" Thranduil whined. Rumil had finally began to suck on the bottle, and he was not spitting it out.

Elrond walked over to the mud puddle that Haldir was in.

"Haldir, what happened to your clothes?" Elrond suddenly noticed that this elfling was naked. Haldir pointed to a pile of mud. Elrond went over to that pile and poked it with a stick. It was clothes, coated in a thick layer of mud.

"Ai, elfling. You seriously need a bath. Come on, I don't want to touch you." Elrond beckoned Haldir forwards, but Haldir did not obey. Instead, he shot a handful of mud at Elrond. Elrond sighed.

"He will not listen to you, you will have to get him yourself." A she-elf said. Elrond's head snapped up.

"I suppose you are right. Have we met before?" Elrond asked. The she-elf giggled and shook her head.

"Celebrian." The she-elf said, outstretching her arm. Elrond took her hand with his muddy hand and shook it.

"Elrond." Elrond said, quickly grabbing Haldir and smiling.

"I have never seen you around here before, Elrond."

Elrond groaned when Thranduil screamed.

"Elrond! He pulled my braid _out_!" Thranduil complained. Elrond looked over at Orophin, who was amusing himself with what looked very much like Thranduil's braid. Thranduil had one hand on his temple, where the braid used to be.

"I am not from here. I am from Rivendell, and my bigmouth friend here is from Greenwood." Elrond said. Elrond carried Haldir over to where Thranduil sat, and Celebrian followed.

"Would you like me to help you both?" Celebrian asked. Elrond nodded before Thranduil could protest.

Celebrian looked at Thranduil who was fuming and gasped.

"Are you prince Thranduil?" Celebrian asked.

"Yes, I am." Thranduil held in his giggles when Celebrian bowed.

"You don't need to bow, my lady, he is not as great as people say." Elrond said. Celebrian shrugged.

"And you are Lady Galadriel's daughter, aren't you?" Thranduil asked. Celebrian nodded and this time Elrond gasped.

"I cannot believe I did not realize that!" Elrond muttered. Celebrian laughed.

"It's alright. Now, how may I help?" Celebrian asked.

"Well, this elfling needs to be bathed. We can leave Thranduil; he should not have too much trouble with the younger ones, since they are just little babies." Elrond said. Celebrian followed Elrond into the bathing chambers in Haldir's home.

Elrond poured some bathwater and Celebrian held down Haldir. When Elrond was finished, he placed Legolas in the tub.

"Haldir, you have gotten mud on lady Celebrian's dress!" Elrond glared at Haldir who looked at him with big, confused eyes.

"Here, let me clean that…" Elrond took a cloth, Haldir's favorite cloth, and wiped the mud off of Celebrian's dress carefully. When he put down the cloth, he saw Haldir was glaring at him.

"My cloth." Haldir growled.

"What's the matter?"

"My cloth."

"Why are you upset?"

"My cloth."

"Yes, it's your cloth."

"You got mud on it."

"Well you got mud on lady Celebrian, and you dirtied her beautiful dress." Celebrian giggled at that.

"My cloth." Haldir growled again. It was _his_ cloth and now it was _muddy._

"Haldir, if that's all you plan to say than hush." Elrond scolded. Haldir splashed Elrond and Elrond glared at him again.

"I swear if you splash me with anything one more time I will put a switch to your rea-

Elrond saw the disgusted look Celebrian was giving him and shut his mouth, turning red with embarrassment.

"'Rond, you're blushing!" Haldir giggled happily, not even understanding what Elrond had been threatening to do to him.

"I was not really going to… Honest, Celebrian, I would not hurt an elfling like that…" Elrond mumbled.

Celebrian took Haldir's cloth and gently scrubbed Haldir's nose. Haldir smiled.

"Are you upset?" Elrond asked. Celebrian nodded her head.

"How can you even say you would hit him? He is not even your son!"

"I know, and I feel really bad about what I said." In truth, Elrond was still fuming with Haldir and would gladly spank him, but Celebrian was such a fair maiden he could not let her hate him over a silly threat.

Celebrian did not reply.

"He looks clean." Elrond said. Celebrian smiled and turned Haldir around, to reveal a back covered in mud.

"Oh." Elrond mumbled, taking another cloth and washing the mud off Haldir's back.

"Ow!" Haldir whimpered.

"What's the matter, elfling?"

"Scrub too hard!" Haldir complained. Haldir's back was turning red.

"Elfling, I am sorry." Elrond whispered, looking at Celebrian who was again giving him disapproving looks.

"It's okay." Haldir said. This was one of the only reasons Haldir liked this elfling: He always forgave.

"Come on, bath is over." Elrond took a towel and Haldir jumped into it. Elrond smiled, trying to be friendly. Elrond carried Haldir to Haldir's bedroom, Celebrian followed.

Elrond placed the elfling on his bed.

"What I did was shameful, lady Celebrian. I ask you to please, please forgive me." Elrond whispered, looking down at the floor shamefully.

"Hm, it's alright, but you better not threaten another elfling in your life, especially if you ever want elflings of your own."

"Do you want elflings of your own?" Elrond asked. Haldir was getting, for lack of better words, pissed that Elrond was taking so long.

"'Rond…"

"Well, perhaps. I would have to find the perfect husband though, one who will love me and the child." Celebrian said.

"Well, choose carefully, for you are so beautiful I am certain that many unworthy men will try to wed you, as well as many worthy men."

"So, which category do you fall in? Worthy man or unworthy man?" Celebrian asked.

"What do you speak of?"

"I have seen the looks you give me. You are trying to court me!"

Elrond blushed and looked at the floor.

"I fall into neither, for I am a half-elf, not a man." Elrond smiled.

"ROND!" Haldir screamed, grabbing on Elrond's leggings and tugging, trying to get Elrond's attention. He had not meant to rip Elrond's leggings off… It was an accident!

"Ai! Haldir!" Elrond gasped, trying to cover himself as best as he could with his hands. Celebrian turned around, saying, "I saw nothing!"

Elrond grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around his waist and peaked his head out the door.

"Thranduil, do you have any spare leggings?" Elrond asked. Thranduil smirked.

"Why?"

"Because… mine… ripped… off…" Elrond's face turned red. Thranduil burst into hysterical laughter.

"In… the closet… In my… Guest chamber!" Thranduil laughed. Orophin was asleep at Thranduil's foot, and Rumil was vomiting his milk on Thranduil's lap.

Elrond found the leggings and slid into them. They had royal designs on them, and Elrond almost felt shameful for wearing the prince's royal leggings. But perhaps Celebrian would find him more attractive in them!

Elrond returned to Haldir's room, where Celebrian looked at the floor, quite upset. Haldir was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong? Where is Haldir?"

"I'm sorry. Haldir asked where I lived, and so I showed him through the window where I lived. Haldir said he wanted to show me his favorite plant in his gardens, so I opened the door and he ran off! Thranduil did not catch me, and now there is a naked little elfling running loose in Lorien!" Celebrian sighed.

"Don't worry about it, my lady. I will find Haldir. I have a feeling he is trying to get to your home, since you did show him where it is!"

Celebrian nodded. "Come with me, I can lead you to my home." Celebrian said.

Celebrian brought Elrond to her home, where they where greeted by lady Galadriel. Elrond asked for the lady's help to find the lost elfling, and using her powers Galadriel located Haldir beneath her bed.

**_--------------------------_**

And, just like that time so many years ago when Haldir had been found beneath the bed, Galadriel located Legolas beneath the bed 'using her powers'. Galadriel never did tell anyone that she had not used her powers, for she enjoyed showing them off!

_**To be continued…**_

_It's been so long, and I am so very sorry about that! Oh and if anyone has any suggestions about what Haldir did last month that Galadriel had not 'gotten back at him' for, please suggest!_


	154. The elfling is safe and squeaky clean

**Chapter 154: The elfling is safe and squeaky clean**

"Legolas, thank the valar your safe! Are you hurt at all?" Haldir immediately began to check the little elfling all over for any scratches.

"No. Fine." Legolas grumbled. The elfling was not that eager to leave, as much as he wanted his father Legolas would miss his babysitter dearly.

"Thank you, my lady, for finding Thranduilion. If it where not for you and your wonderful powers the poor elfling might never have been found." Haldir said, bowing to the lady of light.

"You are most welcome, Haldir of Lorien. You where very much like this troublesome elfling yourself." Haldir nodded, and turned to leave when Galadriel called his name.

"And Haldir, you do recall that one month ago you broke my mirror, and you used my hairspray?"

"Yes, I know my lady, and I've told you already, the magical mirror shop is sold out, but I promise I will get you a new mirror when they get another stock!"

"And the hair spray?"

"I will give you the remains of the hairspray I have at home, if a certain elf has not already used it all." Haldir shot a glare at Rumil, whose hair was rather shiny this day.

"Good." Galadriel said. Celeborn seemed to pop out of nowhere, and added:

"Oh, and did you write lines like I told you to?" Celeborn asked. Haldir sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir. I wrote one thousand times 'I will not make out with she-elves named Mary-Sue in public, especially not when over one hundred guards and the lady and lord are watching.'" Haldir said, pulling out many sheets of parchment from his haversack. Haldir really did not like it that Celeborn was punishing him like an elfling.

"Good. You are dismissed, March Warden." Celeborn said. Haldir found it quite odd that Celeborn had actually sounded smart!

"Elfling, why did you do that? Do you know how worried I was for you? I thought for sure you would die!" Haldir said. Rumil carried Legolas whilst Haldir reprimanded the elfling.

"Now, we will go home, eat some breakfast and pack for the journey ahead of us." Haldir said. Haldir opened the door to his home and Rumil let the elfling run in.

"Thank you Rumil." Haldir said to his brother before following the elfling inside.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Haldir asked. Legolas pointed to a bowl.

"Whatever's in that!" The elfling giggled.

"Legolas, that is my medicine." Haldir said. Legolas looked at him with a puzzled expression. Legolas had taken medicine before, but why would Haldir need medicine?

"Why?"

"Oh, I do not need it too often, I take it a couple times a week, if I get hurt. My job is dangerous elfling, and I am lucky to only have a few scars and to have all my fingers, ears and toes in tack. The medicine gets rid of the pain and helps me sleep, so I use the medicine whenever I have a bad wound that I have to visit the healer to fix." Haldir said. The elfling shrugged.

"I don't want your medicine than. I want fruits! Lots of fruits!" Legolas giggled. Haldir prepared the elfling a breakfast of fruits, which Legolas gobbled instantly. Haldir was eating some pieces of buttered toast. Legolas looked at him rather impatiently. Legolas would rather be home in Mirkwood then watch Haldir slowly eat toast.

"BINK! Hurry up Bink!" Legolas jabbed one of his bony little fingers into Haldir's side. Haldir frowned at the elfling and tried to eat quicker to please the elfling.

Legolas watched as Haldir stood up, washed the dishes and began to pack a bag for them both, with all the supplies they could possibly need on their trip back to Mirkwood.

"Don't worry elfling, you are traveling with the best." Orophin said, Rumil behind him, nodding in agreement.

"Our brother is the finest march warden around, you could only be more safer with your father!" Rumil said.

"Why do you say that? I know his father was a great warrior but it has been long since he last fought off anything more than a leech on Tonus' leg." Haldir grinned.

"Yes, but Thranduil is his father. Thranduil would kill himself to keep Legolas out of harm's way. Thranduil's done it with I'm quite sure all his children…"

"Done what?" Haldir asked.

"Protect them with his own body. He's done it with Legolas, correct elfling?" Orophin asked Legolas. Legolas looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Alright Legolas, let me put it this way. Pretend I am your father, Rumil is you and Haldir is a big scary spider. Haldir look scary, Rumil get on the floor and look like a terrified elfling who thinks he is going to be killed." Orophin said.

"What am I?" Legolas asked. If Rumil was he, then who could he be now?

"Um, you're a tree."

"Okay. Hello, I am a tree! Hello!"

"Legolas, trees don't talk." Orophin said.

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Ye-es!"

"Not this tree! Just stand there and whoosh like a tree if you must, but no talking." Orophin said before continuing with his little skit. Haldir looking like he was going to kill Rumil, Orophin jumped on Rumil's body, 'pretending' to be protecting him like Thranduil had done on some occasions.

When the skit had ending only Orophin had any idea what it was all about.

"I still do not see the point in that." Haldir said.

"The point is, Thranduil has protected his elflings by almost sacrificing his own life many times, where as since this elfling is not yours the chances of you throwing yourself over the elfling, giving up your life for the elfling to live, is rather unlikely." Orophin stated.

"Oh yes my ada did that before, he got hurt though. He did it with Tonus and Cield too." Legolas said.

"Alright, alright. But now I think we could both use a bath before we do any traveling. I know for a fact that I must smell awful."

"Oh, I thought it was your house that smelt like this!" Orophin pinched his nose in jest.

"Oh shut up." Haldir snorted, lifting the elfling onto his shoulders playfully.

"So, who will bathe first?" Haldir asked.

"Can we bathe at the same time?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Haldir, wouldn't that be child molest?" Rumil asked.

"That's a funny word!" Legolas giggled. Rumil rolled his eyes.

"He likes it when I bathe with him. It's not like I am doing anything to him!" Haldir said, entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"So you really want to bathe with me?"

"Yes. It's fun, you splash me a lot!" Legolas giggled. Haldir sighed and gave the elfling a little hug.

"Alright, fair enough. If it makes you happy then I am." Haldir said. Haldir had no family, yes he had his brothers and his parents, but he had no wife or children, so Legolas was all he had that was anything close to that. Not that when Haldir bathed with Legolas he had been pretending that Legolas where his wife, he was pretending that Legolas was his elfling, for Haldir wanted to treat Legolas well.

Haldir prepared a bath for them both, Legolas humming quietly to himself.

"What are you singing, elfling?" Haldir asked quietly.

"Not singing, humming."

"Alright, what where you humming?"

"A song my ada used to sing to me," Legolas said softly before continuing to hum. "I like it a lot when he sings me the song, so when I hum it, it makes me happier. But not as happy as when my ada sings it to me." Legolas added.

"If you told me the words perhaps I could sing it to you."

"I… I…" Legolas looked like he was thinking as hard as he could. "I can't remember the words." Legolas whispered.

"Oh, well that's alright, I cannot sing too well any how." Haldir smiled. Haldir was finished making the bath, so Legolas began to strip out of his clothes.

"Turn around elfling, so I can undress." Haldir said. Legolas did as he was told, so Haldir could undress and enter the bath where his body was hidden by bubbles. Legolas jumped in at the other end of the tub, splashing Haldir, Haldir's clothing and his own clothing.

"Legolas, you've sprayed everything!" Haldir splashed the elfling gently, Legolas shrieking.

"Haldir, what are you doing to him?" Rumil's curious voice was heard.

"He's splashing me!" Legolas yelled to Rumil.

"Alright elfling, wash up. I wanted to leave sooner than this."

"Oh… Okay…" Legolas sighed. "Where's the soap?"

Haldir searched around the tub, in truth he was not the most organized March Warden Lorien had ever seen, his weapons often lay scattered around his home, food was not cleaned away and bugs would come and make his home their home. Finally Haldir discovered soap behind the tub. He gave Legolas the soap and the elfling tried his best to wash himself. Haldir smiled.

"Your doing a good job at bathing yourself, elfling."

"I cant do it!" Legolas cried, slamming his fist into the bathwater. Legolas just could not wash his back.

"Turn around and let me wash your back." Haldir offered, Legolas obeying.

In an hour the two elves were both washed and out of the bath. Haldir had dressed himself and now it was up to him to dress Legolas, who felt like giving his dear old friend Haldir a tough time.

_To be continued…_

_I'm sorry it's been a bit long since my last update._


	155. Cield is in a poorer state

**Chapter 155: Cield is in a poorer state **

Thranduil was now aware of why no one had yet to find any trace of Legolas. Thranduil had left hours and hours ago, but not a single elf had passed his hiding place.

"I've lost Legolas forever." Thranduil shut his eyes. "I've failed as a father, I've failed so badly. My elfling is somewhere right now, perhaps not still even in Middle Earth. I just wish someone found me and Legolas' body, a least that way, I could cremate him and then fade away knowing Legolas' body was taken care of." Thranduil said to himself.

"Tonus will do Mirkwood good. He will be a good king. Cield will be a good father to the child Firelien carries. Illiendal will one day meet an elf she loves enough to marry and mate with if she has not already; perhaps Elladan is whom she will marry. Legolas, if he is still in Middle-Earth, I pray he is found or he dies a quick and painless death, and that he does not stay suffering for long. I can die at ease knowing that."

------------------------------------

"Elfling!" Haldir yelled. Legolas was running through the halls naked, giggling, avoiding the three brothers who all tried to dress him.

"Can't you threaten to punish him? Father would have slapped our rears instantly if we acted like that." Orophin said, regrouping with his brothers.

"I am not slapping him. He is not my child and I have no right to discipline him in such a manner." Haldir said. "Fine." Orophin stormed off. Haldir and Rumil remained quiet and Haldir winced when he heard what sounded like something hitting bare flesh, followed by a loud high-pitched yelp.

"Orophin!" Haldir ran off to find Legolas curled in a little ball on the ground, still naked, sobbing.

"I did not hit him hard! He's over reacting!" Orophin said as Haldir fell to his knees and picked up the elfling.

"His backside is red. Orophin! You are such an orc!" Haldir gasped when the elfling screamed.

"An orc slapped me? EWY!" Legolas clung to Haldir.

"I was only jesting! Hush hush. Orophin is a bad elf to hit you. Don't cry. Do you want something to ease the soreness?" Haldir asked. Legolas sniffed and nodded.

"Ice cream." Legolas whispered.

"Ice cream for your backside?" Haldir tried to get the elfling to smile, and he did.

"No!" Legolas wiped his tears away and giggled. "Just to eat! It will make me happy. Can Orophin be punished, too?"

"Yes, he can, and yes, if it will make you happy, you may eat ice-cream." Haldir smiled.

"Orophin has to go to his room. Or Haldir's room, since his room is not in this house." Legolas ordered. Orophin grumbled and left.

"You can only have ice cream if you allow me to dress you." Haldir said. Legolas nodded and allowed Haldir to dress him, before he was served ice cream.

"HALDIR!" Haldir gasped when Lady Galadriel ran into the room.

"Yes my lady?" Haldir quickly bowed.

"My dear, loyal, noble, heroic, talented husband," Galadriel said and Celeborn entered the room after his wife and blushed. "Has bought me a new Mirror and I ask that you test it, to make sure it is good." Galadriel commanded.

"What would happen if things where not as they should be?"

"Worst case, you will fall in and get stuck. It happened to Erestor not so long ago." Galadriel said. Haldir whimpered and nodded.

"I will come and test it my lady, just one moment if you please, I am caring for Legolas as you can see." Haldir said. Legolas came up to them both and wiped his mouth on Galadriel's dress. Haldir moaned quietly.

"I am so sorry my lady. Legolas, that was not a napkin." Haldir said.

"Well if it's not a giant napkin that what…" Legolas looked up and screamed, running away.

"Gather the elfling up and come, as soon as it is tested you may return to whatever it is you where doing." Galadriel ordered. Haldir bowed and ran after the elfling.

"He runs faster than you, that's what I like about our march-warden." Galadriel said in Celeborn's ear.

"I used to be able to run like that." Celeborn scoffed.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh…" Cield whimpered, slowly sitting up. Firelien gasped and smiled, helping Cield up and fixing his pillows to keep him up.

"Cield, how are you? Dear?" Firelien put a hand on Cield's, and he pulled his hand away.

"My head hurts… I can't remember much… Oh… Firelien… How… Urg…" Cield vomited on himself, at the same time Tonus entering. Tonus winced at the mess Cield had created, and a few moments later Florien had rushed into the room and was cleaning the sheets.

"Don't both-

"No, a- Sir. This is my job." Florien said, bowing before he left.

"I'm sorry." Cield whispered. Tonus thought miserably in his head, 'No, I'm sorry.'

"O! Tonus, what's this?" Firelien put her finger on a splotch of red blood on the wall. Removing her finger, she had blood on her.

"It's fresh…" Tonus shut his eyes. It was Cield's blood, and his fault.

"Cield, do you recall banging you head on the wa…"

"He would not remember if he did." Tonus said, pulling his brother's head towards him a searching until he found the cut that had been created from hitting his head against the wall.

"Firelien, pass me that injection. I must anaesthetize him so that he will not feel the stitches." Tonus said, grimacing as he took the needle and slowly injected its contents into his brother, trying his best not to pay attention to how tense Cield had became.

"The injection is over Cield, relax. Tell me if you feel this." Tonus took a knife off the table and gave his brother's head a little prick.

"Nothing felt… Felt nothing." Cield said, blinking and clearly forcing himself to stay awake.

"Alright, so just sit there are remain calm as I stitch you." Tonus took the needle and began to stitch his brother, Cield still very tense.

"Be at ease Cield, you cannot feel anything, remember that." Tonus said.

"I know but I can feel and hear the thread going through my skin…" Cield shuddered.

"But it's not as if you feel any pain. If you do, you tell me, so I can anaesthetize you once again." Tonus said. Cield loosened up a bit and sighed when his brother was finished.

"Not so bad, now was it?" Tonus asked. Cield made a face. Tonus shrugged and smiled.

"Now Firelien, you keep him company, I am lord of Mirkwood at the moment and cannot remain here. Call me if anything is amiss with my brother." Tonus said before leaving the room.

"May I sleep?" Cield asked Firelien.

"Of course you may, Cield, you must need all the rest you can get." Firelien said, holding Cield's hand and running her fingers down his knuckles.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, of course. I wont leave your side." Firelien smiled as Cield fell fast asleep.

_To be continued…_

_Sorry that this is short but hey… It's my birthday!_


	156. Setting off for Mirkwood

**Chapter 156: Setting off for Mirkwood**

Haldir returned to the lord in lady with a fully dressed, cleaned Legolas at his side. Legolas giggled.

"I'm sorry." Legolas said, smiling sheepishly at the lady of light. Galadriel pat the child on his head and Legolas beamed.

"Follow us." Celeborn ordered, turning with his wife and leading Haldir and the elfling through Lorien to the mirror.

"You may go now and look, Haldir." Galadriel said. Legolas watched as Haldir walked over to the mirror and, trembling, he looked into it. Legolas watched as Haldir smiled at whatever it was he saw in it. And some points Haldir frowned, but he was mostly smiling. Haldir looked a bit puzzled at the end of his seeing, but smiled as he stepped away.

"It works, my lady. I saw myself and my brothers as children, then I saw myself as March Warden now, and later on I saw myself and a little elfling – not Legolas, a little elfling I have never seen before, later on, I also saw some other things, like war. And many dead elves, but that was the worst of what I saw." Haldir said. Legolas walked over to Galadriel.

"Can I look?" Legolas asked. Galadriel smiled.

"Haldir, lift the prince so he may have a look."

Legolas smiled excitedly as Haldir lifted him up over the mirror. Legolas looked down. He saw his ada, tucking him in bed and kissing him goodnight. He saw his sister playing with him, he saw Cield hitting him, he saw Tonus protecting him, he saw Haldir hugging him, he saw his ada looking for him, he saw himself just a few minutes ago watching Haldir look into the mirror, and then he saw a big elf riding with a dwarf, a big elf fighting with a dwarf, a big elf with a little elf, a big elf with a lady-elf, a big elf watching Tonus have Thranduil put his crown on his head and giving Tonus his scepter, he saw a big elf fighting orcs, he saw a big elf looking sad at a dead guy who looked like some king of men, he saw a big elf building a ship and then he saw the very same big elf sailing in the ship with the very same dwarf as before.

"It worked for me, too! But it was yucky, I saw a big elf, and he was actually talking and playing with a dwarf! And once, he grabbed his beard! Ew! That big elf must be covered in germs! Yucky! But I did see Haldir, and my sister, and my ada, and my brothers. They looked happier. I saw a dead guy, too." Legolas said proudly, grabbing Haldir's hand.

"Mm, that's nice little one. Now I am certain that Haldir longs to leave, for it is time you return to your father. He is worried." Galadriel said, not wanting to say that Thranduil was lost in the woods, for she was aware of that but to tell the elfling would break his heart.

When Haldir and Legolas arrived at Haldir's home, Haldir got their luggage and bid his family farewell before mounting his brother Orophin's horse with Legolas.

"So I am going home now?" Legolas asked as Haldir's horse began to move.

"Yes, you are. I thought you where happy to be seeing your father again?"

"I am but… It's different now… I mean, I do want to see my ada very, very, very, very much but if I see ada then you will leave." Legolas said.

"So I see you have thought things over, then." Haldir said. Legolas nodded excitedly.

"Will we take breaks on our way there?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, we will. In a couple of hours we can stop to eat, if we are hungry. I have brought enough food for the journey, and then some extra for my return journey that you will not be accompanying me on." Haldir stated to make sure that was clear with the child.

"But you'd be lonely without me coming with you." Legolas said. Haldir kissed the elfling on the top of his head.

"Aye, it would be lonelier, but I am used to it."

-

Elrohir was walking down the halls, looking for Eleyond. Elrohir found the young elf against the palace wall behind a bush in the courtyard, a hand covering his face.

"Eleyond?" Elrohir said softly.

"Leave me be." Eleyond's voice was not clear; it sounded like he saw crying.

"I came here to comfort you. You are still upset over Sernaer's death, aren't you?" Elrohir sat down next to Eleyond, who moved his hand from his face to reveal his tearful face.

"Sernaer was my older brother, he was always looking out for me. More than my sister looked out for me. I am the youngest of my family, but he never treated me like a baby. I am sorry I hurt you; I do not even love Illiendal. I love her, yes, in a sense, but not like Elladan and Sernaer. I only wanted to get her away from Elladan so that… For… For Sernaer. It must sound folly, but I still believe I will see him again. My sister never cared for Sernaer and my parents gave up hope of seeing him." Eleyond said softly. He looked into Elrohir's gray eyes and saw how sad Elrohir was for him.

"I would hate it for my brother to die, I do not blame you. I am younger than he is, too, but not the youngest. I understand what you mean and perhaps you will one day see Sernaer again. But Sernaer would want princess Illiendal to be happy, and Illiendal would not be as happy as she could be, waiting and hoping for Sernaer to return." Elrohir tried his best to explain.

"I know that. Did I hurt you much, before? I as sorry if I did." Eleyond kept his gaze to the ground.

"Just a few scratches, I will heal. And yourself? Nothing serious, right?" Elrohir asked. Eleyond nodded his head.

"You said you did not want to kill me and you did not do much harm. I am sorry I made such a foolish attempt at something I did not want or even deserve." Eleyond said.

"It's not that you do not deserve to wed a princess, I do not know you well but I do think you could, but the fact that you did not love princess Illiendal is what matters most, and the fact that Elladan does, a lot more than you. Though when he is compared to Sernaer, I do not know who would be better. I did not know your brother very well, I had met him on some occasional visits but I never sat and talked or anything of the sort. But what your brother did was heroic and I honor him for that. He knew what would happen to the entire royal family if Illiendal was hit by an arrow." Elrohir said, noticed the confused look on Eleyond's face.

"What would have happened?" The elf asked.

"King Thranduil lost his wife and his father, as you know, and his mother sailed west. Not only is Illiendal the last women in his family that remains in Middle-Earth aside from his mother in law, Alya, but she is his only daughter. Her death would either cause the king to fade or sail west, and either of those would ruin the rest of his family for Tonus would have to take the throne when he is not ready and Legolas would be forced to either follow his father west at such a young age or remain in Middle-Earth under the care of his brothers, grandparents or uncle. As for Cield only the Valar - and perhaps lady Galadriel - knows what would have happened to him if Thranduil faded or sailed west." Elrohir said.

"Do you think I could... Well... See your brother? I will understand if you want me to keep my distance from them both, I just want to apologize and let him know that he is a good man and if he loves Illiendal like he says he should be with her and not I." Eleyond said. Elrohir smiled.

"That's a good idea. Wipe the tears off your face now, there is nothing to be upset over." Elrohir wiped off one of the tears and brought Eleyond to Illiendal and Elladan, who remained in the same spot, talking about some random nonsense.

"But then, as if he's better than me, he stands up and gets all the questions I got wrong right! He was showing off to no one but our tutor, you know, and me. But still!" Elladan was saying before he noticed that Elrohir and Eleyond had entered.

"Oh, your back. Came for another beating? Elrohir will finish you off nice and proper, wont you brother?" Elladan looked at Eleyond, who hung his head to hid the tears that filled up in his eyes, and then his gaze trailed over to Elrohir, who gave hm a glare and rubbed Eleyond's back.

"He came here to apologize, but I don't know if he should even bother now!" Elrohir snapped. Elladan shut his mouth.

"I am sorry. Continue, Eleyond, would you?" Elladan said in a soft voice. Eleyond gulped and looked up at Elladan and Illiendal.

"The truth is, I did not want Illiendal for myself. I wanted to just get her away from you so Sernaer could still have her, in a sense. I am sorry, I really am. I hope you can forgive me, both of you, for intruding like I did. I understand if you do not forgive me at all, I don't blame you for hating me. I would hate myself." Eleyond said. Elladan sighed and Illiendal looked at him with pity.

"I forgive you, Eleyond, I was not that upset with you. I understand that Sernaer and you where close, I remember watching you both out in the lake nearby, Sernaer was helping you, it was a lovely sight, not only because you where both topless but because he loved you and was helping you swim." Illiendal said. Eleyond blushed slightly.

"I never did learn how to swim when I was a child, that day Sernaer promised me to teach me, even though I was of age by then. He did teach me. He taught me a lot... I miss him." Eleyond bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself together.

"I forgive you as well, even if I don't know you very well nor did I know your brother well, I do pity you." Elladan admitted.

"Come here Eleyond, sit with us and talk with us about your brother, maybe it will feel better to get it all out." Illiendal and Elladan made room for Eleyond who hesitantly sat beside the princess. Elrohir pulled up a chair and sat nearby.

"Well... He was the only one who believed in me, really." Eleyond said. "Even my own father thought at one point that I had no chance of becoming anything. It hurt when I overheard him and Sernaer fighting over that, but my father was a mortal and he died. Sernaer did not look half-elven, even if he was. I turned out different, I suppose. My hair is black and his is... Blonde. I questioned often if we had the same parents and we... We don't. Or we did not, you could say. My mother was mortal, his mother immortal. When his and my sister's mother sailed west, I don't know why she did, our father met my mother and wed her, having me... But my mother died when I was born, which... Which the healers said made me... Different. They said something happened to my head, they thought I had some brain damage or something. Sernaer did not believe the healers but my sister and father did. They treated me like I was helpless; everyone did, except for Sernaer. I had gotten the job as guard to prove that I was the same and that I was smart enough to have a job. I could not wait to tell Sernaer, I knew he would be proud. But when I got home everyone was quiet and looked sad. Then I saw him..." Eleyond shut his eyes and Illiendal pulled him into an embrace.

"Let me go... I should not be acting this way, I am sorry." Eleyond pulled himself away and kept his gaze on the wall, not wanting to look at Illiendal or the twins.

"I want to make you feel better, Eleyond. I don't know what I could say to make you happy; you did loose your brother. Sernaer was a wonderful elf and he must have been a wonderful brother. I am more than certain you will meet him again one day." Illiendal said. Eleyond turned his head and managed a smile.

"Some thought I was crazy, thinking I would ever see Sernaer again... But you think so, too?" Eleyond smile grew. "I'm glad you said that." He added.

_To be continued... _

_Oh, I am happy! I found an English to elvish dictionary! Yay me!_


	157. Cremating Haldir is a nono

Chapter 157: Cremating Haldir is a nono 

"HALDIR! HALDIR!" Legolas ran, screaming and crying, up to Haldir. It was their first night and Haldir could not have a moment's peace.

"What's the matter this time, Legolas? A wolf howled? A tree's leaf fell and landed on your forehead? The trees are talking to you? You saw a ghost? You need to go?"

"No… Haldir… I did something very, very bad and I think you will hate me now." Legolas said. Haldir sat up. Legolas probably peed in his pants again…

"I killed…" Legolas said softly, lowering his head.

"You killed? What could you possibly kill? I heard nothing approach!" Haldir exclaimed.

"Come… I have the body. You hafta help me bury it… Haldir, promise me you wont let my ada find out? If ada finds out I could be banished!" Legolas said, taking Haldir's wrist and dragging him through the woods.

"Here he is. Dead. It's my entire fault; I'm such a bad boy! I'm sorry! It's okay if you punish me, I deserve to have a smacking." Legolas said, pointing to his bed, where the body lay.

"Legolas, I don't see anything." Haldir stated. Legolas picked up the body and sighed.

"Here he is, dead." Legolas said, holding the body up. Haldir laughed and Legolas backed away.

"Legolas! You killed a fly!" Haldir laughed. Legolas did not understand, so came over to Haldir who by now was sitting on the floor laughing hysterically at the elflings fret at killing a little fly. Legolas plopped himself down on Haldir's laugh, ready to be slapped, still thinking Haldir was very upset with him for killing the fly.

"Ai Legolas, get up, it's only a fly, no harm done!"

"But it has feelings, too! What will his ada think when he does not get home for dinner? They will be worried for him and his nana and ada fly will be crying when they find out he's dead!" Legolas said.

"Legolas, hush now, there is nothing to worry over. Tell me, how did you kill this fly?" Haldir asked. Legolas sighed, sitting up.

"It landed on my nose and I got scared, so I tried to flicker it away… But it got squished!" Legolas said sadly, glad to receive a hug from him.

"Ah, elfling, it's okay. It's not a bad thing to kill a fly, there is plenty of flies and elves kill them all the time because they are annoying." Haldir tried to explain.

"But there is plenty of elves and if someone killed an elf they would be punished very badly." Legolas pouted even though he did not mean to.

"It's… Different… Well, it's hard to explain, especially for me since I don't have children and I don't know how to explain it… But it's not that bad Legolas, don't worry… Do you still want to bury the fly?"

"No."

"Oh, that's good-

"I want to cremate him first."

"Do you know what cremating is?"

"No, but my ada said he wanted to be cremated if ever something where to happen to him, he said so to Tonus. Haldir, once we cremate Mr.Fly, can I cremate you? Then can you tell me what cremating is?"

"Legolas, you cremate dead people, or… flies… Not living people. It's when you burn the remains of the dead…" Haldir said. Legolas giggled.

"Well then lets do that with the fly, but I guess we cant cremate YOU. Not yet anyways, I'll have to wait for you to die, if you die." Legolas said.

"I don't know if cremating the fly is a good idea, I don't want you to burn yourself."

"Don't worry Haldir, I wont get burned because you will be cremating Mr.Fly… I just watch!" Legolas said, handing Haldir the remains of the fly. Haldir sighed and dropped the fly's remains into the fire he had made half an hour ago.

"Okay, now I get his ashes." Legolas walked forwards and stuck his hand in the fire.

"Elfling! Don't do that, you know fire burns!" Haldir said and Legolas screamed and yanked his enflamed hand away. Haldir put Legolas hand onto the ground and pured the water they had over his hand until the flames left. Legolas was breathing heavily and when the fire was gone he went into panic.

"Legolas, calm, calm… It's okay…" Haldir cooed. Legolas crawled into Haldir's open arms and cried.

"Haldir, my hand hurts… I'm sorry, I was stupid." Legolas whispered. Haldir took the elfling's hand carefully and observed it. The burns where not too serious, some more water could lessen the elfling's pain.

"Here, pour some water on your arm, it will feel better." Haldir helped the child treat the wound.

"Haldir, can I sleep beside you tonight? My arm hurts…" Legolas said. Haldir nodded.

"Certainly. Here, bring your blankets and pillow closer to mine, so we have room for both of us." Haldir said. Legolas noticed how close Haldir's blankets where to the fire.

"Can we sleep further from the fire?" Legolas asked. Haldir nodded, though he did not want to move from the warm spot he had chosen to sleep at.

Haldir lay down and Legolas lay down after him, curling up into a little ball and clutching Haldir's arm.

"Haldir… one day will you have a wife?"

"I hope to, but I cannot guarantee anything elfling. Why does this matter?" Haldir asked, curious to know why the child was so interested in his personal life.

"Well, if you get a wife, then you wont have time to come to Mirkwood to play with me because you will have to spend time with your wife, and then you'll have elflings, and then you'll have to spend time with your elflings." Legolas said.

"Yes, that's true, if I had a wife I would need to spend time with her and if we where to have children they would need just as much if not more attention… But I think I could still see you every now and again, after all, your father manages to care for his four elflings and see other elves, and when your Naneth was around he gave her attention as well." Haldir said.

"Okay…" Legolas said, slowly his gaze slowly loosing focus. Haldir smiled as the child fell fast asleep.

Looking around, Haldir made sure nothing was preparing to attack them. He had his knife nearby, and he felt safe. Slowly Haldir's gaze, like Legolas', became unfocused.

-

"Thanks, for everything. I feel much better." Eleyond said, standing up.

"You're leaving?" Elladan asked. Eleyond nodded.

"If I leave for too long my father thinks I got lost… Don't forget, my father and sister both claim I have brain damage. I don't know if I do, I cannot tell, but I grew up knowing that." Eleyond said. "They don't trust letting me out of our home alone." The elf added sadly.

"That is unfair. I will come with you and set things straight with your father, I will let him know how smart you actually are." Elrohir said, following Eleyond out of the palace.

"He is quite the nice elf, once you know him." Elladan pointed out to Illiendal.

"True, Elladan. He is very kind, I feel so bad for him, loosing Sernaer and never knowing his birthmother." Illiendal said. Elladan nodded in agreement.

"I love you Illiendal… I love you so much… I know this might be a… a random time to say this… But I have to let you know this and I'm getting tired, I wanted to tell you this before I retire to my chambers." Elladan said.

"I love you too, Elladan, and I knew you loved me… But it is very nice to actually hear you say it." Illiendal said, tucking her head beneath Elladan's chin.

"How did you know? I mean… I have felt love towards you for a while now, but how…?" Illiendal smiled at Elladan's question.

"The way you looked at me changed over the years. When we first met we where but elflings and Legolas a babe, and you always looked at me like I was an orc. When Legolas, you and I all grew a bit, you looked at me with more a friendly look, eventually you and Ro accepted me as your friend, and you had a friendly look always, both of you. Elrohir has always given me that friendly, caring look but as we grew even older, though Elrohir looked at me the same way, the look you gave me changed. Instead, you had… an attracted, tender look, I would say… I noticed it at once, and it felt… Strange, that I was glad that you looked at me in such a loving way, because I had always liked you, ever since I was an elfling. I told my father," Illiendal noticed the shocked look Elladan gave her, "And he said that it was time I took interest in a male elf, and he was happy with my choice."

"Mm, so your ada approves of me? That is good news." Elladan smiled.

"It's probably only because you are the son of lord Elrond, I know that he does not approve of _you_. He only approves of your looks, parentage and rank."

"Rank? You mean heir of Imladris, then." Elladan said.

"Exactly. Ada wont let me love anyone, and he is very finicky since I am the only daughter he has. Cield, he did not have much of a choice. As for Legolas, he might be picky once again since Legolas is his littlest baby, and Tonus is his firstborn and heir so that might also cause some havoc when Tonus wishes to wed." Illiendal said.

"I see… Illiendal, could you help me? I'm so… tired…" Elladan yawned and Illiendal smiled.

"I don't think I could carry you. You are too heavy." Illiendal said, smiling at the upset face Elladan gave her.

"I am not fat."

"No, your not, you are nice and thin. But still, you are tall and heavy, for me to carry at least."

"Does this mean we must wait for… Your father, or Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

"I can find a strong guard for you, if you wish. I don't want to keep you awake." Illiendal said.

"Where is your father, anyhow?" Elladan asked. Illiendal sighed.

"I don't know… I'm worried for him, I did not want to bother you with my fear." Illiendal said softly. Elladan exhaled deeply, pulling Illiendal closer.

"Remember Illiendal, I will always listen… You're my friend, one of the closest friends I have, and you're like… Like another Elrohir to me, you're that important in my life. You should see what the guards are doing about your father's disappearance, he has been gone for a while now." Elladan said. Illiendal smiled and wrapped her arms around Elladan.

"I will, but first I will see to it that you are brought to your chambers." Illiendal stood up, kissing Elladan on his brow before going off to find a guard. Later, Illiendal returned with Galion.

"Are you alright with me carrying you? The guards are busy right now… And as for your father, Illiendal, some of the patrol are trying to find him now, they have… I… I don't want to be the one to tell you this but… They have given up their search for Legolas, at least until your father returns. They say it is a hopeless hunt… I'm sorry." Galion could not look at Illiendal as she began to shake. Elladan pulled Illiendal closer to him, once again as she held in her tears.

"But they can't give up… He's only a child… He's die out there in the f-forest… W-what… We will… We will find his body… Ada will f-fall apart…" Illiendal let Elladan rock her in his arms and she began to sniffle.

"My lady… Legolas still has a chance of survival; do not grieve for any reason. Now, I am here to help master Elladan, and then we can speak of your brother, if you have the energy I will bring you into the forest to find him." Galion offered. Illiendal wiped her face and kissed Elladan on his cheek before Galion lifted him and brought him into his chambers. Fifteen minutes later, Galion returned.

"I am sorry my lady, that it took so long. I needed to help master Elladan change, and he made a fuss. Now, do you have the strength to enter the forest with me?" Galion asked. Illiendal nodded immediately.

"We have to find Adar, he will make the patrol continue search…" Illiendal said, nodding thanks as Galion put on her cloak. Galion threw on his own cloak, checked to make sure his knife was in his boot, and brought her outside.

"Stay close, I don't want you getting hurt." Galion took the princess's hand. Together, they explored Mirkwood forest, staying close to the palace.

"If something happened to ada, he could not have gotten far." Illiendal said.

"My lord! King Thranduil!" Galion called, nodding in agreement with the princess.

_To be continued…_

_Ooo… Will they find Thranduil? Should they find Thranduil?_


	158. Legolas' Homecoming

**Chapter 158: Legolas' homecoming**

Galion and Illiendal returned home to the palace later in the evening without Thranduil.

"Thank you for trying, Galion." Illiendal hugged the cherished butler.

"Your father will show up, I'm sure of it." Galion said, escorting the princess to her chambers.

"I hoped we would find him before you slept, I do not want your dreams troubled. But still, I wish you a good sleep." Galion bowed as the princess entered her quarters. Galion left the princess to sleep and went to see Tonus, who was almost asleep on his father's throne.

"Go to sleep, my lord, Mirkwood will be fine during your rest. You need it, you are not familiar with being king and having your father's duties." Galion said as Tonus smiled in thanks. Galion was expecting Tonus to get up, but instead Tonus slowly drifted off to sleep in his chair. Galion smiled at the prince who slept sitting up, he recalled Tonus falling asleep in that position on his father's lap when he was much littler a long time ago. Galion was only a butler and had not the strength to carry the big, muscular prince, so left him to rest on the throne, which was actually quite comfortable.

Night went by fast and as soon as the sun rose Legolas was up, since the sun was bright and in his face. Haldir still slept for Haldir was used to sleeping outside and having the sun up. Legolas prodded Haldir a few times. Haldir stirred but stayed asleep.

"Bink… Bink… BINK! Bink…" Legolas murmured. That did not work.

"HALDIR THERE'S A WOLF!" Legolas screamed. Haldir shot up and grabbed his knife.

"Where?" Haldir looked around and saw no wolf. Legolas giggled. "No wolf. But you're awake now. That's good. Bink." Legolas grinned. Haldir frowned and grabbed the elfling by his tunic, holding the child up in there.

"I ought to beat-

Legolas noticed the anger in Haldir's voice so tried to protect him from any blow. Haldir sighed and gave the elfling a hug.

"I ought to give you a hug and tell you not to trick me like that again or I will leave you here in the middle of nowhere." Haldir said, squeezing the elfling.

"Sorry, Halbink."

"HalBink?"

"That's your new name, Halbink." Legolas said. "I'm hungry, Halbink." Legolas added. Haldir smiled and got out some food.

"Now Binkolas, we don't have all kinds of food and we cant eat all our food at once since we are traveling, so you are going to have to eat what I give you whether you like it or not, and it's going to be porridge." Haldir said. Legolas gave him a strange look.

"Binkolas? That's a sillier name than Haldir is!"

"Haldir is NOT a silly name." Haldir protested as he made the porridge.

"Yes it is, that's why I call you Halbink instead of Haldir." Legolas was given porridge and began to eat it very slowly.

Haldir and Legolas left soon, Haldir wanted to get to Mirkwood with the child as soon as possible, he had a feeling Legolas was being missed greatly by Thranduil.

Haldir wanted to make the journey shorted then it should usually be, but because he had Legolas with him he did not want to rush more than he should, else Legolas would tire. But Haldir was very glad; the two arrived in Mirkwood in three weeks time.

But when they arrived, things where not good. Yes, Elladan's leg had healed, but the twins remained in Mirkwood. The royal family was falling apart. Thranduil had not been found and people where doubting that Legolas even lived. The twins tried their best to keep all the members of the family content, but even their friendliness could not help, Tonus worked hard now as king and did naught much else but his father's duties, and Cield was back to his depressive self and was thinking of his baby all the time, or at least, where he would send his baby when it was born. Without his father's help, Cield knew the baby would not survive in his care.

Haldir walked through the courtyard with Legolas and all eyes fell on Legolas. Legolas became very uneasy at this as all the guards and servants looked at him with such an amazed look, so Legolas grabbed Haldir's hand and continued walking up the steps. The guard allowed them in and as soon as Haldir entered the throne room with Legolas, Tonus jumped out of his father's throne and ran to Legolas.

"Legolas! Your fine! Your perfectly fine!" Tonus grabbed his little brother and kissed him all over his face.

"Where's ada?" Legolas looked around. He saw right away that Tonus had his father's crown on.

"Haldir, how…?" Tonus did not want to answer his brother's question, not yet.

"He followed me back to Lorien, I did not even notice it! We seem to have a good little tracker here; my brothers saw he was following me only when I entered Lorien's borders. I would have came sooner-

"I understand. But Haldir… My father left, about a month ago, to find Legolas and… he never returned." Tonus said very softly. Haldir gasped, and Legolas had heard everything so sat on the floor and began to cry.

"Oh, Legolas…" Haldir scooped the elfling up. "Come on Legolas, I will bring you into the forest and we will find ada together." Haldir said, turning around to leave but becoming face to face with Cield. It looked like Cield had been crying, but when he saw Legolas his face lit up.

"Brat, your home!" Cield grabbed Legolas and gave him a tight hug.

"We're gonna go find ada now, cant hug." Legolas slid out of his brother's grasp and followed Haldir out the palace doors…

_To be continued…_

_Oh, the story is going to be over soon! How sad is that? I'll be taking a break before I post the sequel though, but I've already started to write the sequel. There is 3 – 10 chapters left to this story…_


	159. Thranduil's homecoming

**Chapter 159: Thranduil's Homecoming**

Legolas was very tired, his little feet could only go so far and he and Haldir had been walking for what seemed like ages! But Legolas would not complain, he was doing this for one reason: help ada. His father always helped him and now he was here to save his father, he knew his father would be very proud.

"Legolas, your getting tired." Haldir had noticed the child had stumbled a few steps and was not paying full attention. Legolas sighed and nodded.

"Sit down, I will go just a bit further without you." Haldir got the elfling to sit on a log and he went deeper into the trees without his little companion.

At first Legolas remained amused, playing with a worm. But then in boredom, Legolas got up and wandered in a different direction than he had been with Haldir. He heard something. A moan. He looked around, fearing the worst. Legolas screamed when he saw a hand. The handjust lay there, sticking out of a bush. Approaching the hand, he found out it was attached to an arm, which was attached to a body hidden by the bush. But what Legolas noticed that was most important was the hand's rings, the hand's many, many rings.

Only one elf had Legolas ever known to wear so many rings on one hand…

His ada.

Thranduil loved rings. Thranduil could afford the finest rings, and from the lovely way the rings shone Legolas knew this was his father's hand. He went behind the bush and screamed in joy.

"Ada!" Legolas shrieked, making Thranduil wake up from his slumber. Thranduil saw at once the little elfling looking perfectly fine and beamed.

"Legolas! Oh thank valar! Your not hurt!" Thranduil was glad to have Legolas squeeze him in an embrace, though he was not sure yet how to tell Legolas that he could not walk.

"Ada, you have to come with me. Haldir is looking for you!" Legolas said, kissing his father on his cheek.

"Legolas, I am hurt. I cannot walk. You have to go back to the palace and get help, and you have to be careful-

"Ada, Haldir is with me!"

"Then go find Haldir, tell him where I am. Go quickly ion-nin, and do not injure yourself!" Thranduil said softly as Legolas ran away to get Haldir. In mere moments Haldir and Legolas where running back. Haldir was very careful to lift the injured king and he planned on carrying him back to the palace on his own.

"Thank you. Legolas, I was worried. Were where you?" Thranduil asked as Haldir carried him.

"With Haldir. I followed him to Lorien." Legolas said with pride.

"You could not possibly have followed the march-warden all the way back to his home…" Thranduil said, but Haldir spoke up.

"He did, my lord, all the way to the borders where my brothers spotted him. I would have came back sooner but I could not rush him, he is only a mere elfling and he needed to rest." Haldir said. Thranduil was shocked but decided not to punish Legolas, he was far too glad to be safe in Haldir's arms and have his child home.

"Illiendal look! There is Haldir and Legolas I cannot believe it! And… And Haldir is carrying your father! They are safe!" Elladan said, pointed out the window. Illiendal looked to where he pointed and grabbed Elladan to kiss him all over his face.

"They are safe! Elladan thank you!" Illiendal said, Elladan much to glad to have been rewarded with kisses to care what she said.

Illiendal ran down the stairs and grabbed Legolas into an embrace.

"Legolas! Oh your safe!" Illiendal spun around with her little brother, Legolas giggling merrily.

"I'm good!" Legolas shrieked, as he got dizzy. Haldir smiled and brought the king to his bed before calling the healers. Healers fixed the king's leg, which was not fractured badly, and then the king had many visitors: All his children and Elrond's sons.

"Should you two not have returned home by now?" Thranduil asked, looking at the twins questionably. They shrugged.

"Your children needed us here for support, my lord." Elladan said.

"You mean you wanted to spend time with Illiendal." Thranduil corrected the half-elf, who blushed and nodded his head.

"Your duty is hard, father. I am so tired and my hands have blisters from writing all that your advisors told me to." Tonus said, showing his blister-covered hands.

"Yes, my hands looked like that after the first month of my kingship, if not worse." Thranduil said. Cield came forwards.

"I never made it to Rivendell ada. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Thranduil asked, frowning at his son.

"I wanted to come with him, I ordered him to bring me with him. It was distracting and he was not paying attention to where he was going. He hit his head and got a concussion." Firelien spoke for Cield, holding his hand. Cield nodded and with his empty hand pointed to the bandaging wound around his head at the top, covering his brow.

"I was afraid we would never see you or Legolas again. Elladan did comfort me, though." Illiendal said, still gripping Elladan's hand tightly though she had her eyes on the march-warden.

"I was worried I would not make it back to the palace ever, and that you three would not be able to cope with the lose of Legolas and myself." Thranduil told his children. They nodded.

"We would not have." The three said, Legolas oblivious to what they spoke of.

"I was worried sick about it, and my legs hurt too much to do anything." Thranduil said as he tried to sit up. With help from Elladan and Elrohir, he was in a sitting position.

"Sir, I have to leave. I might be able to spend one day resting here, but then I must return to my home. If I do not, I will surly loose my position." Haldir admitted.

"I understand, march-warden. You may take the same guest chamber as you did the last visit, and you may rest and eat whatever you'd like. I cannot thank you enough for returning Legolas safely. I can promise you a lovely reward. Tomorrow before you leave I will get you some gold for all your help." Thranduil said. Haldir bowed.

"My lord, I cannot accept your money. I brought Legolas back because he needs to be back with you, I did not do it to be rewarded with your riches." Haldir said, but Thranduil shook his head.

"I order you to take it. I have plenty of money, more than I can spend. You do not have as much as I do, I can guarantee that. Please take the gold, it is all I can offer in thanks." Thranduil said. Haldir nodded.

"Alright sir, I will take it with as much displeasure as I can take money with." Haldir said, Thranduil smiling.

"I am certain you will be able to make use of it." Thranduil said.

To be continued… 

_All right, next chapter is the last chapter, and is short... But it comes with a preview of what is coming! The last chapter will be posted on MONDAY, FEBRUARY 28. The sequel will be posted as early as next friday but there are NO guarantees._


	160. EPILOGUE

**Chapter 160: Epilogue**

Haldir was rewarded with plenty of money from King Thranduil, which Haldir claimed could buy him more than enough outfits and weapons, and perhaps even a wife. But Haldir was still not ready for such commitment, nor had he found the proper woman to propose to.

Haldir had to leave the next day and separating from Legolas was the hardest part. Legolas was very sad to see him leave now, for good. Thranduil kept a close watch on Legolas this time and he would not let the elfling out of his sight; he refused to loose Legolas again. Legolas was still recovering from his last journey, too.

A day after Haldir left Thranduil found it the best time to punish Legolas. Thranduil's legs where almost healed and he managed to walk around the palace with a guard's support. Thranduil did not want to go harshly on his tiny elfling, for Legolas was quite upset enough about Haldir's leave.

A little spank was all Legolas got for running away from home, and he was lectured and told how much he was loved in Mirkwood. Legolas promised not to leave again, and though elfling promises cannot always be trusted, Legolas had learnt his lesson not from his father's punishment but from seeing his father so upset when he discovered Thranduil in the forest.

Legolas often told his father that he really liked Haldir and wanted him to come over soon, acting as if Haldir was a relative who was so very dear to the child.

Only Galadriel knew that Legolas would one day be related to Haldir.

It was not as if Legolas was going to marry Haldir, no, that would be disgusting! But Legolas did have a sister, Illiendal. Yes, Illiendal and Haldir's age are very far apart but to elves age is not important. Illiendal, despite her love for the half-elven twin Elladan, fell in love with Haldir upon his next visit to Mirkwood, which was one year before Illiendal would be of age. Unknown to either, in ten years time they would be married.

Legolas became strangely unhappy of having Haldir married to his sister. Thranduil knew why. Illiendal had always cared for Legolas, had always spent time with her little brother. But when Haldir came and married Illiendal, to Legolas his sister had just been taken away from him. Illiendal left the palace to live with her husband in his home in Lorien, so Legolas rarely saw his sister. And when he did see his sister, it was with Haldir and Legolas always got mad whenever he saw Haldir kiss his sister, and depending on where Haldir kissed his sister Legolas got madder, especially when Haldir would kiss Illiendal on her neck and Illiendal would giggle and kiss him back.

Legolas was not jealous he just wanted attention. Legolas would always be the little elfling Haldir had babysat inside, even in on the outside he was an angry teenage elf who was just feeling greedy and wanted his sister to himself and not wanting to share with Haldir.

Plus, Legolas had been embarrased greatly in Lorien when he was with the fellowship: Haldir had shared many stories with legolas' friends, most of them extremly embarrasing to the wood elf!

But that has yet to come. For now, Legolas is just a humble elfling and his sister still underage and seeing Elladan.

And all through the palace, one little elf was chasing after his father playing a game and all that was heard was a little munchkin voice…

_"Bink, ada, Bink!"_

**_The End_**

**Aw, it's over!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has posted reviews and has read Haldir's here. I cannot name you all, there is just too many! And now, here is a lovely preview of what is coming up next in the sequel named very originally "Haldir's Return"…**

(Previews, ooh! Previews!)

"_I heard all you said. Thanks a lot." Legolas said, suddenly turning around. Legolas' eyes where tearful. Suiadan bit his lip at the sarcasm in Legolas' voice. Tavel let out a quiet gasp as Legolas sprang into a tree. _

"_Follow him." Tavel said, chasing after his friend. Nervously, Suiadan followed. _

_Tavel and Suiadan came to an immediate halt as Legolas jumped from the tree he was in and ran into a cave nearby. _

"_Do we…?" Suiadan asked. Tavel looked nervously at the dark cave entrance before turning to look at Suiadan. _

"_Chances are he will get hurt without us there to save him if anything happens. If he gets hurt, killed, or never found, most likely Haldir will be blamed and punished for whatever happened to Legolas, and Legolas being prince punishment would not be light." Tavel said. Suiadan looked at Tavel briefly with fear in his eyes before washing away the fear and running into the cave entrance right after Legolas. _

_Tavel watched his friend enter and followed right after. _

"_Suiadan? Legolas?" Tavel called out before bumping into Suiadan who had stopped. _

"_Why did you stop walking?" Tavel asked quietly. Suiadan pointed ahead of him. Near them, Legolas sat on the cave floor, leaning against a large stone. He was crying, and when Suiadan came closer, he immediately noticed his presence and glared at him. _

"_Leave me alone. I might be stupid but I can take care of myself." Legolas said. Suiadan continued to walk forwards. _

"_Legolas, I, nor Tavel, think you are stupid. You might not be getting the greatest in your studies but I know you are smart." Suiadan said. Legolas still did not move from his spot._

"_Then why where you talking of my intelligence to Tavel like you where? If you think I'm not smart enough to be in your father's class, I don't care. I don't need to be in his class-_

"_Yes you do! You are a prince and you need good education! My father is the best you can get, in fact, he taught your father when your father arrived in Mirkwood!" Suiadan said. Legolas stood up and stormed off further. This time Tavel was worried about following, but Suiadan had already taken off, for he had not finished this argument. _

"_Come on Tavel. Just like you said before, he could get hurt or lost." Suiadan called out to Tavel. Tavel quickly followed, but not before taking out his bow and ready with an arrow, just to be prepared in case of danger. Tavel caught up with Suiadan, who gave him a strange look. _

"_Legolas said he thought he heard a cave troll. I am just being prepared, you know." Tavel explained. Suiadan raised his hand, ordering Tavel to be silent. _

"_I heard something. Legolas must be far away; I think it was his voice. Follow me, I saw him go this way." Suiadan ran down one hall of the cave and Tavel followed. As they ran down the narrow halls, the noise Suiadan had heard earlier grew clearer. _

"_I'm stuck!" The voice said. Suiadan and Tavel knew this voice to be Legolas'._

"_Legolas, we can hear you! What are you stuck on? How are you stuck?" Tavel asked. _

"_My… leggings is caught on a branch of some sort of cave plant and I cannot reach behind me to fix it! I don't want to cut the plant! What… What's that? Oh… Oh…" Legolas' voice trailed off. Tavel and Suiadan ran faster. _

"_Legolas? What happened?" Suiadan asked. Instead of an answer, their friend let out a shrill scream. _

"_Legolas!" Tavel yelled, running ahead of Suiadan and following Legolas' voice. _

"_Legolas, what is it? Are you alright?" Suiadan asked. Legolas was no longer screaming, but his voice was filled with panic when he spoke. _

"_Ca… Cave… Cave troll! Help, please!" Legolas said before screaming once again._

**That's just a little extract from the second chapter; it's one of the many adventures Legolas will be going on (though this adventure Legolas spends with his friends and not with Haldir). Tavel you may all remember and Suiadan is a new friend.**

So as I have said, many thanks to you all, i love you all very much and I'd like to say a big friendly hello to all the flamers who thought that they had defeated my story and that I would never finish writing this! If I could, I would name all of the lovely reviewers but there are too many!

_And Mistopurr, yes, you are right, you did discover the little hint to an affair our dear Haldir will have in the sequel. Well maybe I should not call it an affair... But you did find it!_


End file.
